Las Gemelas Haruno
by Dknight27
Summary: En una misión Naruto y Sakura descubrirán un secreto de Konoha y del clan Haruno que involucra a una persona que tiene un gran parecido con Sakura y una kunoichi que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Historia Completa
1. La Noche de los Cerezos

_Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que le agrade y manden reviews para ver que opinan. Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes todos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _

Las Gemelas Haruno

Capitulo 1

Flashback- 16 años en el pasado.

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, los árboles de Cerezo habían florecido y sus pétalos eran llevados por el viento tranquilamente. Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, el Yodaime Minato Namikaze estaba reunido con 2 personas, primero una mujer con un largo cabello rojo y ojos de color morado estaba embarazada de 4 meses, ella era la esposa del Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabello rojo tenía una mirada cansada como si hubiera pasado toda la noche despierto, mientras que su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación. Entonces Yodaime se levantó y le dijo al pellirrojo:

-Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu hijo, Ryo, por cierto ¿cómo está Akina?

Akina y Ryo Haruno eran amigos desde la infancia de Minato y de Kushina, Ryo conoció a Minato y Kushina en la Academia ninja y se graduaron juntos pero no quedaron en el mismo equipo. Mientras que Akina era la hija de unos comerciantes muy importantes de aldea de Konoha. Ella conoció a Ryo cuando a él le asignaron su primera misión como gennin, Ryo y su equipo tenían que ayudar a llevar un cargamento de mercancía a lo largo de la aldea, y Akina los acompañó. Cuando Akina conoció a Ryo, se llevaron muy bien y pronto se hicieron amigos. Luego Ryo le presento a Minato y Kushina, y luego se enamoraron y al final se casaron.

-Bien, está descansando y por cierto Minato, no fue un hijo-dijo esto con un tono nervioso.

-FUE UNA NIÑA SI, entonces soy la madrina de una niña, dattebane- dijo Kushina, emocionada, ya que Ryo y Akina la nombraron como madrina del bebé que iba a nacer, lo mismo hizo Kushina al nombrar a Akina como la madrina del bebé que tendría.

-Sí, nació una niña preciosa de cabello rosado como el de su madre, pero-haciendo una pausa para tomar aliento como si algo malo hubiera pasado- no sólo nació ella, nacieron gemelas.

Al terminar de decir eso Minato cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación, mientras Kushina se quedo extrañada por la reacción de ambos. Entonces preguntó:

-No entiendo cual es el problema, de que hayan sido gemelas. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamarán?

-La mayor se llamara Sakura, por los cerezos (conocidos también como árboles Sakura) y su hermana se llama Sakuya - dijo Ryo con una sonrisa al recordar a ambas gemelas al nacer y su rostro.

- Querida, la razón del problema es el Kekkei Genkai de los Haruno. Ryo podrías explicárselo ya que tu lo conoces mejor yo- dijo Minato

Al escuchar eso, Kushina quedó sorprendida ella sabía de los Kekkei Genkai de Konoha, el Sharingan de los Uchiha, el Byakugan de los Hyuga, pero nunca escuchó de uno en el clan Haruno.

-Verás Kushina, en el caso de mi familia el Kekkei Genkai, ocurre sólo cuando nacen gemelos, el nombre de esta habilidad es Kafusubotan no Sakura (Cerezos gemelos), esto porque la técnica requiere que ambos estén juntos para complementar sus habilidades, además de que los cerezos son parte del símbolo de mi familia. Uno de los gemelos tiene una red de chakra especial que le permite un nivel de control de chakra increíble y un talento natural para el genjutsu. Mientras que el otro gemelo tiene el talento de que su chakra es tan fuerte que se puede ver, de tal forma que puede crear figuras con su chakra y usarla para defenderse y atacar, parecido a las cadenas de chakra que puedes hacer Kushina, además de una habilidad controlar el chakra de otros.

-AHH ya entendí, pero aún asi no entiendo cual es el problema que hayan nacido.

-Kushina, dijo Minato, la habilidad de la segundo gemelo, en este caso, gemela es más rara, y muchos la van a perseguir a ella- en ese momento recordó Kushina cuando la habían secuestrado por su habilidad- mientras que la habilidad de la otra no es tan notable. Pero cuando están juntas pueden hacer un jutsu que combina sus habilidades y aumentar sus fuerzas, lo cual forma un equipo muy poderoso. Lo cual nuestros enemigos pueden intentar aprovechar, además Kushina tu sabes lo que pasa con el sello del Kyubi, cuando nazca nuestro hijo- a lo cual Kushina asintió con la cabeza-. Es por eso razón que tendremos que separar a las gemelas por un tiempo, nadie salvo yo y el guardián de la niña sabrán donde están. Ryo, perdóname por esto, pero tienes que decirme cuál gemela tiene la habilidad del chakra visible.

-No hay cuidado Minato, es por la seguridad de mis hijas que hacemos esto, la que tiene esa habilidad es Sakuya. Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿quién será el guardián?, dijo esto Ryo Haruno seguro de que su amigo lo ayudaría.

-Es alguien de mi entera confianza, una ninja médico que hasta que la situación se haya calmado y sea seguro, estará con la niña y la cuidará y se asegurará de que no le pase nada. Perdóname Ryo, pero la enviaré en 2 días a recoger a la niña, para que nadie en la aldea sepa de la existencia de la gemela, porque tengo mis sospechas de que algo o alguien llegara a la aldea y traerá una gran amenaza, espero equivocarme pero es por la seguridad de ella, si le llega a pasar algo a una de tus hijas no me lo perdonaría.

-Te entiendo Minato, lo mismo haría yo en tu posición, solo asegúrate de que este bien y un día pueda volver a la aldea, para estar con su hermana y su familia.

-Lo prometo, ella volverá, respondió Minato seguro de su promesa.

-Quien sabe tal vez cuando vuelva ella y su hermana sean buenas amigas de nuestro hijo, respondió Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual alegró a los presentes.

-Bueno, entonces mañana llamaré al guardián y guardaré en un lugar seguro la ubicación ellos, por si me llega a pasar algo. Asi todos se retiraron, y Ryo fue al hospital a ver a su familia.

Al llegar fue recibido por la sonrisa de su esposa quien le dio a sus hijas para que las cargara. Entonces sentado le dijo a ambas, mientras su madre dormía.

–Sakura, Sakuya, sepan que su madre y yo las queremos tendremos que separar las por su seguridad, pero un día todos estaremos juntos de nuevo. Sakuya no se ha donde te enviaran pero no importa donde estés siempre estarás en nuestro corazón.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ryo le dio un beso en la frente a cada una de sus hijas sabiendo que a Sakuya no la veria en mucho tiempo, pero afuera habían 2 sombras con una máscara roja y una azul. El de la máscara rojo le dijo al otro:

-Entonces ya nacieron los cerezos gemelos de Konoha, esta información es muy valiosa para nuestro maestro Kakuzu.

-Sí, tuvimos suerte de estar cerca de este lugar, no es muy inteligente raptarlas a las dos, más ahora, que no sabemos cuál tiene el talento importante, mejor vamos con nuestro maestro y volveremos después por la gemela que se llevarán, no creo que se la lleven tan pronto fuera de la aldea.

-Tienes razón, volveremos en 3 días y espiaremos hasta ese momento.

_Bueno ese es el primer capítulo, los alumnos de Kakuzu, me inspire en los Tengu de Ninja Saga para crearlos, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo ya será en el tiempo de Naruto Shippuden, después de derrotar a Kakuzu y Hidan. Por si preguntan los enmascarados tienen un talento parecido al de Kakuzu que evita que este los mate tan fácilmente. Pero si quieren saber más esperen a los próximos capítulos._


	2. Dúo Tengu

Capitulo 2:

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara y Nagato estaban reunidos planeado cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento debido a la derrota de Kakuzu y Hidan por los ninjas de Konoha. Entonces 2 encapuchados ingresan a la guarida, todos se ponen en posición de ataque, pero uno de los encapuchados se inclina haciendo una reverencia a los demás y dice:

-Saludos honorables miembros de Akatsuki, mi nombre es Tengur- quitándose la capucha y mostrando una máscara roja con unos ojos amarillos furiosos, con una larga nariz, en la parte estaba debía estar como una especie de rendija con un fondo blanco semejando a unos dientes y la expresión de la boca era de ira, por último la máscara en los extremos de la máscara por el área de orejas se extendía hacia atrás por los costados del rostro y detrás de la cabeza se podía ver una cabellera blanca.

-Dinos que hacen aquí lo más pronto posible si no quieres una muerte rápida- respondió Nagato con una mirada penetrante.

-Comprendo, mi compañero Tenfur y yo hemos venido aquí para unirnos a ustedes.

-Sí, ya por fin no seré el nuevo, respondió Tobi alegremente celebro lo que el visitante, pero el sentimiento no fue el mismo entre los otros miembros.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan ustedes al unirse a nosotros, además dígannos más de ustedes para saber si valen la pena? dijo Konan mientras su amigo pelirrojo no quitaba la mirada de ellos.

-Yo me encargaré del resto- dijo el otro encapuchado que tenía una máscara parecida a la de un pájaro, destacando el pico que poseía esta similar a la de los ANBU, la máscara era azul con ojos amarillos más claros que los de su compañero, además de una mirada más calmada y al igual que el otro poseía una cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta los hombros - Tengur y yo, éramos los discípulos de Kakuzu cuando el todavía pertenecía a la aldea de la cascada, cuando él huyo nosotros nos fuimos con él. Él nos enseño el kinkaku pero con ciertas limitaciones, él de nuestro sensei es la técnica perfecta, el nuestro es una variación no tan poderosa.

-Esa fue la razón por la cual podía estar con él y sobrevivir a sus ataques de ira, dijo Tengur recordando esos momentos en los casi mueren a manos de sus sensei.

- Sí, Tengur, además perfeccionamos el arte de los corazones, el jiongu, pero sólo dominamos 2 al igual que 2 elementos, además…- siendo interrumpido por Nagato -Su historia interesante pero díganme cuál es la razón por la que se quieren unir si quieren que los destruya como a su sensei.

-Tenfur permite. Tenemos varias razones, primero la venganza de nuestro sensei quien nos dio estas habilidades, pero la principal es el dinero. Al oírlo, otros miembros hicieron un gesto de "igual que Kakuzu". –Pero también queremos conseguir un poder tan valioso como los bijūs, uno de los tesoros de Konoha que hace 16 años perdimos.

-No hay nada tan valioso en esa aldea que el jinchūriki del Kyuubi, si lo hubiera Itachi nos lo hubiera dicho, ¿cuál es ese poder que ustedes hablan?-pregunto Deidara con una actitud arrogante.

-Es un habilidad de un clan que es muy raro que se presente, se les conoce como los cerezos gemelos o Kafusubotan no Sakura, sólo se presenta con gemelos y en ese clan el último par de gemelos con ese talento fue hace mucho tiempo. El poder de los cerezos es casi tan fuerte como el de un jinchūriki, además combinados pueden controlar el chakra de un bijū a su voluntad. Hace 16 años descubrimos en Konoha que habían nacido unas gemelas con dicho talento, pero cuando nos fuimos a reportar con Kakuzu y al volver las gemelas no aparecían, buscamos y no las encontrábamos y después sucedió lo del Kyubi y no fue seguro regresar porque el Sandaime fortaleció las medidas de seguridad.

-Jajaja, ya me imagino como Kakuzu tomó la noticia de que usted fallaron, dijo Tobi riéndose y pensando cómo sobrevivieron al castigo que tuvo que darles Kakuzu.

-No es para que te rías tonto, dijo Tenfur, casi morimos esa vez si no fuera por nuestras habilidades, tardamos meses para recuperarnos de la reprimenda. Después de recuperarnos, buscamos por todo el país del fuego y del viento a las gemelas y no aparecían, por lo que mientras hacíamos misiones para obtener dinero por recompensas buscamos cómo extraerles el talento a esas niñas y encontramos un jutsu de extracción, por lo que necesitamos su ayuda para buscarlas. Si nos ayudan, les prestaremos ese poder para capturar a los otros jinchūrikis.

-Me parece adecuado, estarán a prueba con Akatsuki, si obtienen el poder de los cerezos, les permitiremos que se nos unan. Además tenemos un objetivo común, quien derrotó a Kakuzu fue el jinchūriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.

-Interesante ya que estamos compartiendo información les diré la única información que tenemos de esas gemelas, sus nombres. Los cerezos gemelos pertenecen al clan Haruno y se llaman Sakura y Sakuya, dijo Tengur.

-Yo conozco a una de ellas, dijo una sombra que entraba a la guarida sus ojos rojos como la sangre, llamaron la atención de los alumnos de Kakuzu; Sakura Haruno es una kunoichi que es compañera de Naruto Uzumaki. Si buscan al jinchūriki, encontraran a la chica.

-Perfecto, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sólo necesitamos esperar a que salgan de la aldea para atraparlos en los bosques, dijo Tenfur.

-Como siempre Itachi, buen trabajo. Por su parte, dúo Tengu no están bajo las ordenes de Kakuzu más ahora están bajo las mías. Les ordeno que vayan a las cercanías de Konoha y vean si pueden entrar a la aldea para capturar ya sea al cerezo o al zorro. Si no esperen en los bosques y ataquen cuando salgan, dijo Nagato, mientras que Tobi les pasaba sus capas negras con nubes rojas a los dos.

-Entendido, saldremos mañana en su captura, señor.

Al retirarse de donde estaban reunidos los demás miembros de Akatsuki y salir de la guarida, Tengur le dijo a su compañero:

-Entrar a la aldea no es seguro ya que estaríamos en desventajas nosotros 2, incluso usando todo nuestro poder. Enviemos a nuestro amigo a hacer su trabajo y cuando estén solos, atacaremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero mejor que ellos sepan de nuestro pequeño secreto ya que no confió en ellos. Escuchaste bien, ve a la Konoha y espera a que cualquiera de los salga y los sigues, nosotros aparecemos para acorralarlos.

Una pequeña sombra que se encontraba por las rocas cerca de ellos al terminar de hablar Tenfur desaparece rápidamente, a lo que dice Tengur:

-Silencioso y efectivo, siempre ha sido nuestro As bajo la manga y mientras nadie sepa de él, tendremos la ventaja en el combate.

_Este sería el segundo capítulo, quise enfocarme primero en los hechos que rodearán a Naruto y Sakura, en los próximos capítulos. Ya en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Naruto, Sakura y el resto de su equipo. Voy a subir el siguiente capítulo entre el sábado y domingo de esta semana. Hoy no creo poder escribir ya que veré por fin el final de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste este capítulo y pongan reviews para ver qué opinan de la historia hasta el momento._


	3. La misión que cambió todo

Capitulo 3: La misión que cambió todo

La puerta de la aldea ya se podía ver en el horizonte, venia de derrotar a dos miembros de Akatsuki, además Shikamaru había podido vengar a la muerte de su sensei y Naruto perfeccionó su nuevo jutsu la Rasen Shuriken, pero Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki sabían que esto era sólo un pequeño avance en la lucha contra Akatsuki. Todavía quedaban varios miembros y no se iban a detener hasta tener a todos los bijūs.

Al acercarse a Konoha, Sakura vio el brazo que Naruto uso para la Rasen Shuriken y debido a su entrenamiento médico, se dio cuenta que estaba lastimado, a un nivel pequeño pero si lo estaba. Al entrar los guardias de la entrada los felicitaron por el éxito de su misión y avanzaron hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage. Tocaron la puerta y escucharon un _Adelante. _Cuando entraron vieron a Tsunade sentada en su escritorio tras montañas de papeles, al levantar la mirada vio a Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se levanto y les dijo:

-Equipo Asuma y Equipo Kakashi, los felicito por el éxito de su misión y créanme que estoy muy feliz de que todos sanos y salvos. Equipo Asuma y Kakashi descanse hasta nuevo aviso-mientras que se retiraban Tsunade desvió su atención a la mano de Naruto y hizo un breve gesto que Sakura reconoció que algo no estaba bien con Naruto.- Por su parte, Equipo Kakashi tengo una misión para usted…

- ! QUÉ COSA ABUELA TSUNADE! nos mandas a una misión apenas llegamos y- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque después de eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía de cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado que lo mando al piso

- NARUTO BAKA, porque no te esperas a que Lady Tsunade nos diga la misión, ah porque siempre eres tan desesperado- dijo la autora semejante golpe mientras miraba a su compañero pasarse una mano por la cabeza.

-Auch, Sakura-chan no deberías ser tan violenta- lo cual en vez de tranquilizar a la kunoichi la puso más molesta, y no hubiera sido por Yamato, Naruto hubiera recibido otro golpe que lo mandaría volando hacia el hospital.

-Basta ustedes dos, Sakura compórtate y Naruto hazle caso a Sakura, saben algo ustedes dos parecen una pareja porque solo se la pasan peleando entre ustedes (comentario que enrojeció a los dos y saco una risa disimulada en el Capitán Yamato). Bueno-continuo la Hokage- Naruto para que sepas esta misión es sencilla, los enviaré al País del Río a dejar un paquete a un señor feudal de esa región, la misión es grado C y…- un fuerte BUMP se escucho en la oficina de la Hokage, como si se hubieran caído muchas cajas-Otra vez Tsunade fue interrumpida y golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se rompiera.

-SHIZUNE-quien apenas se estaba levantado asustada del suelo- te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esos documentos viejos, no han sido vistos en más de 15 años y tienen información importante que no ha sido analizada hasta ayer- lo cual genero una mirada confusa en Naruto y la de miedo de Sakura los recordar la forma en que se podía enojar su sensei, entonces ella les dijo: mientras ustedes estaban en su misión Ton Ton encontró por un pasaje secreto en mi oficina a un cuarto con documento de Sarutobi-sensei y del Yodaime Hokage que no había sido vistos en mucho tiempo. Así que con un "pequeño empujoncito" en la pared, descubrí esos documentos. Shizune ha estado clasificándolos y me los trae para leerlos, aunque a veces sea un poco torpe.

-Por favor discúlpeme Lady Tsunade, Ton Ton se atravesó en mi camino y tropecé ya junto los papeles. Vamos Ton Ton ayúdame a recoger el desastre que causaste, dijo saliendo con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar la pena que tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato, partirán mañana en la mañana a cumplir con esta misión. Y por favor Naruto y Sakura háganle un favor a la aldea y (haciendo una pequeña pausa como para tomar aire) PAREN DE PELEAR ENTRE USTEDES- Esto último asusto a las personas involucradas, las cuales salieron rápidamente de la oficina de Lady Tsunade.

Ya afuera del edificio, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea, en silencio por lo que acaba de pasar con Tsunade.

_-Debería hablar con ella, Sakura chan es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho. La abuela Tsunade tiene razón debemos dejar de pelear tanto, además si continuamos así Sakura me mandará al hospital con todos los huesos rotos, _imagen que asustó bastante a Naruto, y que Sakura noto en su rostro y dijo categóricamente

-Naruto, creo que si deberíamos de hacerle caso a Lady Tsunade y dejar de molestarnos entre nosotros y que yo deje de darte golpes (lo cual sorprendió a Naruto). Pero siempre y cuando dejes de actuar y decir tonterías, es decir no tengas más momentos Baka o sino… (cerrando el puño y levantando el brazo a una altura que Naruto pudiera verlo y entender claramente el mensaje).

Con una expresión de miedo, Naruto aceptó movimiento desesperadamente la cabeza diciendo Sí. Aún con cierto miedo y nerviosismo en su voz, Naruto le contestó:

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, intentaré no decir ninguna tontería frente de ti- Termino sonriéndole a ella, entonces Naruto vio que Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerca y decidió invitar a su compañera a comer, pero ella le dijo que no explicando que tenía algo que hacer en su casa, buscando una excusa para no ir aunque ella se sintió mal al hacer, lo cual decepcionó a Naruto. Al final ella se despidió de su compañero diciendo que lo vería en la mañana. De camino a su casa, Naruto en su mente se decía:

-_Que mal otra vez me rechazó, bueno no tengo que rendirme, tal vez hoy no, pero no me daré por vencido un día Sakura-chan aceptará tener una cita conmigo y tal vez pueda decirle lo que siento por ella. Por ahora, tendré que evitar decir tontería enfrente de ella, aunque no sé qué cosas piensa ella que son tonterías. _

Mientras tanto, Sakura también inmersa en sus pensamientos y pensaba en Naruto: _Ese Baka de Naruto, no tiene idea de lo que es tener paciencia y aún sigue intentando invitándome a salir. Pero, a pesar de todo, no sé me siento mal por rechazar a Naruto, él es un gran chico y mi mejor amigo, siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesito como cuando se fue Sasuke y siempre me protege cuando estoy en peligro. Además no sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él..._

_**-Será que ya sientes algo más que amistad por Naruto, algo llamado amor. Respondió la Inner Sakura, con una sonrisita.**_

_**-**__No, no lo creo o sí, realmente no sé, Naruto siempre busca hacerme feliz y yo quiero que él también lo sea, incluso uno de mis propósitos al entrenar fue ser más fuerte para no ser una carga para él, porque él es alguien muy importante en mi vida._

_**-Entonces si lo amamos a Naruto, vamos a decirle eso lo alegrará bastante.**_

_-Mejor cállate, en verdad no sé lo que siento por él porque aún esta Sasuke._

_-__**Por favor, quien ha estado con nosotras cuando lo necesitamos, Naruto, quien nos abandono, Sasuke, quien nos ayuda aunque sea en lo más mínimo, quien siempre busca hacernos felices y que sonreíamos aunque nos enfurezcamos con él, te lo deletreo para que te quede claro, N-A-R-U-T-O. Sasuke sólo le importa su venganza y Naruto se preocupa por todos en especial nosotras.**_

Antes de responder, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa y entro a saludo a su madre y se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para la misión del siguiente día.

_Mejor espero va ver que pasan las cosas con Naruto y ver qué es lo que siento, en verdad por él._

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la aldea, casi no había podido dormir pensando en lo de ayer. En verdad ella sentía algo por Naruto pero no sabía qué era en verdad si el cariño que sentía por Naruto como amigo o amor. En fin, eso se notaba claramente en su rostro, en especial en las ojeras que tenía. Eso lo noto rápidamente Naruto quien le pregunto con una mirada curiosa:

-Buenos días Sakura-chan, dormiste bien es que te vez algo cansada.

_**Por supuesto que estoy cansada no dormí pensando en lo que en verdad siento por ti. Esto es TU CULPA NARUTO**_**,** eso lo pensó en su mente pero después le dijo tranquilamente: - No pude dormir mucho revisando unos papeles que me mando Lady Tsunade.

- ¡Ah! Con que es eso, entiendo- dijo su cara parecía que estaba procesando le dijo- que tal si quieres cuando volvamos te ayude con eso, aunque no sepa casi nada de lo que está allí escrito, tal vez así puedas lo dijo haciendo su sonrisa característica.

_-Ahhh, que tierno ayudando aunque no sabe nada. Vamos por favor, despierta Sakura_. Gracias Naruto, le respondió ella.

Al agradecerle vio la mano que le pareció herida cuando venían de regreso a la aldea envuelta en una especie de vendaje, mal hecho por cierto. –Naruto déjame ver tu mano. Al soltarle el vendaje y verla claramente le sorprendió que esta lesionada y con varios raspones. –Permite. Entonces comenzó con su jutsu médico, y sus manos se envolvieron de un chakra de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos. El jutsu no hacía mucho efecto, entonces decidió parar y volverle a hacerle el vendaje a Naruto.

-Ten mucho cuidado con esta mano, tal vez no intentes hacer ese nuevo jutsu por un tiempo para asegurar que te recuperes bien.

-Comprendo Sakura. Mientras decía esto llegaron el capitán Yamato y Sai.

-Entonces equipo vamos al país del Río, ya recogí el paquete con la Hokage entonces vamos, dijo el capitán Yamato a lo que el equipo respondió movimiento la cabeza hacia abajo diciendo que sí.

Unos 30 minutos después de comenzar el camino hacia el objetivo, el Capitán Yamato noto algo extraño se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró en los alrededores. – _Qué extraño me pareció que nos estaban siguiendo._

-Pasa algo Capitán Yamato, dijo Sakura mientras Naruto y Sai continuaban avanzando.

-No, no es nada. Pero entonces un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar parecía un huracán por la fuerza que tenía los arboles casi salían volando por la fuerza del viento, tenía casi la misma fuerza de la guadaña de viento de Temari. Inmediatamente Yamato llamo al resto del equipo para que se pusieran en formación defensiva, los cuatro estaban listo esperando a ver qué pasaba, era una trampa de Akatsuki o tal vez de Orochimaru, quien fuera pronto se revelaría. Entonces dos sujetos enmascaradas, uno con máscara rojo y otro con una azul, ambos portaban unas capas negras con nubes rojas. Eso ante los cuatro shinobis de Konoha solo significaba una cosa graves problemas.

Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, disculpen el retraso he tenido problemas para escribir este capítulo, en especial para la parte en que están juntos Naruto y Sakura, espero que les guste y si pueden darme sugerencias o consejos para esa parte. En el siguiente capítulo verán el combate entre el dúo Tengu y el Equipo Kakashi.

Además quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y a quienes me mandan reviews los cuales voy a responderles siempre que pueda. No tienen idea de cuánto motivación me dan para seguir escribiendo.


	4. Confrontación Equipo Kakashi v Dúo Tengu

Capitulo 4 Confrontación Equipo Kakashi vs Dúo Tengu

Los enemigos estaban frente a ellos, portaban las capas de Akatsuki y unas máscaras similares a las de ANBU. El de la derecha tenía una máscara roja la cual combinaba con su mirada la cual irradiaba furia y odio, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía una azul con forma de pájaro.

Entonces Naruto rompió la formación que tenían e hizo su jutsu de clones de sombras, él estaba tan concentrado en los enemigos que tenía al frente, que no escuchaba a Sakura y Yamato quienes les decía que se devolviese. Se dirigía hacia los extraños, pero el de la máscara azul hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo

– Jutsu Estilo de viento, Palmas de bestia de viento.

Entonces una fuerte ráfaga hizo desaparecer a los clones y lanzó por los aires a Naruto, quien fue atrapado por Sai.

-Gracias Sai por atraparme te debo una.

-No es nada, pero mejor cuídate de Sakura parece que va a explotar de ira por lo que acabas de hacer, le respondió pero entonces una muy molesta Sakura se puso enfrente de ambos y le gritó:

-Naruto BAKA, cómo se te ocurre atacar a un enemigo de frente, no dijiste que NO harías más cosas tontas frente a mí, porque sino… -entonces Naruto la interrumpió para que se calma

-Por favor, perdóname Sakura chan, pero (haciendo una pausa y hablando con un tono muy serio) estos oponentes son muy poderosos.

-Gracias por reconocer nuestro increíble talento con sólo recibir uno de los ninjutsus básicos de mi compañero Tenfur, jinchūriki del Kyubbi- le dijo el de la máscara roja- mi nombre es Tengur y somos los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki. Naruto Uzumaki, nosotros somos los discípulos de Kakuzu y venimos a vengar su muerte y a llevarte con los demás para extraer tu bijū. Pero antes tenemos un pez más gordo por pescar o debería de decir mejor una flor de cerezo.

Lo último que dijo sorprendió a todos en especial al Capitán Yamato. _De qué estará hablando este individuo, sé que el verdadero blanco de Akatsuki son los 9 jinchūrikis, pero qué eso de la flor de cerezo._ Casi en un parpadeo tuvo una idea de quien estaba hablando, Sakura.

Tengur y Tenfur atacaron rápidamente a los ninjas de Konoha quienes se vieron sorprendidos por la increíble velocidad de Tenfur, quien se puso detrás de ellos. Tengur lanzó su jutsu, estilo de Fuego, Llamaradas múltiples de fuego, mientras que su compañero repitió la técnica que uso con Naruto.

Las flamas y el viento se habían combinado creando una especie de muralla de fuego que obligó al equipo a dividirse en dos, por un lado estaban Sai y Yamato con Tenfur, y del otro Naruto y Sakura con Tengur.

-Tenfur distráelos, mientras yo me encargo del Kyubbi y de capturar al cerezo, aunque viendo las patéticas habilidades del jinchūriki, puede ser que los capture a los dos.

-No te confíes Tengur recuerda que él derroto a Kakuzu sensei. Asegúrate de atraparla y averigua si sabe donde esta nuestro otro blanco, le respondió Tenfur mientras esquivaba a dos león de tinta que Sai había creado.

Sai y Yamato comenzaron su batalla con el Tengu de la máscara azul, Yamato lanzó un torrente de agua de sus manos contra su oponente mientras que Sai enviaba bestias de tinta contra su oponente. Tenfur sólo esquivaba los ataques que le mandaban pero recibe un impacto directo del Yamato y cuando iba a ser envuelto con una serpiente de tinta activo una de sus técnicas secretas:

-Escudo de chakra, inmediatamente el enmascarado se vio envuelto en una esfera que destruyo rápidamente a la serpiente de tinta y bloqueó unas estacas de tierra que iban a impactarlo. El escudo no duro mucho tiempo, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente a Tenfur para acercarse a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sai.

Sai comenzó usando taijutsu contra su oponente, pero tuvo que sacar rápidamente una kunai para bloquear a su oponente porque por los ataques que recibía, parecía que las manos de Tenfur eran espadas.

-Parece que te sorprendiste por mi jutsu navajas de viento, mis manos son tan filosas que puedo cortar un árbol de un solo golpe, así que un ninja de Konoha no será un gran problema tampoco.

Mientras que Sai seguía bloqueando, Yamato no podía hacer mucho, la distancia entre ambos era poca para intentar usar sus ataques del elemento madera sin herir a Sai, además la velocidad de su oponente era increíble. La única opción que le quedo fue atacarlo a corta distancia, así que se dirigió con una kunai en su mano para atacar a este oponente.

Los tres seguían luchando mientras que Tenfur seguía usando sus navajas de viento, Sai saco su ninjato y lo uso junto con la kunai que tenía en la otra mano para frenar los ataques del Tengu. Esto, lo cual lo dejo expuesto a un ataque directo de Yamato, quien no dudo un segundo y uso su Mokuton (elemento madera) para lanzar un ataque desde su brazo que conecto fuertemente en el centro del pecho de Tenfur. El impacto lanzó a Tenfur al bosque. Yamato pensó que lo había neutralizado por el momento entonces él y Sai se dirigieron hacia donde pensaron que estarían Sakura y Naruto.

Casi no avanzaron porque un par de minutos después escucharon como una fuerte corriente de agua se dirigía hacia ellos desde atrás, Yamato al darse la vuelta, vio la cabeza de un dragón. Intentaron esquivarla pero sus pies no respondían era como si alguien los estuvieran sujetando desde el suelo, lo mismo le sucedía a Sai. Entonces recibieron directamente el impacto y el torrente los disparó contra dos árboles, inmediatamente Tenfur se acerca a Yamato.

-_No pudieron esquivar a mi misil dragón de agua, ahora acabaré con este ninja, su habilidad con el Mokuton puede ser un problema más adelante. Ahora con mi navaja de viento… Qué rayos sucede. _Para sorpresa de Tenfur, Yamato se convirtió en un muñeco de madera y Sai se desvanecía en tinta.

-Parece que caíste en nuestra trampa, cuando nos fuimos dejamos dos clones por si acaso nos atacabas, mientras que nosotros vigilábamos tus movimientos desde el aire, le dijo Yamato quien estaba bajándose del ave de tinta de Sai

-Interesante movimiento pero no les sirvió para nada ahora, estilo de viento ráfaga de viento cortante- de tal forma que Tenfur tomó mucho aire y antes de lanzar su jutsu, vio como una especie de esfera de madera comenzaba a formarse frente de él y rápidamente lo encerró.

-Bien hecho Capitán Yamato, vamos Naruto y Sakura van a necesitar nuestra ayuda contra el otro oponente. Inmediatamente los dos desaparecieron hacia el lugar donde pensaron que podían estar sus compañeros.

_-Jajaja, no tengo tanta fuerza todavía para romper esta cúpula de madera, aunque logre cumplir con mi parte del plan. Primero separarlos para dejar al cerezo aislado, lástima que el chico de las nueve colas se quedo con ella, aunque por lo menos los separamos de los otros dos. Y después me encargue de alejarlos y darle tiempo a Tengur para encargarse de ellos. Más le vale no equivocarse. _Pensaba Tenfur mientras se recuperaba de su batalla con Sai y Yamato.


	5. Las lágrimas de Sakura

Capítulo 5 Las lágrimas de Sakura

Lejos de donde estaba encerrado Tenfur, Sakura y Naruto huían de su oponente, normalmente le harían frente y lucharían cara a cara, pero desde que apareció ese muro de fuego, Tengur sólo lanzaba varias bolas de fuego que explotaban al chocar contra algo sólido y en un bosque Naruto y Sakura estaban en desventaja.

Mientras avanzaban Naruto mandaba varios clones de sombra para intentar contraatacar sin embargo no tenía caso porque eran recibidos por las llamas de las esferas que lanzaba Tengur. Viendo el panorama Naruto vio a Sakura y le dijo:

-Sakura chan, yo me quedaré y lucharé contra él mientras tú escapas y buscas al Capitán Yamato y a Sai.

-Y dejarte sólo contra este sujeto, ni loca Naruto. Yo me puedo defender sola y vamos a luchar los DOS para derrotarlo.

-Pero Sakura chan…

-Ni Sakura chan, ni nada, no voy a abandonarte, recuerda lo que nos enseñó Kakashi sensei, aquellos ninjas que no cumple las reglas son escoria, pero quienes abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria.

Naruto se quedo callado, viendo la determinación que había en el rostro de su compañera. –Entiendo Sakura, derrotémoslo como equipo, mira (señalando hacia adelante) hay un claro, podemos luchar contra él allí.

Sakura vio al frente que tenía razón Naruto, por lo menos allí podían luchar sin preocuparse por los árboles en llamas que les podían complicar su batalla. Inmediatamente ambos lanzaron bombas de humo y se dirigieron al claro para llevarse una sorpresa.

Cerca del claro estaba un acantilado y un río abajo con una corriente muy fuerte. Si alguien caía desde esa altura no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. En ese instante estaban entre el claro y el acantilado, es decir estaban encerrados.

-Parece que llegaron a un callejón sin salida- al oír la voz vieron que cerca de ellos estaba Tengur, quien con paso tranquilo se dirigia hacia ellos y le habló a Naruto

-Te haré una oferta, chico, te dejaré escapar si me das a cambio a la chica. El Kyubbi es uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki, pero me interesa más el poder del cerezo en este momento, así que les diré que no estabas con ellos a los otros miembros y podrás vivir un día más. ¿Qué dices?

-Jamás entregaré a Sakura y mucho menos te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima. Pero antes de que te mate, dime ¿por qué la están buscando ustedes?

-Jaja, muy confiado estas, bueno no es de tu incumbencia, pero mereces saber la razón por la que morirás. Ella tiene un poder que hemos estado buscando por años, el poder de los cerezos de Konoha. Sólo te diré esto, ahora prepárate para recibir mi poder.

Rápidamente una espiral de fuego se dirigía hacia Naruto y Sakura. Por milímetros lo lograron evitar, pero Tengur no les dio un segundo de tranquilidad, inmediatamente lanza una gran descarga eléctrica con una forma de lanza hacia Naruto quien estaba en el aire. Al ver lo que se dirigía hacia él, hizo un clon que le ayudo a esquivar la lanza eléctrica. Sakura no se quedo quieta, se dirigió directamente hacia Tengur con su puño reforzado con chakra y le dio un golpe que asombro al enmascarado por la fuerza que tenía. El impacto lo mando al suelo a unos metros de distancia, ante eso Tengur se decía en su mente:

_Quien se hubiera imaginado que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza, si ella es así de fuerte como será su hermana. Aunque por el asombro que tenían cuando mencione que nuestro blanco era ella, me hace pensar que ella no conoce sus poderes y tal vez, sólo tal vez no sabe qué tiene una gemela._

Sakura por su parte fue donde estaba Naruto, para ayudarlo a levantarse aunque esquivó el impacto, al parecer su pierna se lastimó en la caída.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Sakura chan, pero lo más importe ahora eres tú. ¿Sabes a qué se refería ese sujeto cuando dijo lo del poder de los cerezos de Konoha?

-No, no sé Naruto. Pero nos preguntaremos eso después, ahora enfoquémonos en derrotarlo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo de Tengur era como el de una especie de marioneta, partes de lo que parecía una armadura caían por debajo de la capa negra, mientras que su brazo que ahora se podía ver se estaba "suturando" por una especie de hielos similares a los de Kakuzu.

-Parece que olvidaron de quién fui alumno, yo domino parte de las técnicas del jiongu, además poseo 2 corazones. Debo de felicitarte, porque dañaste uno de ellos pero ahora voy a luchar en serio. Su mirada se hizo más fría y asustaba, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, por su parte Tengur se levantaba con dificultad y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras.

Sakura vio a su lado y vio a Naruto mandar una gran cantidad de clones contra Tengur.

-**Vamos no podemos rendirnos más si Naruto está a nuestro lado. Él aunque esta herido, sigue luchando. Entonces Sakura ¡Qué estas esperando!**

**-**_Tienes toda la razón, le dijimos que los dos lo derrotaríamos, somos un equipo, le dije que nos encargaríamos de él entre los dos. No volveré a ser una carga para él._

Así Sakura reaccionó y junto a los clones de Naruto se dirigió contra Tengur, quien parecía que se había recuperado del ataque que le costó uno de sus corazones.

-Ay que lindos intentando atacarme con un montón de clones y el cerezo ocultándose para darme otro ataque como el anterior. Bueno hora de destruir clones. Estilo de trueno, Impacto de palmas relámpago.

De esta forma sus manos comenzaron a brillar y salían unas chispas eléctricas de ellas, a Naruto y Sakura se les parecía ese ataque al Chidori de Kakashi. Pero allí terminaron las similitudes porque comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes a cada uno de los clones quienes desaparecían uno tras otro, hasta que solo quedó un clon, Sakura y Naruto.

Entonces Tengur fue contra el último clon, y Sakura vio como con la palma de su mano, emitían una carga eléctrica hacia el clon haciéndolo humo. Sakura lanzó su golpe contra él, pero Tengur lo esquivo y se puso detrás de ella y dándole un golpe con su palma en la espalda a Sakura. Ella sentía como su cuerpo lo recorría una gran descarga y se paralizaban sus brazos y piernas y afortunadamente no cayó en el acantilado pero estaba cerca del borde.

-Esta vez no, ahora me encargaré de tu amigo, le dijo Tengur mientras se dirigía a Naruto, quien lo esperaba con un Rasengan. Ambos lanzaron su ataque Tengur decidió golpear con su jutsu de palmas relámpago una de las piernas de Naruto y sujetar con la otra mano el brazo con el Rasengan, impactando el Rasengan al suelo.

-Bien, no te vas a poder mover así que fue un gusto conocerte, despídete de tu amiguita ya que no la volverás a ver. Le dio la espalda a Naruto y se dirigió hacia Sakura quien yacía en el suelo prácticamente inmóvil

-No te permitiré que te acercas a Sakura, le grito Naruto. Entonces, liberó parte del chakra del Kyubbi y poco a poco se iba levantando con la ayuda de un clon de sombras. Tengur percibió el chakra del demonio y supo qué tenía que usar su técnica más poderosa.

-Bien, con qué no te rindes. Entonces no tengo más alternativa que destruir cada fibra de tu cuerpo, no te preocupes Akatsuki te necesita vivo así que te dejare sólo al borde de la muerte.

Sakura se esforzaba por levantar la mirada, la parálisis le impedía casi cualquier movimiento, aún así ella vio a Naruto preparando un Rasengan usando su chakra rojo y vio que el enmascarado en la posición que Sasuke tomaba para realizar el Chidori. Pero comenzó a rodearse por círculo de fuego y una carga eléctrica, su mano comenzó a envolverse con los poderes del fuego y rayo. El poder concentrado en su mano era increíble entonces alzó la mirada y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, quien ya tenía el Rasengan listo ,pero a pesar de tener usar el chakra del demonio su pierna seguía entumida, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el clon lo lanzará por los aires contra Tengur. Ambas técnicas iban a impactar al mismo tiempo, para los tres individuos que presenciaban la batalla los segundos parecían inmensos y no se escuchaba nada ni siquiera la corriente del río, hasta que dos voces rompieron el silencio

-Explosión combinada de fuego y trueno

- Rasengan

Ambos jutsus explotaron al contacto, sólo se podía ver como las flamas y las chispas se dirigían hacia ambas direcciones. Tengur y Naruto se vieron afectados por la explosión generada. El primero fue lanzado por la fuerza del Rasengan con el chakra del Kyubbi hacia el claro. Estaba mal herido pero seguía vivo, su mano derecha, la cual recibió el impacto estaba destruida, y ese brazo había recibido tanto daño que sus huesos debían estar rotos. La capa de Akatsuki era sólo un pedazo de tela roto sobre sus prendas que mostraban muchos raspones en su piel y un hundimiento en el pecho donde Sakura había realizado su golpe al inicio de la batalla. Intento mantenerse en pie pero se desvaneció y se quedo en el suelo.

Por su parte Naruto recibió los efectos de la explosión de fuego y trueno, su mano estaba quemada, y una parálisis recorría todo su cuerpo, pero lo peor fue que él estaba en el aire cuando se dio el choque de esas dos fuerzas y la fuerza del impacto lo mando por los aires hasta caer del acantilado.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Naruto su mejor amigo, la persona más importante en su mundo, quien siempre la había protegido tantas veces caía por el precipicio en lo que parecía un sacrificio para protegerla por última vez. Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sentía cómo su corazón se partía en pedazos, era un dolor mayor que cuando Sasuke se fue de la villa. Podía percibir cómo un trozo de su alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver a Naruto caer, él había perdido el conocimiento así que las opciones de sobrevivir iban disminuyendo.

-_Esto debe ser una pesadilla, Naruto no puede morir, no he podido decirle tantas cosas, disculparme por todo lo malo que le he hecho, no he averiguar lo que siento por él, pero por la forma en que me siento ahora, es más que un amigo, yo creo que sí lo amo._

_-__**Sólo sabemos lo que tenemos cuando lo perdemos…Duraste mucho en darte cuenta, pero.. **_(tuvo que parar el llanto le impedía decir algo) _**no le importaba dar su vida con tal de protegernos, él si nos amaba de verdad…y por eso lo llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón.**_

_-No tengo que ayudarlo, yo debería ser la que cayera no él, Naruto, Naruto._

_- ¡_NARUTOOOO! gritó Sakura con toda su fuerza mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y su voz se quebraba por el dolor que sentía al ver a una de las personas que más amaba ser llevado por la corriente y ella no podía hacer nada.

Sentía un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo último que recordaba era haber usado el Rasengan contra aquel sujeto con una máscara roja que quería dañar a Sakura, después todo era nublado y oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba sólo sentía en su piel un chakra cálido que le aliviaba su dolor. No podía ver nada solo veía una fuerte luz en su rostro. Entonces pudo reconocer un rostro femenino, tenía un gorro circular amarillo claro que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las cejas cubriendo en gran parte su frente. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era lacio, acomodado en dos colitas una a cada lado con un broche verde a cada lado. Las colitas le llegaban hasta los hombros, además de las colitas, se podían ver dos largos mechones de cabello uno a cada lado de su cara Sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto eran los ojos y el color del cabello de la dama. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde como si tuviera dos esmeraldas allí y su cabello era hermoso de color rosado. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso solo pudo decir una cosa antes de volver a quedarse dormido:

-Sakura chan.

Bien este es el quinto capítulo, decidí separar al final este del cuatro para separar las dos batallas, capítulo dedicado a chronicas del huracán por sus comentarios de apoyo muchas gracias, al igual que a todos los que siguen la historia. En el próximo capítulo se comenzaran a revelar los secretos que envuelven a Sakura. Manden reviews acerca de qué les pareció hasta el momento la historia, además una pequeña explicación con el personaje del final del capítulo, con respecto a los mechones de cabello piensen cuando Sakura tenía el cabello largo, a cada lado tenía un mechón largo y atrás tenía el resto de la cabellera, es igual con este personaje salvo que en vez de la larga cabellera tiene las colitas.


	6. La aparición del segundo cerezo

Capítulo 6: La aparición del segundo cerezo

_-Sakura-chan, _entonces Naruto quedó dormido, pero la chica que lo estaba sanando pensó otra cosa.

-No, por favor, no por favor no te mueras, si mi maestra se entera de seguro que estaré en serios problemas-

Su reacción se debía a las múltiples heridas que tenía el ninja. En primer lugar su brazo derecho era el que tenía más herido con múltiples cortes, heridas y quemaduras de diferentes grados, además al examinarlo detecto que tenía por lo menos 2 costillas rotas y sus músculos estaban paralizados y una leve corriente eléctrica los recorría.

-Vamos reacciona, por favor reacciona- Como no reaccionaba le revisó el pulso y se dio cuenta de que está dormido.

-Qué bueno que ha no estés muerto, que tonta yo. Terminó diciendo esto con una risita y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. – Bueno seguiré curando tus heridas y cuando llegue mi maestra, ella decidirá qué hacer contigo.

-_Cómo se habrá hecho estas heridas, por la banda en su cabeza sé que es un ninja, pero he visto varias heridas de combate y nada sé le compara con esto. Espero que podamos llevarlo a la aldea para atenderlo, no creo que pueda ser una amenaza su rostro emana una dulzura y calma es como si al estar junto a él, todos mis problemas se esfumara y quisiera sonreír. Nunca conocí alguien que me haga sentir así_

_-__**Sí, cierto pero mira bien a este chico. Es muy guapo, alto, rubio de ojos azules, muuuy bien parecido, es decir es el chico de nuestros sueños. Me pregunto si tendrá novia.**_

_-Sí, yo tam... hey espera un minuto, _(Mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas como tomates)_. Primero debemos estabilizarlo y ver el criterio de la maestra, ya sabes que ella es la mejor kunoichi de la aldea._

_**-Tienes razón, esperemos a ver, mientras estaremos con nuestro ninja **_

De vuelta en el acantilado, Sakura Haruno estaba destruida por dentro como por fuera, siendo su herida más dolorosa la de que tenía en su corazón cuando vio a Naruto caer y prácticamente aterrizar en los brazos de la muerte. Su cuerpo seguía paralizado, apenas podía arrastrarse unos centímetros, tenía la ilusión de que Naruto estaba vivo y eso la motivaba a luchar, entonces escucho como se rompían unas ramas y unos arbustos se movían; al voltear su rostro quedo completamente pálido, Tengur está caminando hacia ella.

-El mocoso ese dio muy buena pelea, pero parece que yo sigo en pie mientras que él aprendió a volar, jajaja.

Lo disfrutaba, su risa malévola demostraba su emoción, quien era su último obstáculo para atrapar al cerezo debía estar en camino al mar, y él iba a cumplir su sueño desde hace 16 años, no importaba el dolor, que solo tuviera medio corazón producto de su batalla con el jinchūriki del Kyubi estaba a solo unos metros de alcanzar su objetivo.

-Estilo de agua, disparos múltiples de agua.

De entre los árboles, balas de agua se dirigían hacia Tengur, impactando en sus brazos y piernas, mientras el retrocedía. Alguien más estaba allí protegiendo a Sakura.

Las balas de agua continuaban, Tengur sabía que estaba gravemente herido, casi sin chakra, no podía luchar contra otro ninja más sin correr un grave riesgo, además Tenfur no aparecía y no localizaba el origen del ataque, en resumen él era quien estaba contra la pared ahora. Y para mejorar su suerte, veía un ave gigante aproximarse a su ubicación cargando a 2 shinobis.

-¡DEMONIOS!- ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura cuyo rostro estaba sorprendida sin tener la más remoto idea de lo que pasaba-Escucha cerezo, agrádesele a este par de ángeles de la guarda que tienes que puedes seguir viva, la próxima vez vendrás con nosotros. Adiós, Jutsu de Inversión de Invocación.

Entonces, en una nube de humo desapareció Tengur y apareció junto a Tenfur quien todavía seguía atrapado en la cúpula de madera. Decidió descansar y comenzar a recuperarse de sus heridas mientras que Tenfur se levantaba y empezaba a destruir la prisión de madera.

Sakura no tenía idea de quien la salvó, primero pensó en Naruto pero no podía ser el ya que él no sabía usar jutsus de agua. Entonces con la mirada busco a su protector y vio una sombra entre los árboles, la luz apenas la hacía visible. Era una mujer, portaba una larga capa con una capucha parecida a la que llevaban los ANBU, tenía cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros mientras que una máscara cubría su rostro. La mujer estuvo allí por unos segundos hasta que una voz se oyó desde las copas de los árboles.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- Sakura desvió la mirada para ver al Capitán Yamato y Sai aproximarse al acantilado, entonces una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos, bueno la mayoría lo estaba. Entonces recordó a la dama que la salvó, y comenzó a pensar quien pudo haber sido.

-Sakura, ¿dónde está Naruto?-Al oír su nombre de los labios de Sai, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como cataratas. En eso momento, la preocupación de Yamato y Sai, llego a toco su punto máximo, al inicio se preocuparon ya que la pelirrosa no había dicho una palabra y ni siquiera se había levantado desde que la encontraron, además estaba herida, pero pensaron que Naruto estaba cerca buscando ayuda, pero esas lágrimas no eran por el dolor físico era algo más.

-Naruto…el cayó…por el…acantila...- No pudo terminarla frase por la parálisis y sus lágrimas que generaba recordar, por su parte la mirada de Sai y Yamato mostraba el impacto de la noticia.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, un vaso se cayó de la mesa de Lady Tsunade, rompiéndose al chocar, eso significaba un mal presagio para la Hokage, algo malo le había pasado al equipo Kakashi. Cuando Tsunade pensaba en que podía haber pasado, Shizune entro con pergamino sellado en uno de los extremos estaba el sello de la aldea y en el otro lo que parecía ser el contorno de un círculo blanco.

-_Un contorno de círculo blanco mmm. Un segundo no esa la marca de la familia de Sakura, el clan Haruno, _pensó la Hokage

_-_Lady Tsunade, ya revise todos los documentos, un par de ellos era del Sandaime, pero los demás era de Minato Namikaze, el Yodaime. Este me llamo la atención tiene un sello especial y tiene el sello de la aldea y creo que el del clan Haruno. Además junto a este, había el de una misión incompleta asignada a un ninja de absoluta confianza del Yodaime a cuidar alguien o algo importante en una aldea extraña, la aldea de los secretos.

-¡La aldea de los secretos! Shizune dame ese pergamino, qué o quién esté allí fue mandado para protegerlo de una gran amenaza y si alguien fue mandado, tenía que volver hace 16 años- Entonces se levantó de la silla y agarró el pergamino, descubrió que tenía un sello hecho por Minato, quien era conocido por su manejo de los fuinjutsus (jutsos de sellos) especialmente los que le enseño su esposa. Al verlo descubrió que sólo un Hokage podría abrirlo con ayuda de un sello que estaba en su oficina. Shizune mirada asombrada y una pregunta pasó por su mente.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿qué es la aldea de los secretos? Nunca la había oído en mi vida.

-Ahh sí-se detuvo por un momento antes de abrir el pergamino- la aldea de los secretos fue creada hace unos 30 años en una alianza en común entre varias aldeas, fue hecha como una zona segura para proteger algo o alguien importe de una amenaza importante, sólo los kages de las aldeas y gente de plena confianza de ellos, como tú por ejemplo, conoce su existencia. Si una persona va a la aldea debe ser algo importante y por poco tiempo, ya que se debe haber una situación que lo amerite.

-Ya entiendo, pero fue asignado un ninja a esa misión, entonces será un tesoro, un arma, un pergamino...

-Una persona, debe ser un niño o bebé ya que si no es por eso nadie se envía acompañado, el secreto es la clave de la existencia de esa aldea. Veamos abramos este pergamino- Al poner el sello sobre la marca fluyo el chakra y se abrió, comenzó a leerlo y sus ojos se abrieron a un punto en que parecían salirse de sus orbitas, era como si fueran platos.

-Interesante, la persona enviada era un bebé de apenas un día de nacida, poseedora de un kekken genkai que no se había visto en mucho tiempo y la situación que ameritaba era que por lo menos hasta finales de octubre la situación sería propicia para su retorno, para eso el Hokage enviará un mensaje para avisar que la situación era segura. La fecha es de hace 16 años, se mando antes del ataque del Kyubbi y el sacrificio del Yodaime, por eso no volvió la bebé y su guardián.

-¿Y dice quién es el guardián?-preguntó Shizune interesada en la historia.

-No da nombre, sólo dice que tiene toda la aprobación del Hokage, que la conoce desde sus inicios como niña. Entonces es una kunoichi, conocida por el Yodaime. Me preguntó quién será.

-Kakashi estuvo en el equipo de Minato cuando comenzó, tal vez él sepa quién es

-Buena idea, pero esperemos un par de días para que se recupere de la última misión.

Yamato construyó usando sus habilidades con el Mokuton, una base pequeña para que descansara Sakura y les dijera después qué fue lo qué pasó con Naruto y comenzar su búsqueda aunque él ya quería salir de inmediato y pedir refuerzos pero la situación no estaba a su favor. Estaban lejos de la aldea, con poco chakra y cansados de su batalla con los nuevos Akatsuki, y buscar a Naruto sin indicios no era muy brillante.

-Capitán Yamato, ¿piensa qué Naruto sigue vivo? dijo Sai tranquilamente pero con una mirada de preocupación.

-Creo que sí, Naruto ha hecho muchas cosas increíbles en el pasado y algo como esto no lo derrotará, pero tiene pocas probabilidades esa corriente es muy fuerte y la caída no ayuda mucho- Ahora viendo a Sakura dormida y sus heridas dijo:

-Sakura tiene heridas superficiales y creo que una parálisis eléctrica a simple vista. Esa parálisis pronto se quitará y cuando despierte podrá curarse por sí misma y explicarnos.

-Sí, y cuando llegamos allí pude ver que se llevo a cabo una batalla inmensa por los daños cercanos allí.

-Tienes razón, por cierto, tú descansa Sai, la batalla te dejo muy lastimado, tomaremos rondas hasta que despierte Sakura.

Cerca del río la niña con el cabello rosado y los ojos verdes seguía atendiendo al ninja desconocido, curando con su chakra médico, ayudado por una fuerza extraña que lo estaba sanando automáticamente. Llevaba unos 10 minutos desde que lo rescató del cauce del río, quien lo hubiese ahogado si no hubiera usado una cadena de chakra para arrastrarlo cerca de la orilla y sacarlo sin preocuparse porque la corriente la jalara a ella también.

-¡SAKUYA HARUNO! Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, yo pensé que a esta hora estarías de vuelta en la aldea-escuchó la pelirrosa proveniente del bosque, de allí salió una mujer enmascarada y el cabello castaño.

-Maestra estaba entrenando y vi a este chico arrastrado por la corriente, estaba herido y creo que necesita atención médica en la aldea, aunque por extraño que parezca se está curando a sí mismo.

-Señorita, la aldea de los secretos es un secreto porque pocas personas la conocen no podemos llevar a quién sea allí. ¿Por qué crees que no será una amenaza o qué no revele su ubicación a nuestros enemigos?

-Primero es de nuestra aldea, mi aldea natal Konoha lo sé por su banda, además su presencia me hace sentir tranquila, no creo que alguien malvado pueda transmitir esa sensación.

-OK, espero que no sea porque es lindo. Déjame verlo Sakuya- Entonces la pelirrosa se corrió y dejó a su sensei ver al muchacho. Sólo un pensamiento vino a su mente al verlo.

-_Es idéntico a Minato-sensei, viéndolo tiene la misma edad que Sakuya entonces debe ser el hijo que Minato-sensei y Kushina-san esperaban. Sensei, usted se sacrificó por la aldea y él es su legado, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerlo y ayudarlo._

-¿Está bien, sensei? La veo distraída, lo cual no es normal en usted.

-Sí, lo siento pensaba en algo, no lo siento una amenaza y es de nuestra aldea. No creo que cause problemas, más que yo soy la encargada de seguridad de la aldea –lo dijo con una pequeña risa contenida- Sakuya me ayudarás a cuidarlo y que vuelva a estar sano, mientras hay que darle un nombre hasta que se recupere para no llamarlo sólo, muchacho o rubio.

-Tiene toda la razón, veamos un nombre cuál podría ser.

-_**Hermoso, galán, nuestro futura cita ¿continúo? **_Respondió la Inner Sakuya pensando en la buena primera impresión que le dejó el rubio_**.**_

_-No, esto es serio, pero lo último espero nunca he tenido una cita o hablado con alguien de mi edad por mucho tiempo, más que dos días y eso fue hace 6 años, la más cercana es nuestra maestra._

-No sé me ocurre ninguno y ¿a usted?

-_Creo que se cuál es su nombre, Minato-sensei nos dijo a Kakashi-kun y a mí su nombre, espero recordarlo bien. _Llamémoslo mientras tanto Naruto.

-Es un buen nombre, bien pensado Rin-sensei. Mientras se quitaba su máscara, mostrando sus ojos marrones y dos rectángulos morados en su rostro

Entonces de allí se dirigieron a la aldea de los secretos, Sakuya, Rin, mientras que esta última llevaba a Naruto en su espalda.

Lamento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, volví a clases y me ha costado ajustarme. Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir y de acomodar los hechos para que todo calce bien en el futuro, pero aún así no estoy seguro si fue lo mejor posible. Bueno espero les guste bastante a los que siguen la historia, no se preocupen esta historia la terminaré y tengo otro proyecto en preparación involucrando mi tema favorito, viajes en el tiempo, Time Travel con la historia de Naruto. El nombre es "Una Oportunidad para cambiar" involucra a una niña llamada Natsumi, quien perseguida por un grupo peligroso, quien mataron a sus padres, viaja al pasado donde verá a sus padres de nuevo aunque jóvenes e intentará cambiar su futuro. Por favor envíen reviews del capítulo, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, gracias de una vez a todos.


	7. La Aldea de los Secretos

Capitulo 7: La Aldea de los Secretos

_Ella corría, aceleraba para ver si lo podía alcanzar, subían por el largo camino que los encaminaba a la cima de una montaña. La distancia se ampliaba cada vez más entre ellos, no importaba que tan rápido fuera, era si por cada paso que ella daba, él daba dos. Llegaron a la cima, para su alegría él la esperaba como su característica sonrisa, simplemente quería abrazarlo, sentir su calidez. Comenzó a caminar donde estaba su mejor amigo, no lo era, más bien era eso y más, él era la persona que amaba. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de llegar donde él no podía moverse, estaba quieta su cuerpo no le respondía, además una mano la estaba sujetando y alejando de su rubio. Cuando él se dirigió para rescatarla, entonces una explosión lo golpeó y comenzó a caer por la montaña a un vacio sin fondo, y ella era arrastrada a una oscuridad. Aunque ya no era más una chica débil, una frase quebrada salió de sus labios, Naruto._

En eso Sakura Haruno, despertó en lo que parecía un cuarto de madera, miró por la ventana y ella vio que todavía había luz en el cielo, pero no era ese sol matinal con el que iniciaron su travesía.

-_¿Dónde estoy ahora, cómo llegue a este lugar, quién me trajo aquí y lo más importante Naruto está aquí?_

Mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna persona conocida, vio una puerta que comenzaba abrirse. Para respiro de la pelirrosa, era el capitán Yamato quien entraba y detrás de él venía Sai.

-Sakura, que bueno que ya despertaste, cuando te encontramos nos preocupamos bastante, discúlpanos que no haya podido ayudarte. Tenfur nos evito que llegáramos antes. Sakura se que te duele mucho, pero necesitamos saber con más detalle que fue lo que pasó- Le decía el Capitán Yamato mientras se sentaba cerca donde estaba Sakura, Sai se quedo cerca de pie, entonces ella les comentó como fue la batalla, cuando menciono las habilidades con los elementos de fuego y trueno y el impacto contra el rasengan, el Capitán Yamato la interrumpió:

-Sakura, no es necesario que continúes ya nos hicimos una idea de la situación-Yamato sabía lo que seguía y no quería que Sakura recordará ese dolor otra vez- Nuestros enemigos manejan 2 fuerzas elementales, Tenfur el agua y el viento, pero por lo que nos describiste Tengur es el más poderoso de los dos. Lo que me extraña es porque tú eras su blanco y porque te llamaron el cerezo de Konoha.

-Además, viendo su plan, querían aislar a Sakura-san pero su muro de fuego sólo nos separo a nosotros de ustedes. Con lo del cerezo, creo que hay algo más que el color de tu cabello para que Akatsuki te llame así y me intriga algo que mencionaron "los poderes del cerezo". Respondió Sai, a lo Sakura se reincorporó a la conversación

-Sí, a mi me sorprendió que fuera a mí y no a Naru…to quien quisieran atrapar. Pero algo que olvide mencionarles fue lo que paso antes de que llegarán.- Ya Sakura estaba mejor, usaba su chakra para curar sus heridas menores en sus brazos mientras hablaban, pero aun no tenía la fuerza para mencionar lo que sucedió con Naruto- Tengur me iba a atrapar, estaba sola pero alguien me salvó, una mujer con una máscara y encapuchada. Hizo como unos disparos de agua que le dieron y le causaron mucho daño. Desapareció antes de que ustedes llegarán.

-_Disparos múltiples de agua, es un ninjutsu de grado avanzado y normal para un jounin de nuestra aldea._ Bueno, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en rescatar a Naruto. Sakura, cuando estés lista comenzaremos a buscarlo. Y por lo que sabemos ya tenemos un posible rastro, además recuerda Naruto nunca nos decepciona y siempre logra lo imposible, le dijo el capitán Yamato a Sakura quien su mirada se está perdiendo en el vacío, mientras pensaba _Además por como los he visto a ustedes dos, Naruto no se atrevería a abandonarte nunca. _

En eso Sakura dijo con confianza mirando al cielo, por la ventana -Naruto, pronto te ayudaremos, donde quiera que estés llegaremos. _Necesito verte para decirte algo muy importante desde el fondo de corazón._

Rin llevaba a Naruto en su espalda mientras Sakuya iba a su lado. Por las condiciones del país de los ríos, los diferentes ríos daban la impresión de un laberinto a los viajeros que caminaban por allí, también los árboles frondosos y la vegetación ayudaba con esa impresión. Llegar a la aldea era difícil, pero los habitantes de ese lugar conocían la ruta de memoria o tenían un mapa a su disposición que explicaba el recorrido. Rin tras vivir en la aldea por más de 16 años, el recorrido lo sabía de memoria aunque en sus los primeros dos años se perdía fácilmente, pero su estudiante era diferente, desde pequeña comenzó a pasearse por las cercanías, incluso tenía rutas alternas que solo ella conocía para salir de la aldea y llegar a zonas tranquilas donde podía descansar y pensar tranquilamente, aunque eso desespera a Rin quien la buscaba como loca por todo lado hasta revisando debajo de las piedras.

-Rin-sensei, cuando sanaba las heridas de Naruto, me sorprendió que él se estaba curando por sí solo aún estando inconsciente, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-_El Kyubbi_, _pero no es el momento de que ella lo sepa todavía,_ Sakuya no sabría decirte, tengo una suposición pero cuando terminemos de ayudarlo te la diré. Mira allí está la aldea.

Una pequeña pequeño pared de rocas entre unos grandes árboles cubiertos por una leve neblina servía como fachada para la entrada a la aldea que estaba detrás de esos árboles y la pared era la puerta. Tenía un sello que sólo quienes tenía acceso podían pasar, además la aldea la protegía un sello mezclado con un poderoso genjutsu para ocultarla más, el cual fue establecido desde sus inicios y reforzado con el tiempo. Ni el Byakugan y mucho menos el Sharingan podría encontrar la entrada fácilmente.

-Sakuya, encárgate de hacer la marca y los sellos de mano para entrar.

-Claro, maestra yo me encargo. Ella dibujo en el centro de una roca más oscura de la pared, una marca con pequeña piedra de color naranja (dejada a propósito allí para que los aldeanos pudieran hacer el sello) y después de hacer unas posiciones de mano puso su mano en la pared y dijo Kay para despejar y que la puerta se abriese, mostrando la aldea de los secretos. –Listo, Rin-sensei, pase y si quiere yo me encargare de llevar a Naruto, a nuestra casa.

-Ok, me parece, te encargó a Naruto, cuídalo y recuerda llevarlo directo a casa no te distraigas. Sakuya asintió con la cabeza.

Rin conocía a su estudiante, ella la educó desde que era pequeña. Sakuya era brillante, manejo su talento especial a los 12 años, descubrió como aumentar el poder de sus golpes enfocando su chakra, lo cual ni ella podía hacer, sólo la legendaria Sannin Tsunade; y en lo que respectaba a su personalidad, tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, dulce y alegre aunque un temperamento era peligroso. Rin recordó cuando unos niños que venía con un Señor Feudal se quedaron en la aldea e hicieron algo que lamentaron para siempre: Comenzaron a molestar a Sakuya por su cabello y lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando hablaron del tamaño de su frente, llamándola frentezota, frentona, frente de marquesina, entre otras cosas, la fuerza con la que golpeo a esos niños los dejo más asustados de Sakuya que de la amenaza de la que huían.

Mientras tanto, Sakuya llevaba a Naruto a su casa, la aldea no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir y un par de detalles extras como un par de restaurantes y un pequeño parque con un lago, además de un campo de entrenamiento. La casa de Rin y Sakuya estaba en la parte central de la aldea, y no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, ella sabía que su maestra tenía que ir a la torre de mando para reportar la situación y su regreso, además de mencionar a cierto rubio que ella cargaba. Entonces llegaron y Sakuya se encargo de abrir la puerta y con cuidado coloco a Naruto en un sillón que estaba a la par de la puerta. Fue al cuarto de huéspedes y preparó la cama y acomodo las almohadas para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviese cómodo y claro que necesitaba dormir, estar al borde de la muerte dos veces no era cualquier cosa. Listo el cuarto fue por Naruto, quien estaba profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Es muy lindo cuando está dormido, tiene un rostro bello y calmado, me preguntó qué pensará._

_-__** De seguro, en algo muy bueno por la sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez su casa, sus padres, familia, amigos, todo lo que tiene en Konoha.**_

_-Sí, espero que algún día podamos ir allí, nunca he estado y aunque soy huérfana y no tengo familia, sería interesante conocer el lugar donde nací._

Entonces volvió a la realidad, puso el brazo de Naruto sobre su hombro y comenzó a llevarlo al cuarto y con cuidado lo coloco en la cama y comenzó a revisar sus heridas y ver donde comenzaba. Tras unos minutos de revisión se dio cuenta que todas las heridas ya sanadas, por lo que necesitaba nada más descansar para contarnos quién era en realidad, por lo tanto Sakuya decidió descansar también. Se quitó su gorro dejando su lacio cabello rosa moverse libremente y fue a la cocina a comer algo Rin volvía a casa.

Yamato y Sai esperaban fuera del cuarto de Sakura mientras ella se alistaba para la nueva misión que ellos mismo se pusieron, Operación Rescate Naruto. Al salir Sakura, Yamato habló del plan que tendrían:

-Mande un clon a revisar el área, según lo que vio, la corriente del río que pasa por el acantilado nos da una ruta del rastro de Naruto. Viendo el mapa, hay una zona donde caudal comienza a disminuir su velocidad y fuerza, además a la par del rio, hay una amplia zona donde Naruto pudo salir allí y creo que es un buen punto de partida, pero tendremos una dificultad si la corriente lo llevo más lejos, ese rio tiene muchas desviaciones dentro del bosque lo cual vuelve a la zona peligrosa para perdernos y viendo el sol creo que será mejor iniciar mañana.

-¡NO! Cada minuto que perdamos, reduce la oportunidad de hallar a Naruto a salvo, respondió Sakura golpeando con fuerza la pared del lugar.

-Sakura-san no es recomendable ya que si avanzamos a ese laberinto de ríos y hojas, perderemos más tiempo si nos perdemos por la noche, dijo Sai seriamente miraba fijamente a Sakura, quien estaba inquieta y con un rostro que mostraba su indignación con la idea, en eso a Yamato se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mejor revisemos la rivera que les mencione, Naruto puede estar allí, si no está allí, acampamos allí y entraremos al bosque a primera hora- Ante eso, Sai y Sakura aceptaron con la cabeza, aunque Sakura lo hizo de mala gana, no quería perder ni un minuto aunque eso dependiera que se perdiera allí. Inmediatamente salieron de allí, hacia la rivera con la esperanza de hallarlo a salvo.

Sakuya descanso en su cuarto y después se puso a revisar los libros de su maestra, en busca de la explicación de la habilidad que tenía él para curarse a sí mismo. En eso escuchó como la puerta se abría y escuchaba a su maestra entrar y guardar su equipo ninja.

-Sakuya, ¿dónde estás y cómo está Naruto?

Sakuya salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su maestra ya sin la capa que usaba cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, ella tenía puesto una camiseta negra de manga, una falda blanca. –Aquí estoy, Naruto se encuentra en el cuarto de huéspedes durmiendo, sus heridas ya están sanadas, lo cual me sorprendió y por eso me puse a revisar para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún contra efecto como un veneno o algo así.

-_El chakra del Kyubbi es muy fuerte y sanaron sus heridas muy pronto, aunque Sakuya ayudo bastante acelerar ese proceso, _pensaba Rin, después le dio una sonrisa de felicitación a su alumna y se dirigió a donde Naruto estaba para verlo.

Rin había pasado 16 años fuera de la aldea, tuvo que fingir su muerte en una misión para evitar sospechas, lo que más le dolía era todo lo que perdió, en especial Kakashi Hatake, quien le prometió a Obito que nada malo le pasaría a ella ya que él la protegería. Y al fingir su muerte siempre pensó que hirió a Kakashi de una forma impensable. El ver a Naruto le dio un sentimiento de nostalgia, él era sin la menor duda el hijo de Minato, era casi idéntico salvo por las marcas en su rostro y el rostro, el cual era más parecido al de su madre. Se preguntaba que había pasado en la aldea, sabia algunas cosas como la muerte de su sensei, la elección del quinto Hokage; pero fuera de eso nada. Entonces se acercó a él, se agacho y le dijo en forma de susurro al oído:-Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Rin, quiero pedirte un favor despierta pronto me gustaría mucho hablar contigo, yo también soy de Konoha pero no está allí en mucho tiempo y quiero saber cómo están mis amigos en especial alguien muy querido para mí, se llama Kakashi, no sé si lo conozcas.

Entonces se levanto y cuando iba a salir vio a Naruto moverse y levantarse dando un fuerte bostezo.

-Oooh, qué sueño tan raro, estaba en una misión con Sakura-chan, Yamato y Sai y llegaron esos sujetos raros con máscaras queriendo secuestrarla…-entonces Naruto vio que este no era su cuarto y su ropa tenía cortadas como si se hubiera luchado, no fue un sueño, en verdad pasó. Solo algo paso por su mente.

– ¡Sakura-chan! le falle, le falle, le falle no la pude proteger. Naruto no pensaba en otra cosa, una de las personas que más quería en este mundo la dejó a su suerte y no sabe que le pudo pasar, pensó lo peor, volvió a fallarle a ella. Pero una voz femenina se dirigió a él.

-Naruto, no te preocupes si uno de los enmascarados tiene una máscara roja, yo me encargue de él, y tu amiga debe estar a salvo. Naruto miró hacia la puerta y vio la mujer con marcas moradas en su rostro con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión.

-¿Y tú quien eres, y cómo sabes mi nombre? Espera dijiste que Sakura-chan está bien, GRACIAS, no sabes cuánto significa Sakura para mí. Dijo eso intentando levantarse para ir a darle las gracias en persona, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

-No te esfuerces todavía, acabas de despertar te desmayaste cuando mi alumna te rescato del río y te desmayaste allí hace como unas 3 horas. Y para responder a tu primera pregunta mi nombre es Rin Hatzuke y se tu nombre porque…

En eso la puerta se abrió y Sakuya entro a la habitación y vio a Naruto despierto. Los ojos del jinchūriki se abrieron y casi una lágrima sale de ellos al ver a la chica.

-Sakura-chan qué bueno que estás bien. Ah ¿Cómo te creció tan rápido el cabello?

Este es el capítulo 7 de la historia, en este no hay mucha emoción quise más mostrar los detalles de la aldea de los secretos y profundizar en la personalidad de Sakuya. Disculpen si Sakura hasta ahora no demuestra mucho valor, pero en los siguientes episodios le verán sacar sus agallas. Para los que quieran ver como se vería Sakuya, esta fue la imagen que me inspiro a escribir la historia, Sakuya es muy parecida a ella.

.com/art/The-Separated-Twins-94286041


	8. Conociendo a Sakuya Haruno

Capitulo 8 Conociendo a Sakuya Haruno

-Sakura-chan, que bueno que estás bien. Ah ¿Cómo te creció tan rápido el cabello?

Sakuya está sorprendida y a la vez extrañada, quién era esa Sakura-chan. Ya era la segunda vez que Naruto, si ese era su nombre, la llamaba a ella así. La primera vez cuando lo rescató la llamó así, Sakuya pensó que él pensaba en alguien que conocía cuando cayó inconsciente, pero ahora la intriga llegaba a su mente.

-Sakura, estás bien no has dicho nada desde que entraste. Por cierto, ya conociste a Rin-san fue la que te salvó, además ¿Sabes cómo llegamos aquí?

-Disculpa, pero yo no me llamó Sakura, mi nombre es Sakuya, Sakuya Haruno. Y por cierto, cómo te llamas, me pareces agradable, pero necesitamos saber más de ti

Naruto estaba extrañado, era Sakura, nada más que él cabello era más largo, entonces le dijo a ella.

-Sakura, estás bien, no te golpeaste la cabeza, casi dices tu nombre bien, nada más cambia la "y" por una "r" y lo tienes. Además, claro que eres Sakura-chan, mira cabello rosado, ojos verdes, amplia frente…

Naruto se calló cuando vio la mirada asesina de Sakuya y el puño levantarse a la altura del rostro de la pelirrosa. Naruto conocía eso, no controlaba su lengua, pero había una cosa que nunca en la vida había que hacer con Sakura, molestarla en especial hablar sobre su frente, salvo que sea para decir lo encantadora que la hace ver. Rin vio la escena y sentía una carcajada que quería salir, pero por respeto a lo que le iba a pasar se detuvo.

-¡QUE DIJISTE DE MI FRENTE! pensé que eras diferente pero, eres como los demás. Estás frito, IDIOTA.

-Sakura-chan, perdóname por favor, no quise decirlo me falto decir…

-¡ES SAKUYA, IDIOTA!

Entonces Sakuya conecto un puñetazo que mando a Naruto contra la pared del otro lado, después ella fue donde Naruto estaba para dejarle claro su punto con su puño, entonces Naruto se levantando le dijo con los ojos cerrados, las palmas juntas como si fuera hacer una súplica, y con un tono dulce dijo:

-Encantadora, tu amplia y encantadora frente. Sakura, sabes que a mí me gusta tu frente, me golpearás ahora por lo que diré pero la primera vez que nos asignaron como equipo, hice un jutsu de transformación para parecerme a Sasuke y fui yo, no Sasuke quien te dijo que tu frente era amplia y encantadora y que quería darle un beso (eso último con un poco de sonrojo), eso aun es verdad.

Sakuya estaba sorprendida, sea quien fuera esa Sakura, Naruto (quien ya pensaba ella que era un toque torpe) la confundía con ella y esas palabras se las dirigía a ella. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo con respecto a su frente; la razón por la que usaba gorro era para ocultar su frente, pero que alguien dijera eso la hacía sonreír.

- _**Para ser un poco idiota, pero tiene un gran corazón, y como pensamos es muy dulce, además sigue siendo muy lindo y resulto romántico, no lo crees.**_

-_Tienes razón, mejor me calmo y hablamos con calma. Se lo merece._

-Bueno, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, volvamos desde un inicio. En primer lugar, discúlpame, yo no soy la chica de la que hablas, yo hasta hoy te conozco. Te rescate del río y cure tus heridas, soy la alumna de Rin Hatzuke, Sakuya Haruno. Me gustaría saber primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿cómo es Konoha? es que nunca he estado allí y me gustaría saber como es.

Naruto entendió que esa no era Sakura, se parecía bastante a su Sakura-chan casi como si fuera una copia de ella pero su mirada era diferente, además tras tantos golpes que había recibido, conocía muy bien lo de Sakura y ese no era uno como los de ella.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y con respecto a cómo es Konoha creo que podría…

-Un segundo, ¿Uzumaki? Ese el apellido de una de mis modelos de kunoichi, además de mis favoritas el habanero sangriento de Konoha, Kushi…-Pero en ese momento la interrumpió Rin-

-Creo que no es momento para hablar de ese tema con Naruto, Sakuya. Naruto, puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?-La razón de esa pregunta fue por el apellido de Naruto, si él era el hijo de Minato, porque tenía el apellido de su madre, además de la sorpresa del rubio, al oír de que existía otro Uzumaki.

-No lo sé, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, lo más cercano a una familia que tengo son mis amigos, Ero-sennin, la abuela Tsunade, Iruka y Kakashi-sensei.

Sakuya quedo sorprendida, Naruto era igual que ella, huérfano y nunca conoció a sus padres, la única diferencia era que su nueva familia era más grande que la de ella que se limitaba a su maestra y tal vez uno que otro viajero que se quedaba en la aldea de los secretos. Rin era otra historia al oír a Kakashi, su mente se perdió en sus recuerdos, quería saber más de Kakashi. Pero la situación no lo ameritaba, hablaría con Naruto otro día de eso.

-Muy bien, Naruto. La situación es la siguiente aunque parece que ya estas mejor, sería apropiado que te quedes un par de días. Tus amigos deben estar buscándote pero no puedo correr el riesgo aunque sean de Konoha de exponer más de lo apropiado este lugar. Por lo tanto, cuando te ayudemos a buscarlos, al salir tendrás que cubrirte los ojos.

A eso entonces Naruto solo acepto moviendo la cabeza, entonces Rin se dirigió a su la pelirrosa allí presente.

-Sakuya, en este instante Naruto es tu responsabilidad, muéstrale la aldea, coman algo, conózcanse y vuelvan al atardecer. Ya avise al cuerpo de seguridad de Naruto, pero si alguien pregunta dile que está bajo mi supervisión, entendido Sakuya.

-_**Es mi idea o Rin-sensei nos acaba de dar indirectamente como misión tener una cita con Naruto.**_

_-Parece que sí, sólo tengo 3 palabras para esto._

_-__**Gracias Rin-sensei.**_

Entonces Sakuya haló a Naruto del brazo y le dijo:- Vamos Naruto te mostraré toda la ciudad y te llevaré a mi lugar favorito para comer algo, no te preocupes conozco este lugar mejor que nadie. Naruto seguía preocupado por su equipo, pero ver la alegría de Sakuya aliviaba su pena en parte.

-Ok, gracias Sakuya-chan. Por cierto, hay ramen en esta aldea.

-¿Qué es ramen?-Respondió Sakuya tranquilamente, lo que quedo a Naruto pálido y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sakura, Yamato y Sai revisaron en las cercanías del río esperando ver hallar a Naruto o una pista de que los ayudará a rastrearlo. Al llegar a la rivera del río que les menciono el capitán Yamato antes de salir, revisaron cada lugar. Sakura se estaba desesperando, no había rastro de su compañero, lo cual indicaba dos cosas, alguien se lo llevo o el rio lo arrastro al bosque. En eso Sai vio algo y llamó a todos:

-Sakura-san esto parece unas pequeños trozos de tela naranja, y cerca de hay unas pequeñas piedras con algo rojo, tu eres la ninja médico de este escuadrón qué opinas.

-Es sangre, muy poca, pero lo es. Entonces es encontramos un rastro de Naruto.

-Si-apareciendo el capitán Yamato- pero esto confirma una de nuestras teorías. Alguien o algo se llevó a Naruto, ya que él tenía la misma parálisis que tenías Sakura no se podía haber hecho nada. Puedo haber sido Tengur y Tenfur pero estaban tan heridos que lo dudo, y además de que les hubiera costado llegar tan rápido a este lugar.

-¿Pero quién pudo habérselo llevado, Capitán Yamato? preguntó Sai.

-Sea quién sea no debe de estar lejos, lo cual me hace suponer que deben de estar en el bosque.

-Sai- dijo Sakura-quiero que hagas un ave de tinta y que revisemos el bosque.

-Sakura-san ya olvidaste lo que acordamos al inicio de…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! Quiero ayudar a Naruto, aunque me quede sin nada de fuerza en mi cuerpo, él dio todo por salvarme y quiero devolverle el favor. Qué clase de amiga sería si no doy todo para ayudarlo. Entiéndeme Sai y sino yo misma entraré sola si ninguno me acompaña.

-_Esto me recuerda cuando luchamos contra Orochimaru en el puente del cielo y la tierra. Sakura quería ayudar a Naruto aunque estuviese lastimada, incluso quería aprender la técnica para controlar el chakra del Kyuubi. Creo que esto confirma mi sospecha, Sakura ama a Naruto, como él a ella, ellos se complementan entre sí, _pensaba Yamato para luego decirle a Sai y Sakura

-Sai, vuelen sobre el bosque, eviten bajar al bosque salvo que vean a Naruto o alguna persona. Regresen antes del atardecer y vean si hay un puesto donde comenzar la búsqueda mañana del otro lado del bosque, no sé un lago o un claro.

-Gracias Capitán Yamato-dijo Sakura.

Sakuya y Naruto habían pasado un buen rato, conocieron a los dueños de los locales y varios miembros del cuerpo de seguridad de la aldea. Vieron un recién llegado del país de las montañas traer un ave roja que tenía las alas con un borde azul, cuando se acercaron, las alas del ave se encendieron en llamas sorprendiendo a ambos. Después fueron a comer una bolas de masa hervida con umeboshi y arroz y de postre anmitsu. Al salir de allí del restaurante, Naruto extrañaba el ramen mucho, pero en eso recordó algo que le llamo la atención de esos platillos, lo cual hizo que Sakuya preguntará:

-¿Naruto, estas bien, porque esa cara no te cayó mal la comida?

-No, me gustó no es ramen pero sabía bien. ¿Y a ti, te gusto?

-Claro que sí me gusto, es mi comida favorita. Espero que algún día me lleves a probar ese ramen que tanto hablas.

-_Eso era, por eso me sonaban familiares esas comidas, son las favoritas también de Sakura. Creo que Sakuya y Sakura se llevarían bien, se parecen tienen gustos parecidos. En comida favorita, actitud, y lamentablemente en el temperamento._

-Claro, Sakuya si algún día vas a Konoha, te llevaré a comer ramen, es una promesa dattebayo. Termino diciendo esto Naruto con una sonrisa

Entonces Sakuya con una sonrisa llevó a Naruto a un lugar cerca de las murallas y le hizo una seña de que se quedará quieto. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, revisando que nadie los estuviera viendo. Naruto, con su cara normal cuando está confundido dijo:

-Sakuya ¿Qué es lo haces, dattebayo?

-Ah, disculpa estaba distraída. Es que este es un pasaje secreto que sólo yo conozco, un día cuando tenía 9 años estaba jugando aquí y me tope con esta roca. Al correrla estaba esta palanca- Entonces hizo el gesto para que Naruto viera la palanca, entonces ella la giró y una puerta se abrió en el suelo –y pasó esto. Este pasaje lleva a mi lugar favorito de esta aldea, allí practicaba sin que Rin-sensei se diera cuenta y perfeccione mi habilidad especial.

-¿Habilidad especial?

-Sí, según mi maestra desde que nací tengo esta habilidad propia como una especie de kekken genkai, el nombre no lo recuerdo bien, creo que era algo relacionado con los cerezos. Mejor te lo muestro cuando salgamos del túnel, ya que allí lo verás.

Naruto no hablo más por todo el trayecto, el cual era totalmente oscuro salvo por unas pequeñas luces a cada lado del camino. Al llegar al fin del túnel Sakuya empujo el techo y se abrió una compuerta que dejó entrar los rayos del Sol dentro de esa oscuridad. Sakuya salió y le ofreció la mano a Naruto para que subiera.

Lo que vio Naruto era increíble, los árboles tenían copas con muy frondosas, que daban una sombra increíble si se sentaban debajo de él; también soplaba una brisa fresca, pero lo más hermoso de todo era lo que estaba enfrente de Naruto y Sakuya. Era un hermoso lago, muy amplio con un agua azul tan cristalina que podía ser usado como un espejo, además lo rodeaban los árboles del bosque que escondía la aldea salvo el borde del lago que solo tenía un césped. Era una increíble vista lo que veía Naruto, era un lago secreto en el bosque

-Y ¿qué opinas de mi lugar favorito Naruto?

-Sólo tengo una palabra para este lugar, Sakuya-chan: INCREÍBLE, este lago es increíble, dattebayo.

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo cada vez. Aquí olvido que estoy sola en esa aldea-Naruto la miró extrañada- No me malinterpretes Rin-sensei siempre estas cerca, pero está ocupada en la seguridad y manejo de las operaciones de la aldea, la gente que conozco se va pronto y yo me quedó sola. He estado aquí, toda mi vida y solo aquí puedo descansar, olvidar y pensar en mis cosas.

Naruto se sentó a la par de Sakuya y vio que una lágrima salía de sus ojos, entonces le dijo viéndola a las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos

-No te preocupes, estaré siempre cerca de ti. Recuerda somos amigos o ¿no?

Sakuya lo miró, volvía a sentir tenía ese sentimiento de paz y confianza que tenía cuando estaba con Naruto, su nuevo amigo. Se quito la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Se levanto, miro arriba al cielo y vio una sombra de un pájaro en el firmamento que se dirigía de vuelta al bosque. Puso las manos juntas enfocando su chakra y le dijo al rubio:

-Te prometí que verías mi talento y este es-

Sus manos tenían un chakra visible como cuando hacia un jutsu médico, pero una era de color azul claro y la otra rosada. Al juntarlas se mezclaron los chakras y Sakuya sopló al espacio entre sus manos. Al abrirlo varias mariposas salieron volando. Esas mariposas eran completamente hechas de chakra, y rodeaba a Naruto quien su mirada demostraba una sorpresa mezclada con alegría.

-Sakuya-chan es ASOMBROSO, son increíbles estas mariposas, eres impresionante Sakuya-chan, dattebayo.

-Gracias, esta es mi habilidad, yo la llamo chakra cambiante. Puedo también controlar el chakra de otras personas, y adicionalmente puedo hacer más que mariposas.

Entonces con una mirada de niño en Navidad, Naruto esperaba ver que otras formas podía hacer Sakuya. Entonces repitió la técnica y salieron unos pájaros azules, que comenzaron a volar y a dar vueltas en el aire, y Naruto quedó maravillado. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que las aves y las mariposas respondían a las emociones de Sakuya, las cuales eran una felicidad inmensa que se veía también en su rostro.

-Naruto, eres la primera persona aparte de Rin-sensei que ve la técnica así que te pido que guardes el secreto.

-Claro, no lo diré, de veras.

Después de un tiempo de ver las técnicas de Sakuya con las aves, mariposas y otros animales pequeños y que Naruto le mostrará su talento con los clones de sombras. Después se sentaron viendo el atardecer.

-Gracias por este Naruto, nunca no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

-De nada, Sakuya-chan. Igual yo me divertí. Porque no venimos aquí mañana también así podría entrenar los dos juntos.

-GENIAL, me parece una brillante idea Naruto. Vendremos como a las 9 de la mañana, cuando Rin sensei esté haciendo sus rondas fuera de la aldea. Apresuremos ya esta atardeciendo tenemos que volver rápido, antes de que Rin-sensei se dé cuenta. Ella es muy puntual, pero a veces llega tarde y se inventa una excusa tonta, como un gato negro que se cruzo en su camino

Yamato ve acercarse a Sakura y Sai, ella estaba atardeciendo y por seguridad de que no se perdieran debía volver mientras tuvieran luz. Al bajarse del ave de tinta, Yamato les pregunta si tuvieron suerte y Sai le contesta:

-Capitán Yamato, no encontramos ningún rastro de Naruto en el bosque, además hay una neblina muy espesa en unas partes del bosque. Pero encontramos un sitio donde podemos comenzar, oculto entre los árboles hay un lago. Las cercanías de ese lago pueden servir como punto de partida mañana.

-Perfecto, buen trabajo Sai y Sakura. Mañana saldremos temprano y arribaremos allí en la mañana como a las 9- A lo cual los dos shinobis aceptaron y se fueron a descansar para mañana que sería un día en que esperaban hallar a Naruto.

Naruto y Sakuya se fueron apenas Rin-sensei salió, cruzaron el túnel para poder llegar al lago lo más rápido que ambos podían. La brisa de la mañana allí era fresca, la luz iluminaba el lugar perfectamente y daba una atmósfera de una calma que pronto se vería interrumpida.

-Naruto, voy a ir por unas cosas que tengo aquí para entrenar mi técnica especial y creo que también tengo algo para que practiques tu ninjutsu.

-Ok, voy a quedarme aquí y te espero Sakuya-chan. Entonces entró en el bosque a traer el equipo.

Lo que no sabía ni Naruto ni Sakuya era que el resto del Equipo Kakashi estaba aterrizando. Sakura apenas se bajo del ave corrió al bosque en busca de un rastro de Naruto en las cercanías del lago ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros. La determinación de Sakura era increíble, reviso lo rápido las cercanías hasta que llego al otro lado del lago. Allí vio alguien, tenía el cabello rubio, un traje naranja con negro y una banda negra en su frente. Era Naruto, su Naruto, entonces corrió a donde estaba llamándolo.

-Naruto, Naruto. Lo que le extrañaba era porque su voz sonaba como con eco. Cruzo unos árboles hasta que estuvo al frente de él.

Naruto escuchaba que lo llamaban de dos direcciones diferente, la voz era inconfundiblemente que era la de Sakuya, pero porque sonaba con un eco. Entonces volteó a la derecha por donde se fue Sakuya se fue la primera vez, y vio a Sakuya pero al ver a la izquierda vio a Sakuya, pero con una camisa de color rojo, no podía ser. Entonces miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda se había vuelto loco. Ambas no se podían ver por los arboles pero en eso oyó a ambas decir.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?- Entonces al salir ambas salieron de los árboles vieron al lado que veía el rubio y lo que sus ojos vieron no lo podían creer.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, comenten a ver qué les pareció y manden reviews. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, en especial para chronicas del Huracan, narutosennin y aika kuso por los reviews que me han mandado. Espero que les guste a todos este capítulo, quería dejar para el siguiente capítulo el encuentro de las gemelas.

Haré una pausa por trabajos y exámenes que los tengo pronto de dos semanas, pero cuando vuelva traeré el capítulo 9 de la historia, más el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia, Una oportunidad para cambiar, y así conocerán a Natsumi y una historia interesante que espero que les guste, porque la he estado planeado bastante. Hasta la próxima, amigos


	9. Sakura Sakuya: Los cerezos se encuentran

Capítulo 9 Sakura y Sakuya: Los Cerezos se encuentran

En una casa de Konoha, una mujer estaba sentada revisando unos registros de ventas. Era su deber, ya que ella era la heredera de un negocio importante en la aldea, sus padres eran unos importantes comerciantes quienes le dejarían el negocio a su hija pronto. Mientras estaba en la silla, se perdió en un recuerdo que paso por su mente y decidió abrir el relicario que colgaba en su cuello con las fotografías de sus tesoros. Mientras se disponía a abrirlo alguien llegó a la habitación:

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo amaneciste? -al ver que no contestaba se acercó- Akina ¿estás bien?

Akina volvió de sus recuerdos y vio a su esposo Ryo Haruno, ella corrió su cabello rosado para que viera el relicario.

-Sí, estoy bien nada más pensé en Sakuya. Han pasado 16 años, muchas cosas pasaron, perdimos a Minato, Kushina y su bebé esa noche con el Kyubbi, Sakura se convirtió en una dama encantadora y seguimos juntos tú y yo. Pero el día que la dejamos ir por su seguridad sigue siendo uno de los días más tristes de mi vida, y lo único que tenemos de ella es esta foto.

Entonces una lágrima salía de sus ojos, a lo cual Ryo pasó su mano para limpiar el rostro de su esposa y le dijo para consolarla:

-Lo sé cariño, no pasa un día sin que piense en ella, ver a Sakura y Sakuya juntas sigue siendo mi sueño. Aún recuerdo el día en que nacieron y tuve a ambas en mis brazos, fue una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida- Entonces mira el relicario abierto con una fotografía de una bebé de cabello rosado a cada lado- Aún recuerdo cuando Sakura era pequeña y preguntaba porque había dos fotos de ella en el relicario.

-Sí, le decíamos a Sakura que eran así porque ella era el tesoro de nuestra vida y eran dos por lo importante que era. Sin embargo, ese lugar lo comparte con su hermana. Sabes Ryo, me pregunto una cosa qué pasaría si Sakura en una de sus misiones se encontrará con su hermana.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Naruto estaba quieto, con una mirada incrédula en su rostro tratando de entender la situación tan extraña en la que estaba metido, por un lado estaba Sakuya, pero ¿Cómo se duplico y se pareció a Sakura y se puso del otro lado?

Por su parte, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas, pero más calmado que su amigo rubio, se miraban fijamente a los ojos analizándose una a la otra. Muchas explicaciones recorrían su cabeza, no podía ser un clon de sombras o una transformación porque ambas sabían en sus adentros que jamás se habían vestido así, por lo que esa técnica para conseguir información no tendría éxito.

-_Quién es esta chica, es igual a mí, bueno salvo tal vez por el cabello que ella lo tiene un poco más largo que el mío. _Pensaba Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a la chica de los pies a la cabeza, sin mover aún solo músculo desde que cruzó miradas con su doble.

_-__**Sea quien sea, debe conocer a Naruto porque también sabe su nombre. Aunque por su mirada parece que está muy confundido.**_

Por su parte, Sakuya estaba pensando lo mismo que Sakura y de igual forma que la otra pelirrosa, su mirada tenía ese brillo de buscar la explicación de estaba pasando, pero un recuerdo llego, lo que le dijo Naruto la primera que hablo con ella:

-_Sakura-chan, que bueno que estás bien, Ah ¿cómo te creció tan rápido el cabello?_

El cabello, como no recordó eso, ella era una chica brillante, pero hasta los genios tienen sus errores. El cabello de la chica que estaba al frente de ella era más corto que el suyo, pero exceptuando eso se podían confundir como si fueran hermanas, idea completamente tonta y descabellada, pero tenía una idea del nombre de la kunoichi que estaba. Cuando iba a decirlo cierta voz la interrumpió.

-AHHHH, YA, quién es quién, explíquenme qué es lo que pasa, porque no entiendo nada que es lo está sucediendo, Sakuya-chan dattebayo. Respondió Naruto desesperado porque la situación se salía de su entendiendo. Pero como lo dijo tanto rápido, Sakura y Sakuya pensaba que se dirigía a cada una respectivamente. Entonces dijeron ambas a la vez con una increíble sincronía, sonando como una sola:

-Vamos Naruto, primero cálmate y escúchame claramente, lo que te voy a decir es que…- Ambas se detuvieron por lo raro y el asombro que les dio ese momento y pensaron lo mismo: _Esto paso a estar entre las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida, bueno mejor me calmo o terminaré tan loca como Naruto._

Entonces ambas se comenzaron a acercar, Naruto parecía que se había calmado, bueno que dos Sakuyas o dos Sakura te dijeran que te calmaras y conociendo de primera mano la fuerza de ambas, era mejor no molestarlas, sin embargo Naruto tenía una mirada deseosa de saber que pasaría ahora.

Sakura y Sakuya se acercaron están al puro frente una de la otra, cuando iban a hablar se dieron cuenta de que e iba a pasar lo mismo de antes entonces Sakura alzo la mano, como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Sakuya entendió el gesto, asintió con la cabeza y se quedo quieta.

-En primer lugar, creo que debo agradecerte por salvar al Baka de allá (Sakuya entendió de quién estaba hablando y soltó una leve risita), hablando en serio no sabes cuán importante es para mí… y a la aldea, Naruto. Y en segundo lugar, creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Esa última palabra hizo una explosión dentro de la mente de Sakuya

-_**¡HARUNO! ¡Cómo tiene esa chica mi apellido! **_Gritaba Inner Sakuya ante la situación, se le notaba bastante la ira en su voz

_**-**__No, no, no debe ser una broma. Si tenemos un parecido, pero ella no puede ser familia mía, yo no tengo familia. Y si la tuviera viviría con ella, no encerrada aquí. _

-Disculpa te pasa algo. Sakura dijo preocupada, la calma de esa chica se había perdido, y un gesto de molestia parecía comenzar a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¡NARUTO! Baka, porque no me lo dijiste, no me dijiste el nombre completo de Sakura, porque te dije el mío y no te diste cuenta, que tonto eres. Entonces Sakuya se acercó molesta a Naruto y comenzó a canalizar su chakra a su puño y Naruto sabía que venía y por experiencia debía comenzar a hablar:

-Sakuya-chan, qué fue lo que olvideeeeee…

No pudo completar la frase porque Sakuya le conecto un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo, cuando se preparaba para darle uno más, una mano la detuvo. Ella se volvió y vio que era Sakura, quien la paro. Tenía que admitir, ella era buena.

-¿Dime porqué estas llorando? Yo hago el mismo gesto cuando estoy así, dice que te pasó-le decía la pelirrosa con una mirada de tranquilidad que miraba las esmeraldas por ojos que tenía la chica que estaba a su lado.

Cuando Naruto se levanto, observo que Sakura tenía razón. Esa mirada la había visto cuando Sakura estaba muy triste, además de los ojos de Sakuya caían unas pequeñas lágrimas como unos hilitos cristalinos que tenía su origen en los ojos de la kunoichi.

**-**Sakuya-chan, ¿dime qué fue lo que olvide decirte?

-El apellido de Sakura, pensé que harías una relación al oír mi nombre. Perdóname Naruto, por lo que te hice pero lo tenías merecido por Baka.

_**-**__Ahora es peor, soy un doble baka, primero por Sakura-chan y ahora por Sakuya-chan. _Pensaba Naruto mientras Sakuya se dirigía a hablarle a Sakura.

-Sakura, olvídeme presentarme, mi nombre es Sakuya, Sakuya Haruno.

Los ojos de Sakura se sobresaltaron, habían encontrado la razón de porque esta chica tenía una gran semejanza con ella. Sin duda alguna, ella era pariente suyo, una prima lejana que nunca conoció, bueno hasta hoy.

_-__**Bueno, eso explica porque me comenzó a caer bien tan pronto, tenía que ser familia nuestra. Siempre y cuando no se meta con **__**nuestro**__** Naruto no habrá problema**_. Dijo la Inner Sakura, y las últimas palabras sacaron un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

-Emmm… Sakura-chan tu apellido y el Sakuya-chan son iguales, ¿son familia?

-Naruto IDIOTA, si tenemos el mismo apellidos, estamos relacionadas.

Le gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Sakuya a Naruto, quien pensaba que esto significaba que debería pedirle a Tsunade que le apartaron una cama en el hospital por las lesiones que recibiría por parte de los golpes de esas dos, por un buen tiempo.

-_**Oye, la vas a perdonar así como si nada, sé que ella es tu familia, pero que nos olvidarán y todo. Y por cierto ¿qué harás con Naruto?**_

_**-**__No, la perdonaré en parte, pero creo que hay algo raro con Sakura, con ella no sé porque siento que ya la conozco. Tengo un presentimiento de que alguien que está mintiendo u ocultando algo, tengo que investigar eso. Y con Naruto, bueno hoy me demostró que es un idiota completo, un Baka (creo que me gusta decirle así), pero sigue siendo mi baka de buen corazón. _

-Auch, de Sakura me lo esperaba, pero Sakuya no era que te caía bien.

-Sí, pero eso no te quita el título de Baka, jaja…- La risa de Sakuya fue interrumpida por un Clash, sonido que los tres ninjas sabía que significaba ese sonido en el mundo shinobi, había una batalla.

Naruto y las dos Haruno corrieron por el bosque hasta donde escucharon el choque de kunais, las explosiones, el centro de la batalla. Mientras iban hacia allá ambas miraban a Naruto, quien iba al frente del grupo, las dos preocupadas porque sabían que si debían luchar Naruto podría estar todavía afectado de sus heridas de ayer. Un par de minutos después llegaron hacia una parte donde varios árboles estaban caídos y otros con cortadas de kunais, entonces entre los arboles escucharon varias voces:

-Jutsu: Choque de Rápidos,

-Navajas giratorias múltiples

En seguida se dirigieron allí y vieron al Capitán Yamato luchando contra alguien que portaba una máscara y una capa, similares a las que tenía Rin y en sus manos tenía una cuerda que se dividía en cuerdas más delgadas que en la punta tenían unas navajas con filo en ambas puntas, las cuales giraban en el aire por el chakra del enmascarado. En eso Yamato bloqueaba con el agua el ataque y después uso su jutsu de madera para atacar al encapuchado. Por otro lado Sai estaba en el aire en su ave lanzando bestias de tinta contra de un individuo con las mismas ropas que el oponente de Yamato, pero en vez de navajas este usaba un arco y lanzaba unas flechas que en el aire se multiplicaban por 5. Naruto y Sakura se preparaban para ayudar cuando Sakuya se puso en medio de ellos con los brazos extendidos evitándoles el paso.

-Sakuya-chan porque te interpones, esos son nuestros amigos y debemos ayudarlos, dattebayo. Le respondía Naruto inquieto con la kunai en mano y Sakura por el otro lado lista para lanzarse a la batalla.

-La razón es que sus amigos se enfrentan a mis amigos. Naruto, ellos son del cuerpo de seguridad de la aldea de los secretos y trabajan bajo las órdenes de Rin-sensei. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y grito con fuerza.

-Tenmaru-san, Amagi-san deténganse esos son amigos del invitado de Rin-sensei no son peligrosos. Y ustedes dos paren de atacar ahora mismo y no responderemos a su ataque.

En eso los enmascarados detuvieron sus armas y en respuesta los ninjas de Konoha hicieron lo mismo. Sai bajo de su ave, aún desconfiando de esa "tregua" momentánea, entonces se dirigió a quien había hablado y con su característica "modestia" dijo:

-Sakura-san si intentaste cambiar tu vestuario para disfrazarte y encontrar Naruto te felicito, pero a nosotros no nos engañas sigues siendo igual la misma fea de siempre.

Sakuya se limito por unos segundos a una sonrisa inocente, mientras que los todos los presentes en especial Naruto se quedaron quietos esperando que algo le terrible pasara al ninja de la tinta, en eso en dúo escucharon:

-¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DE MÍ!

Sai sorprendido vio como otra Sakura, esta vestida con su ropa normal, se acercaba con una mirada asesina a la par de la Sakura con la blusa amarilla, Sai ante esto respondió como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Increíble Sakura-san, tu clon de sombras es casi igual a ti, incluso igual de fea que tú, pero hay errores. Naruto, que bueno que estas bien, mira porque no ayudas a Sakura con los clones.

-_No puedo creer que haya gente tan tonta en Konoha_. Pensaba la Sakuya mientras que Sakura pensaba en darle un solo golpe a Sai por eso, plan que compartía también Sakuya.

En eso cuando ambas se preparaban para atacarlo, Naruto se puso, tratando de detener a las kunoichis, en medio de Sai y las dos pelirrosas, quienes después de unos segundos lo mandaron a volar como si fuera un trapo y para suerte de Sai antes de que los golpearán una vez las detuvo:

-Sakuya Haruno, detente en este instante si quieres meterte en más problemas de los que ya estas y ustedes dos que hacen, descansando, apéguense a las reglas y pónganse a trabajar.

En eso una kunoichi con una máscara de pájaro con una capa que la cubría llegó a la escena, su cabello castaño fue reconocido inmediato por tanto Sakura como por Sakuya:

_-Fue ella la que me salvó de Tengur en el acantilado, además parece conocer a Sakuya y controlo a esos dos ninjas. ¿Será la Rin-sensei que mencionó Sakuya?_

Entonces con un tono infantil e inocente, sabiendo que estaba en graves problemas por salir de la aldea sin permiso dijo:

-Rin-sensei, que gusto verla ¿Hoy no iba estar al otro lado de la aldea?

-Sí, Sakuya, pero fíjate que me entere de ciertos disturbios y mande a 2 ninjas para controlar la situación, los cuales creo que se les olvida cumplir las indicaciones de su capitán (dirigiéndose a los dos ninjas enmascarados quien sabían que les esperaba de una kunoichi que el 99% de las veces se apegaba a las reglas). Y llego y me encuentro contigo aquí y ¿dónde dejaste a Naruto?

Entonces desvío la mirada de su alumna y vio a los ninjas de Konoha, Naruto estaba comenzando a levantar a unos 5 metros, vio a un ninja de piel pálida y cabello negro, a una kunoichi que ya conocía que era igual a su alumna, y un ninja con una especie de casco de cabello castaño, a quien reconoció.

-Tenzo, ¿eres tú?

Después de eso se quito la máscara mostrando su bello rostro con unas marcas moradas en cada mejilla, Yamato quedo sorprendido primero porque supiera su verdadero nombre y porque pensó que ella está muerta desde hacia años.

-Mi nombre es Yamato y soy el capitán de este equipo (hizo un gesto con el ojo que Rin entendiendo que era un nombre falso), pero creo que te he visto antes. Nosotros estábamos buscando a nuestro amigo, Naruto que fue atacado por los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, el dúo Tengu. No sabíamos que esta zona está protegida y lo sentimos, señorita…

-Rin, Rin Hatsuke. Capitana del cuerpo de seguridad de la aldea de los secretos. Se que no debería, e incumplo las reglas pero un ninja que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria, así que vengan conmigo a la aldea de los secretos y me informan de la situación y de quien es Akatsuki.

Yamato se acercó a Rin y comenzaron el viaje a la aldea de los secretos, dejando a Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Sakuya atrás. Naruto y Sakura se extrañaron que alguien dijera casi la misma frase que Kakashi-sensei, ya que nadie en Konoha, salvo él la mencionaba. En eso Sakura fue con la otra Haruno y le preguntó:

-Sakuya, ¿Rin sensei siempre dice esa frase: "quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"?

-Bueno, le falto el inicio donde dice: "aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria". Pero si, fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseño. Vamos, síganme que si no perderemos a Rin y a su capitán.

A unos metros de distancia, Yamato aprovecho y le preguntó a Rin:

-Rin-sempai, no puedo creer que esté viva. Pensamos que murió en una misión antes del ataque del Kyubbi.

-No tuve que fingir mi muerte para hacer esta misión que me ordenó Minato-sensei. Tenzo, o debería llamarte Yamato, no les puedo decir mucho sobre la misión, bueno no se tampoco mucho sobre esta, sólo sé que me mandaron para asegurar la protección de una niña con un talento especial hasta que la situación se calmará en Konoha. Pensé que sería poco tiempo hasta que naciera el hijo del Hokage, pero bueno ya te das cuenta a simple vista de la situación.

-Y ¿cómo puedes volver a Konoha?

-Sólo con una orden del Hokage, en este caso Lady Tsunade, pidiendo mi regreso y el del tesoro o persona, en este caso Sakuya.

-Claro, pero una duda tengo desde que nos encontramos Sakuya tiene relación con Sakura.

-Hasta donde sé, sólo se que son familia, pero personalmente creo por el parecido que son hermanas, pero hay que asegurar. Si Sakuya se entera, la ira de Sakuya será inmensa, piensa pensaba que era huérfana y resulta que la separaron de su familia; llegara a pensar que su familia nunca la quiso y prefiero a su hermana. A lo cual Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

Era temprano en la mañana, Shizune se sorprendió en ver a Tsunade despierta y trabajando.

-Lady Tsunade, está bien. Que usted trabaje a esta hora me alegra, pero me sorprende a la vez. ¿Escribiendo una carta?

Tsunade estaba escribiendo una carta con una dedicación increíble, después uso un sello especial que necesita chakra para funcionar. Lo puso sobre el documento y se lo dio a Shizune, además de una llave.

-Shizune, usa esta llave para abrir la puerta del salón de pergaminos que esta al otro lado del edificio y envía esa carta a la aldea de los secretos. Vamos a traer a quienes están allá de vuelta a casa.

Bueno este es el noveno capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste y manden reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo. Quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me dieron para mis exámenes, fueron de ayuda. Con la otra historia que les prometí en estas semanas, comenzaré a escribirla, ya la tengo en mente sólo me falta pasarla. Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos pronto.


	10. Revelaciones

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones

La aldea de los secretos ya estaba cerca para el segundo grupo de ninjas conformado por Naruto, Sai y las dos Haruno, entonces cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque a la puerta de la aldea, Rin y Yamato salieron a recibirlos.

-Muchachos, como jefa del cuerpo de seguridad de la aldea de los secretos, les doy la bienvenida. Naruto, ya te di esta explicación pero a ustedes dos (mirando a Sakura y Sai), deben prometer que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia revelarán la ubicación de este lugar y de las personas y secretos que se encuentran dentro. Lo prometen.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ella estaba ansiosa de entrar porque tal vez allí podría descubrir algo más sobre la misteriosa Sakuya Haruno. Sai asintió con la cabeza, antes del juramento que le hizo Danzou, su confianza y lealtad eran de Naruto y su equipo, quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

-Bien, ahora les pediré a usted que cierren los ojos, y confíen en nosotros- Entonces los dos shinobis que lucharon antes con Sai y Yamato llegaron y se pusieron detrás del grupo de ninjas de Konoha-Amagi tu guiarás a Sai, Tenmaru a Naruto, yo me encargaré de Yamato y Sakuya irá con Sakura.

Ante las parejas, no todos estaban tan felices. Naruto estaba con un gesto de inconformidad mientras le vendaban los ojos:

-¡_AHH! yo quería ver la entrada de la aldea de los secretos, pero mejor no digo nada porque con Sakura-chan y Sakuya-chan a la par mía, lo más seguro es que recibiría otro regaño duplicado, así que mejor me calló por mi bienestar y salud._

Sakuya y Sakura tampoco les gustaba la idea de hacer equipo. Sakura quería separarse de ella para indagar con los otros dos ninjas más sobre Rin y Sakuya, mientras que por su parte Sakuya no le gustaba estar siempre a la par de Sakura, la posibilidad de que fueran familia y que la hubieran abandonado allí todavía la molestaba. Además ella tenía la idea de que su maestra lo hacía para castigarla sabiendo que no le gustaba que la gente de la aldea la comparan con los demás y teniendo que ir con Sakura, bueno ella, ya se hacia la idea. Pero órdenes eran órdenes así que debían de cumplirla.

Después de 5 minutos de viaje, la entrada de la aldea estaba cerca, y para fortuna de los ninjas la puerta estaba abierta y dos guardias estaban allí vigilando. Uno de ellos al verlos se levantó

-Buenos días, Rin-sama, parece que tiene compañía. ¿Son prisioneros o viajeros perdidos?

-Hola Kosuke, ninguna de las dos anteriores. Son ninjas aliados que encontramos en los alrededores buscando a su amigo, el rubio que traje ayer. Ellos están bajo mi responsabilidad, así que no te preocupes. ¿Alguna novedad o noticia que tenga que saber?

-Ninguna Rin-sama. Solamente que en media hora debe ir a la torre de mando para revisar las peticiones de protección de esta semana y las cartas de regreso.

-Comprendo, sigan haciendo su trabajo como siempre, no quiero venir después y verlos dormidos. Recuerden cumplan bien su trabajo.

Entonces Rin y los demás ninjas entraron en la aldea y cuando llegaron al centro de la aldea les quitaron las vendas a los ninjas de la hoja. Amagi y Tenmaru desaparecieron inmediatamente a cumplir con sus funciones de patrullaje, mientras que Sakuya y Rin guiaron al equipo de Konoha a la casa de ellas.

Cuando arribaron a la casa de estas, Yamato y Rin se apartaron del grupo para hablar sobre el regreso del equipo Kakashi a la aldea y tal vez recordar los días en que Rin vivía en Konoha y las misiones que tuvo con su equipo. Por su parte, Sakura se acercó a un estante donde estaban muchos libros de medicina ninja y unas fotografías.

_-Wau, estos libros nunca los había visto en mi vida, y eso que la biblioteca de Konoha tiene la mayor cantidad de libros de este campo entre las cinco grandes naciones shinobis. Espera un segundo, ¿esa soy yo?_

Sakura desvió su mirada a una fotografía que estaba casi al borde del estante al lado derecho. En esa fotografía, estaban dos personas, una de ellas Sakura la reconoció de inmediato por las marcas moradas en el rostro, era Rin. Pero la otra persona era una niña de unos ocho, nueve años aproximadamente, tenía un listón verde en el cabello con una camiseta azul (parecida a la que tenía cuando Ino y ella se hicieron amigas) y cargaba un gorro blanco en la mano, tenía el cabello rosado y corto. Si esa foto se la hubieran mostrado ayer juraría que era ella, pero por Rin y el gorro supo que era Sakuya.

-**Por favor, acaso esa Sakuya y nosotras no tenemos alguna diferencia. **

-_Bueno, tal vez no tenga alguien como tú (frase que la puso a pensar), bueno habrá que conocerla más y quién sabe tal vez nos llevemos bien con ella. Además recuerda, la explicación de la prima distante incluso yo tengo mis dudas, porque nuestra familia sólo vive en Konoha hasta donde yo sé._

-No sabes que es de mala educación llegar como invitada a una casa y comenzar a husmear entre las cosas- dijo Sakuya cruzando los brazos y mirando con molestia a la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento, es que me llamo mucho la atención estos libros de medicina y esa foto.

-Ahh, son de los de mi maestra. A mí me gustan la medicina, pero me gusta más el combate mano a mano, aquí entre nosotras soy la mejor kunoichi de toda la aldea de los secretos en lo que respecta a fuerza, verdad Naruto…- haciéndole un gesto para que recordará el buen golpe que le dio cuando despertó el día anterior, a lo cual Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba distraído.

-_Bueno, se nota que tiene __demasiada __confianza. Extraño que incluso en su casa no se quite el gorro._

_-__**Además, te diste cuenta que salvo en esa foto que vimos, en las otras sale con ese gorro, será que nunca se lo quita.**_

-Oye, Sakuya, tengo una pregunta porque siempre andas con ese gorro ¿nunca te lo quitas?

-Bueno, no es asunto tuyo, pero cuando era pequeña unos niños me molestaban por el tamaño de mi frente. Mi frente nunca me gustó y menos que me lo recalcaran unos niños todos los días. Ellos me llamaban frente de marquesina, frentezota, entre otras cosas- a lo que Sakura reacciono sorprendida porque el parecido que eso tenía con su pasado- claro eso fue hasta un día en que llegue a un punto que no lo soporte más y les di una buena paliza. Eso se lo debo a Rin-sensei quien me enseño a tener confianza en mí misma y no permitir que nadie me hiciera menos, en cuanto a lo de la paliza a quienes me molestaban, lo tome de una página de la historia de una de mis kunoichis favoritas. Después a raíz de eso, un amigo de mi maestra me regalo este lindo gorro para que nadie viera mi frente y casi nunca me lo quito salvo cuando estoy descansando ¿Ehh Sakura te pasa algo?

Sakura después de escuchar estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, Sakuya si era diferente a ella. Desde pequeña tenía más confianza y valor que ella, Sakuya sin la menor duda era mejor que ella y su cara reflejaba esa melancolía.

-_Nunca pensé enfrentarme a los que me molestaron, bueno no hubiera hecho diferencia, siempre he estado atrás, hasta ahora puedo estar al lado de Naruto._

Entonces disfrazando su tristeza con una sonrisa le dijo a la otra pelirrosa:

-No es nada, es que nunca se me ocurrió esa idea. Eres muy valiente, Sakuya- Gesto que sorprendió a Sakuya quien le agradeció.

Por su parte Naruto, quien comenzó a ponerle atención a la conversación desde que Sakuya le preguntó sobre ese incidente, notaba la tristeza en el rostro y las palabras de su kunoichi favorita. Esa mirada cabizbaja, la sonrisa fingida, la misma que tenía cuando recordaba a Sasuke, podía engañar a Sakuya o a cualquiera, menos a él.

-Sakura-chan, tú también eres valiente. Sakuya-chan, quien ves ahora es la verdadera, fuerte y valiente Sakura-chan. Ella cambió y con su propio esfuerzo floreció para superarse a sí misma. También yo cuando era pequeño, no era como soy ahora, muchos me atacaban y querían deshacerse de mí. A ellos los odiaba, pero si no fuera por mis amigos, como Sakura-chan e Iruka-sensei, no sería como soy ahora. Eso mismo le paso a Sakura-chan, dattebayo- Eso lo dijo Naruto con su tradicional entusiasmo y finalizo con una sonrisa.

Sakuya estaba sorprendida por lo que escucha, nunca pensó que Naruto haya sido así y eso lo hacía más increíble para ella. Sakura por su parte no se espera ese discurso a favor de ella. La imagen que tenía de Naruto había cambiado drásticamente desde un idiota, bromista (aunque seguía siéndolo pero de una manera tal vez tierna) a una persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón.

_**-Ese es nuestro Naruto, siempre sabe cómo hacernos sentir mejor.**_

_-Si, además él fue una de las razones por las que también cambie, si no hubiera conocido a Naruto, no sé cómo sería ahora. _Entonces le dijo lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento y con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas dijo:

-Gracias, Naruto.

Sai quien estaba sentado viendo toda la situación solo miraba muy intrigado todo.

-_Mmm… será que Sakura-san ya comienza a sentir lo mismo que Naruto-kun siente por ella, como se llamaba esa emoción que leí en mi libro… ahh ya Amor._

Rin y Yamato entraron a la habitación, unos segundos después del agradecimiento de Sakura a su compañero. Ambos escucharon a Naruto decir esas lindas palabras a la pelirrosa, lo cual fortaleció la idea que él tenía desde que conoció a esos dos. Él sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura con todo su corazón, y parecía que el mismo sentimiento comenzaba a florecer en el corazón de Sakura, y podía tal vez en un futuro ser más fuerte y superar el que ya tenía por Sasuke. Los dos ninjas avanzados entraron y decidieron ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y Yamato les dijo:

-Ya hable con Rin-san. Ella irá ahora a la torre de mando para hacer un papeleo y cuando termine nos escoltará fuera del bosque y volveremos a Konoha. En lo que respecta a la misión que teníamos originalmente, Sai envió un ave de tinta al destino del paquete, así que podemos volver a casa sin problemas. Preparen sus cosas, nos iríamos en una hora.

Entonces Rin desapareció rápidamente y una leve tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Sakuya sabiendo que Naruto se iría pronto. Mientras que eso sucedía en la casa, la sombra de halcón se dirigía a la torre de mando con una carta que cambiaría todo.

...

En Konoha, Tsunade y Shizune estaba buscando en todo libro posible de la oficina del Hokage algo que pudiera darles una idea de qué podía haber sido tan importante para enviarlo a la aldea de los secretos y qué relación podía tener con la familia de Sakura, porque su emblema familiar estaba en el pergamino. En eso una persona de cabello plateado, quien cubría su ojo con su banda entró:

-Tsunade-sama, escuche un rumor en el hospital de que me estaba buscando, así que vine para acá.

Entonces ella miró con un gesto de "sé que le dijiste" a Shizune, quien se asustó como siempre y le dijo a Kakashi:

-Bueno ya que estás aquí aprovecharé, encontramos una carta de una misión por parte de tu sensei, el Yodaime Hokage, encargándole una misión a un ninja de su plena confianza. Sé sólo de dos personas, a quienes les daría esa misión, uno es Jiraiya, a quien ya cuestioné y dijo que no sabía nada, y la otra eres tú. ¿Sabías de una misión a la aldea de los secretos?

Kakashi estaba sorprendido de escuchar algo relacionado con Minato, ya que desde hace 16 años lo único que le recordaba a su maestro, era Naruto, entonces le dijo a la Hokage:

-Bueno, que yo recuerde a mi no me asignaron esa misión a la aldea de los secretos, pero con lo de las personas de confianza, sé por lo menos de tres más que eran de su entera confianza. Primero, la única mujer que lo podía controlar y derrotarlo en menos de 1 minuto… (Shizune estaba esperando por saber quién podía ser tal persona tan maravillosa) su esposa Kushina Uzumaki.

-Esperen, ¿Minato Namikaze estaba casado?, dijo Shizune sorprendida, ella conoció a ese shinobi, pero no recordaba bien una esposa, aunque recordaba cierta pelirroja que estaba siempre cerca de él y tenían una relación parecida en menor escala a la de Naruto y Sakura.

-Sí, Shizune. Minato estaba casado y esperaba un hijo, me sorprende que no recordarás al habanero sangriento de Konoha- dijo Tsunade a Shizune, cuyos ojos se abrieron como si fueran a salirse de sus orbitas.

-Un segundo, Kushina se casó con él. Bueno, Milady recuerde que yo me había ido de la aldea con usted hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del ataque del Kyuubi...

En eso, algo que nadie se había dado cuenta en mucho tiempo, llego a la mente de Shizune:

-_Un segundo, si Minato se casó con Kushina y según lo que me dijo Lady Tsunade esperaban un hijo, podría ser que ¡Naruto sea el hijo de ellos! Como no recordé a Kushina, es la única Uzumaki que vivió en la aldea, además Naruto tiene un parecido inmenso con el Yodaime. Además la noche en que ambos fallecieron es el cumpleaños de Naruto. Eso lo explica todo._

Mirando el rostro de Shizune y al darse cuenta Tsunade que hablo de más al mencionar lo del hijo, le indico a Kakashi que siguiera:

-Hmp, bueno a parte de Kushina, estaba su equipo. Las otras dos personas de mi equipo podían cumplir esa misión, dependiendo el tiempo podrían haber sido Obito y Rin (en eso el tono de su voz disminuyo, mostrando su nostalgia al recordar a sus compañeros). Pero ambos tristemente murieron.

-Lo siento por hacerte recordar eso Kakashi, muchas gracias. Te pediré otro favor, puedes llamar a los padres de Sakura. Asegúrate de no asustarlos, sólo diles que necesito hablar con ellos sobre un tema de su clan, que vengan después del medio día. Y Shizune sé que ya lo sabes lo de Naruto así que no digas NADA a nadie. Comprendes.

-Sí, Milady-

Entonces los dos shinobis se retiraron dejando a la Hokage en su oficina revisando la historia de las familias de Konoha, mientras esperaba que los padres de Sakura, confiando en que pudieran explicarle esta situación.

En la casa de Rin, el equipo Kakashi ya estaba listo para salir sólo esperaban a que la encargada de seguridad de la aldea llegara y los guiará fuera del bosque. Por su parte Sakuya estaba deprimida porque Naruto, su primer amigo verdadero, se iría para siempre. Ella sabía que una vez que Rin llegará se despediría del rubio para no verlo otra vez mientras que ella seguía oculta en la aldea.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Sakuya, por lo que se sentó al lado de ella para saber que le pasaba:

-Sakuya-chan qué te pasa, te vez muy triste.

-Naruto…lo qué pasa es que apenas llegue mi maestra, no los volveré a ver. Prácticamente será imposible y seguiré yo aquí. Yo quiero ver el mundo, en especial Konoha. Es que sólo tengo a Rin-sensei aquí y los guardias, pero ellos se quedan por un tiempo y vuelven a su casa. Sólo Rin-sensei y yo nos quedamos todo el tiempo- Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en el rostro de la pelirrosa y Naruto se levanto y se puso frente a ella y le dijo:

-Sakuya-chan, te prometo que no te abandonaré aquí. Haré todo lo posible para que vengas con nosotros a Konoha y una vez allí iremos a comer ramen. Eso es una promesa y yo no rompo una promesa.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Créeme Sakuya, él siempre cumple sus promesas-dijo Sakura quien vio la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación, algo celosa pero debía controlarse- y no sólo será él, yo también te prometo que te ayudaré a que vuelvas a Konoha, sé que se siente, en parte estar sola. Además podemos hablar con Lady Tsunade sobre la situación y de seguro de ayudará- Sakuya se sorprendió por la actitud de Sakura a lo cual ella le agradeció también.

-Ya llegué, Sakuya Haruno necesito que vengas ahora mismo.

El equipo Kakashi y la pelirrosa mencionada fueron rápidamente a donde estaba Rin, con dos mochilas, una medio cargada y otra limpia. Sakuya estaba muy intrigada, Rin usaba su nombre completo sólo cuando era para regañarla, además ¿para qué eran esas mochilas?

-Bueno, Sakuya toma esta mochila (lanzándole la mochila vacía). Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperarse unos minutos para que los acompañe fuera de la aldea, porque Sakuya y yo tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas, porque nos vamos con ustedes.

Sakuya soltó la mochila y abrazó a su sensei, con unas lágrimas en el rostro, mientras que los otros presentes se limitaron a sonreír. Entonces Sakuya vio a su maestra y le preguntó con un sobresalto de alegría:

-¿No es broma, Rin-sensei? En verdad, podemos volver a Konoha.

-Sí, Sakuya-san. Hoy llegó la carta permitiendo que regresemos, ya entregue mi máscara y nombre a mi reemplazo. Incluso ya recogí algunas de mis cosas. Naruto, Sakura, Sai pueden ayudar a Sakura a recoger las cosas de su cuarto. Dentro hay unos pergaminos especiales para que guarden los libros. Yamato, si pudieras ayudarme.

-Claro, muchachos ya la escucharon.

Sakuya soltó a su maestra y fue corriendo a su cuarto. Parecía una niña de 4 años que había comido mucho azúcar, porque parecía que volaba mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en los pergaminos o en la mochila. Los otros ninjas de Konoha se limitaron a entrar al cuarto, para no entorpecer a la pelirrosa. Naruto, viendo que casi estaba terminando le dijo:

-Ves, Sakuya-chan te dije que volverías, dattebayo- A lo que ella, tomó un poco de aire y le respondió:

-Sí, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos, creo que si ustedes no hubieran venido, esto nunca podría haber pasado. Sakura, Naruto, gracias en especial a ustedes dos por su apoyo. Ahora siguiente parada Konoha.

…

Duraron media hora en tener todo listo y en el camino a la puerta de salida, todos los guardias aprovecharon para despedirse de su jefa y de su alumna. Varios dueños de negocios, les dieron sus agradecimientos a Rin y les dieron algo para el camino. Entre esas cosas, le dieron a Sakuya unas bolas de masa hervida con umeboshi y arroz, las cuales repartió con los demás, y comieron de inmediato, siendo disfrutadas especialmente por las dos kunoichis de cabello rosado.

Rin, les mostró un pasaje oculto que los llevaría a todos muy corta distancia de Konoha. El resto del camino a la aldea fue muy tranquilo y alegre, entonces cuando pudieron ver la puerta gigante de la aldea, Sakuya y Rin se emocionaron y apresuraron el paso del grupo.

Una vez en la puerta, los dos encargados de vigilarla vieron al grupo de Naruto pero tuvieron que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que veían bien porque pensaban que estaban dormidos, ya que veían a dos Sakuras. Al acercarse vieron la banda de Konoha de la otra ninja que los acompañaba y decidieron no hacer ninguna pregunta, nada más saludaron al grupo con un "Bienvenidos de vuelta".

Ante esto Rin le susurró al oído a Yamato, sin que nadie más la escuchará: -Tenzo, cuando me asiente en Konoha, recuérdame pedirle a Lady Tsunade que vigile el cuerpo de vigilancia de la aldea, para ver que cumplan con las reglas de cerciorarse que registren a todo el que entra.

-Ok, Rin-sempai, respondió Yamato mientras pensaba "_Será interesante cuando Kakashi y Rin se encuentren, Rin ahora es más como Kakashi y él es como Obito-sempai, aunque mantienen algo en común"_

Por su parte, Sakuya miraba toda la aldea con ilusión, ya estaba en su casa y sus ojos miraban a cada dirección para ver el lugar que ansiaba ver desde hace tiempo. Naruto, Sakura y Sai veían como la kunoichi estaba con una alegría inmensa.

-_Bueno, no hemos visto a nadie salvo Izumo y Kotetsu, su reacción es la que creo tendrán todos al vernos. Sólo quiero llegar con Tsunade-sama para ver qué pasará con ella. _Pensaba Sakura mientras veía a Sakuya, quien se acercaba bastante a Naruto.

_-__**Tienes razón y ver qué pasará con ella, lo más seguro es que vivirá con Rin-sensei aquí en Konoha, nada más hay que asegurarse que no se acerque mucho a Naruto para poder decirle de una vez lo que sentimos por él. **_Respondió la inner Sakura.

Al ser pasado el mediodía, les sorprendió mucho no toparse con algún conocido en su recorrido a la torre Hokage. Lo más seguro es que estaban en una misión o comiendo a esta hora. Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras, hasta ponerse al frente de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y la abrieron.

Rin y Sakuya decidieron mejor esperar al lado de la puerta sin que las vieran hasta que el equipo Kakashi hiciera las introducciones respectivas.

-Hola Abuela Tsunade, dijo Naruto entrando como siempre con su típica sonrisa, siendo recibida por la Hokage y su asistente Shizune.

-Naruto, cuántas veces te he dicho que NO ME LLAMES ABUELA. Yamato, dime que ha pasado en la misión por favor. Pronto tengo una reunión importante y espero la llegada de una o dos personas más tarde.

-Bien Hokage-sama, en primer lugar enviamos el paquete con un ave de tinta de Sai, ya que tuvimos un contratiempo importante, que después se lo explicaré. Después nos encontramos con dos personas de la aldea de los secretos- al oír esto Tsunade puso más atención y se sentó al borde de su asiento- y por, al parecer órdenes suyas, pudieron volver a Konoha con nosotros, ya se las presentó. Pasen

En eso entro primero Rin a la oficina sabiendo que debía explicar primero toda lo relacionado con su misión y el objetivo de esta. Lady Tsunade no se inmuto al ver a la ninja, pero Shizune se sorprendió un poco pues tenía la idea de que la había visto en algún lugar antes.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Tsunade. En primer lugar, le quiero agradecer de todo corazón por permitirnos volver, no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo esperamos. Y permítame presentarme soy Rin Hatzuke, a mi me nombró el Yodaime Hokage para proteger a una persona muy importante para Konoha, por un tiempo, pero creo que hubo un problema que impidió nuestro regreso.

Tsunade casi se cae de su asiento al oír el nombre de la persona, mientras que Shizune se le cayeron las hojas que tenía en la mano cuando Rin terminó de hablar. Sabía que la conocía, ella era la vieja compañera de equipo de Kakashi, pero no se suponía que estaba muerta. Rin, vio la reacción de Shizune y decidió que era mejor explicar eso antes de que les diera un ataque a ambas:

-Verán, lo más seguro es que pensaban que había muerto en una misión, pero lo que en verdad paso fue que para cumplir mi misión, sin ninguna sospecha, tuve que fingir mi muerte. De esa forma nadie sospecharía porque, según la información que tenía alguien buscaba a la persona que se me encomendó.

Tsunade ya sentándose bien y recuperada de esa "pequeña sorpresita", sabía que necesitaría algo de sake después de eso. Entonces le dijo a Rin:

-Bien, Rin ahora después me explicarás mejor la misión que te dio tu sensei, ahora podrías presentarme a la personita que tuviste que proteger por tanto tiempo_. No creo que sea otra sorpresa, lo más seguro es que sea un anciano de la aldea o algún ninja perdido, nada fuera de lo normal._

Tsunade no podía estar más equivoca. Rin le hizo la seña a Sakuya para que entrará a la habitación. Al verla, la cara de Tsunade estaba en shock, quedo tan sorprendida que sus ojos estaban tan grandes como platos y semejante sorpresa hizo que se cayerá de su silla. Por su parte, Shizune al ver a Sakya tenía una cara que no tenía precio, era demasiado graciosa. Primero soltó un grito de sorpresa y dio un brinco mirando primero a Sakura, quien estaba del otro lado con una leve risa ante la reacción de las personas que eran sus maestras, risa que Naruto imitaba, y luego miró de nuevo a Sakuya. Shizune se mareo de tanto ver a ambas direcciones y por semejante clase de sorpresa fue a saludar al piso.

-Jajajajajajajaja- Eso era lo único que Naruto podía hacer ante esa situación, Sakura y Sakuya se estaba riendo, pero menos que su amigo rubio.

-Ok, nunca vuelvo a tomar sake a mediodía en mi vida, ya estoy viendo alucinaciones. Ahora estoy viendo dos Sakuras, de verdad que estoy mal- decía Tsunade mientras se levantaba y se daba cuenta de que en verdad había dos chicas que eran casi idénticas a Sakura Haruno

-Si esto es una broma, paren ya.

-No es broma, Lady Tsunade, créame que es fue nuestra reacción al ver el parecida de Sakuya con Sakura- respondió Yamato conteniendo la risa, ante la reacción de la Hokage y Shizune.

-¡SAKUYA!, no podían parecer más ustedes dos, verdad. Bien, Sakuya según leí tú eres de esta aldea, así que bienvenida de vuelta, pero por favor no vuelvan a darme una sorpresa como esa, miren como quedo Shizune, aunque tengo que admitir, su cara fue demasiado graciosa- respondió la Hokage soltando una leve risa.

-Sí, discúlpeme Tsunade-sama, pero parece que me parezco bastante a Sakura Haruno- decía Sakuya quien veía como tanto la Hokage y su asistente la miraban aún asombradas por el parecido, incluso su voz era parecida a la de la otra pelirrosa.

-Bien, entonces necesitamos encontrarles un lugar donde vivir mientras tanto…

En eso unos golpes en la puerta fueron el preludio de la entrada de dos personas, una mujer de cabello rosado y su esposo, un ninja de cabello rojo a quienes Sakura reconoció de inmediato, eran sus padres.

-Disculpe el retraso Lady Hokage, pero tuvimos un contratiempo de….

Akina y Ryo Haruno se quedaron pasmados al ver la escena frente a ellos, del lado derecho estaba su hija, Sakura con Naruto y Sai. Pero del otro lado con una camiseta amarilla claro de mangas blancas, una falda verde y un gorro blanco en su cabeza estaba una chica idéntica a Sakura, a quienes ellos nunca pensaron que volverían a ver.

-No pude ser-dijo Ryo sorprendido al ver a Sakuya, mientras que su esposa tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos al mirarla y no espero mucho tiempo antes salir corriendo a abrazarla como no había hecho en 16 años.

-SAKUYA, querida qué bueno poder tenerte aquí de nuevo, pensé que no te volvería ver- lo dijo con la emoción que sólo una madre podría tener al ver a su hija tras tanto tiempo, mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño. Por su parte, todos los presentes, en especial Sakura y Sakuya, quedaron perplejos por lo que estaban viendo. En eso Sakura habló:

-Mamá, ¿Cómo es qué sabes que ella se llama Sakuya y por qué no te sorprendiste al verla?- lo dijo la kunoichi casi gritando y muy inquieta por la forma en qué su madre abrazaba a Sakuya, como si la conociera de siempre.

-Sí, señora estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, lo cual es increíble por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? y si es la mamá de Sakura, ¿Por qué no me confundió con su hija como lo hacen todos los demás? -Dijo ella soltándose un poco del abrazo en que estaba envuelta.

Akina dejó a Sakuya soltarse del todo, y al darse cuenta que nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba pasando, decidió decirles.

-Vaya, pensé que ya lo sabían- hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro-la razón por la que sé su nombre es porque la conozco desde que era una bebita, y además una madre sabe reconocer a sus hijas, aunque sean gemelas.

Al escuchar eso, Akina vio con asombro los gestos atónitos y las bocas abiertas, en especial la confusión que estaba en el rostro de sus hijas, por lo que le habló a Sakura mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sakuya, entonces ella le dijo:

-Sakura, creo que está de más decirlo, pero te presentó a tu hermana gemela Sakuya Haruno.

**Este es el décimo capítulo de las Gemelas Haruno y el más largo hasta el momento. Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado. Les agradezco los reviews que me han mandado hasta el momento y crean que he intentado incluir las sugerencias de todos en mis historias. En este capítulo creó que las revelaciones fueron demasiado para Shizune, para que entiendan la reacción de Shizune al verlas, me base en la película Juego de Gemelas cuando Meg conoce a Hallie y Annie. Por favor, manden reviews con su opinión para ver que les pareció la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia o recomendación para la historia. Muchas Gracias, nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Consecuencias de la verdad

Capitulo 11: Consecuencias de la verdad

-Sakura, creo que está de más decirlo, pero te presentó a tu hermana gemela Sakuya Haruno-dijo Akina Haruno dirigiéndose a su hija mayor Sakura.

-¡QUÉ!- fue el grito de Naruto, Sakura y Sakuya después de lo que dijo Akina, por su parte todos los demás seguían sin palabras ante eso, aunque para varios la reacción de los 3 shinobis bastaba para explicar el impacto de la noticia.

Cada uno tomo la noticia diferente, Tsunade y Shizune se sorprendieron, pero al igual que Yamato y Rin, suponía que ambas podían llegar a ser hermanas por el parecido. Por su parte Sai ni se movió de su sitio, aunque comenzó a asimilar mucho mejor la noticia que las recién descubiertas hermanas.

En eso Sakura con un poco de dificultad se dirigió a su madre y le dijo entrecortadamente:

-Mamá, no puede… ser cierto… Tú o papá nunca mencionaron nada de que yo haya tenido una hermana, mucho menos… una gemela.

-Sí, cariño verás que todo tiene su razón de ser veras. Para empezar tú y Sakuya tienen un vínculo especial que las une, ambas tienen un talento especial que…

-¡BASTA! No me vengan ahora con un ridículo vínculo de hermanas, familia o alguna cosa parecida. Créanme que mucho me ha pasado en estos dos días para simplemente decir eso y aceptar todo esto así de sencillo- Dijo Sakuya quien estaba bastante molesta por la noticia, entonces prosiguió –Antes que nada, alguien explíqueme porque hasta hoy no tenía ninguna familia y como por arte de magia resulta que tengo dos padres y una perfecta hermana que le han tenido todo y ¿Por qué me mandaron toda mi vida a la aldea de los Secretos a mí, en vez que a la frentezota, aquí presente?

_-__**Ok, intentamos ser amables con ella, pero hermana o no, esta chica se pasó de la raya-**_ Dijo la Inner Sakura ante las palabras de Sakuya. Así que antes de que Akina o Ryo pudieran decir una palabra, Sakura se puso delante de su hermana y le dijo en la cara:

-¡Oye, Sakuya! No eres la única que se está adaptándose a la idea de tener una nueva hermana. Yo también estoy sorprendida y no ves gritando como una loca histérica. Además con respecto a mí, al menos yo muestro mi frentezota no como tú que eres tan cobarde que tienes que andar siempre con un gorrito blanco ocultándola.- terminó de decir eso muy furiosa, mientras que Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shizune y Rin se apartaban dando un paso hacia atrás previendo del desastre que eran capaces de hacer ambas Haruno, mucho más si estaban así de molestas.

-_**Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, primero ella tomo nuestra oportunidad de tener una familia y ser feliz, para decirnos eso ahora. No sé tú, pero esto es guerra. **_Pensó la Inner Sakuya quien estaba en llamas por el desplante de Sakura.

-_Créeme es la guerra._ Le respondió a su inner y de inmediato le respondió a Sakura:

-¡Gorrito! Aunque sea yo me enfrente a los que se burlaban de mí cuando era pequeña en vez de ponerme a llorar como un gatito asustado, frente de marquesina-

-Jajá, muy buena frente de marquesina, por si no lo notaste, desgraciadamente somos gemelas. Así que tú también tienes una frentezota, cabello de chicle.

-Créeme tampoco a mi me place saber que estoy emparentada contigo, cabeza de fresa-terminó de decir Sakuya estando prácticamente a milímetros del rostro de su hermana. La forma en que peleaban y como se miraban les recordaba a varios cuando Ino y Sakura discutían, aunque esto mucho peor, incluso sus ojos mostraban un verdadero desprecio una por la otra.

Hubieran seguido discutiendo y tal darse algún golpe si no fuera por su Tsunade, quien harta de la pelea de la gemelas se levantó y dio un solo puñetazo a su escritorio, el cual milagrosamente no se rompió aunque el ruido fue suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡SUFICIENTE! He tenido suficiente de su pleito. Sakura yo no te entrené para que te pongas a pelear como una niña de 7 años con tu hermana; Sakuya entiendo tu posición, pero lo mismo que le dije a Sakura aplica para ti. Ahora, vayan con sus compañeros y Akina dinos por favor por qué las separaron.

Todos se callaron, Rin se puso al lado de Sakuya para calmarla, por su parte Naruto, Sai y Yamato hicieron lo mismo con Sakura. A pesar del tener a sus amigos rodeándola Sakura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakuya y viceversa, manteniendo el mismo gesto de desprecio por la otra.

-Gracias, Lady Tsunade disculpe por el comportamiento de mis hijas. Como les decía, ustedes dos están unidas por un vínculo especial, el Kekkei Genkai de la familia conocido como los cerezos gemelos-Dijo Akina estando en medio de los dos grupos con su esposo a su lado.

-Un segundo, ¿Kekkei Genkai? Pero yo no tengo ningún talento parecido al Sharingan, Byagukan o algún talento de este tipo-Preguntó Sakura algo más calmada.

- Sakura ¿Tú no puedes hacer figuras con tu chakra? Bueno, por lo menos tenemos una diferencia-

-Sakuya-chan no seas sarcástica con tu hermana -Ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura- Y sí cariño, tú y Sakuya tienen una habilidad especial. Los cerezos gemelos es un kekkei genkai que sólo se da en gemelos, ambas poseen una red de chakra que permite un control perfecto del chakra. Eso facilito bastante que fueras un ninja médico y tu entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, adicionalmente tu control es mayor que el de Sakuya porque tu red de chakra es más fuerte. Adicionalmente tienes otra habilidad, tu genjutsu es muy fuerte, tanto para crear ilusiones como para escapar de ellas.

-Que te parece, cabello de chicle, quién es más talentosa ahora-Dijo Sakura con un tono presuntuoso mofándose de sus habilidades innatas con Sakuya.

-Jajaja, no cantes victoria tan rápido, aguarda a qué escuches mis habilidades cabeza de fresa-Le respondió Sakuya sabiendo que su talento iba a dejar boquiabierta a su hermana.

En vez de que Akina continuará diciendo fue su marido Ryo quien con una leve tos para llamar la atención de sus hijas.

-Cielo, permite continuar. El otro cerezo tiene una habilidad más llamativa, para compensar el control de chakra, puede controlar el flujo de chakra de quien toca, ya sea para absorberlo, darle parte de su energía o alterar el flujo, es una técnica muy compleja. Sin embargo Sakura tú puedes desarrollar en parte este talento con un poco de práctica al igual que Sakuya el control. Su otra habilidad es el chakra visible, consiste en hacer formas con su propio chakra fuera de tu cuerpo para atacar o defenderte-Al terminar de hablar, el padre vio a Sakura quien estaba con la boca abierta por las habilidades de su gemela, pero la tranquilizaba que uno de esos dones lo podía hacer ella también, inclusive ya lo había practicado en su entrenamiento médico.

-Bueno, quien reía ahora, Sakura.

-Ninguna, Sakuya porque yo sigo siendo mejor que tú. Tengo más experiencia en combate que tú y puedo dominar esa habilidad que tienes- Previo a que la discusión entre las pelirrosas volviera a comenzar, alguien intentó detenerlas:

-Sakura-chan, Sakuya-chan, podrían parar de discutir por favor, dattebayo-Fue Naruto quien interrumpió con un voz de cachorro arrepentido, en eso algo le cruzó por la mente, pero antes de que lo dijera ambas gemelas dijeron en coro.

-¡Ahora no, Naruto!

-Sakura-chan, pero es importante. Su mamá las llamó cerezos, no fue como te llamó a ti, esos dos miembros nuevos de Akatsuki.

En eso todo mundo se quedo en silencio, Yamato lo entendió de inmediato. El verdadero blanco del dúo Tengu no era el jinchūriki y su bijuu, más bien era el cerezo, todo tenía más sentido ahora al conocer las habilidades de ambas. Rin comenzó a darse cuenta de la amenaza que tenía su alumna, ya que el Capitán Yamato le comentó un poco sobre Akatsuki en su viaje de ida a la aldea de los secretos. Entonces el líder del equipo Kakashi aprovecho y se dirigió a la Hokage:

-Lady Tsunade, todos venimos de una misión muy cansada y tanto Rin-san y Sakuya-san han vuelto tras mucho tiempo. Sí le parece, puedo explicarle todo mañana en la mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Yamato. Incluso yo tuve suficiente información por un día y necesito un descanso. Todos pueden retirarse y con respecto a ustedes dos. Sakuya, tú puedes volver con tu familia a casa, mientras que Rin puedes quedarte aquí mientras consigues un lugar donde establecerte.

-Muchas gracias, Lady Tsunade-le respondió la chica de las marcas moradas a la Hokage, mientras su alumna nada más acepto con la cabeza. Akina viendo a su hija acercase a la puerta, fue directo hacia ella para decirle mientras le daba un abrazo evitando que se fuera de la oficina:

-Sakuya-chan, cariño quiero que sepas que desde que naciste siempre te hemos amamos con todo nuestro corazón-Hizo una pausa porque las lagrimas quería salir de sus ojos otra vez- El día en que te fuiste fue el más doloroso de mi vida, siempre he querido que regresarás y volviéramos a ser una familia. Incluso, ahora que discutas con Sakura, aunque no lo apruebo, me saca una sonrisa ya que me recuerda todas las veces en que soñé tenerlas a ambas en mis brazos y tener una vida normal con ustedes.

-Sakuya, lo que dice tu madre es cierto. Tuvimos que enviarte a la aldea para protegerte por recomendación del Hokage y tu madrina. Originalmente era por 3 días, pero sabíamos de espías que te buscaba y luego fue el ataque del Kyubbi. Siempre pensábamos en ti, más tu mamá que esperaba tener a sus dos flores de vuelta. Incluso mantuvo tu foto junto con la de tu hermana en su relicario.

Cuando Akina escucho a su esposo mencionar el relicario, vio como Sakura y Naruto se acercaron para mirar. La pelirrosa sabía que ese relicario era el mayor tesoro para su madre ya que tenía su foto, bueno dos fotos de ella. Por su parte Naruto quería comprender más esta situación porque, que Sakura y Sakuya fueran gemelas las había afectado mucho y quería ayudar lo más posible a la persona más importante para él en el mundo.

Entonces al abrirse el relicario, todo mundo se puso lo más cerca posible para ver porque era tan importante su contenido. Naruto distinguió dos fotos casi idénticas, eran dos bebés recién nacidas. Ellas eran muy tiernas, tenían unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello rosado con un moño en el cabello, uno era rojo y el de la otro tenía uno verde. La pijama del bebé de la foto izquierda era rosada, lo cual combinaba con su moño rojo y la de la derecha tenía uno amarillo claro combinando con el moño verde. Al verla Naruto sólo pudo decir:

-Ambas son unas bebés muy lindas y tiernas, señora Haruno ¿Quiénes son? dattebayo.

-Creo que la observación y deducción no es tu fuerte Naruto. Ambas son mis preciosas hijas, la de rosado es Sakura y la de amarillo es Sakuya- eso sorprendió a varios de los presentes, en especial de las gemelas- Siempre tengo este relicario cerca de mi corazón para recordar siempre a mis angelitos. Por cierto, Sakuya pienso hacer una fiesta mañana para que conozcas a todos los amigos de Sakura, aunque ya conociste a uno de sus mejores amigos.

La pelirrosa mencionada no estaba escuchándola, la revelación de que sus padres si la querían, en especial conocer la verdad sobre las fotos, comenzaba a crear un lío en la mente de Sakuya

**-**_**Nos amaban de verdad, esas fotos lo comprueban. No fue su intención abandonarnos en la aldea de los secretos, nunca pudieron traernos a casa. Fue el Yodaime quien nos protegió y, sólo él y Rin-sensei, conocían donde estábamos. **_

_-Sí, pero por qué no se esforzaron en traernos de vuelta. Además porque no le dijeron a nadie mi existencia, ni siquiera a la cabeza de fresa le hablaron. Necesito aire, salir, despejarme._

_-__**Si en eso puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que enojarnos con ellos no tiene sentido. Para mí me quedo claro, mamá y papá nos aman.**_

_-Cree lo que quieras, pero necesito pensarlo. Aunque a ellos supongo que no tiene sentido guardarles, por el momento, resentimiento._

_-__**Sí, y porque no aprovechas que estas en Konoha y salimos con Naruto, lo recuerdas-**_eso último lo dijo la Inner Sakuya refiriéndose a la promesa del rubio de ir a comer ramen cuando estuvieran en la aldea.

En eso Sakuya volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que no había podido quitar sus ojos de su foto de bebé y de su madre. En verdad, parecía que en su corazón el amor a sus padres, en especial a su madre comenzaba a florecer.

-Mamá, tengo que salir y tomar un aire para acomodar mi cabeza. Naruto, ven conmigo por favor, además recuerda que tenemos una cita ahora.

-_**¡QUÉ! Escuche bien o cabello de chicle dijo que tiene una cita con Naruto.**_

-_Sí, mi hermana se pasó de la raya, puede insultarme, tratarme mal, derrotarme, pero salir con Naruto, mi Naruto no lo puedo permitir._

-Espera Sakuya ¿A qué te refieres con una cita con Naruto? Naruto de qué está hablando, cabello de chicle, tú la invitaste a salir a ella.

-Sakura, Sakura. Sucede que Naruto cuando estuvo en la aldea de los secretos, antes de que llegaras-_ hm buenos tiempos hm_, fingiendo una to_s-_ él me prometió que cuando volviera a Konoha me mostraría la ciudad y me llevaría a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Así que no querrás que Naruto incumpla una promesa, ¿verdad, hermana?

Naruto estaba en una situación verdaderamente incómoda, y las risitas de Tsunade no ayudaban mucho. Sabía que cualquier decisión que tomará lo perjudicaría, ya que a cualquiera de las gemelas no les gustaría lo que haría. Eso se definía en una pregunta sencilla, pero con consecuencias muy serias ¿A quién le tenía más miedo a Sakura o Sakuya? Afortunadamente, el papá de Sakura le dio una pequeña ayuda indirecta a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, necesito que vengas a casa con nosotros. Sakuya necesita espacio y conocer la aldea, Naruto te la encargó. Y tu señorita Sakura, nos ayudarás a arreglar tu cuarto, porque lo compartirás con Sakuya de ahora en adelante- Eso último le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sakura, no sólo su hermana salía con el chico que comenzaba a amar, ahora dormiría con ella en la misma habitación. Podía tener 16 años, pero era un golpe bajo.

-Bueno, Naruto parece que puedes venir conmigo vamos- Así que Sakuya fue donde estaba Naruto, lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevó fuera de la oficina de la Hokage mientras se despedía y disfrutaba del rostro de incredulidad de Sakura -Nos vemos mamá, papá, cabeza de fresa.

-_Esta me la cobro, Sakuya, esta me la cobro. No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, al final._

_-__**Sí, cabello de chicle no tendrá a Naruto. Démosle la ventaja de hoy, pero al final ganaremos su corazón.**_

_-Sí, mamá y papá la ayudaron hoy por toda la verdad que se le reveló hoy y que la impactó mucho más que a nosotras. Pero lo de compartir cuarto con ella es tortura._

_**-Sí, ahora esperemos que Naruto sea un buen guía y amigo nada más.**_

…

Lejos de la torre Hokage, Naruto y Sakuya estaban paseando por las calles de Konoha. Naruto ya le había mostrado a la pelirrosa las diferentes tiendas y los campos de entrenamiento. Sakuya estaba absolutamente fascinada con la aldea, amaba todo lo que había visto, el lugar era más pintoresco y con más vida que en la aldea de los secretos, además estaba encantada de que Naruto la estaba acompañando. Por su parte, el rubio estaba un poco más tranquilo, esto se debía a que no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos hasta el momento y no debía contestar ninguna pregunta relacionada con las nuevas gemelas de la hoja.

Entonces la suerte de Naruto se acabo cuando se dirigían a Ichiraku Ramen, apareció nada menos que apareció el ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake. Mientras leía su habitual libro, se dirigió a sus alumnos, sin darse cuenta que la que estaba al frente no era Sakura:

-Naruto, Sakura, un gusto verlos otra vez ¿Cómo les fue con la misión?- A lo que respondió un bastante nervioso Naruto Uzumaki:

-Kakashi-sensei… nos dirigíamos a comer ramen para celebrar el el …éxito de la misión-terminó casi gritando por los nervios, situación que Kakashi notó al ver a los dos se dio cuenta de una cosa, que lo sorprendió en gran medida.

-Vaya, parece que por fin Sakura aceptó tener una cita contigo, Naruto; incluso ella se cambió para salir contigo. Bueno mejor no interrumpo, por cierto Sakura–san te queda bien ese gorro. Por cierto, me invitaron a una fiesta mañana dada por tus padres, así que nos vemos después.

En eso desapareció rápidamente, dejando a los dos ninjas boquiabiertos. El rubio porque su sensei, en primer lugar no se diera cuenta que no era Sakura y segundo porque pensó que estaba en una cita con Sakura-chan. Lo cual lo dejó bastante sonrojado. Por su parte, la pelirrosa no podía creer que ese fuera el famoso Kakashi-kun que hablaba su maestra, un ninja de gran talento y astuto. Él parecía algo descuidado, pero tras casi 16 años la gente podía cambiar bastante. Aunque hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención.

-_Parece que cabeza de fresa ha rechazado varias veces a Naruto. Mmm… interesante. _

_-__**Sí, pero eso implica un problema ¡A Naruto le gusta nuestra hermana!. Allí hay un ligero problema.**_

_-Bueno parece que tenemos que competir con Sakura por el corazón de Naruto-_ pensó eso con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no pasó desapercibida por él, quien quitándose un poco el sonroso le dijo:

-Sakuya-chan, disculpa a mi maestro. Kakashi-sensei puede ser a veces algo distraído y confundir las cosas, también es que no te sabe de ti. Bueno, allí esta uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo vamos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro que era idéntica a la de Sakura, lo cual llamó bastante la atención del rubio, le dijo:

-No te preocupes, el problema es que Rin-sensei me habló mucho de él y es bastante diferente de cómo me lo imaginaba; con lo del nombre eso se arreglará cuando me conozcan bien, sabrán diferenciarnos como tú. ¡Vamos, que tengo ganas de probar el famoso ramen que me contaste!

Entonces Sakuya agarró del brazo a Naruto jalándolo al puesto de ramen. Dentro el aroma era exquisito, aprovechando que no había nadie se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos siendo recibidos por Ayame y Teuchi, quienes se sorprendieron por ver solo a Naruto con "Sakura"

-Vaya Naruto, Sakura que bueno verlos aquí. Sakura-san, cambiaste bastante tu apariencia en poco tiempo en especial tu cabello, ¿verdad?-preguntó la hija del dueño, mientras Sakuya agachaba la cabeza un poco cansada de que la confundiera con su hermana.

-Hola Ayame, viejo Teuchi. Bueno el asunto es que ella no es Sakura-chan, más bien es su hermana, Sakuya.

-¡Woo! Eso no me lo espere, no tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera una hermana. Aún más una que fuera casi idéntica ella-dijo el dueño del local

-Bueno, el asunto es que _Sakura _(diciendo como si le incomodará) es mi hermana gemela y hasta hoy volví a la aldea. Pero no quiero hablar del tema, Naruto me dijo que servían un delicioso ramen así que ya quiero probarlo.

-No hay ningún problema, señorita…

-Sakuya, Sakuya Haruno; un gusto en conocerlos.

Teuchi y Ayame les agradó bastante la nueva pelirrosa era muy educada y amable, era casi idéntica a Sakura, sólo tenía pocas diferencia en su forma de vestir. Naruto ordenó por los dos el mismo platillo. Tras unos minutos de espera, los cuales aprovechó Ayame para conocer más a la acompañante de Naruto, comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían había un asunto que le incomodaba al rubio, quien no duró mucho en pregunto con un tono serio:

-Sakuya-chan, quiero saber una cosa si no te molesta.

-Claro, Naruto puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¿En verdad odias a tus padres?

Una pregunta tan sencilla y directa paralizó a la kunoichi quien no sabía que responder, ante lo cual Naruto siguió hablando.

-No conozco mucho a tus padres, pero por lo que me ha contado Sakura-chan y lo que vi hoy ellos te aman en verdad. No deberías guárdales rencor por algo que no pudieron controlar. Cree cuando te digo que hacer eso los hiere bastante, y no se lo merecen. Dales una oportunidad y créeme que no te defraudaran.

-_**Sin la menor duda, Naruto es un amigo verdadero. **_

_-Si, tiene razón en lo que dice. Pero SÓLO aplica con mamá y papá, no con la pelirrosa cabellos de chicle de mi hermana._

-Tal vez tienes razón, Naruto. Pero aún así necesito pensarlo un poco, no decirle a nadie que existía me incomoda bastante.

Naruto decidió mejor terminar de comer su tazón de ramen y esperar a su acompañante. Cuando ella concluyó, pago la comida y la dirigió a un lugar muy especial para él. Sin tener idea de adónde se dirigía, Sakuya le consultó al rubio y le respondió sonrientemente:

-Te llevaré uno de mis sitios favoritos de toda la aldea, te ayudará a aclarar tus ideas.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegaron. El lugar era nada menos que la cima de la montaña de los rostros Hokages, en específico la cabeza del cuarto. Sakuya no podía pedir una mejor vista de la aldea, las luces iniciaban a encenderse, las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento y la brisa; era todo lo que ella soñaba cuando pensaba en su hogar. Naruto tenía razón, el panorama la calmó y enfrió sus pensamientos, lo que la llevó a resolver el problema que enfrentaba.

-Sabes Naruto. A veces eres un verdadero Baka, pero tienes tus momentos. Tendré que darte la razón. Ellos no pudieron hacer mucho para regresarme a casa, la muerte del Yodaime lo impidió y con lo que vi hoy, en especial el relicario de mi mamá sólo puedo decirte una cosa. Gracias.

-¿Por qué, Sakuya-chan?-Cuestionó un muy ingenuo Naruto

-Por mostrarme Konoha y abrirme los ojos. A mis padres los voy a perdonar y creo que los comienzo a querer. En definitiva, voy a quedarme a vivir con ellos.

-Excelente, Sakuya-chan. Vamos, te acompañó a tu casa y mañana te veré en la fiesta.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Sakuya comenzó a pensar en lo que todo lo que había pasado y en especial la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su familia:

-_Sabes Naruto tiene algo especial con la gente. Es capaz de hacer cambiar su opinión y ayudarla cuando más lo necesita. Creo que es justo darles esa oportunidad a papá y mamá._

_-__**Sí, tienes toda razón. No creo que nos defrauden, aunque parece que ya comienzas a querer a "mamá y papá". Y ¿Sakura?**_

_-No pidas milagros, cabeza de fresa es un punto y aparte. No tengo ganas de hablar de esa personita ahora, luego nos encargamos de ella en casa. Mejor disfrutemos lo que nos queda de cita con Naruto y veamos qué pasará mañana._

…

**Este sería el capítulo 11 de las "Gemelas Haruno". Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta el momento. En este capítulo quise darle más protagonismo a Sakuya, pero no se preocupen Sakura será la estrella del siguiente, y continuaré con la rivalidad entre hermanas. Como ahora estoy de vacaciones por un buen tiempo podré actualizar más rápido mis historias. Si pueden manden reviews para ver que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría ver, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Encuentros y Recuentros Parte I

Capítulo 12: Encuentros y Reencuentros- Parte 1

Sakura Haruno estaba sentada al lado de su ventana viendo la calle esperando que Sakuya volviera de su "paseo" con Naruto. Desde que volvió a su hogar tras la reunión con la Hokage, ella y sus padres estuvieron arreglando su cuarto para hacerle espacio a la nueva pelirrosa. El escritorio de su alcoba lo pasaron a la sala para dar lugar a una cama y dejando un espacio en medio entre las camas con la ventana al fondo.

Pero el verdadero problema para Sakura era que no había sido capaz de detener a Sakuya y menos decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos e inquietudes sobre él. Aunque la mirada del rubio la preocupaba, necesitaba hablar con él sabiendo que existía el riesgo de que su corazón estuviera en otras manos.

-_¿Por qué tengo esta duda con Naruto? Cuando estoy con él, me siento diferente segura. Puedo hablar con él de cualquier tema o problema que sufra, y sigue tratando de cumplir esa promesa que me hizo hace unos años. Estaba segura de mis sentimientos cuando lo vi caer y ahora tengo algo de miedo y confusión._

_-__**Habla con él, es tan simple como eso.**_

_-¿Ahh?_

_-__**No hemos hablado frente a frente con Naruto y en especial con calma desde que nos salvo de Tengur. Mañana es la fiesta, aprovechemos que todo mundo va a distraerse con cabellos de chicle para hablar con él.**_

_-¿Crees que simplemente hablando unos momentos será suficiente?_

_-__**Tú misma lo sabes. Naruto siempre ha sido capaz de ayudarnos con solo unas palabras, incluso con un gesto o una sonrisa. Habla con él y decide que harás con él. Bueno mira quién apareció.**_

En la puerta apareció una chica con un gorro blanco y delante un chico con una chaqueta naranja y negra. Naruto estaba despidiéndose, como normalmente lo hacía, de Sakuya, agacho un momento la cabeza y se dirigió a su apartamento. Por su parte, Sakura salió de su cuarto y bajo sigilosamente las gradas para ver de cerca que haría su hermana al entrar. Sus padres estaban juntos en la sala y Sakuya se puso delante de ellos y hablo:

-Antes que nada, quiero decirle que los perdonó y creo… que tal vez ya comience a quererlos. Mamá y Papá- entonces se acercó y les dio un abrazo que transmitía el aprecio que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón.

-Cariño, no sabes cuantos años espere para recibir este abrazo de tu parte. Pensé que nunca nos perdonarías. Sé que te lo dijimos con la Hokage, pero te lo repito. Tratamos de todas las formas posibles para que volvieras incluso el Sandaime lo intento. Él busco incansablemente la forma de traerte a casa, pero Minato encontró la manera en que nadie salvo él fuera capaz de devolverte- respondió Akina quien no quería soltaba a su hija.

-Si Minato quería asegurarse que la hija de sus amigos no le pasará nada y nadie intentará dañarte por tus habilidades. Él sabía que había un par de espías merodeando la aldea, pero tu madrina presentía uno más cuyo chakra era más oscuro que él de los otros dos. Esa presencia no desaparecía tan fácilmente y hasta una semana antes del ataque del Kyubbi se esfumo. Intentamos regresarte, pero una situación mantuvo a tanto a Minato y tu madrina ocupados hasta el ataque-concluyo su padre, en eso Sakuya soltó a su madre y sentó haciendo la pregunta obvia.

-Según entiendo, el Minato que ustedes hablan es el Cuarto Hokage. Pero ¿Quién era mi madrina?

-Bueno, en primer lugar tú compartes madrina con Sakura, ya que no esperábamos gemelas. Ella era una gran kunoichi, a veces hiperactiva y una gran persona. Ahora que lo pienso, ella se parece bastante a tu hermana. Tu madrina era la esposa de Minato, su nombre era Kushina

Sakura quien estaba mirando oculta se sorprendió al saber que su madrina había sido una ninja tan increíble y que ella se parecía a ella. Aunque había un problema no tenía idea de quién y cómo era ella. Por su parte, esa noticia fue como un regalo de Navidad para Sakuya.

Ella tenía dos modelos de ninja a los cuales quería imitar, primero era la actual Hokage Tsunade y la otra era Kushina Uzumaki, el habanero sangriento de Konoha. Sakuya conocía bastante la historia por Rin, quien si había compartido mucho tiempo con ella. Bueno si tu sensei salía con ella después de entrenar eso era obvio.

-¡SÍ! Mamá sabes cuando estaba con Rin-sensei, ella siempre me contaba historias de las misiones de Kushina Uzumaki y para mí ella es una de mis heroínas.

-Sabes me alegra que la aprecies tanto. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas y se emociono bastante cuando supo lo de ustedes dos-tras un suspiro por recordar buenos tiempo, devolvió la mirada a Sakuya

-Descansa, ha sido un día con muchas sorpresas y mañana será igual, además conocerás a los demás amigos de Sakura.

Entonces antes de que los padres de las gemelas se levantaran de la sala, la pelirrosa hizo una pregunta incomoda para sus padres por las posibles consecuencias:

-¿En qué cuarto dormiré?

….

En una habitación de la Torre Hokage, Rin miraba las estrellas que cubrían los cielos de la aldea que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Podía ser una kunoichi de alto nivel, con habilidades comparable con los ANBU, una seriedad comparable con los más duros shinobis, pero su corazón todavía era sensible.

Hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba en ver las calles de su verdadero hogar, los edificios, el olor de la comida de los restaurantes, la brisa que llegaba del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad y la gente. La gente que pensaba que falleció hace 16 años, quienes lloraron su muerte y cargaron con la culpa. Sus padres habían muerto durante la tercera guerra shinobi, al igual que Obito.

El Uchiha, poseedor de una flama que lo diferenciaba de los otros de su clan, quien dio su vida por salvar a sus amigos y otorgo su ojo a su mejor amigo y rival. Una lágrima recorría sus marcas púrpuras mientras pensaba en Obito:

-Me hubiese gustado haberlo tratado mejor. Incluso le hubiese dado una oportunidad de salir conmigo, su actitud era lo único que le falta a Kakashi-kun.

En eso lo recordó _Kakashi._ Si alguien había sufrido con la muerte de Obito era él. Incluso su actitud cambio drásticamente después de ese día. Ya no era ese ninja de corazón de hielo y apegado a las reglas; desde esa misión siempre buscaba la forma de protegerla de cualquier daño o amenaza que atreviera a tocarla, incluso si tenía que recibir el ataque. Kakashi cumplía indirectamente con uno de los deseos de Obito "No abandonar a sus amigos". Entonces recordó el día en que fingió su muerte y se dijo así misma:

-_Kakashi, espero que puedas perdonar la herida que te cause._

La castaña se preguntaba cómo sería ahora, ya que en parte sabía que él estaba a cargo del equipo de la hermana de Sakuya. Y en eso recordó a Sakuya, el bebé que tuvo que cuidar. La niña que con el paso de los años, se volvió su alumna y parte de su familia como una hermana menor a la cual cuidó día y noche cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su sensei.

Antes de ir a la cama y descansar para el día en que regresaría a la vida en Konoha, pensó en la pelirrosa que educó:

-_Sakuya, ¿Cómo estarás ahora con tu familia? Tus padres te aman, pero creo que a Sakura la vas a volver "algo" loca. _

…

Sakuya subió las escaleras del segundo piso, donde la esperaban sus padres al lado de la puerta de la habitación, cuando su padre abrió la puerta Sakuya sintió como un escalofrío le subía por el cuerpo al ver el interior del cuarto. Tenía una linda vista por la ventana, un closet amplio, pero lo que para nada le agrado era que había dos camas a cada lado de la alcoba. Eso significa una cosa y ella lo sabía:

-¡QUÉ! ¿¡Voy a compartir cuarto con Sakura!

-Créeme que esa fue mi reacción cuando me dijeron cual era tu habitación-la voz venía de atrás de ella, era Sakura quien recostada contra el marco de la puerta, tenía una mirada de pocos amigos aunque no la estaba viendo a ella.

-Sakura, Sakuya entiendan que no tenemos otra habitación disponible para que alguna de ustedes. Tal vez les interesaría saber que si ambas hubieran estado juntas desde que eran bebés de todas formas hubieran compartido cuarto. Así que salvo que una quiera dormir en la sala…

-¡YO QUIERO!- Ambas gemelas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a su padre antes de que terminará su pregunta retórica, mostrando que en definitiva dormir con la otra iba ser una tortura. En eso Akina dijo:

-Ryo, creo ya entendí lo que quieren-eso llamó la atención de las gemelas, quienes pensaron que su madre las comprendería.

-Cariño, creo que lo mejor es que ambas compartan el cuarto. Mira piensan igual, así que pueden tener muchas cosas en común, así puedan hablar y conocerse mejor Así se convertir en buenas amigas-Agregando una sonrisa al final

Seguido a eso sacó a su marido de la habitación jalándolo del brazo, cerrando la puerta. Y en eso ambas Haruno oyeron a su madre decir "Buenas noches, Sakura y Sakuya".

La cara de ambas lo explicaba, tenían los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida, como cuando ves a un elefante volar, y la boca abierta. En sus mentes pensaron lo mismo:

-_A mamá se le zafó un tornillo._

Manteniendo la expresión en su rostro, Sakuya trató de hablar con su hermana, pero la ligereza con la cual su madre había hecho el comentario todavía le afectaba y con dificultad dijo:

-Cabeza de fresa… ¿Mamá siempre actúa así o es sólo hoy?

-A veces, pero cabello de chicle, hoy creo que se golpeo la cabeza porque parece que está un poquito-haciendo la mímica con las manos

Sakuya captó la idea que la pelirrosa le decía, acordaron en silencio no hablar del más del tema y siendo realistas que podían decir: "Mamá nunca se da cuenta de lo que dice" "En menos de un día, ya habían sacado a su mamá de sus cabales" "Debemos ir considerando desde ya enviarla a un manicomio". Eso las hacía reírse entre dientes y cuando una escucha la risa de la otra se volteaba tratando de contenerla carcajada. Sakuya al recostarse en la cama de la izquierda, noto una foto que estaba en la mesa de noche a su lado. Era su hermana con el cabello largo, Naruto, un muchacho con el cabello negro y su sensei en el medio. Por cómo se veían, aproximó que se tomo cuando tenían 12 años.

-Cabello de chicle, esa es mi cama. La nueva es la de la derecha.

-Ok, cabeza de fresa. Antes quiero preguntarte algo y no quiero que respondas con un no. Me lo debes por husmear en mis cosas ¿Quién son los de la foto? De una vez, ya sé que estos dos son Naruto y tú.

Sakura vio que era su copia del retrato del antiguo equipo 7, su rostro reflejaba la alegría al recordar a los buenos tiempos, momentos en que no sabía que Akatsuki perseguía a Naruto y el plan de Sasuke de abandonar la aldea. Cuando volvió vio a Sakuya con los brazos cruzados y una expresión diciendo "¿Y qué esperas?"

-El de cabello blanco es mi sensei, Kakashi Hatake y el de azul es un viejo amigo…Sasuke-kun, pero él se fue de la aldea.

-**¿Sasuke-kun? Acaso Sakura ama a este sujeto, parece algo presumido- **Dijo algo confundida la Inner Sakuya.

**-**_Sí, ni a Naruto se le refiere con la terminación "-kun". Le preguntaría que le pasó a ese sujeto. Tal vez pueda saber más de él._

-Y este Sasuke ¿Sabes por qué se fue?

Sakura no contesto, su semblante lo decía. Era tristeza, lamento, dolor, remordimiento, una herida que aún no había sanado.

-Se fue por poder y venganza. Sakuya, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo este tema de Sasuke es mejor que lo hables con otra persona, menos Naruto- en eso se acostó y trato de dormir

-_¿Venganza y poder? Algo no huele bien aquí, Sakura se deprimió con solo sacar ese nombre y que hable con otro menos Naruto. Si ellos fueron compañeros, él debe saberlo también como Sakura._

_-__**Tal vez saber la verdad es su dolor. Ese Sasuke tuvo que haber hecho algo terrible, para dejar a cabeza de fresa y Naruto así. En la fiesta podremos saber más. **_

_-Pensaba que esa fiesta sería tonta, pero creo que le veremos algo de utilidad. Le hare otra pregunta a ella- _Pensó Sakura dándose la vuelta para ver si Sakura ya se había ido en los brazos de Morfeo_._

-Shh…Sakura. Shh…. Sakura-no respondía- Cabeza de fresa responde, estas dormido o no, necesito saber algo importante.

Sakura se levantó, fingiendo que ya se había dormido, se pasaba las manos por los ojos y volteó para ver a Sakuya contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres, ahora?

-Dime, honesta y francamente, ¿Quieres a Naruto?

Eso la tomo por sorpresa. La pregunta era directa y sin rodeos. La Inner Sakura sabía esa respuesta fácilmente "Sí con todo mi corazón", aunque Sakura tenía algo que la incomodaba. Comenzaba a detestar la forma en cómo Sakuya la incomodaba sin saberlo, primero preguntar por Sasuke y ahora sus sentimientos por Naruto. Decidió evadir la pregunta inteligente, sin darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando.

-Sí te interesa saber, claro que sí. Es mi mejor amigo en la aldea.

-No me refiero a que lo quieres como amigo, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que si…lo quieres… más que un amigo, tú me entiendes-Volteó la cara, ya que se estaba sonrojando bastante y la luz de la luna entraba en el cuarto de las gemelas Haruno.

-Prefiero no contestar eso ahora. ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? No me digas que tú…- En su mente la Inner Sakura cruzaba los dedos con fuerza y repetía "No, no, no".

-Al igual que tú prefiero no contestar ahora-dijo ya que si seguían con ese historia pasaría de ser cabello de chicle a cabeza de tomate.

Ambas hermanas comenzaban tener sus sospechas, pero por temor a ser ciertas decidieron no mencionarla, además ¿Era posible que ambas pudieran querer al mismo shinobi?

Para Sakuya existía cierta duda en los sentimientos de su hermana porque parecía que el corazón de Sakura estaba dividido entre dos, Naruto y el tal "Sasuke". Sin saberlo, ese era el mismo conflicto que tenía en su mente la pelirrosa de al lado. Volvieron a las cobijas, Sakura seguía con la duda de a quien en verdad quería: Sasuke o Naruto. La Inner Sakura le ayudó recordándole: "¡Habla con él, MAÑANA! Ahora piensa en otra cosa para dormir".

Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas descansar por lo menos unas horas. Tras unos 20 minutos, el insomnio y las fuertes experiencias del último par de días le impedían conciliar el sueño; daba varias vueltas en la cama, movía la almohada y en eso vio que Sakuya estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla muy fuerte. Una sombra se reflejaba en la pared del cuarto, portaba una larga capa y hacia varias posiciones con sus manos. La pelirrosa se levantó para ver quién podía ser y al ver por el cristal no había nadie. Ante eso un escalofrío le recorría el cuello y de inmediato trató de despertar a su compañera de cuarto.

-¡Sakuya, despierta! ¡Vamos!

La chica con el cabello largo se despertó, su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor. Miró el cuarto con una mezcla de sobresalto y miedo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sakura, su semblante cambió a uno de ira.

-Fuiste TÚ. Por tu culpa, me abandonaron y olvidaron esa tuya familia. Además me atacaste en ese sueño- Con un tono fuerte, con una mirada fría y asesina

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Pasas de perdonar a todos, a querer matarme con la mirada- dijo Sakura sin soltar los brazos de su gemela por si acaso la atacaba.

Tras tomar un segundo aliento, las esmeraldas de su rostro volvieron a tomar su brillo natural como si la luz se hubiese apagado por unos instantes y regresado de nuevo. Sus gestos se suavizaron y le respondió a Sakura:

-Cabeza de fresa, ¿podrías decirme por qué me estas agarrando y si puedes tal vez soltarme?

- ¡QUÉ! No te acuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te despertaste de esa pesadilla.

-No, ahora que lo dices sólo sé que desperté y me tenías sujetada. ¿Qué fue lo te dije, Sakura?- La pelirrosa se extraño por esa repentina pérdida de memoria, así que decidió no preocuparla más y respondió:

-Olvídalo, aunque debo admitir que eres bastante extraña y molesta.

-No te preocupes, pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti.

-Si no tienes sueño hay algo que me gustaría saber-habló Sakura mientras su hermana se acomodaba y se sentaba a su lado con la almohada en las manos, siendo esta la primera vez que ambas conversaban sin querer ahorcarse entre ellas o estar discutiendo con otro.

-Cuando estabas hablando con mamá y papá, escuche que nuestra madrina era Kushina Uzumaki. Estabas emocionada y parecía que sabías quién era ella.

-Sí, sé quién era. Pero antes ¿Porque nos estabas espiando como si tuvieras 5 años?

-_Demonios, sé me fue ese detalle._

_-__**Inventa algo rápido, necesitamos ver si esa Kushina tiene alguna relación con nuestro Naruto, como pensamos.**_

-Baje a comer algo, y cuando estaba en la cocina los escuche -Respondió Sakura algo nerviosa y con un rostro que tenía culpa escrito por todos lados, Sakuya respondió bajando la ceja y la cabeza diciéndole "me crees tonta".

-Bueno, si quise ver que iba a pasar cuando llegarás y te toparás con ellos. Dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Kushina? Es importante para mí.

-Mejor. Kushina, para tu información fue una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, muy talentosa, divertida y agradable. No sé mucho de ella, salvo por las historias que me contaba Rin-sensei. Adicionalmente, parece que no hay muchos registros de ella y murió la noche del ataque del Kyubbi. Mamá me dijo que ella era la esposa del Yondaime, pero no me dijo mucho más.

-Gracias, ¿No tienes una foto de ella o una descripción física de ella?

_**-**_No, sólo sé que debía tener el cabello rojo por su apodo. Creo que no hay ningún registro de ella al igual que el Yondaime. ¿Qué quieres hacer con esa información? No creo que sólo sea conocer más de nuestra madrina

-_**Odio admitirlo, pero Sakuya es buena.**_

_**-**__Sí, también detesto decirlo pero vamos a necesitar ayuda si queremos resolver este misterio, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. _

-Eres muy molesta y persistente Sakuya. El problema es que necesitaré tu ayuda con esto. ¿Crees que Kushina tenga alguna relación con Naruto?-dijo meditando sus palabras la kunoichi

-_**Vaya, la cabeza de fresa es lista.**_

_**-**__Sí, incluso yo quería investigar eso ahora que estoy en Konoha. Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntas- _Así que con tranquilidad y mirando el suelo dijo_:_

-Eso mismo me pregunte cuando Naruto menciono su apellido. Tal vez sí la tengan, habrá que preguntar a la Hokage o revisar en los registros del hospital ya que ni Naruto sabe quiénes son sus padres.

-Bueno parece que tendremos que hacer equipo…para ayudar a Naruto. Que te quede claro, eso no cambia nada entre nosotras, mantenemos nuestra distancia.

-Claro

-Sakuya, ya que ninguna de las dos parece tener sueño, porque no me cuestas las historias que te contaba tu maestra sobre Kushina. Ya sabes para conocer más de ella y ver si yo he oído algo de ella-Sakuya se sorprendió, pero acepto al final y le hablo más de la misteriosa ninja.

…

El sol brillaba en los cielos de Konoha y en la oficina de la Hokage, una cansada Tsunade escuchaba a Yamato y Rin su encuentro con el dúo Tengu. Le hablaron de sus habilidades con las técnicas elementales, su poder y en especial cuál era su blanco.

-El dúo Tengu parece conocer a la perfección las habilidades de los cerezos gemelos, además ignoraron que Naruto estaba allí para atraparlo, incluso por el daño que le hicieron no tenía interés en él-dijo el Capitán lo más explicito posible.

-Además según parece esta organización Akatsuki es una amenaza muy seria y si quieren a Sakura y Sakuya deben ser como armas para atrapar a los demás jinchūrikis por sus talentos en el control del chakra. Forcé la retirada de uno de ellos se sólo por los daños que provocó el ataque final de Naruto, sino no creo que lo hubiera hecho.

-Si ambos fueron alumnos de Kakuzu como dicen, creo que también deben de dominar el arte de los corazones elementales no dudo que volverán por Sakura, Sakuya y tal Naruto. Tenerlos juntos a los tres es lo más recomendable ya que si esos dos aparecen podrán enfrentarlos. Así que Sakuya será la nueva integrante del equipo Kakashi, mientras que Rin vigilará a las dos si salen en una misión. Con respecto a Naruto, ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

-Naruto ya está recuperado de las quemaduras y otras heridas que le provocó Tenfur, salvo una en su brazo derecho que tiene un daño fuerte que Sakuya sano lo más que pudo, Lady Tsunade

-Eso no es de la batalla con ellos, eso debe a su nuevo jutsu que necesitó para derrotar a Kakuzu. Se lo prohibí, pero el muy necio lo usó de todas formas. Esa técnica hiere al usuario por sus propio poder-dijo la Hokage cuando sintió alguien muy cerca-¿Hace cuanto estás oyendo, Jiraiya?

-Hola, Tsunade, Yamato. ¿Rin, eres tú? Vaya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía por aquí, me alegra observar que te convertiste en una gran kunoichi, jeje-Respondió Jiraiya, sabiendo que si decía otra cosa sobre Rin y su apariencia Tsunade lo mandaría al hospital de la aldea por vía aérea con uno de sus ataques.

-Jiraiya-sama, es un gusto volver a verlo. Sí, digamos que hasta ayer pude regresar a Konoha por una misión especial que me encomendó Minato-sensei. Los detalles no se los puedo revelar por la naturaleza de la asignación- Siendo lo más formal posible la ninja de cabello castaño.

-Ah, es por eso, entonces fuiste a la aldea de los secretos-eso sorprendió a todos menos a la Hokage-no se asombren yo tengo pleno conocimiento de ese lugar aunque no lo he visitado. Tsunade, estuve oyendo de esos nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, mis contactos me hablaron que los vieron en el país del río y al no ser los que conocemos vine para prevenirlos aunque parece que llegue tarde.

-No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama, digamos que le debo mi regreso y la persona que cuidaba a la intervención de esos dos y un poco de suerte-dijo Rin, quién le explico los hechos de los últimos dos días sin mencionarle a Sakuya Haruno.

Tras unos minutos de explicación, Rin y Yamato se retiraron de la oficina, dejando a Tsunade y Jiraiya para que hablaran de que harían ahora con estos miembros de Akatsuki. Rin evito hablar del tema de las gemelas porque le correspondía a su alumna revelarlo por su cuenta, aunque eso sí menciono que estos dos buscaban capturar a Sakura y a la chica que acompañaba a Rin.

-Tsunade, me parece extraño que ahora busquen a Sakura. Tal vez la quieran usar como un señuelo para capturar a Naruto ya que es posible que conozcan los sentimientos de esos dos y los quieran usar en contra de mi aprendiz. Aunque eso no explica porque quieran a la protegida de Rin-san.

-Jiraiya, creo que mejor me acompañas a una fiesta que se dará ahora- viendo el gesto de emoción e incredulidad en la cara de Jiraiya agregó-No como una cita, sino para que entiendas más esta situación, pero te advierto si intentas pasarte conmigo habrá una cama en el hospital esperándote y yo no te atenderé.

…

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos ustedes. Quise comenzar este nuevo año 2012, con dos capítulos nuevos de la historia que me inauguro en fanfiction, "Las Gemelas Haruno". Primero quiero decirles que lo partir en dos para explicar bastante los hechos de la fiesta y desarrollar más la relación de las gemelas con Naruto e iniciar el regreso de Akatsuki. Trate de agregar un poco de comedia y elementos de mi otra historia a esta. Espero que les guste el capítulo y manden reviews con sus sugerencias, críticas y opiniones, todo me ayuda a mejorar la historia. Nota adicional para la segunda parte tendrán un momento especial entre Naruto y Sakura. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que esperan**


	13. Encuentros y Recuentros Parte II

Capítulo 13: Encuentros y Reencuentros- Parte 2

Ya avanzada la mañana en el sector residencial de Konoha, Sakura y Sakuya no se habían despertado aún. Durante gran parte de la madrugada, Sakuya le había relatado las diferentes historias y misiones de Kushina que Rin-sensei le contaba cuando era pequeña. Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura hubiera escuchado alguna pista en la aldea que las condujera a relacionar a la legendaria pelirroja con Naruto. Lamentablemente, parecía que su nombre había sido borrado del mapa aunque al oír de ella, Sakura le impresiono lo increíble que era, no era de extrañarse que el Yondaime Hokage se enamorara de ella. Conforme seguían hablando las gemelas no notaron que el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlas poco a poco, hasta que al final ambas se quedaron dormidas en el lado de Sakuya.

Cuando Akina fue a ver a sus hijas para ver si ya están listas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlas durmiendo juntas con unas caras de angelitos aunque dormían en una posición algo extraña. Estaban en el borde de la cama, los pies de ambas estaban tocando el suelo mientras que el resto de sus cuerpos estaba en la cama.

-¡Vaya! Les dije o no que serían amigas muy pronto. Sakura, Sakuya.

Al escucharla, las dos hermanas comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, estirando los brazos con cierto cansancio aún presente en sus rostros. Luego de pasarse las manos por ojos, se dieron cuenta donde habían dormido, así que se levantaron rápidamente. Sakura dio un salto a su cama mientras que la otra gemela se acomodaba y se ponía su gorro blanco. La pelirrosa de cabello corto fue la primera en hablar:

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí no tocaste la puerta?

-Sí, Sakura la toque varias veces, pero como no respondieron abrí la puerta y las vi a ambas dormidas en la cama de tu hermana. Bueno tal parece que tuvieron una especie de pijamada o no.

-¡Para nada!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo lo cual pareció no importarle a su madre quien continúo hablando tranquilamente.

-Bueno, debido a que las dos bellas durmientes se levantaron muy tarde deben alistarse lo más pronto posible. No quiero retrasarlas más, su padre y yo nos vamos a terminar los preparativos para la fiesta, ustedes dos prepararse y lleguen al salón cerca de la Torre Hokage

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sakuya. Cuando su madre señalo el reloj de la pared, Sakuya dio un ligero grito de la sorpresa que le causo gracia a su madre quien dijo:

-Bueno, las dejo. Sakuya evita que te vean hasta la fiesta para darles una buena sorpresa a todos, entra por detrás allí te espera tu maestra y Sakura te avisará cuando salir-dijo Akina Haruno antes de salir.

Sakura no le puso mucha atención a las palabras de su madre ni a la reacción de su hermana, pensaba en el episodio que tuvo Sakuya en la noche, el cual la preocupo bastante. Esa sombra parecía que la atacaba y la ponía en contra de los demás, además desapareció como un fantasma. No había forma en que pudiera romper el jutsu y se alejara tan rápido. Su concentración se rompió cuando oyó la voz de su hermana.

-Cabeza de fresa, voy a usar el baño primero, apenas haya terminado te aviso. Voy a dejar mi gorro aquí, ni se te ocurra hacer algo con él.

-No haré nada además no tenemos tiempo para atacarnos. ¡Vamos, apúrate!

Cuando Sakuya salió de la habitación, la otra pelirrosa aprovecho para revisar la ventana de su cuarto. Debía haber una evidencia, un rastro, una explicación de la sombra de anoche.

-¿_**Crees que hayan sido los sujetos que nos atacaron en el bosque?**_

_**-**__Tal vez, pero ¿Cómo pasaron tan fácil a los guardias? Además eso no fue un genjutsu ordinario, era como si le recordaron todo lo malo que había sufrido y esas emociones guiarán sus acciones. Aunque poniéndome en los zapatos de ella, yo también odiaría a mis padres y a mi hermana._

_-__**¿En serio?**_

_**-**__Sí, piénsalo. Pasar 16 años sin saber que tienes familia, y de la noche a la mañana saber que era mentira. No es nada fácil de manejar, también pienso que tuvo que haber habido otra forma de protegerla, en vez de enviarla sola con Rin. Además yo sé que Naruto tiene un talento con las personas para que cambien su forma de ser, pero con Sakuya se lució. Sin Naruto, no tendría idea que hubiera pasado._

_-__**Como te lo dije, Naruto es alguien especial. **_

Paro de pensar en Sakuya y Naruto cuando noto algo peculiar en la pared y en el marco de la ventana. Tierra, una ligera capa de tierra está pegada a la pared. El concreto parecía que estuviera roto en los espacios cubiertos con la capa, pero el centro estaba limpio. Era como si algo hubiera salido o entrado allí. Sakura descartó de inmediato a Tengur y Tenfur, ninguno usaba la tierra y tampoco había notado alguna habilidad con el arte de las ilusiones o la mente. En eso escucho la voz de su hermana y decidió mejor hablarlo con la Hokage. Sin la menor duda, alguien estaba planeado algo grande y peligroso usando al dúo Tengu como distracción.

…

Las gemelas salieron de la casa 30 minutos después, ambas vestían sus ropas casuales. Una falda que les llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa con diseño similar: Una línea blanca desde la base hasta la zona del cuello y mangas cortas de un color blanco. La única diferencia entre sus ropas era el color: La falda de Sakura era azul y la blusa, roja; mientras que las de Sakuya verdes y amarillas respectivamente. Fueron lo más pronto posible al lugar de la fiesta, saltaron varios edificios y llegaron al sitio. Ambas decidieron esconderse primero para asegurarse que nadie las viera y así observaron como era el lugar.

El sitio era de madera con un estilo tradicional japonés: Un amplio pasillo rodeaba el lugar, tenía una varias puertas corredizas que dejaban ver el interior del sitio y una más grande en la entrada (me estoy basando en los diferentes tipos de casas japonesas que he visto en otros animes, disculpen si tengo errores en la descripción), pero lo más llamativo era el jardín. Tenía un estanque con varias flores de diferentes colores y dos grandes árboles de cerezo daban sombra a cada uno de los lados de la edificación. Esa parte de la edificación estaba un poco apartada y no le dieron mucha importancia a la hora de decorarlo ya que la luz casi no llegaba ahí. Sakura, quien aún estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos sobre la sombra de la noche anterior, le pareció que ese lugar era el idóneo para hablar con Naruto por la tranquilidad que este daba.

Las gemelas se separaron, la kunoichi del gorro blanco fue a la parte trasera donde vio a su maestra con la mirada perdida y cabizbaja, algo inusual en una ninja con una gran confianza y determinación férrea. Era extraño verla sin su uniforme de la aldea de los secretos. Ahora portaba un chaleco jounin púrpura de Konoha con la tradicional espiral roja en la espalda, una blusa negra sin mangas y por debajo otra, color lila con mangas que llegaban hasta sus muñecas. En la parte inferior tenía una falda blanca, similar a la que tenía antes de irse de la aldea, y tenía por debajo unos shorts negros. Su cabello estaba lacio y peinado, llegándole de esa forma a la mitad de la espalda; mientras que en su frente estaba su nueva banda negra de Konoha.

-¡Rin-sensei! Se ve increíble, aunque la veo un poco rara, ¿Le pasó algo?

-Ahh Sakuya, disculpa estaba pensando en algo. ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Sensei, la conozco desde que tengo memoria. Usted no es de las que se distraen por cualquier cosa. Puede confiar en mí.

-Sakuya-hizo una pausa, sabía que necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho y no había otra persona en quien confiará más que ella- Es que dentro van a estar personas que eran mis amigos cuando vivía aquí. Al fingir mi muerte les ocasione una herida muy profunda y no creo que ellos sean capaces de perdonarme, en especial una persona muy especial para mí, que debe haberse lamentado no cumplir su promesa.

-Maestra, pero usted lo hizo por una buena causa, además era una misión dada por el Hokage. Ellos comprenderán- Dijo con entusiasmo Sakuya, a pesar de eso su maestro movía la cabeza a los lados, con una sonrisa que ocultaba una tristeza le respondió:

-Gracias, pero entiende algo mi querida Sakuya-ahora con un tono melancólico- Aunque haya sido por una buena acción o incluso una mentira blanca, esas acciones ocasionan heridas tan profundas que lastiman el corazón. Pueden llegar a esconderse los daños con ira, bromas, una actitud despreocupada o sonriente, actuar sólo desconfiando de los demás, entre otras cosas; pero al final siempre están allí y siguen generando dolor. A quien causó la herida la culpa, la tristeza y lamentación yacen en su ser, siempre buscando la forma de cambiar ese segundo, instante en que todo cambió e imaginan las posibilidades, el "que hubiera pasado" o "si hubiera hecho esto" pero ya es tarde para cambiar el pasado. Si los destinos de ambos llegan a cruzarse otra vez, buscarán tratar de enmendar ese daño, aunque no funciona perfectamente. Hay una forma de sanarlo requiere algo especial. Un gesto puro y honesto, que muestre el verdadero sentimiento y amor por la persona y no un simple arrepentimiento.

-Rin-sensei…-dijo Sakuya, quien veía como se humedecía los ojos de la kunoichi que con la que creció.

Al escuchar hablar a su maestra, sabía que lo que Rin decía también aplicaba a ella y su relación con sus padres. Era cierto que los había perdonado en parte, pero ese resentimiento y dolor aún permanecía y la hería en el interior. Había muchas preguntas inconclusas que la hacían dudar de sus padres. Sus sueños no ayudaban, allí veía como miraba por una ventana sola en la aldea de los secretos, a sus padres y Sakura divertirse, reír y pasar buenos momentos juntos y quizás olvidándola a ella. Decidió seguir hablando con Rin para que estuviera lista cuando se reencontrará con sus antiguos amigos.

…

Al mismo tiempo de la conversación de Sakuya y Rin, Sakura entraba al salón viendo con detenimiento quienes estaban allí y la decoración. Había una larga mesa rodeada de sillas, esta tenía varios platos diferentes de comida, vasos llenos de una bebida naranja. Los globos eran de diferentes colores, aunque predominaban los rojos, naranjas y amarillos, estos estaban acomodados en los diferentes lados de la habitación. La música era suave para dar un ambiente de calma entre los presentes donde la pelirrosa podía ver a casi todos los 12 Novatos: Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji (estos dos estaban hablando como si Lee estuviera retándolo a uno de sus desafíos) Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Sai estaba apartado del resto de la gente, leyendo uno de sus libros de autoayuda para poder relacionarse con los demás, además Sakura notó como ocasionalmente desviaba su mirada para ver a la chica cabello rubio platinado reírse y hablar con sus amigos. A parte de los chunnins de su generación, estaban, Konohamaru y su equipo, Gai-sensei, Anko, el capitán Yamato, Shizune, Jiraiya y la Quinta Hokage; pero una duda rondaba en la cabeza de la mayoría de los presentes ¿Cuál era la razón de la fiesta?

Muchos pensaban que era para celebrar la derrota de Kakuzu y Hidan, pero esa no era una razón suficiente para eso. Además en la invitación que se les dio Konohamaru, como parte de su misión clase D decía que iba a ver una pequeña sorpresa.

La pelirrosa miraba por todas partes buscando una chaqueta naranja con negro, unos cabellos rubios, unos ojos azules que le regalaban una mirada dulce siempre para ella u oír un familiar "Sakura-chan". Sí, la persona que faltaba era aquella que siempre a su lado y le daba un resplandor de esperanza, Naruto. Unos minutos después se dio cuenta que también Kakashi-sensei no había llegado aunque eso no le extraño.

-_Sí conozco a mi sensei llegará media hora tarde y dará alguna excusa ridícula como "me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que cambiar mi ruta" o "que se perdió en los caminos de la vida encontrando este lugar"._

Paso casi una hora, el sol ya se escondía dando espacio a la calma y tranquilidad que daba la noche. Sakura estaba inquieta, se preguntaba que le había pasado a Naruto, entonces decidió ponerse en la entrada esperando la llegada del rubio. Su madre se le acerco y al notar la preocupación de su hija puso una mano en el hombro de ella, quien reaccionó con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Mamá, disculpa estaba distraída necesitas mi ayuda en algo.

-Sí, Sakura-chan. Iba a decirte que ya presentarás a las dos personas que han estado ocultas la última hora.

-Sí, Sakuya debe estar desesperada por entrar y diciendo que es culpa mía por dejarla afuera tanto tiempo.

-Más bien, fue ella la que me dijo que esperamos más tiempo-Sakura estaba incrédula ante la actitud de ella- Tu hermana, me dijo que necesitaba hablar un poco más con su sensei, quien estaba esperando a alguien. Además, hable con ella a solas y me pregunto si tu maestro había llegado ya que era la persona quien esperaba Rin-san.

-_¿Rin conoce a Kakashi? Además que podría preocuparle a Rin-sensei, ella parece una kunoichi muy fuerte como para que algo le afecte tanto._

-Hija, ¿Por qué estas en la puerta con esa cara, estas esperando a alguien especial?

Sakura oculto su rostro de su madre, quería salir de ese momento incomodo lo más pronto posible

-_Naruto, más te vale que llegues pronto- _pensó ella, al no tener respuesta de ella decidió mejor irse, pero sin antes decirle una de sus frases:

-Bueno, en 5 minutos te necesito al frente Sabes si ves a tu amigo rubio, dile que por mi parte no tiene ningún problema, me agrada mucho y en especial porque siempre está allí para protegerte y hacerte sonreír como nadie más lo hace.

Al oírla, Sakura se paralizó y su cara hacía honor al apodo que le había puesto su hermana gemela de cabeza de fresa. Cuando volvió en sí, vio como los últimos rayos del sol mostraban una mancha naranja y negra acercándose a máxima velocidad. La pelirrosa salió a recibirlo aunque decidió mejor cruzar los brazos para hacerle creer que estaba molesta por su retraso.

-Sakura-chan, perdóname por favor, no quería retrasarme tanto. Sé lo importante que esto, dattebayo.

-Lo importante es que llegaste- dijo con un tono desinteresado, el cual sorprendió al rubio pensado que recibiría un regaño de Sakura-¿Me dirías por qué duraste tanto?

-Fue por un favor para el Capitán Yamato. Él me pidió buscar a Kakashi-sensei antes de la fiesta.

**Flashback**

Naruto salía de Ichiraku Ramen con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento para entrenar un poco antes de ir a la fiesta dada por los padres de Sakura. Pensaba en las reacciones que tendrían los invitados, esperando poder reírse tanto como cuando Tsunade se cayó de la silla y Shizune "saludo el piso" al conocerlas. Mientras iba hacia a allá se topó con el Capitán Yamato.

-Hola Capitán Yamato.

-Naruto, te estaba buscando. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Claro…un segundo es para una misión ultra secreta, dattebayo- con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es eso, necesito que busques a Kakashi-sempai antes de la celebración ya sabes de su habitual puntualidad a diferentes eventos y él debe estar allí para ver a alguien en especial.

-¿Sakuya-chan? Pero él ya la vio aunque no sabía que Sakura tenía una hermana así que se no se sorprenderá tanto, dattebayo-dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba la barbilla pensando que quería Yamato.

-Naruto, eso no es importante ahora. ¿Puedes hallarlo y traerlo a tiempo?

-Por supuesto, no le fallaré.

-Gracias Naruto y (haciendo su cara de terror con el foco que lo iluminaba desde abajo) sino sufrirás en el próximo entrenamiento. Suerte.

Naruto se fue a máxima velocidad sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer el nuevo líder del equipo Kakashi, a su vez Yamato pensaba:

-_Naruto-kun, espero que puedas hallarlo y traerlo a tiempo. Él y Rin-sempai tienen muchos asuntos por resolver. Desde que Kakashi estaba en ANBU, a pesar de ocultar sus sentimientos, resentía la pérdida de Obito y en especial la de ella ya que creyó que si no se hubiera distraído, la habría salvado. Él se hizo la promesa de protegerla de la misma forma que Obito-san y él lo hacían. Por ese día, él era tan estricto con sus equipos y trabaja generalmente solo. Espero que al volver a verse las heridas de ambos puedan cerrarse._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Lo busque por todas partes, en los campos de entrenamiento, en los restaurantes, la Academia, el hospital y nada. Dime que por lo menos esta allí para que el Capitán Yamato no me culpe después.

-No, solo faltan Kakashi-sensei y tú. Vamos ingresemos que ya debo presentar a mi hermana y Rin-sensei.

-¿TÚ? Pensé que sería tu mamá o papá quienes lo harían.

-Ya vez como son mis padres y sus ideas. Seguro quieren que la presenta para intentar que nos llevemos mejor-Naruto asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron.

…

Sakura estaba al frente del salón, a su lado estaba una entrada que conducía a un pasillo que daba a la parte trasera del salón donde estaban las sorpresas de la noche. Ryo les aviso a su hija y su maestra que ya iban a entrar y estuvieran listas. Rin se limpio un par de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas. Sakuya la ayudo para retomar un poco su confianza y ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo al que le mintió por años. Ambas oyeron a Sakura hablar:

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir. Mis padres me pidieron que presente a dos personas, las cuales son la razón por la cual estamos reunidos. Iba a ser antes, pero hubo un ligero contratiempo con alguien…-Sakura notaba como varios desviaban la mirada a Naruto, quien fue el último en llegar, creyendo que se referían a él- Primero creo que varios de ustedes ya la conocen, ella volvió después de mucho tiempo de proteger alguien muy importante para mi familia.

La kunoichi veía como todos se acercaban, Chouji tenía una bebida en sus manos, a su lado estaba Shikamaru quien estaba con su habitual gesto de aburrimiento y miraba hacia otro lado, el equipo de Hinata y el de Rock Lee ya se encontraban cerca de Sakura. Por su parte, Ino jalaba del brazo a Sai para que se juntara con los demás y la Hokage y el Sabio de los Sapos estaban en un rincón viendo los hechos.

Rin sabía que debía entrar, tomo un suspiro antes de hacerlo. Camino el pequeño corredor conociendo que después de ese instante todo cambiaría. Agacho un poco la cabeza y al percibir que la luz del salón y escuchar los suaves murmullos de la gente alzo la cabeza. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y calma en su voz

-Mucho gusto a todos, es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Rin Hatzuke.

La nueva generación no reacciono ante la presencia de la kunoichi, pero los sensei de estos se asombraron al verla, sus rostros eran de incredulidad aunque por su experiencia controlaban sus reacciones aunque Gai-sensei rompió esa actitud casi llorando, dio un salto y se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos:

-¡Rin-san está viva! Te ves increíble, se ve que el poder de la juventud aún arde en ti y te hace ver aún más hermosa de cómo te recuerdo. Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida- la soltó y dio un fuerte grito de "Sí" mirando el techo con los ojos llorosos.

Rin estaba avergonzada ante la conducta "algo" exagerada de Gai, parecía que los años no lo habían cambiado y era igual a como recordaba incluyendo sus frases de la juventud. Miro a la gente que estaba reunida, vio varias sonrisas y pruebas de alegría en varios de sus antiguos amigos, risas por parte de Naruto y otros jóvenes, aunque Kakashi no se veía por ninguna parte. Un joven que parecía el clon de Maito Gai preguntó a su maestro (debía serlo para imitarlo así):

-Gai-sensei, disculpe por molestarlo. ¿Quién es ella?

-A claro, gran alumno mío. Ella es Rin, una de las más talentosas ninjas médicos que ha tenido la aldea. Alumna del Yondaime Hokage y compañera de mi acérrimo rival Kakashi- Las palabras de la Bestia Verde de Konoha obtuvieron la admiración por parte de los más jóvenes al conocer más sobre la mujer con las marcas moradas.

- No soy tan increíble, como exagera Gai. Mejor continuamos, para que conozcan a mi alumna. A ella la conocí y entrene desde que me fui. Espero que puedan llevarse bien con ella- Sakura decidió apartarse y dar unos pasos a donde estaba Naruto poniéndose al lado de él, sin antes dar un golpecito lo suficientemente fuerte en la pared para que Sakuya entendiera que debía entrar.

…

En el pasillo, Sakuya se tranquilizo al oír a su maestra, quien era para ella como una segunda madre, hablar relajada y sin problemas, aunque podía adivinar que el sensei de Naruto y Sakura no estaba allí. Al escuchar el golpe en la pared de madera comprendió que le tocaba a ella.

-_Aquí vamos._

_-__**No te preocupes, cualquier cosa Naruto nos puede ayudar. Incluso cabeza de fresa puede sernos útil. **_

El cerezo percibía como unos pocos pasos eran como kilómetros, los segundos parecían horas, una nueva vida la esperaba cuando la vieran las personas de Konoha que estaban allí reunidas.

Sakura y Naruto estaban muy cerca cuando Sakuya apareció, las caras de todos mostraban una sorpresa inmensa aunque algunas reacciones causaron las risas de ambos y unas carcajadas del rubio. Al salir Sakuya, se escuchó un fuerte grito de asombro por parte de casi todos, Chouji quien estaba tomando su bebida la escupió por el sobresalto al verla, cayendo encima del talentoso y callado Neji Hyugga quien estaba empapado de refresco y con una cara de pocos amigos. Jiraiya estaba boquiabierto al ver que habían otra chica idéntica a la compañera de su aprendiz y pensó, con su mirada de pervertido, si también podría haber otra Tsunade en alguna parte, lamentable su sueño se interrumpió por un fuerte codazo de la Hokage que lo devolvió a la realidad. Los demás invitados mostraban su sorpresa con una boca abierta o los ojos más abiertos de lo normal para asegurarse de que no estaban viendo un espejismo o una ilusión como fue el caso de Ino o el de Kiba quien se pellizco varias veces para ver si no estaba dormido, mientras que otros mantenían su calma como Shikamaru. De todos invitados que desconocían el secreto de las gemelas Haruno, el primero en hablar, y quien dio la reacción más gracioso según Naruto y Sakura, estaba con los ojos húmedos, pero de la alegría ya que estaba viviendo un sueño.

-¡Dos Sakuras-san! Gai-sensei usted siempre está en lo correcto, este es uno de los mejores días que han pasado en la historia de Konoha.

Sakuya se acercó a su sensei y le susurró cuando Gai hablaba con su alumno en uno de sus tradicionales momentos maestro-discípulo:

-Rin-sensei, ¿Generalmente estos dos son así siempre?- Sakura al escuchar a su hermana se acercó y al mismo tiempo que Rin le respondieron con un claro "sí" al mover la cabeza hacia abajo. Viendo que todos la estaban mirando a ella tomo un respiro y habló:

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakuya Haruno-Ante la afirmación los 12 Novatos desviaron su mirada a Sakura quien tuvo que admitir lo que todos ya podrían figurar.

-Sí, Sakuya es mi hermana gemela. Aunque de una vez les digo somos diferentes para que NADIE nos confunda.

Todos veían esa parte venir, entonces se oyó a Ino responder con habitual voz de broma a las gemelas:

-Vaya, parece que ahora tenemos dos frentes de marquesina en la aldea- Sakuya y Sakura al oírla, fueron muy molestas donde Ino, respondiéndole ambas a la vez:

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¡Qué fastidio! Ahora tendremos que soportar a Ino, Sakura y Sakuya discutir y molestarse entre ellas todos los días, las mujeres tan problemáticas como siempre-dijo Shikamaru haciendo que varios se rieran ante eso, por su parte Naruto fue a intentar calmar a las hermanas antes de que la fiesta se convirtiera en práctica de combate.

…

Después de eso, los demás ninjas se presentaron uno a uno con Sakuya. Todos eran muy agradables, aunque algunos eran muy extraños según la ninja del gorro blanco, por ejemplo Shino y Rock Lee. La Hokage, Jiraiya y los padres de Sakura se limitaron a observar y apartarse de los eventos, sentían que interrumpirían el momento en que la nueva kunoichi de la aldea comenzaba a recuperar la vida que perdió desde que era una bebé. Por su parte los ninjas de mayor edad, salvo Yamato, fueron donde estaba Rin para saludaron personalmente y retirarse a cumplir sus obligaciones. La castaña estaba en parte más tranquila, parecía que su regreso no revivió viejos fantasmas o alguna posible heridas del pasado.

Después de que varios se fueron, un ninja apareció en el sitio. Al verlo el corazón de Rin se aceleró; aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, el cabello plateado y el estilo de este lo delataba. Era Kakashi. El ninja que copia fue donde estaba hablando la Hokage y Jiraiya ignorando que sus dos alumnos y Sakuya ya iban a reclamarle por llegar tan tarde.

-Disculpe, mi tardanza Lady Hokage. Es que cuando venía para acá me tope con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo…

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-escuchó Kakashi detrás de él. Aunque por primera vez escuchó tres voces en lugar de las dos de siempre, que pertenecían a Naruto y Sakura, sin embargo esta nueva voz era muy similar a la de su estudiante.

Al volverse, noto algo curioso. A cada lado de Naruto había una "versión" diferente de Sakura. La de la derecha era la que veía todos los días y a la izquierda era la Sakura que había visto el día anterior con Naruto cerca de Ichiraku.

-Sakura ¿Podrían explicarme porque ahora hay dos tú?-Preguntó algo extrañado Kakashi

-Yo me encargo de explicarle al mentiroso. Si hubiera llegado temprano, sabría que la de la derecha es la Sakura que todos ustedes conocen, mientras que yo soy Sakuya Haruno-dijo la kunoichi molesta porque la persona que su maestra esperaba hasta ese momento hacía acto de presencia.

-Ahh entonces eso lo explica. La fiesta era para conocer a la hermana de Sakura-al volver a ver a la pelirrosa recordó haberla visto con Naruto el día anterior- Por cierto, creo que a ti, Sakuya te había conocido antes o me equivoco- Sakuya se limito a mover la cabeza, entonces le dijo elevando la voz:

-La fiesta no era sólo para mí. Hay alguien que lo estaba esperando los últimos años para volverlo a ver. Siempre me hablo de lo talentoso e importante que era usted, incluso retrasamos la fiesta para ver si llegaba a tiempo y la viera. Pero parece ser que no importo, ella deseaba volver a verlo, aunque nunca menciono que usted fuera un descuidado, olvidadizo y mentiroso, mi maestra no merece que la traten así, entiende-dijo la kunoichi quien defendía a su sensei, la cual hacía poco tiempo se lamentaba por él.

-Sakuya, cálmate. Kakashi-sensei, si tiene esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde a casi, todo-en eso le dio una mirada asesina al ninja mencionado, dejándolo bastante incómodo y comprendiendo como se sentía Naruto cuando Sakura le daba una de esas miradas tras una tontería-Pero él no es mentiroso y nunca la heriría a propósito, puedes confiar en mí ¿No es así Naruto?-termino la pelirrosa, comentario que Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero es que ustedes no comprenden todo lo que…

-Suficiente, Sakuya. Discúlpala, se enoja con bastante facilidad últimamente creo que es de familia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi-kun-Oyó el ninja una voz tierna y agradable a sus espaldas.

El ninja del cabello plateado no creía lo que escuchaba, esa voz se había esfumado hace 16 años, un día en que por su culpa había vuelto a defraudar a sus amigos. Sus alumnos no esperaban que Rin y Kakashi se conocieran tan bien debido a la reacción de sorpresa reflejada en la parte visible del rostro de Kakashi, cuyos ojos mostraban una expresión que nunca habían visto. Al darse la vuelta le costó un poco reconocerla por los cambios en su vestimenta y apariencia, pero algo permanecía intacto. La amabilidad y calma que irradiaba su presencia.

-Riiiin, ¿Eres tú?-preguntaba incrédulo de lo que sus ojos a testiguaban.

-Sí, Kakashi-kun. Parece que no cambiaste mucho, salvo tu actitud. Eres más descuidado con las reglas de lo que yo recuerdo, además tu puntualidad es peor que la de Obito-cambiando la calma y amabilidad por una seriedad extraña en ella.

-Bueno-dijo Kakashi mientras que al mismo tiempo se rascaba nervioso la parte trasera de la cabeza sabiendo que estaba acorralado y no podría salir fácil de esta–podemos hablar ahora, iniciando por cómo sobreviviste en esa misión.

-Ahora no es el tiempo, ni el lugar para eso Kakashi. Si en verdad te intereso llega, esta vez a tiempo, al lugar donde nos reuníamos cuando éramos un equipo completo en dos horas exactas. Sakuya-chan me retiro, disfruta y conoce más a los demás. Hasta luego Naruto y Sakura. -Apenas había acabado desapareció a máxima velocidad del lugar, sin mostrar ninguna emoción al final.

Ya lejos del sitio, en el bosque que cercano al puente del equipo 7, Rin se recostó contra un árbol mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a salir en el firmamento, iluminando la oscuridad del cielo con su resplandor. En el silencio de la noche, Rin sentía remordimiento por cómo le había hablado a Kakashi aunque sabía que era necesario:

-_Kakashi, espero que me disculpes si te ofendí, pero necesitaba actuar así para que comprobar si aún en verdad te interesa saber de mí o solo te sorprendiste por verme como todos los demás. Eres una de las personas más valiosas para mí aunque no sé si yo deje de serlo para ti. Además necesitaba alejar a Sakuya y tu equipo, ya que esto es algo que debemos discutir solos tú y yo._

…

Kakashi se quedo mudo ante la actitud de Rin, de igual forma las gemelas y el rubio. La conducta y ese cambio drástico de dulce a fría como el hielo no eran propios de ella o de la que había conocido. Sin embargo su actitud del final le rememoraba cómo era él antes del sacrificio de Obito, el hombre que cambio su destino. Jiraiya y la Hokage pensaron que mejor se alejaban, la situación ya era muy tensa como para agregar algo y fuera malinterpretado. Kakashi vio a sus alumnos y les dijo con una sonrisa leve:

-Bueno creo que me perdí una buena fiesta no les parece. Sakura, Sakuya, Naruto los veré después tengo que pensar unas cosas.

El último miembro de la familia Hatake se fue caminando lentamente concentrado en sus pensamientos; ninguno de los tres ninjas quiso detenerlo o decirle nada. Rin le dejó muy claro a Kakashi sus alternativas y sentían que estorbarían si se entrometían. Ino notó como las gemelas y Naruto estaban tiesos como estatuas, así que se dirigió a donde estaban y les dijo:

-Hola, hay alguien aquí o el gato les comió la lengua.

- Ah, Ino ¿Nos dijiste algo?-respondió una distraída Sakura

-Vaya frente de marquesina parece que desde que conociste a tu hermana perdiste el cerebro o ella te quito la razón.

-Bueno Ino-puerca me a veces me sorprende que tu también tengas cerebro para pensar tus bromas. Ahora ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?

-Contigo y Naruto nada, con Sakuya es con quien quiero hablar. Como tu mejor amiga debo conocer bien a tu hermana, comprobar si son tan diferentes como dices y otras cosas. ¿Qué dices Sakuya?

-_Si es la mejor amiga de Sakura, tal vez pueda saber más sobre ese Sasuke._

_-C__**abeza de fresa y Naruto no nos ayudarán, así que por lo menos contar con sus amigos. Y creo que esta Ino comienza a agradarme.**_

-Me parece bien Ino, incluso llegaste justo a tiempo. Vámonos, nos vemos después cabeza de fresa, Naruto.

…

Sakuya e Ino empezaron a hablar y se sentaron cerca de las mesas del otro lado del salón. Sakura le debía una a su mejor amiga, ya que ella le ayudó a estar a solas con Naruto. Sabía que esta era su mejor oportunidad, nadie estaba para interrumpirlos o molestarlos, tenía que hacer su movida antes de que fuera tarde.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, creo que yo también mejor me…

-NO-con un grito que asustó al jinchūriki del Kyubbi, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que exageró un "poco" así que con más suavidad le dijo- Puedes quedarte un momento, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, por favor.

Sakura le sonrió de la forma más inocente posible, mirándolo con unos ojos de cachorrito haciendo que Naruto se quedará prácticamente perdido en las esmeraldas de su rostro y el encanto que emanaba. Él sabía que a ella nunca le diría que no, más si le daba esa mirada que únicamente en sus sueños veía.

-Por supuesto, Sakura-chan ¿A dónde vamos?

…

Naruto siguió a Sakura por un largo pasillo, el cual estaba prácticamente oscuro si no fuera por la tenue luz que provenía del salón principal y las velas ubicadas a lo largo del corredor. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, Sakura la deslizó a un lado, para terminar de abrirla mostrando el pequeño jardín que Sakura vio de lejos aunque de cerca superaba sus expectativas.

La luna llena y las estrellas iluminaban el sitio junto con el débil resplandor proveniente del interior, el estanque lo rodeaban flores rojas y amarillas más varias luciérnagas que volaban cerca de allí y como complemento, para terminar de dar la atmósfera, la brisa traía el olor de los cerezos que estaban en el jardín. Naruto tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, no podía creer lo que veía sin embargo lo más increíble para él era que estaba allí junto con su Sakura-chan.

-Sakura-chan este lugar es…

-Increíble, sí. Se ve mejor de noche que cuando lo vi antes. Siéntate Naruto, quiero hablar contigo-completó la kunoichi mientras se sentaba en el borde del pasillo que era conducía al jardín.

Naruto quería que alguien lo pellizcará para comprobar si era real este momento. Él junto a Sakura en un lugar así, siendo ella quien lo había traído a este sitio. El rubio tenía demasiada curiosidad por ver que quería su kunoichi favorita y no dudo en preguntar:

-Sakura-chan ¿Pasó algo malo? Bueno, aparte del mal reencuentro entre Kakashi-sensei y Rin-sensei

-Sí…anoche Sakuya actuó bastante raro. Cuando estaba durmiendo, vi que ella tenía una pesadilla y…

-Un segundo Sakura-chan ¿¡Compartes cuarto con Sakuya-chan! Woo, es bastante difícil de creer más como ustedes dos se llevan, dattebayo.

-Naruto, podrías esperar a que termine. Bueno a menos que quiera que me vaya…- Sakura no quería irse, pero si conocía bien a Naruto sabría que él se comportaría y la dejaría hablar sin problemas después de eso. Esa era una de las ventajas haber pasado tanto tiempo con él.

-No, no, no, no. Bueno es que como actuaron desde que supieron que eran hermanas, más lo que me dijo Sakuya-chan, pensé que las dos no soportarían ni siquiera ver a la otra, menos estar juntas.

-_¿En verdad cabello de chicle y yo dimos esa impresión?_

_-__**Bueno, recuerdo que después de la delicadeza de mamá en la torre Hokage, casi luchamos con ella allí, si no fuera por Tsunade-sama.**_

-Digamos que mi relación con ella mejoro un poco después de anoche. Aunque no te hagas de la idea de que las dos somos amigas o algo parecido, nada más nos toleramos.

-Ya, me alegra que las dos se lleven mejor. No me gustaría que las dos se lleven mal, bueno porque ambas son importantes para mí.

-_**¿Ambas?-Respondió sorprendida la Inner Sakura.**_

-Ya veo. Naruto quiero que me respondas algo y quiero que seas completamente honesto… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí… y de Sakuya? Ya sabes…sientes algo por mí, digo nosotras - Estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por lo que miró en dirección contrario al otro lado donde él estaba para que él no se diera cuenta. Sakura menciono a su hermana para no ser tan directa con la pregunta sabiendo que era muy complicada y a su vez tenía algo de temor si la respuesta no era la que esperaba.

-_¿Por qué le pregunte eso? ¿Qué estaba pensando, de todo lo que podía hablar con él digo eso? Creo que me estoy contagiado lo Baka de Naruto. ¡POR QUÉ No dijiste nada!_

_-__**No me culpes a mí, tú agregaste a cabello de chicle. **_

_**-**__¿Qué tiene que ver mencionar a Sakuya en esto?_

_-__**Tú querías saber lo que Naruto siente por ti. ¿Cómo se lo preguntarías sin ser directa?- **_Sakura no tenía respuesta, su Inner le había ganado esta vez.

-Ehh…cómo explicarlo… es muy difícil Sakura-chan-Naruto estaba bastante confuso y su rostro lo reflejaba. El rubio no encontraba una forma de decir lo que pensaba y sentía por Sakura, más si estaba ella a su lado.

-Qué tal si… mejor me dices primero que te parece Sakuya-le dijo Sakura y eso pareció aliviar un poco al rubio. Naruto tomo un respiro y comenzó a hablar más tranquilo.

-Sakuya-chan es parecida a ti-al oírlo Sakura levantó una ceja como si dijera "¿en serio?" sarcásticamente- ehh…ella es divertida, talentosa, enérgica, amable, muy fuerte y decidida. Lo que ella busca siempre lo consigue, además es muy agradable estar hablar con ella.

Los elogios que le estaba dando Naruto a Sakuya le molestaban a la pelirrosa, pero principalmente la entristecían porque en tan poco tiempo su hermana había logrado crear tan buena impresión en él y según ella, los sentimientos que logro generar en el corazón del rubio. Dudaba si podría superar la imagen que él tenía de su gemela ya que al inicio Sakura se enfocaba más en ver que Sasuke se fijará en ella que tratar bien a Naruto.

-Entiendo, Sakuya tiene un lugar importante en tu corazón según veo. Mejor voy a adentro-Le dijo con una depresión en sus palabras, que comenzaba a notarse en el exterior.

Al levantarse sintió como una mano le jalaba del brazo impidiendo que se levantara. Al volverse vio que Naruto la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, él no quería soltarla parecía que si dejar que se alejará, la fuera a perder. Él le dijo con calma y amabilidad en su voz:

-Espera, no te vayas. Aún no he dicho que pienso de ti, dattebayo-Eso detuvo a Sakura y algo de esperanza regreso a su corazón. Naruto tomó valor, hizo una pausa y continuó.

-Dije que Sakuya se parecía a ti, no es verdad. Pues, eso también aplica contigo, tú también tienes algunas de esas cosa que dije de ella. Además puedo sonar algo tonto, pero a pesar de que las dos son gemelas, una copia exacta de la otra, yo siempre las puedo distinguir. No por el cabello o el gorro, sino por cómo son cada una. Cuando estoy contigo Sakura-chan, no sé, me siento diferente al estar con los demás. Siempre me haces sentir feliz y seguro al estar a tu lado, bueno salvo cuando me mandas a volar sin embargo si no lo hicieras no serías tú misma. Eres una kunoichi increíble, fuerte, inteligente, talentoso, amigable y valiente. Nunca te dejas vencer por las dificultades y siempre mejoras para cumplir tus metas. Por favor no te pongas triste, no quiero que volver a verte así. Sólo una vez te vi así de triste y llorando, quiero que sea la única y última vez que estés así. No lo olvides tengo una promesa contigo y juró que la cumpliré a todo costa.

Sakura agarró la mano de Naruto y su semblante cambió. Las palabras que le dijo Naruto era lo más lindo que cualquiera le hubiera dicho y sentía como su Inner estaba saltando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su hermana era importante para Naruto, pero parecía que ella tenía un lugar muy valioso en el corazón del rubio. Los dos no hablaron, solo se miraron y escucharon la música que venía del salón. Entonces Naruto respiro profundo, trago el miedo que tenía en la boca y le dijo tartamudeando un poco:

-Sakuuuuraaa-chaaan…me preguntaba…si podría baiiiilaaar…coooontiiigo-Cerró los ojos no quería ver que respondería su compañera de equipo y tras unos segundos escucho la voz de su compañera decir:

-Sí- Al abrirlos vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, mostrando la seguridad y confianza típica de ella con algo de dulzura.

-Mejor te digo algo Sakura-chan, yo no bailo muy bien que digamos, dattebayo-Dijo algo apenado mientras caminaban al jardín, sin darse cuenta que sus dedos aún seguían unidos a pesar de que su manos se habían soltado.

-No te preocupes, en eso estamos parecido. Prefiero una misión A, a tener que bailar en público. Yo bailando suelo majar a mi compañero, así que nada más tendremos que tener cuidado.

Naruto y Sakura se pusieron uno frente al otro, el rubio movía las manos a los lados tratando de recordar cómo se bailaba más si la música era lenta. El problema es que nunca había bailado, en verdad, él solamente había visto un par de veces a la gente hacerlo y debía hacerlo escondido porque sino los aldeanos lo atacaban por el Kyubbi que tenía dentro.

Al ver el problema de su amigo, decidió tomar sus brazos y guió el derecho alrededor de su torso como si estuviera ayudándole a darle un abrazo a ella, generando un rubor en ambos y sujeto con su mano la muñeca izquierda del rubio levantándola un poco poniéndolo aproximadamente a un poco más bajo de la altura, dejando un espacio en el medio de ambos. Sakura tampoco era una experta, pero sabía que de esta forma podrían bailar y evitar algún accidente.

-Ahora… Naruto da pasos lentos, izquierda, derecha y así-Dijo sin mirarlo y guiando al inicio los pasos hasta que el rubio comprendió.

Y así comenzaron a bailar paso a paso, algo torpe pero no había accidentes por el momento. Tras un par de minutos de bailar con ese mismo ritmo, ambos no quitaban la mirada del otro, las esmeraldas que tenía Sakura en sus ojos no quitaban su mirada de los zafiros de Naruto y viceversa. Sus pasos eran cortos moviéndose de un lado hacía el otro, sin darse cuenta ambos sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, en el corazón que se iniciaba a mostrarse en una pequeña sonrisa de ambos.

Por la música y el baile, ambos no notaron que estaban muy cerca del estanque y esa zona estaba un poco resbalosa en especial la parte rocosa. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y su pie se deslizo a un lado casi cayéndose si no fuera porque Naruto logro atraparla y jalarla hacia adelante. Por como la jalo, más que también Sakura se ayudo en Naruto para levantarse, quedaron cara a cara. Las frentes de ambos se estaban tocando, sus ojos casi podían ver su reflejo en los de la persona que tenían al frente, podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios estaban muy cerca y percibían como un rubor comenzaba formarse en sus mejillas.

El instante mágico que Naruto soñaba desde que se enamoró de Sakura fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín donde estaban y la voz de la Hokage casi gritando:

-¡Aquí están ustedes dos, los…!-Tsunade asustó a ambos por su grito que quedo cortado al verlos a ambos en una situación algo comprometedora. Jiraiya estaba al lado no creía lo que veía y por la reacción de la Hokage, ella tampoco. Naruto y Sakura estaban en un casi abrazados, juntos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron ambos provocó que tanto Uzumaki como Haruno cayeran al estanque.

-Ehm…Cuando los dos se levanten, los necesito que estén en la fiesta para hacer un breve anuncio-Les dijo la Hokage tratando de ser lo más seria posible aunque sabía que había interrumpido algo en el peor momento posible.

El rubio y la pelirrosa estaban en el estanque, mojados y algo apenados por lo que había pasado. Naruto se levanto primero y la ayudo a ponerse de pie a su mejor amiga, sin querer mirarla directamente, gesto que Sakura imitó. En el camino de regreso, a la fiesta ninguno dijo una palabra y uno trataba de ver al otro evitando que lo vieran. En ese instante se sentían como Hinata cuando observaba a sus amigos y se ponía tímida.

…

Sakuya y los demás shinobis que conformaban los 12 Novatos estaban reunidos en un círculo por órdenes de la Hokage esperando a Naruto y Sakura quienes misteriosamente habían desaparecido. Sakuya se encontraba pensativa y no era por su hermana, sino por lo que descubrió con Ino.

En eso aparecieron los dos, a todos les extraño que estaban mojados más si no caía ni una gota del cielo y que ambos estaban algo distraídos. La Hokage se acercó y les dijo:

-Los llame a todos ustedes porque necesito asignarle un grado shinobi a Sakuya. Como ella nunca estuvo en la Academia y se entrenó por aparte con Rin quiero probar sus habilidades por lo que se enfrentará a uno de ustedes que son los ninjas con un nivel similar al de ella-en eso sacó una bolsa de su sacó de Hokage- Aquí están todos sus nombres y el nombre que Jiraiya saque de la bolsa será el oponente de Sakuya.

Todos estaban con la expectativa de ver quién se enfrentaría a la recién llegada. Después de mover la bolsa para asegurar la aleatoriedad del combate, el sabio de los sapos sacó un papel y dijo mientras trataba de abrirlo:

-El oponente de Sakuya Haruno será, déjenme ver, es ¿¡Sakura!

Las miradas de todos, unas más preocupadas que otros como Naruto y los padres de las gemelas, se dirigieron al cerezo mencionado. Pronto un combate entre las dos hermanas se llevaría a cabo. Sin embargo nadie, ni Tsunade ni Jiraiya percibieron como alguien veía todo desde las sombras. Un encapuchado que al oír el combate se alejo mencionando con una voz siniestra mientras desaparecía en una nube de polvo:

-El plan comenzará muy pronto y los cerezos caerán.

…

**Bueno, este es capítulo 13 de las Gemelas Haruno. Disculpen un poco el retraso que tuve con la segunda parte. Tuve algunos problemas para escribir la trama, por lo que espero que les agrade. Trate de desarrollar lo mejor posible los personajes y el ambiente; en especial los recuentros y la parte de Naruto y Sakura en el jardín. Les digo que tomaré un tiempo antes de volver a actualizar la historia, necesito planear bien los siguientes capítulos y las batallas. Por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia para los demás capítulos, no duden mencionarla en su review. Todas las opiniones, puntos de vista, comentarios y criticas me ayudan a mejor las historias o me dan ideas para otros capítulos. Además si quieren ver como se ve la Rin descrita sin el chaleco aquí es el link de donde me base para su vestuario: http: / xdragon10. deviantart. com /favourites/ ?offset=0#/d3k923o y http: / xdragon10. deviantart. com /favourites/ ?offset=0#/ d3k1qa4. Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Bajo la luz de la luna llena

Capítulo 14: Bajo la luz de la luna llena

El salón estaba prácticamente vacío con pocas luces todavía encendidas siendo el principal resplandor proveniente del brillo de la luna llena que iluminaba el lugar. En aquel sitio sólo permanecían los padres de las gemelas Haruno, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sakura.

Después del anuncio del combate entre las dos hermanas todos quedaron sorprendidos y comenzaron a murmurar al respecto de esa batalla, hablando sobre cuáles podrían ser las habilidades de la nueva chica además de que si existía alguna rivalidad entre ellas, pensando Sakura si Sai mencionó el incidente en la oficina de la Hokage. Después cada uno se retiró a su casa, incluyendo a Sakuya quien al irse parecía estar demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como si hubiera oído algo importante. Diez minutos después todos sus amigos se habían ido, salvo una persona que después del anuncio del encuentro fue a hablar directamente con la Hokage y Jiraiya. Esa persona era Naruto quien, sin importarle lo mojado que estaba, había pasado los últimos diez minutos discutiendo con los dos Sannin. Cuando Sakura se acercó a los tres, escuchó el grito de su maestra al rubio:

-¡Suficiente Naruto! Se mantendrá, tal y como quedo establecido, no habrá cambios sólo por una relación conflictiva.

-Pero Abuela Tsunade, ellas no…

-¡No me interesa! Ahora ve a casa y ni se te ocurra llegar mañana a mi oficina para hablar de este tema.

-_**¿Ellas y relación conflictiva? No crees que estaba hablando de…**_

_**-**__Nosotras, él quiere impedir que nos enfrentemos a Sakuya-_terminó Sakura la frase de la Inner Sakura_-Sólo él y nuestros padres se preocuparon al oír que pelearíamos contra ella._

_-__**¿Y tú quieres enfrentarte a ella o no?**_

La pelirrosa no le pudo responder ya que en ese instante Naruto iba algo molesto con la cabeza agachada y sin darse cuenta chocó contra Sakura. Al volverse para ver quién era, se asustó al notar el cabello rosado.

-Sakura-chan, discúlpame no te vi-dijo Naruto tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

-No hay cuidado, yo también estaba distraída. Te vi hablando con Lady Tsunade y los gritos al final, ¿Pasó algo malo, Naruto?

-No paso nada, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz delataba su mentira y Sakura lo sabía.

-¿En serio, Naruto?-le contestó arqueado la ceja, cruzando los brazos haciendo sentir algo nervioso al rubio.

-Mamá, papá. ¿Me puedo ir a casa o necesitan que los ayude un poco más?

La pelirrosa habló lo suficientemente alto para que sus padres que estaban del otro lado del salón la oyeran. Akina fue la primera en oírla y acercarse; cuando vio que Naruto estaba cerca de su hija sonrió y dijo:

-Claro que sí. Naruto me harías el favor de acompañar a mi hija a casa, ya es algo tarde y quiero asegurarme de que llegue bien-le dijo agregando una sonrisa al final para asegurarse de que ella confiaba plenamente en el rubio.

-Siiii, seeeñorraaa Haruno-seguido a eso ambos se retiraron del salón.

...

Sakura y Naruto caminaban lado a lado, sus ropas estaban todavía algo mojadas y para empeorar el viaje de regreso soplaba, a través de los árboles, una fría brisa que congelaba principalmente a Sakura ya que la chaqueta naranja del rubio lo mantenía algo caliente. La pelirrosa pensaba la forma de indagar a Naruto por qué quería detener su combate, sin decirle que había escuchado la conversación. Decidió iniciar sutilmente y luego lanzar la bomba:

-Naruto ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?-al decirle eso él comenzó a sonrojarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a otro lado ignorándola según Sakura, lo cual la enojo-¿¡Acaso me estas poniendo atención, Baka!

-Sí, Sakura-chan-respondió alarmado el rubio-Es que…lo que pasa es que olvide decirte algo muy importante por lo de hoy… gracias

-¿Gracias?-respondió extrañada la pelirrosa-Si es por la fiesta deberías decírselo a mis padres, ellos lo hicieron todo.

-Por la fiesta en parte…, pero ese gracias es por acceder bailar conmigo Sakura-chan. Fue la primera vez que alguien, en verdad, quiere bailar conmigo y fue lo mejor; aunque el final haya sido algo "húmedo"-dijo con algo de pena el Uzumaki, lo cual hizo recordar a Sakura recordó los eventos de la noche y el casi beso con el rubio.

-De nada, más bien debería agradecerte yo por eso. Antes en las fiestas de la aldea nadie me notaba o no querían invitarme por mi frente y si alguien se atrevía…digamos que sus pies le dolerían mucho al día siguiente-dijo una apenada Sakura.

-¡Qué! No te creo Sakura-chan, tú eres la mejor en todo lo que haces. Quienes te molestaban o ignoraban por tu frente eran unos completos tontos, ya que esa es una de las razones por la que…eres…

Naruto se detuvo. No era porque no sabía cómo completar esa frase, existían muchas palabras para terminar ese momento: Hermosa, preciosa, la persona más importante y bella para mí, la que enamoró. El problema es que no quería arriesgarse a perder la amistad que tenía por tanto tiempo con la pelirrosa.

El Kyubbi había visto todo y si pudiese salir de su jaula, antes de querer controlar a Naruto, se encargaría de ahorcarlo con cada una de las nueve colas si no le decía lo que sentía en ese preciso instante a la chica ya que el ambiente era el ideal. Algo parecido sucedía en el interior de la mente de Sakura. La Inner Sakura estaba ansiosa, casi brincando y deseando escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Naruto. Entonces Naruto tomo valor y dijo:

-Por la que eres la persona…

-¡ACHUU! ¡ACHUU!-lo que iba a decir Naruto fue interrumpido por unos fuertes estornudos por parte de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, mejor nos apresuramos ya que no quiero que te resfríes en especial si tienes ese combate con Sakuya-chan pronto. Es más…-en eso bajo el zipper de su chaqueta se la quitó para ponérsela a una sorprendida Sakura por el gesto caballeroso del rubio.

-Naruto…no sé qué decir, no esperaba eso de ti-le dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la chaqueta.

-No es por nada, Sakura-chan-terminó agregando una de sus tradicionales sonrisas.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Sakura, hablaron de diferentes cosas en el trayecto, en especial las reacciones de sus amigos cuando vieron a Sakuya, se rieron cuando recordaron como Chouji "baño" a Neji con el jugo al ver a la otra pelirrosa. Para Sakura, toda esa noche con Naruto fue magnífica y uno de los momentos más felices de su vida según recordaba. Pensaba que si le hubieran dicho hace 3 años que tendría una noche divertida e increíble con Naruto Uzumaki, le hubiese respondido que estaba loco.

En ese instante recordó, al ver las calles y las edificaciones, que estaba muy cerca de su hogar por eso abandonando su plan inicial le dijo seriamente al rubio:

-Naruto, dime ¿Por qué quieres evitar que me enfrente a Sakuya?

-Ahh…Que hizo creer eso, Sakura-chan. Yo no quiero evitarla ¿Por qué piensas eso?-la voz de Naruto indicaba sorpresa e incredulidad, por lo que la pelirrosa continuó.

-Discúlpame, pero oí la conversación que tuviste con Lady Tsunade y supuse que hablabas de nosotros. Naruto, entiendo en parte que quieras evitar esa lucha aunque podrías al menos decirme la razón.

-Sakura-chan…El problema es que ustedes dos…no deben enfrentarse. Apenas se están comenzando a llevar bien y cuando hable con ella, aunque sus palabras parecían sinceras creo que perdono, sólo en una pequeña parte, a tus padres. Se puede sentir que todavía le duele mucho que la hayan abandonado y oculta esas emociones incluso de ella misma. Lamento no haber hecho bien mi trabajo, Sakura-chan, pero siento que aún hay algo dentro y me preocupaba que al pelear descargue contra ti todo su enojo-hablando lo más serio posible.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida porque Naruto había dicho exactamente lo que ella sospechaba, claro obviando la parte donde ella iba a ser el blanco de la venganza de su gemela.

-Naruto, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Yo puedo cuidarme sola aunque creo que tienes razón con respecto a Sakuya. Se lo iba a comentar a la Hokage pero mereces saberlo. Anoche mi hermana dijo algo similar a lo que mencionaste culpándome por lo que le pasó, sin embargo casi de inmediato volvió a la normalidad. Pensarás que estoy loca, pero por sus ojos parecía que la controlaban o estaba en un genjutsu.

-¿Tú crees? Habrá que vigilar para asegurarnos de que nada extraño le pase-le dijo Naruto y en eso se dieron cuenta que estaban en la casa de Sakura.

-Bueno…Sakuraaa-chan llegamos. Como le prometí a tu mamá, sana y salva-dijo Naruto con una risa nerviosa al final.

-Sí…estamos aquí…Muchas gracias…Naruto-respondió con el mismo tono de que el rubio.

El silencio reinaba en la calle, era como si los mismos insectos no quisieran interrumpir ese momento. El rubio y la pelirrosa estaban en la puerta de la casa, muy cerca uno del otro, frente a frente, mirando fijamente el brillo presente en los ojos del otro. El rojo comenzaba a notarse en los rostros de ambos shinobis e inconscientemente recortaban la distancia que los separaba. Ambos escucharon unos gritos en su cabeza:

-_**Sakura, que esperas. Tsunade-sama no llegará a interrumpir como la vez anterior. Simplemente… ¡BÉSALO!**_

_**-**_**Mocoso, esperas una invitación por escrito. Ten algo de valor y corre el riesgo... ¡BÉSALA!**

Las manos temblaban levemente, los corazones latían a mil por hora mientras que al mismo tiempo ambos rostros se acercaban lentamente. Los ojos se cerraban y los labios esperaban sentir una sensación, un dulce que añoraban. Centímetros los separaban cuando un ruido los detuvo y una voz se escuchó:

-¿Cabeza de fresa, ya estás aquí?-se abrió la puerta mostrando a Sakuya quien hizo una cara de desconcierto al ver como su gemela y Naruto dieron vuelta evitando mirarse uno al otro, ignorando que su hermana tenía puesta la chaqueta de Naruto.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan teverémañana, dattebayo. Adiós-dijo rápidamente Naruto desapareciendo lo más pronto posible mientras que Sakura se recuperaba de ese instante hasta que su hermana le preguntó inocentemente:

-¿Interrumpí algo?

…

-Está durando mucho. Él sabe más que nadie que debemos actuar rápido o los demás miembros de Akatsuki comenzarán a sospechar-dijo un sujeto que portaba una máscara azul y una larga capa negra con nubes rojas cubriendo gran parte de su recuperado cuerpo.

-Calma, Tenfur. Recuerda que él es la estrategia del equipo y nosotros quienes hacemos el trabajo sucio. Y con Akatsuki, ellos siguen cazando a los otros jinchurikis así que dos ayudantes haciendo una misión personal no les incumbirán-respondió Tengur quien todavía presentaba dificultades para ponerse en pie.

-Tengur, gracias por la confianza. Tenfur, relájate. Ya me encargue de desviar lo suficiente a Zetsu para que no se meta en nuestros asuntos. Eso es la ventaja de no existir a los ojos de los demás-se escuchó decir a una voz profunda del interior de la cueva.

-¿Descubriste algo con respecto a los cerezos? Una debilidad, punto débil o una forma para capturarlas-dijo impaciente Tengur dirigiendo su mirada a una pared cubierta por sombras.

-Sí, el cerezo que regreso esta herida, pero no físicamente sino en su interior. Está tratando de aislar el resentimiento e ira que siente contra su familia por abandonarla para tratar de tener una vida feliz con su familia, sin embargo tiene sus dudas allí es donde actuamos. Logre la noche anterior empujar un poco esos recuerdos aunque su hermana me detuvo a mitad de mi labor.

-¿Tuviste algún resultado con ese cerezo?

-Mínimo aunque prometedor. Al despertar a su hermana sentía que ya la odiaba y la atacaría casi de inmediato. Sin embargo volvió a la normalidad muy rápido.

-¡No crees que sería mejor afectar a las dos y dejar que se aniquilen entre sí!-respondió Tengur con los brazos cruzados ya que esta charla le resultaba trivial.

-Tengur, primero las necesitamos vivas. En segundo lugar, el otro cerezo es el talentoso en el genjutsu, no la afectaría tan fácil. Incluso con su hermana tuve problemas por una especie de barrera o protección mental-dijo la voz permaneciendo oculta entre las tinieblas

-Tengur, respeta a tus superiores. La otra chica tiene varios protectores muy fuertes y uno casi aniquila tus dos corazones. Discúlpeme, pero tenía que callar a este imprudente ¿Aprendió de algo en su visita a Konoha, sempai?-habló Tenfur arrodillado oyendo la voz oculta.

-Sí, Tenfur. Las oí cuando hablaron de Kushina Uzumaki y quieren saber más acerca de ella, adicionalmente parece que las dos sienten algo por un ninja que responde al nombre de Naruto-en ese instante el desconocido notó como Tengur gruñía como si ese nombre le causará molestia-y para nuestra conveniencia, las gemelas tendrán un batalla para ver el nivel de la recién llegado. Esa es nuestra oportunidad.

-Perfecto. Sólo dinos el día, lugar y hora para entrar y llevarnos a esas dos niñas. Tengo una revancha con una persona de esa aldea-le dijo casi gritando el de la máscara roja.

-Me encantaría verte hacer eso, de una vez te digo que yo no participaría en ese ataque suicida-le respondió Tenfur y en eso la voz con un tono más fuerte les dijo a ambos.

-¡Suficiente! Yo soy el cerebro de este trío y en cualquier caso, Tenfur está al mando sino estoy yo. No quiero revelar mi presencia salvo que sea absolutamente necesario. Ya los ayude en esa batalla contra Konoha, cuando agarre a los oponentes de Tenfur sin saber que ellos eran clones. Ahora el plan será el siguiente: Volveré a Konoha y les daré a uno de los cerezos una carnada perfecta, un papel con algo que buscan. Cuando ella lo tenga, un sello se activará dejando una marca en su chakra permitiéndome que le "ayude" a decidir con respecto a su familia. El día del combate, ustedes atacarán y Tenfur asegúrate de tocarle la frente con un solo dedo, eso activará el genjutsu y verá la verdad que necesitamos que conozca.

…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakashi se aseguró de llegar temprano al sitio donde Rin lo había citado: El puente donde su maestro y sus antiguos compañeros se reunían antes de partir a una misión. Este lugar le traía recuerdos, no sólo de sus compañeros con Minato-sensei, sino también del Equipo 7 antes de Sasuke los abandonará. Desde que vio a Rin viva en la fiesta, estuvo pensando en esa última vez que vio a uno de sus mejores amigos (aunque tristemente se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde), la oveja negra del clan Uchiha, Obito, y aquella promesa que él le hizo prometer con sus últimos alientos:

-_Kakashi…protege a Rin… por mí_.

El ninja que copia reposó su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo donde tenía el Sharingan. No podía creer aún que la chica que consideró muerta por tantos años estaba de vuelta en la aldea aunque era diferente a como la recordaba. Ahora tenía una conducta más apegada a las reglas, pero afortunadamente no era tan rígida como había sido él. Sin embargo, él se consideraba ante ella como algo peor que escoria.

-Llegaste a tiempo, sabes un ninja debe ser puntual con sus compromisos-dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a él.

-Sí, debía comprobar que lo visto en esa fiesta era real. Antes que nada discúlpame por haber llegado tarde, si hubiera sabido…

-No interesan más los "hubieran sido", Kakashi. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que con esas decisiones deberemos vivir y no hay una forma de cambiar esos momentos por más que quisiéramos- en eso el ninja del pelo plateado noto unas cuantas flores que tenía la kunoichi en su mano y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí, yo he tenido que cargar con esas decisiones por mucho tiempo, Rin. Pero en verdad quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, hasta ahora sólo sé que Minato-sensei te encomendó la misión para proteger a Sakuya.

-Todo te lo diré en poco tiempo. Antes quiero visitar a alguien, si lo deseas me puedes acompañar a verlo o quedarte aquí-Kakashi notó que Rin buscaba ocultar sus sentimientos pero un leve pesar se notaba en su semblante, él sabía quién era esa persona y accedió a ir con ella.

Rin y Kakashi llegaron la piedra de los héroes, lugar donde se reconoce a los ninjas caídos en combate. Al ninja que copia le parecía extraño que la dueña de uno de esos nombres escritos en esa roca estuviera al lado suyo y viendo ese monumento.

-¿Crees que debería decirle a la Hokage que quite mi nombre de esa roca?-respondió Rin quien noto esa peculiaridad casi de inmediato.

-Sin la menor duda, tú aún estas viva y creo que él mismo se hubiera encargado de borrarlo sin decirle a la Hokage al darse cuenta de esto-cuando Kakashi dijo eso, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Rin y dijo:

-Obito fue alguien muy especial y valiente. Lo extraño bastante y él no merecía ese final. Yo debí haber sido quien se quedó atrás en esa batalla-al terminar de decir eso se agachó colocando las flores que había traído murmurando algo como "_Perdóname_"

-No es tu culpa, yo soy el responsable de todo, ese día yo era quien merecía morir no él. Obito te quería bastante y estaba dispuesto arriesgarlo todo por protegerte. Él me mostro mi grave error y me aclaró el camino, sin su valor no estaríamos aquí los dos. Yo no paso ni un día sin pensar en él y recordando lo que me enseño en esa ocasión-respondió el ninja del cabello plateado.

-Kakashi… no tenía idea de eso.

Rin reaccionó sorprendida ante las palabras de Kakashi. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto lo había impactado la partida de su antiguo compañero, ya no era él mismo de antes sino que tenía rasgos de Obito mezclados en su personalidad. Rin también recordaba al chico de cabello negro todas las noches cuando miraba a las estrellas como el primer día en que los dejó. Siempre sentía que su espíritu estaba cerca vigilándola y asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-Kakashi, creo que él no querría que las personas que él quería en este instante se deprimieran al recordarlo-una lágrima recorría su rostro mientras veía el firmamento y la gran luna que daba su resplandor en esa noche, a su vez Kakashi se acercó y miró también a las estrellas-Pienso que él nos mira desde allá arriba y tú no debes culparte por ese día. Recuerda lo que te dijo antes de darte su regalo, él vivirá y mirará el futuro a través de ti, por eso creo que debemos vivir al máximo por él sino será ofender lo que él nos dio.

-Rin, tienes razón-se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer del cabello castaño quien lo miró con ilusión en sus ojos-¿Podemos sentarnos allí? Mucho tiempo ha pasado y me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti

Rin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella, tocó la piedra y cerrando los ojos dijo con un tono bajo para que la kunoichi no lo oyera:

-_No fallaré como esa vez, la protegeré a toda costa, Obito_.

…

Los dos se sentaron en una banca cercana y comenzaron hablar de los hechos de los últimos años. Kakashi habló primero mencionando lo que le había pasado a los demás shinobis de su generación y siguió con el equipo 7. A Rin le llamó bastante la atención conocer la historia completa de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke ya que era una versión muy parecida de la de su equipo y en especial esa promesa entre Naruto y Sakura por recuperar a su amigo perdido. En eso Rin lo detuvo al recordar algo que Naruto menciono al ver a Sakuya en su casa:

-Kakashi, una pregunta ¿Sakura pensaba en Sasuke demasiado o le atraía él?-la castaña pensaba en compararse con la pelirrosa pero sus sentimientos con Kakashi no quería mencionarlos todavía.

-Ah sí…Sakura pensaba en Sasuke todos los días y era más una fanática de él que una shinobi al principio. Aún creo que siente algo por él a pesar de lo que ha hecho, sin embargo la amistad que tiene ella con Naruto puede ser algo más.

-Espero que sea así, Naruto es un buen chico y me recuerda a Minato-sensei aunque tiene la personalidad de…

-Kushina-respondió Kakashi recordando a la pelirroja que fue la esposa de su maestro- ¿Y qué ha sido de ti? Cuidar a Sakuya-san conforme a lo que vi hoy, fue algo difícil.

-Al inicio cuando era un bebé fue lo más difícil, si no hubiera sido por una familia que permanecía oculta en la aldea quienes me enseñaron en una semana los aspectos básicos como darle de comer, cambiar pañales, calmarla para que dejará de llorar y esas cosas. Sin ellos no sé que hubiera hecho-Kakashi en ese instante intentaba imaginarse a Rin cuidando a la bebé Sakuya, en especial la parte donde estaba a punto de volverse loca.

-Al crecer se volvió una niña tranquila, divertida, inteligente, muy astuta, decidida y me ayudaba en lo que podía. Casi todas las noches Sakuya pensaba en cómo era Konoha y cómo sería tener una familia, no me malinterpretes Kakashi, ella me consideraba como una hermana mayor pero siempre pensaba como sería tener una madre y un padre afortunadamente entre las dos nos hacíamos compañía porque yo me preguntaba si alguna vez regresaríamos-la voz de Rin indicaba un poco de nostalgia y tristeza al recordar esos primeros años en la aldea de los secretos. Al ver que Rin se detuvo y su rostro reflejaba tristeza, Kakashi puso su mano sobre la de la castaña para que ella sintiera que nunca más estuviera sola.

-Bueno exista algo que debes saber con respecto a Sakuya ya que estará en tu escuadrón, ella puede llegar a tener una personalidad "algo" explosiva y peligrosa, comienzo a pensar que es de familia porque Sakura en ese aspecto es idéntica a ella, en especial si alguien la molestaba con respecto a su frente, lo cual Naruto descubrió de primera mano-Kakashi sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al oír eso- aunque ese aspecto es uno de sus favoritos para cierta persona. Además ella posee un talento especial que pronto verás cuando se enfrenta a tu alumna.

-Claro, Rin-san. Sin embargo, yo quiero saber con respecto a ti, cómo te sientes de vuelta en la aldea, necesitas que te ayude en algo-Rin se sorprendió de la gran preocupación que tenía su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Gracias, Kakashi-kun. No quiero hablar mucho de la aldea ya que por los códigos de conducta shinobi de ese lugar no estoy capacitada a revelar esa información, en especial si estuve como la líder de los cuerpos de seguridad de allí-dijo algo apenada, sin embargo el ninja de cabello plateado estaba completamente sorprendido cuando escucho a la kunoichi.

-Increíble, Rin-san aunque era de esperarse ya que eras una kunoichi muy talentosa quien me salvo múltiples veces-la kunoichi sentía como su corazón latía un poco más rápido era lo que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que Kakashi estuviera interesado realmente en ella además él tenía una actitud más agradable, dulce, interesante, preocupada y, a pesar de que fuese difícil de creer, divertida que antes. Sólo lamentaba que un gran sacrificio tuvo que darse para ese cambio y ahora debía saber los efectos de sus acciones con respecto a una de las personas más importantes para ella.

-Kakashi, puedo sonar imprudente e incumplir una norma shinobi…Pero necesito saber qué sientes por mí ya que para mí eres una de las personas más importantes…-al hablar su voz indicaba nervios y temor.

El ninja plateado pasó su mano libre por el rostro tenso de Rin tratando de relajar las mejillas de la kunoichi sin soltar los dedos de su mano que estaban entrelazos con los de la mujer a su lado. Los ojos marrones de Rin brillaban mirando fijamente a Kakashi, a quien su máscara le ayudaba a ocultar lo que sentía, sin embargo en sus adentro no podía negarlo. Él estaba alegre de estar con su amiga de nuevo y era cierto que algo en su interior lo impulsaba pero había dos obstáculos dentro de sí que le impedían merecer el afecto de Rin.

-Rin entiendo lo que sientes en este instante, te lo digo con todo corazón, pero…yo no soy digno para ti-antes de que reaccionará, él prosiguió- Entiende puedes verme como alguien muy valioso para ti, sin embargo me considero peor que una escoria ante ti y tú mereces alguien mejor. Creo que ya es muy tarde y la Hokage me asigno una misión en la mañana, discúlpame Rin-Kakashi se retiro sin antes pasar su mano suavemente por las mejillas moradas de la kunoichi y darle una última mirada

-Kakashi…

…

En la casa de los Haruno, Sakuya ya estaba acomodada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, en especial lo aprendido ese día. Por su parte, Sakura estaba en el baño cambiándose sus ropas mojadas por su pijama y dejando sus prendas sucias lista para lavarlas mañana.

Cuando Sakuya vio a Sakura, se extraño bastante, y en especial estuvo muy confundida, al ver a su hermana gemela con una chaqueta naranja con negro muy familiar de cierto rubio. Después de la sorpresa, le preguntó a Sakura por qué tenía eso puesto y al responder trataba de evitar dar una respuesta concreta:

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sakura y Naruto esta noche? Hay varias cosas que no concuerdan y en especial cuando desaparecieron ambos de la fiesta y el susto de ambos cuando abrí la puerta._

_-__**Bueno digamos que…lo más importante de todo es saber… ¡Por qué rayos cabeza de fresa tenía la chaqueta de nuestro Naruto! O sea nuestra hermana quien, aparte de quitarnos nuestra vida y castigar también a Rin-sensei, ahora quiere quitarnos a la primera persona que nos gusta. Además a él ni le gusta ella.**_

_**-**__Vaya. Sé que compartimos muchas cosas, pero no era que ya habíamos superado lo de Sakura, mamá y papá. Eso último no lo creo tan posible créeme que me alegraría saber que entre Naruto y mi hermana sólo hay una amistad, pero recuerdas cuando nos confundió con ella al despertar, Naruto si siente algo por ella-_eso pareció enojar a la Inner Sakuya_- Sin embargo para él también somos importantes por lo que vamos a luchar por él, tenemos a nuestra hermana y creo que Hinata-san también siente algo por Naruto, así que hay que dar lo mejor para conquistar su corazón._

_-__**No eres sincera contigo, Sakuya. Aún sientes algo que te molesta y te genera dudas con respecto a lo que nuestros padres dijeron, sabes que la eligieron a ella sobre nosotros por conveniencia. Bueno cambiando de tema, si tenemos rivales por el corazón de Naruto ¿Qué harás si él elige a Sakura sobre nosotras?**_

_**-**__Yo…no sabría qué hacer-_hizo una pausa ya que no sabía qué hacer si se presentaba esa situación_- Primero estaría furiosa con Sakura, aunque Rin-sensei nos enseño una vez: "El corazón no puede ser forzados a amar a alguien, él mismo elige con quien quieren estar para ser feliz" Debo verlo con mis propios ojos que Naruto quiere a Sakura más que a nosotras y eso es verdad…_

Sakuya se detuvo. No sabía que responderle a su Inner, miro toda la habitación tratando de buscar la respuesta allí hasta que se detuvo en la fotografía del lado de su hermana. El equipo 7 original formado por Naruto, Sakura, el olvidadizo y tal vez no desconsiderado Kakashi Hatake y la persona que causo un gran dolor tanto al rubio como a la pelirrosa, Sasuke Uchiha. Recordó lo que Ino le dijo en la fiesta.

**Flashback**

**-**Bueno parece que en definitiva eres la hermana de Sakura, afortunadamente si tienes varias diferencias con la frentezota, sin ofender Sakuya-san, como un mejor estilo de la moda, un poco más audaz y un poco más agradable, ya que no discutí contigo en todo el rato jaja-le dijo Ino a Sakuya tras responder varias preguntas que la rubia platinada le había hecho.

-Ino-san, como respondí todas tus preguntas ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo que me ha inquietado desde que llegue a mi casa?

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras-respondió Ino tranquilamente sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Ok. En nuestro cuarto, Sakura conserva una foto de su equipo gennin y creo que Naruto también la debe tener. Aparecen ellos dos, su sensei y un chico de cabello negro con una camiseta azul. Al mencionarlo, cabeza de fresa se entristece y lo llama Sasuke-kun, me pidió que no hablará de ese tema ni con ella ni Naruto ¿Quién es él y por qué la afecto tanto?

-Ahh ya… es eso…-Sakuya noto que también Ino mostraba algo de desánimo antes de hablar del tema- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, él es el único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan a manos de su hermano Itachi. Sakura y casi todas las chicas de esa edad, yo incluida, tratábamos de conquistar a Sasuke. Al finalizar la Academia, ellos tres quedaron juntos, después de varios conflictos al inicio, se volvieron muy unidos. Naruto consideraba a Sasuke-kun desde el inicio como su rival, ya que al inicio Naruto era el peor de la clase y Sasuke el mejor, conforme paso el tiempo se volvieron amigos y eran casi como hermanos. Hasta esa noche…-la pausa hizo notar que a Ino también le dolía la partida del Uchiha.

-Naruto había logrado cambiar la imagen de todos en la aldea con respecto a él desde la invasión de Suna. Allí él derroto y logró cambiar el pensamiento de Gaara después de su combate, además salvó a Sakura y asombró a Sasuke en esa batalla. Pero fue cuando regresaron de una misión un tiempo después que todo empeoró, Sasuke-kun no podía creer que Naruto fuese igual o incluso más fuerte que él por eso buscó más poder ya que si no podía vencer a Naruto no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Itachi Por eso él…abandonó Konoha para unirse con Orochimaru

Sakuya sabía quién era Orochimaru por los registros de la aldea de los secretos que Rin conservaba en su casa. En ellos, él estaba catalogado como un ninja renegado de alta peligrosidad y si era visto debía ser exterminado de inmediato o huir. Si Sasuke se alió a ese sujeto había renunciado a su aldea, sus amigos y en especial sus compañeros de equipo por poder para efectuar su venganza.

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura cuando se enteró que Sasuke se fue?

-Sakura fue la última en verlo. Ella me lo contó la historia completa mientras Naruto estaba entrenando con Jiraiya fuera de la aldea. Sakura lo siguió a Sasuke hasta el camino que conduce a la salida de la aldea, allí trato de convencerlo de que no se fuera, incluso le dijo lo que sentía por él, pero al final él le rompió el corazón diciendo que aún era molesta y la rechazó. A tu hermana la encontraron la mañana siguiente en una banca cercana donde Sasuke la dejó inconsciente-Sakuya estaba sorprendida en ese instante comenzó a comprender los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke persona que era importante para

-Lady Tsunade envió un equipo para traerlo de vuelta y antes de que se fuera Sakura le pidió a Naruto con todo su corazón que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta. Naruto le prometió por su vida que lo regresaría, sabiendo lo que significaba Sasuke para ella además de lo que ella significaba para él. Aunque vencieron a cuatro aliados de Orochimaru, la misión falló y regresaron todos heridos. Según supe después, Naruto si logró alcanzar a Sasuke y tuvieron una intensa batalla en el Valle del fin, y al final perdió y quedando con varias heridas. Sakura fue a visitarlo casi de inmediato, cuando lo vio no podía creer lo que Naruto había hecho por ella y al verlo se culpaba a sí misma por las heridas de Naruto, ya que pensaba en lo egoísta que había sido al pedirle eso, pero Naruto nunca pensó eso de ella. Al notar las lágrimas de Sakura, le dijo sonriendo: "No te preocupes Sakura-chan, la próxima vez lo traeré de vuelta, dattebayo". Desde ese momento tu hermana se prometió ser más fuerte para dejar de ser una carga para Naruto y ayudar lo más que pudiera

**Fin del Flashback**

-_Lo que Ino-san olvido decir o no se dio cuenta es que al parecer desde esa promesa el vínculo entre ellos dos se fortaleció y creció hasta este nivel_-pensó Sakuya mientras seguía mirando la foto.

Entonces entro Sakura a la habitación, su gemela desvió la mirada de la foto, lo cual no le importo en lo absoluto a Sakura y al sentarse en su cama, decidió que debía conocer la posición de su hermana con respecto al combate que tendría en un par de días. Aunque tenía una idea de que diría:

-Sakuya, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ahora que paso cabeza de fresa, ha sido un largo día y necesito dormir un poco-la otra gemela respondió levantándose y viendo de frente a Sakura.

-Es rápido cabello de chicle y te concierne ¿Qué piensas de la pelea que tendremos? Quiero saberlo porque ya he escuchado a unas cuantas personas que no les agradaría que luchemos.

-¿Unas cuantas? Puedo adivinar que 2 son mamá y papá, a ellos los entiendo no querer ver a sus hijas enfrentarse, pero no deben preocuparse será una lucha amistosa. Además no te dejaré tan mal cuanto te gane.

-Espera un segundo, creo que escuche mal. Acaso dijiste "cuando tú ganes", veamos yo soy mejor que tu hermanita.

-¿Hermanita? Cabeza de fresa hasta donde yo sé mamá no ha dicho quien es mayor y menor así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza, _hermanita. _Además si no me falla la memoria yo tengo el mejor talento de los cerezos gemelos y he sido mejor kunoichi que tu desde el inicio-en eso Sakura se levantó y de inmediato lo hizo Sakuya dándose una gesto de pocos amigos una a la otra y era como si quisiera vencer a la otra con sólo la mirada.

-Te crees muy buena, cabello de chicle.

-Y tú te crees la última maravilla shinobi, cabeza de fresa-en eso estaban chocando frente a frente, literalmente.

-Puedo vencerte en cualquier lugar, momento y hora, incluido ahora.

-Lo mismo digo pero no quiero destrozar el cuarto con la paliza que te daré. Y me preguntaste que pensaba creo que lo mejor es que tengamos ese combate para definir cual gemela es la mejor.

-Tenía mis dudas aunque gracias a ti me las aclaraste, ya espero que sea el día en que me veas ganar.

-Entonces aceptarías una propuesta que te quiero hacer para volver la lucha más interesante entre nosotras-la idea Sakuya la había pensando en el camino a casa y le gustaban aunque no le agradaba tratar a esa persona tan agradable como un trofeo.

-¿Cuál es? Si es una apuesta soy toda oídos-la Inner Sakura cruzaba los dedos que ser la discípula de Tsunade conocida como "La Gran Perdedora" no la afectará.

-Nuestro combate tendrá un premio interesante y especial, el cual involucra a una persona que ambos conocemos…y ambos somos importantes para él. El premio para la ganadora será… una cita con Naruto… ¿Aceptas?-eso último lo dijo con cierta duda y vergüenza en su voz

Los ojos de Sakura estaban grandes como platos y roja como una fresa aunque algo parecido le pasaba a su hermana quien tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Tomó un fuerte respiro con un gran respiro y mucho valor respondió:

-Acepto

…

**Este es el capítulo 14 de la historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Este es una especie de regalo por mi cumpleaños para todos ustedes que han seguido mis historias, lo cual les agradezco mucho. En este capítulo busque desarrollar la parte de Kakashi y Rin usando lo que se ve en el anime de Naruto, también desarrollar bien el ambiente para el casi beso entre los protagonistas. En el próximo capítulo, comenzará el plan de Akatsuki con los cerezos y un poco más de Kakashi/Rin con la intervención de Gai. Manden sus reviews con sus sugerencias, opiniones y críticas. Nos vemos pronto**


	15. La Trampa

Capítulo 15: La Trampa

Desde que ambas gemelas acordaron su apuesta para la lucha, las dos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas pensando en la forma de cómo vencer a la otra gemela hasta que se durmieron. En ese momento el silencio reino en toda la aldea, el viento soplaba suavemente brindando un ambiente de total calma. Sin embargo, en vez de relajar a quienes vigilaban la puerta de entrada, percibían algo que no estaba bien.

-La aldea está demasiado silenciosa y este ambiente es extraño y algo tenebroso. Izumo, sé que hemos hecho guardia varias veces por la noche, pero no presientes algo extraño esta vez.

-Sí, Kotetsu. Es como si de un pronto a otro, todo se hubiese detenido. Aguarda un momento.

En eso ambos ninjas se levantaron de sus sillas para observar como una especie de silueta se acercará a la aldea, los dos se miraron como preguntándose: "¿Quién podría llegar a esta hora de la noche?" Antes de que pudieran sacar sus kunais, el tamaño de la silueta disminuyó conforme se acercaba a Izumo y Kotetsu hasta el punto de desaparecer. Los ninjas se miraron confundidos hasta que una ráfaga de polvo azotó y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos el rostro. Sin darse cuenta la silueta resurgió detrás de ellos haciendo un par de posiciones de mano diciendo:

-Espejismo del desierto-Puso sus manos detrás de ambos shinobis quienes permanecieron sentados con una mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-¿Será suficiente para que ellos no recuerden nada?-le dijo Tenfur a la silueta acompañado por Tengur.

-Sí, mi espejismo hará que piensen que esa sombra era un animal que se alejó. Ahora vayan a los campos de entrenamiento y escóndanse hasta que tengan contacto visual con los cerezos e inicien la operación. Dejaremos que el blanco pierda el control y ataque a su hermana con todo su resentimiento. Al estar débiles, nos las llevaremos.

-¿Aja y si fracasa tu brillante plan? Debemos atacar ahora con todo nuestro poder y causar un poco de caos-respondió Tengur molesto.

-No quiero tener encima a todo el cuerpo shinobi de la hoja con solo ustedes. Aunque si el plan falla, no tendremos otro recurso que tu idea o Akatsuki nos comenzará a sospechar y no podremos enfrentarlos sin el poder de esas chicas. Cambiaremos un poco tu idea, uno actuará de señuelo y el otro secuestrará a la chica, yo los ayudaré si es necesario. Además sabemos cómo son los de Konoha, con su voluntad de fuego y el deseo de proteger a sus amigos, lo cual nos llevará a tener en nuestras manos a las dos gemelas y quien sabe también el Kyuubi.

-Tengur, vamos. ¿Dónde estará usted mientras tanto?

-Iré por un poco de información clasificada y se la daré como un regalo a la gemela que volvió a casa. Ella no sospechará nada-al decir eso desapareció en medio de la noche con rumbo al centro de la aldea.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuya se levantó más temprano que Sakura para entrenar antes de su enfrentamiento que iba a ser ese día en la tarde. La Hokage deseaba que el enfrentamiento fuese lo más pronto posible para ver sus capacidades y ocuparse en la amenaza que rodeaba a ambas kunoichis. Al bajar vio a su madre salir de la cocina y sirviendo su desayuno diciéndole:

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Vas a salir de una vez o esperas a tu hermana?

-No, iré a buscar algo en la biblioteca de la aldea y después me reuniré con Rin-sensei antes del combate y comer algo con ella si no te molesta.

-Claro, no hay problema. Sabes deberías traer a tu maestra, quiero conocer más de cómo creciste para volverte la dulce señorita que eres ahora-le dijo sonriendo Akina a Sakuya retirándose para dejarla terminar su comida.

Al salir de su casa, la Inner Sakuya comenzó a replicar por la actitud de su madre:

-_**Me molesta que actué tan natural, es como si se lo olvidará que abandonó a su hija por 16 años, y crea que todo será normal como si fuera un cuento de hadas y seremos como la perfecta Sakura.**_

_**-**__De nuevo con lo mismo, has dicho lo mismo desde aquel sueño. La vida no es un cuento pero recuerda que quisimos volver a Konoha desde que tenemos memoria. Mamá es extraña, pero nos acostumbraremos._

_-__**¿¡Por qué debemos ser nosotras las que soportemos todo y ceder, Sakuya!? Ellos también deben explicarnos varias cosas o mostrar que en verdad quisieron devolvernos en lugar de llevar todo con esta comodidad. Porque no enviaron a las dos o no se esforzaron más en buscarnos aunque sea decir que existíamos-**_la Inner hizo una pausa y dijo más calmada- _**Lo positivo de regresar fueron los nuevos amigos que conocimos, además de Naruto. Lo malo es esa Sakura, quien siempre está a su lado como anoche en la puerta de la casa.**_

_**-**__Sí, por Naruto vale la pena. Ojala pasará más tiempo con nosotros que con Sakura y sintiera lo mismo que nosotras sentimos por él. Es la primera persona, fuera de la aldea de los secretos, que se preocupa por lo que sentimos y nos apoya en nuestras dificultades y nos entiende. Es el chico ideal aunque creo que está enamorado de…_

_-__**Oh no, oh no. No le dejaremos la mesa servida a cabeza de fresa, lucharemos para quitárselo le guste o no.**_

_**-**__No me malinterpretes, si lucharemos por él. Pero recuerda aquella vez que Rin-sensei nos explicó sobre el amor: "Siempre vale la pena luchar y arriesgarse por el amor de ese ser especial, pero si al hacerlo buscas separar a dos personas que en verdad se quieren el uno al otro, no es lo correcto porque pretendes un fin egoísta por encima de los sentimientos verdaderos de otros. Eso no es verdadero amor"._

_-__**Hasta ver eso lo creeré, pero iremos por él a toda costa.**_

En eso se detuvo porque había llegado a su destino, la biblioteca de Konoha. Al entrar, los pocos presentes la voltearon a ver extrañados por su apariencia, sin embargo ella tomo un suspiro sabiendo que esto sería normal en los próximos días hasta que fuera de conocimiento de todos la existencia de las gemelas Haruno.

La pelirrosa se dirigió al área de archivos de la aldea en busca de información sobre Kushina Uzumaki. Aquella noche que las hermanas se quedaron hablando de su madrina, la pelirroja misterioso acordaron que como Sakura era una médica reconocida podría acceder a los datos del hospital en busca de algún detalle sobre el nacimiento de Naruto o bien de Kushina, aunque fuera una foto; por su parte Sakuya iría a la biblioteca a buscar algo sobre su madrina en los datos de la Academia o algún tipo de registro de la aldea. Las opciones estaban en su contra, hasta que llego al fondo de un estante en uno de los pasillos del otro lado del edificio.

Allí cuando intento sacar un libro de la parte alta algo extraño cayó. Al acercarse noto que era una caja de madera con la marca de Konoha arriba y un candado roto. Al abrirla noto dentro un pergamino y encima del sello que lo mantenía cerrado. Las palabras escritas allí fueron las que la ilusionaron más decía "Kunoichi: Uzumaki Kushina".

La pelirrosa no cabía de su asombro, era justo lo que buscaba y luego podía presumírselo a Sakura. La joven se sentó en el suelo allí mismo para revisarlo; nadie estaba cerca de esos estantes ubicados al fondo de la biblioteca. Al tocar el pergamino un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta que lo abrió y notando en el interior una especie de sello, como el de los papeles bomba, salvo que con múltiples marcas diferentes alrededor y dos círculos a cada lado del central; en eso un brillo morado oscuro apareció en la tinta del sello dejando a la gemela enceguecida sin saber los efectos que ese instante tendrían en su conducta.

Al volver abrir los ojos notó que en lugar del sello estaba escrito datos sobre Kushina como su origen, registro de misiones, equipos y dos fotografías. En la primera estaba en su ropa de civil con su largo cabello rojo suelto y un broche de un lado, mientras que en la otra tenía una cola de caballo, su banda shinobi en la frente y su traje de jounin.

**-**_¿Qué fue eso? De un pronto a otro, los sellos dieron paso a los datos._

_-__**Tal vez el papel tenía una barrera que se activaba para proteger la información y con el tiempo se daño o era una distracción. Eso no importa ahora verdad, veamos si dice algo de Naruto-**_respondió la Inner Sakuya como intentando de evadir el tema lo cual hizo dudar a la pelirrosa por unos instantes aunque al final decidió ignorarlo.

Sakuya leyó el pergamino y descubrió un par de cosas interesante como que Kushina provenía de un país llamado Uzushiogakure, el país de los remolinos. Un par de años después de que ella llegará a la aldea, ese lugar fue destruido por completo y su clan totalmente exterminado siendo ella la única sobreviviente aparte de Mito Uzumaki quien murió en la juventud de la pelirroja. Mencionaba sus equipos como gennin, misiones y que su compañero más frecuente en misiones era Minato, lo cual concordaba con sus suposiciones. No venía nada incluido de que se hubiera casado o tuviera un hijo.

-_Extraño, mamá era amiga de Kushina y dijo que se caso con el Yondaime, sin embargo no viene información sobre eso, aunque es con quién más misiones tuvo. Por otro lado, el apellido de Naruto no es Namikaze, es Uzumaki y como no existen más de ese clan salvo él, eso vuelve más confusa la situación. _

-_**No tanto, piénsalo así: Si alguien supiera de la familia del Hokage en tiempos de guerra, esa persona se volvería un blanco y aún con tanto poder no podría luchar contra tantos enemigos a la vez en caso de un ataque organizado por muchos enemigos. Además creo que lo mismo pasó con Naruto, le cambiaron el apellido como una medida de protección ya que sin sus padres, era la única forma de asegurar que nada malo le pasará.**_

Sakuya quedó convencida con esa explicación, decidiendo dejarlo así e ir a ver a su sensei para hablar con ella sobre su encuentro con Kakashi para ver si estaba bien. Antes de irse rompió el pergamino para llevarse las fotos y conforme se alejaba de la biblioteca, una silueta negra con una sonrisa macabra de satisfacción podía verse a través los estantes donde la caja había sido hallada hasta desaparecer.

…

Cuando Sakura despertó, se dio cuenta que Sakuya ya se había ido, lo cual en parte era un alivio ya que necesitaba estar a solas para entender que le estaba pasando con Naruto. La noche anterior fue algo casi mágico para ella, nadie la había hecho sentir tan especial en su toda su vida. Todo el tiempo junto al rubio fue gracioso, divertido, y dulce: Sakuya conociendo a sus amigos, las reacciones, la plática entre los dos, el baile a la luz de la luna; el cual a pesar de sus accidentes al final no cambiaría por nada del mundo, el viaje de regreso, la caballerosidad de Naruto y el casi beso en la puerta de su casa. Pero quien podía negarlo, Naruto era el chico soñado, su príncipe…

-_Un segundo ¡¿Que estoy diciendo?! Es de Naruto quien hablo, es como si estuviera enamorada de él, acaso…_

_-__**No de nuevo, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. Te lo repetiré para que te quede claro, quien nos quiere de verdad es Naruto y nosotras a él. Tú misma lo dijiste, él desea que seamos felices, igual nosotras a él. No necesitamos que él este al borde de la muerte para darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.**_

_**-**__Sí, no me lo recuerdes ese momento. Pensar que nunca lo volvería ver y estaba muerto fue algo que no desearía volver a sentir._

_-__**Hemos sobrellevado muchas situaciones difíciles porque Naruto ha estado a nuestro lado dándonos su apoyo y compañía. Sin él, a nuestro mundo le falta algo, se siente un gran vacío.**_

_**-**__Algo similar nos pasa con Sasuke-kun desde que se fue de la aldea._

_-__**Sí, pero te preguntó ¿Es igual que con Naruto? Salvo esa vez el primer día del equipo 7 en la banca ¿Sasuke-kun hizo tanto como Naruto por nosotras, quien lucha con todo su ser por simplemente ver que estemos bien y felices?**_

_-No, tienes razón. Lo que siento por el uno y el otro es diferente. Mis sentimientos por Sasuke tal vez sean más por lo que recuerdo de él cuando nos conocimos y éramos niños. Por otro lado, Naruto ha hecho que mi percepción de él cambia y mejoré cada día que pasa. No para de sorprenderme lo fuerte que es, pero su corazón y personalidad es lo que más me importa ya que eso es su verdadera fortaleza._

Sakura busco en su lado de la habitación algo que se aseguró de esconder bien de su hermana, luego de mover sus almohadas sacó la chaqueta naranja y negro de Naruto, mirándola le dijo a su Inner.

-_Él merece más que nadie una vida feliz junto a alguien que le dé justo eso. Yo sólo he sido un problema para él y le puse una enorme carga encima por Sasuke quien aún permanece en una parte de mi corazón. Naruto ha corrido grandes riesgos por protegerme incluso casi muere; eso se lo agradezco a Sakuya por salvarlo. No sé si por estar conmigo, él estará a salvo o es lo que merece._

_-__**En primer lugar**__ e__**so no lo puedes decidir tú, es Naruto. Luego sé que en el fondo tienes esas dudas porque quieres lo mejor para él y no soportas verlo herido. Pero has luchado y mejorado para ayudarlo con ese peso que carga no sólo por nuestra promesa sino porque él también quiere regresar a quien considero como un hermano. Y más importante te diste cuenta anoche; no sólo tú, sino ambos quienes sienten algo por el otro, recuerdas el baile y ese casi beso-**_eso hizo que la pelirrosa sonriera un poco teniendo aún en sus manos la chaqueta del rubio_**, **_la abrazo poniendo su cabeza agachada como si tuviera al verdadero ninja

_**-**__En parte tienes razón, quizá una parte de mí desea volver a ver a Sasuke, pero sin Naruto, a mi mundo no es el mismo, le falta algo grande como un resplandor ya que él hace cada momento especial y único cuando estoy a su lado. _

_-__**Entonces eso basta, quítate esa duda de encima y confiésale lo que sientes por él con toda la sinceridad de tu alma y sin pensarlo mucho. **_

_-Lo haré hoy en la tarde después del combate ya que sé que derrotaré a Sakuya y al estar a solas con él se le diré todo. Sólo confió en que todo salga bien._

…

Kakashi caminaba por la aldea leyendo su habitual libro de Icha Icha Paradise, pero en verdad sus ojos no conectaban con su cerebro ya que pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior con Rin. Tal vez el destino quería darle una segunda oportunidad con su antigua amiga la cual había vuelto a casa y era una de las pocas que habían llegado al fondo de su ser; sin embargo no se sentía bien abrirse ya que tenía dos pesos encima: Uno de ellos que era Rin merecía alguien mejor que él, algo mejor que alguien peor que una escoria quien había cometido muchos errores, abandonado a sus compañeros para sólo cumplir una misión.

El otro era Obito, su recuerdo le pesaba en su conciencia ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de la chica que significaba tanto para el Uchiha? Podía no estar estado físicamente, sin embargo su recuerdo era uno de los faros que guiaba su nindo y su forma de actuar. Además fue capaz de darse cuenta que en el semblante de Rin, Obito todavía está allí y alguien como Kakashi no podía compararse con quien fue su gran amigo, el cual descubrió tarde.

En eso una voz que lo llamaba lo sacó de su trance, al ver de dónde provenía la voz se dio cuenta de una mancha verde que agitaba y sólo se limitó a responderle con calma aunque bajando la cabeza:

-Hola Gai, ahora que sucede.

-Kakashi, mi acérrimo rival. No te he visto del mejor ánimo posible, así que vine aquí para tratar de encender el fuego de la juventud que aún arde en el fondo de tu ser. Que dices si tenemos una competencia, por el momento me llevas la ventaja por una victoria. ¿Qué opinas?

-Gai... Ahora no es el momento más apropiado, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo lamentarte y pasearte por toda la aldea?-respondió Gai con un tono más serio del habitual-Te he observado desde anoche cuando vimos a Rin-san. En vez de alegrarte, a tu estilo no exageremos tampoco, haz estado cabizbajo. Supongo que charlaste con ella porque Rin no paraba de buscarte con la mirada cuando llegó.

Eso hizo que el ojo abierto de Kakashi reaccionará, lo cual aprovechó Gai descubriendo que había abierto una apertura en la coraza que el ninja de las 1000 técnicas había forjado para cubrir su verdadera situación.

-Kakashi-le habló poniendo una mano en el hombro de su rival-esto te ayudará aunque sea a despejar tu mente.

-Está bien-suspiró Kakashi quien aceptó el reto de Gai, a lo cual pregunto-¿Cuál es el reto?

-Es sencillo aunque desafiante-lo miró dando su típico gesto y tras el brillo de sus dientes completo-Atrápame si puedes en 30 minutos.

Al responder se alejó corriendo a máxima velocidad a uno de los que consideraba sus amigos, Kakashi se dijo a sí mismo "_Que más da" _y lo siguió sin saber que eso era parte del plan de Maito Gai.

…

Rin estaba esperando a su alumna en un restaurante de la aldea que conocía de sus tiempos en el equipo Minato. En su cabeza aún rondaban preguntas relacionadas con el dúo Tengur, Akatsuki y en especial Kakashi. Tal vez el tiempo había provocado que ambos cambiaran, el impacto de Obito había sido mayor en la vida de Kakashi de lo que ella esperaba, pero la charla de la noche anterior la desconcertaban.

-_¿Kakashi, por qué dijiste eso? Tus alumnos hablan muy bien de ti y veo que has cambiado algunas buenas, más un par de ligeros detalles de tu forma de ser. Dijiste cosas muy dulces y agradables, quería que supieras: Aquel sentimiento guardado desde hace tiempo por ti sigue y ha crecido más. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que la vida nos pone algunas oportunidades de ser felices y encontrar personas que nos aman y quieren de verdad. Obito era una de esas personas y no me puedo imaginar cómo serían las cosas si siguiera con nosotros. Antes mis sentimientos por Kakashi eran más simple sentimiento infantil aunque ahora…_

Rin se detuvo porque vio a su alumna entrar al restaurante, alzo su mano para ver a su alumna sonreír y acercarse. Notó que Sakuya tenía un pedazo de pergamino en su mano y cuando la pelirrosa percibió la mirada de su maestra lo escondió en su estuche ninja. Al sentar la chica no dudó en preguntar por los eventos de la noche anterior:

-Rin-sensei, me alegra verla. ¿Qué le pareció la fiesta de anoche? ¿Pudo ver a sus amigos de nuevo?

-Sí, han cambiado y crecido un poco-agregó con una ligera risa su comentario-Aún mantienen la misma calidez y sentimientos que hace 16 años.

-No tuvo problemas con el sensei de Naruto y de…Sakura-mencionó Sakuya con un cierto desprecio el nombre de su hermana, lo cual hizo sospechar algo a la castaña. Prosiguió para no llamar la atención.

-Sí, decidí hablar con él a solas en el bosque para recordar viejos momentos y visitar a un gran amigo.

-Disculpe por ser entrometida sensei, pero puedo saber cuál amigo. Pensé que nada más era Kakashi-san de sus mejores amigos en Konoha.

-Sí, fui a verlo a un lugar donde yacen los muchos de los héroes de la aldea-ante eso Sakuya bajo la cabeza al entender que hablaba del monumento a los ninjas caídos

-No bajes los ánimos, Sakuya-san. Ahora háblame de tu experiencia en la aldea hasta el momento, ¿Es cómo esperabas?

-Sí, sensei. Tenía razón en la forma de ser de los habitantes de Konoha, me llevo bien con varios conocidos de Naruto como Ino-san. Sigo conociéndolos y espero llevarme bien con ellos. Maestra, cuando ingrese la vi muy pensativa, he crecido a su lado y sé que eso se debe a algo serio ¿No hay problemas?

Rin conocía que su alumna trataba de ayudarla, esa relación se había fortalecido por el tiempo en la aldea de los secretos donde solamente se tenían la una a la otra para afrontar las dificultades. No deseaba mentirle aunque al mismo tiempo este problema iba más allá de lo que Sakuya podría manejar y no desea complicarle más la situación a su alumna, por lo que mejor le hizo una pregunta que ella misma tenía:

-Estoy bien, sólo pienso algo desde anoche ¿Crees aunque el destino nos da una segunda oportunidad para ser felices, por alguna razón decidimos no aprovecharla?

Sakuya miró con confusión a su maestra al oírla. Una parte de sí creía que eso se refería a la situación que experimentaba la pelirrosa con su familia, sin embargo sabía que se trataba de su maestra. Respondió como si fuera ella la de la situación:

-Es difícil, creo que si se nos presenta la oportunidad a veces tenemos miedo por alguna mala experiencia o un dolor no superado que nos impide hacerlo y por eso se duda… También creo que eso de la segunda oportunidad puede ser un trampa o parte de un engaño si nos lastimaron, ya que tal vez esa oportunidad no sea lo mejor para uno, eso es lo creo.

Ante la mirada suspicaz de Rin ante sus últimas palabras, decidió mejor cambiar de tema.

-Maestra puede darme algunos consejos para enfrentarme a mi hermana ahora, quiero ganarle para dejarle una buena impresión a la Hokage y a alguien en especial-pensando en esa persona una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por lo que Rin accedió y hablaron mientras llegaban sus almuerzos.

…

La persecución de Kakashi tras Gai cruzó por toda la aldea y se dirigía a los bosques que rodeaban los campos de entrenamiento; el tiempo del desafío casi expiraba y el sensei de las grandes cejas iba a ganar ya que había desaparecido de la vista del shinobi de cabello plateado. Faltando un par de minutos, Kakashi observó a Gai, quien para su sorpresa estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la sombra de un árbol. Al acercarse vio como la bestia verde lo miró y no reaccionó, era como si lo esperase a propósito.

-Kakashi, tu reencuentro con Rin-san no fue el mejor posible y eso se nota en tu persona el día de hoy.

-Gai, no puedes entiendes la situación y todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo.

-En parte tienes razón, nunca conocí a Obito-san como tú y Rin. Sin embargo yo te conozco desde hace muchos años, he visto tu cambio con el paso de los años y la relación que mantienes con tu equipo-el sensei de las grandes cejas se levanto y camino hacia su amigo.

-Después de la fiesta fui a una sesión de práctica que siempre hago. Al regresar los vi a los dos, no quería espiar sin embargo la forma como actuabas y tus palabras me inquietaron. Kakashi, ¿Cuál es ese peso que aún cargas sobre tus hombres, es la culpa por lo que le pasó a él?

-Gai, es algo que me afectó. Yo debí ser él que estuviera allí, en vez de él; Rin merece alguien mejor que yo-en eso Gai atacó con la patada, la cual Kakashi bloqueó muy fácilmente.

-Deja de lamentarte. No has pensado que el mismo recuerdo de su amigo, le afecta a ella también. ¿Qué viste en su mirada cuando estaban frente a frente? ¿Acaso no crees que ella deseaba un nuevo inicio en la aldea contigo a su lado?

En ese instante el recuerdo del rostro de Rin apareció, esos bellos ojos marrones, los cuales brillaban más con la luz de la luna, la sensación al posar su mano en la marca de la mejilla de la kunoichi cuando los dos estaban de cerca. Gai continuó con su ataque enviando más patadas agregando un poco más de velocidad para mantener la atención de su oponente en la batalla y alejarlo de los fantasma de su pasado.

-Parece que ya reaccionas mejor. Te lamentas por la muerte de tu amigo, piensas que lo defraudaste por completo al final. Si quieres hacerlo bien, puedes empieza primero por vivir la vida que él te dio de la mejor manera posible ya que esa es la forma de respectar su legado. Tú y Rin-san lo han hecho desde que se apartaron y ahora que están juntos de nuevo se han distanciado por eso. ¿Qué crees que diría él?

En eso Gai envió un golpe al pecho de Kakashi del cual pudo protegerse sin retroceder unos metros. Allí Kakashi recordó la frase que lo que le dijo su sensei ese día:

-_Kakashi, Obito siempre vivirá a través del regalo que te dio._

El maestro del taijutsu se acercó para continuar el combate aunque ahora Kakashi logró contraatacar un par de golpes, dándose cuenta el cejotas respondió:

-Parece que ya estas volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. Deberías de saber que parte de la personalidad de tu amigo ahora es parte de tu ser y deberías ver el futuro que él deseaba a través de tus ojos. Su sacrificio ha hecho que tú seas una mejor persona. No debes seguir torturándote por lo ya sucedido, ya has aprendido de ese error. Deberías de usarlo como una razón más para proteger a quien quieres y respetar su legado de esa forma, en vez de arrastrar el dolor y que te impida aprovechar las segundas oportunidades que te da la vida. Además supongo que Obito los debe estar viendo desde arriba y nada le gustaría más que ver alegres a sus mejores amigos y tal vez juntos.

Kakashi parpadeó por las palabras de Gai, las cuales tenían toda la razón y lo ayudaron a darse cuenta de varias cosas. Por su parte la bestia se detuvo y le dio la espalda para retirarse del lugar no sin antes decirle:

_-_Creo que ya estas mejor y con la cabeza algo más clara con tus intenciones. Mi trabajo aquí terminó-dio una vuelta para hacer su gesto característico-Buena suerte Kakashi y este desafío empata nuestro registro.

Al verlo irse pensó "_Eres un verdadero amigo, Gai…Gracias". _Entonces se retiró al campo de entrenamiento ya que el combate iba a comenzar pronto y no quería molestar por su tardanza a Rin.

…

Sakura recorría la aldea con la chaqueta de Naruto en su mano acomodada de forma que nadie sospechase, se dirigía a donde tendría su enfrentamiento contra su gemela. En ese instante, deseaba triunfar ya que esa era su oportunidad de poder decirle sus sentimiento al rubio sin distracciones y terminar las dudas que tenía en su ser. Al acercarse a la zona de restaurantes noto que el rubio salía de un local y se dirigía hacia ella con su ropa normal nada más que andaba una camiseta oscura con el símbolo del fuego en ella. Sentía que algo estaba olvidando con respecto a él y como si fuera un relámpago lo recordó:

-_Rayos. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una apuesta de una cita con Naruto SI él no tiene idea?_

_-__**Cierto, piensa rápido que ya está aquí.**_

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan. ¿Vas para allá, dattebayo?-Sakura nada más asintió con la cabeza aunque hizo una mueca de preocupación en su rostro que Naruto no pasó por alto.

-Sakura-chan estas bien, te veo algo extraña.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Es que Naruto como decirte es algo confuso-el rostro de Sakura era algo graciosa ya que no encontraba como decirle: "_Es que mi hermana y yo apostamos que la ganadora tendría un cita contigo a tus espaldas, por supuesto sabemos que no tendrás problemas". _

-¿Sucedió algo contigo y Sakuya-chan? No paso nada malo con las dos, luego de ya sabes…-terminó Naruto con cierta vergüenza en su rostro al referirse al hecho sucedido en la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

-No, nada pasó tras eso, olvidamos eso-al oír eso la Inner Sakura se dio una palmada en la cara por la reacción de ella y más por lo que dijo

-Bueno, es que acorde algo con ella anoche para el combate…

-En serio, ¿Qué es Sakura-chan, dattebayo?-interrumpió algo desesperado.

-BAKA, déjame terminar-dándole un golpe en el costado con el codo aunque sin darle muy duro, aprovecho la confianza y la atención que Naruto le daría por el instante.

-Hicimos una apuesta de quién ganará iría a un día de descanso y a comer pagado por la perdedora, y como tú nos has estado acompañando y apoyado durante todo esto, queremos que vayas como…un regalo. ¿Te parece?-dijo Sakura esperando que Naruto se lo creyera.

-Ehh, claro Sakura-chan será un placer.

-Genial, por cierto toma te devuelto tu chaqueta. Muchas Gracias-le respondió Sakura dándole la chaqueta naranja que tenía en una mano y agregando una linda sonrisa al final de aquellas que al rubio hacía feliz.

Después de ponérsela se fueron los dos al campo de entrenamiento sin embargo el Kyuubi y la Inner Sakura tenían sus palabras para cada uno.

-_**Agradece que Naruto no preguntó y acepto porque casi complicas todo. ¡Olvidar lo de anoche y ese momento juntos! Sakura se te está pegando lo Baka de él, eso fue demasiado TONTO. **_

_**-**_**Chico, sé que no responderás porque estas distraído, pero eres más cerrado que un bombillo. No te diste cuenta que te están invitando a una cita. A veces esta relación es demasiado compleja por ambas partes, no se dan cuenta todavía ustedes dos humanos que se quieren**-complementó el Kyubbi.

…

Sakura y Naruto llegaron juntos al campo de entrenamiento donde tendría lugar el combate entre las gemelas. No había mucha gente allí, se hallaba la Hokage, Jiraiya, Shizune, Rin, Sai, Yamato, los padres de Sakura y sorprendentemente Kakashi-sensei.

-Sakura-chan ¿Acaso Kakashi-sensei llegó temprano?-preguntó con los ojos abierto y un rostro que no daba crédito a lo que veía, aunque el gesto era idéntico al de Sakura.

-Sí, me cuesta creerlo. Definitivamente Rin-sensei hizo que Kakashi-sensei no se atreviera a llegar tarde de nuevo.

Lo que ambos shinobis no notaron era que a Sakuya quien sentía como un extraño odio y celos crecían en su interior por ver a los dos amigos juntos. Ella vestía una ropa de combate igual a la de Sakura salvo que su camisa sin mangas era amarilla en vez de roja. Se puso con fuerza unos guantes que saco de su estuche mientras pensaba:

-_¿Por qué llegaron juntos?_

_-__**Ni idea, pero que no sé pase demasiado la cabeza de fresa con él. Ya me tiene cansada que ella tenga todo lo que desea y nosotras nos queda al lado. Mira ahora van "mami y papi" a saludar a su hija favorita.**_

_**-**__No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero ahora si estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Demostrémosles de que estamos hechas y ani_…

Antes de completar el pensamiento Sakuya agito la cabeza a cada lado como para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y pensar dos veces las cosas. En verdad deseaba aniquilar a su hermana, bueno Sakura si la sacaba de sus casillas pero no era para tanto ¿O sí? Sentía como si algo estuviera mal, pero decidió saludar a Naruto y comprobar si su hermana había logrado convencer al rubio.

-Hola Naruto, cabeza de fresa.

-Hola Sakuya-chan-respondió Naruto quien vio como lejos Tsunade hacía cara de que estaba esperando que él se retirará- Mejor me voy a los árboles para ver el combate, ya que la Abuela Tsunade está algo impaciente-entonces desapareció dejando a los dos cerezos a solas.

-Cabello de chicle, dijo que sí Naruto. Aunque no le dije que es una cita, fue algo extraño aunque funciono-al ver a su hermana, Sakura notó que estaba más seria de lo normal y sus ojos reflejaban ira y desinterés.

-Bueno, lograste asegurar el premio cuando te gane. Sólo asegúrate de no llorar e ir a las faldas de mamá cuando te gane-le dijo con un tono presuntuoso.

-¿Sakuya, qué te pasa?

-Nada, vamos-le dio la espalda para dejar a Sakura confundida.

Las dos kunoichis se retiraron, todos los presentes se pusieron juntos para observa un combate interesante y conocer cuáles eran los talentos del otro cerezo de Konoha. Sakura y Naruto vieron como Sakuya sacaba un par de guantes iguales a los de Sakura para ponérselos en las manos y se quitaba su gorra para ponerlo en un lugar seguro. Ambas se pusieron en posición de combate y la Hokage dijo antes de comenzar:

-Tengan en cuenta que es un combate de práctica, luchen en serio y con todo lo que tengan; sin embargo procuren no causarse gran daño y si es necesario intervendremos, lo cual no espero-al decir esta parte hablo más fuerte y con un tono más grave- Comiencen.

Al oírlo, Sakuya se mandó contra su hermana con varios golpes fortalecidos con chakra, los cuales lograba evadir Sakura. Los ataques de Sakuya iban con cierta ira contra ella y si conectaban le harían bastante daño a Sakura. En los árboles, Naruto y Kakashi estaban preocupados por Sakura, mientras que Rin frunció el ceño ya que la forma de ataque de su alumna no era la habitual y era como si sus emociones estuvieran guiando sus ataque más que su cerebro. En un instante, Sakura tuvo que saltar por el golpe de su hermana, el impacto del ataque hizo un cráter de igual tamaño que los que hubiera hecho Tsunade o la misma Sakura, probando el nivel de su fuerza física.

-_Sakuya está luchando en serio aunque esos golpes…_

_-__**Son tan fuertes como los nuestros, si los fortalece más o intenta conectar con mala intensión estaremos en problemas.**_

Al bajar Sakura comenzó el contraataque enviando combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos los cuales evadía o bloqueaba Sakuya a tiempo. La pelirrosa no le agregaba tanto chakra a sus ataques, más bien lo regulaba para que en caso de conectar uno, no fuese a herir a su hermana. Las dos continuaron con el taijutsu hasta que los puños de ambas se encontraron y retrocedieron. La mano de Sakura quedo bastante más lastimada que la de Sakuya así que uso su jutsu medico, mientras que Sakuya nada más la agitó para quitarse la sensación de molestia.

-_Sakura está controlando mejor su chakra que Sakuya o en verdad Sakuya desea lastimarla. Ahora que lo pienso, ella ha estado actuando raro todo el día no será que ellos_…-Rin pensaba mientras daba un vistazo a los alrededores preocupada si algo externo afectaba a su alumna, por su parte Kakashi también tenía unas sospechas de la conducta de la chica aunque estaba preparándose por si debía intervenir.

…

-La chica esta atacándola con más fuerza de la usual de un combate de práctica-dijo una voz oculta entre los árboles.

-Es parte del genjutsu que él usó en el cerezo. Al estar con su gemela las emociones negativas se potencian y la afectan como si fuera un catalizador para su ira, en especial al combatir que ese efecto se nota más. Prepare que cuando use su habilidad especial liberaré todo el poder del sello y el genjutsu que le pusieron en ese pergamino perdiendo el control y atacando a su hermana con toda intensión de exterminarla-respondió otra voz.

…

Sakuya se lanzó contra Sakura a máxima velocidad aprovechando que estaba sanando su mano lastimada, lo que nunca vio venir fue la reacción de Sakura quien aún lastimada hizo la posición de manos para hacer un clon de sombras que la alejará del ataque. Ese clon desapareció cuando su hermana chocó contra él.

-_Estuvo cerca, que bueno que vi a Naruto usar esa idea contra Kakashi-sensei o estaría en serios problemas. Mi mano ya casi esta lista y creo poder engañarla si sigue siendo tan imprudente-_pensaba Sakura generando una estrategia para atacar a su hermana.

Sakuya se dio la vuelta, respiró profundo y se mandó con otro golpe viendo que Sakura atendía su mano. Nunca vio venir la reacción de Sakura, quien usando su mano recién sanada dió un golpe al suelo con bastante fuerza para que las piedras fueran contra ella. Pudo evadir las piedras grandes, recibió un par de raspones sin embargo el mayor problema era que el polvo no la dejaba ver donde estaba su gemela.

-Por aquí. ¡SHANARO!-en eso un golpe del lado derecho conectó a Sakuya mandándola contra un árbol que estaba algo lejos. La fuerza era la mitad de lo normal de los ataque de Sakura así que no fue brutal aunque si le dolería a su gemela.

-¿Qué te pareció eso cabello de chile?- le dijo Sakura a su hermana sin darse cuenta que la chica cerca del árbol estaba preparando su talento especial.

-Nada mal, cabeza de fresa. Prepárate para mi enfrentar mi técnica del chakra visible.

Sakura se detuvo porque vio que Sakuya reunía bastante chakra en sus manos y el de una de ellas tomaba cierto tono rosado. Al juntar ambas manos el celeste y rosado se mezclaban mientras Sakuya cerraba sus ojos concentrándose. Al abrirlos los ojos el chakra salió 4 esferas de chakra fueron lanzadas al aire por Sakuya y ellas tomaron la forma de aves que eran controlados por la kunoichi. Se lanzaron contra Sakura a lo cual ella tuvo que esquivar a máxima velocidad.

Fue en ese instante que una sombra apareció delante de Sakuya quien pudo distingir una máscara celeste con forma de pájaro detrás de la capucha de la capa negra con nubes rojas. Antes de que ella o los observadores reaccionaran, Tenfur reunió chakra en sus dedos para poner sus dedos en la frente de la pelirrosa y decir:

-Sello de Pesadillas, activado-entonces una serie de líneas y marcas moradas como las del pergamino que Sakuya vio en la biblioteca aparecieron a lo largo de su cuerpo y sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Esa mirada Sakura la reconoció fue la misma de la noche que Sakuya tuvo esa pesadilla y la sombra apareció en su ventana.

Sakura y Rin se dieron cuenta en ese instante que habían caído en una trampa puesta por el dúo Tengur y estaban en serios problemas.

…

**Bueno eso es el capítulo 15, les confieso que me costó escribirlo la parte de Kakashi con Gai y la de Sakura en su habitación. Espero que les guste el capítulo y la batalla entre las hermanas que ha tenido cierto giro por el ataque de Akatsuki. Busque desarrollar el ambiente para la relación entre Kakashi y Rin, usando a Gai-sensei como quien pusiera a Kakashi a enfrentar esos obstáculos. Ahora viene el combate entre Sakura y Sakuya quien cayó en una técnica donde luchará no sólo con la maldición sino que con las heridas de su pasado. **

**Aparte quiero decirle que la historia está cerca de su final. Por esa razón estoy planeando nuevos proyecto, sin embargo tengo 5 alternativas y no me he decidido por alguna. Es por eso que en mi perfil puse una encuesta para que mis lectores me ayuden a escoger entre 3 historias basadas en Naruto y 2 de Digimon. Las descripciones están en mi perfil para que decidan cuál historia les llama más la atención.**

**Este lunes vuelvo a clases, pero voy a continuar escribiendo para actualizar lo más pronto posible mis historias. Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. La Herida Expuesta

Capítulo 16: La herida expuesta

El campo de batalla se paralizo, el dúo Tengu se mantenía alrededor de Sakuya, quien seguía estática con el sujeto de la máscara roja detrás de ella y el de la azul al lado. Los presentes no reaccionaban sólo veían como las marcas púrpuras que aparecieron en los brazos, piernas y rosto de la kunoichi desaparecían manteniendo en sus ojos el semblante que Sakura vio cuando su hermana tuvo aquella pesadilla. Ver a Sakuya así provoco que Sakura pensará en un mal recuerdo: Cuando Sasuke activo el sello maldito en el examen chunnin. Sin embargo, esta ocasión ella evitaría a toda costa que su hermana se saliera de control.

Por su parte, los Sannins, Kakashi y Rin notaron como las manos de Tenfur parecían estar rodeadas de un viento que podía cortar el aire y Tengur tenía electricidad en las suyas. Prácticamente no podía actuar porque sino Sakuya podría resultar herida. En eso Naruto se sobresaltó y les gritó:

-¿¡Qué es lo que le hicieron a Sakuya-chan!?

-Mocoso insoportable parece que sobreviviste a la caída-dijo Tenfur mirándolo con furia- Luego arreglaré cuentas contigo, mientras tanto no hacemos nada malo…simplemente ayudamos a la señorita con sus problemas personales-terminó de hablar con un tono macabro

-¿De qué están hablando?-respondió Sakura mientras que Naruto estaba preparado aunque Kakashi y Jiraiya pusieron sus brazos al frente, para que no pensará lanzarse ya que el rubio tenía la mirada fija en Sakuya sin darse cuenta de las manos de los Tengus.

-Nuestro trabajo está hecho-dijo Tenfur susurrándole al oído a Sakuya-confió en que nuestra ayuda te haga ver las cosas como son en verdad, en especial sobre a quién quieren más cerezo-en eso los dos Akatsuki saltaron y comenzaron a atacar a los espectadores con jutsus de viento y bolas de fuego.

-Cúbranse-dijo la Hokage viendo como el enmascarado azul se quedaba atrás como esperándolos y el rojo iba con rumbo a la aldea lanzando todas las técnicas de fuego que pudiese en el camino tratando de crear un gran incendio.

-Yamato, Sai Jiraiya y yo nos encargaremos de la situación aquí y ayudaremos a Sakuya. Rin, Kakashi les encargo al tipo de fuego contrólenlo ya que es el más peligroso apenas podamos iremos con ustedes. Señores Haruno escóndanse. Naruto te encargo proteger a las gemelas si vienen acá ¡Vamos todos!-dijo Tsunade gritando el plan a todos, quienes actuaron de inmediato sin saber en verdad que ocurría con la otra gemela.

…

Mientras tanto Sakuya, permanecía estática con la mirada al suelo. Las marcas se disipaban aunque lo que en verdad pasaba era que ese chakra morado se introducía en su cuerpo. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos con la mirada pérdida y apagada, se encontraba como en una especie de sueño o trance del cual no podía escapar hasta que en su mente comenzaba a mostrarse una extraña escena. Fue en ese instante en que por fin podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

-_¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo el combate con Sakura, y esos sujetos, pero luego solo está oscuridad. ¿Qué es eso?_

Frente a Sakuya estaba lo que parecían dos cunas normales de hospital, conforme se acercaba podía distinguir a dos bebés envuelto el de la derecha en una frazada roja y el de la izquierda, verde. Hasta ponerse de frente fue capaz de distinguir el cabello rosa y unos pequeños rasgos de ojos verdes que se asomaban por los parpados que parecían estar resistiéndose al sueño. Sakuya duró un par de segundos en darse cuenta de las identidades de las bebés hasta que una suave voz de lejos confirmo su razonamiento:

-Mi pequeña Sakura, que hermosa eres mi bebita-dijo una versión más joven de Akina con una bata de pijama y una vestimenta de hospital por debajo y, junto a ella, estaba su esposo Ryo. Por la situación, Sakuya determinó que era el día en que ella y su hermana habían nacido.

Los nuevos padres se colocaron del lado de la cuna de Sakura ignorando por completo a la otra gemela a la cual ni miraron, toda su atención se enfocaba en el bebé envuelto en la manta roja. Mientras tanto, la escena comenzaba a provocar dolor, tristeza junto con una ira que empezaba a crecer conforme veía la escena

-Sakura, eres nuestra pequeña flor de cerezo, nunca te abandonaremos a ti y siempre estaremos a tu lado cuando nos necesites-respondió Ryo acariciando la mejilla de la bebé Sakura

-Por siempre y para siempre te querremos, nuestra hija querida.

Todas las palabras eran como dagas que se clavaban en el corazón de Sakuya quien dejo salir unas lágrimas aunque a parte del dolor, la ira y el odio comenzaban a colmaban su ser.

Allí ella veía como Sakura reía, sabiendo que la esperaba una familia que estaría con ella, la amaría, asegurándose un gran futuro por delante. Pero el otro bebé, que era ella, permanecía ignorada como si no existiera o como si fuera una carga pensar en ella.

-Creo que ya podemos llevarte a casa, Sakura. Ven-dijo Ryo alzándola y en ese momento una breve esperanza surgió cuando Akina vio a Sakuya en la otra cuna. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llego se fue la esperanza, al ver la mirada fría y seria de Akina sobre el otro bebé.

-El guardián ya debe de llegar para ocultarla, no le dijimos a Minato pero esto es más por la seguridad de Sakura que por e_lla_-dijo con un tono despectivo- Ella sólo es un problema.

-¿_Problema? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

-Sí, por la seguridad de Sakura, su hermana debe ocultarse y desaparecer, ya que ella correría un grave peligro por simplemente estar al lado de ella-respondió Ryo.

-Las dos juntas es un gran peligro, Sakuya es un riesgo tenerla. Más si pone en peligro a Sakura, sus habilidades serán visibles y pondrán a todos en riesgo más a nuestra pequeña Sakura, quien es más normal que su hermana. Es mejor irnos ya, Sakura necesita descansar en su cuarto, la verdad… es que la otra sólo es un estorbo para nuestra familia-dijo Akina desapareciendo de la alcoba con el resto de su familia.

Por su parte, esas últimas palabras fueron como un golpe fatal al corazón de Sakuya, quien no creía la escena.

_-_No puede ser ¿Acaso será verdad?... No pudieron haber sido ser tan crueles conmigo. Elegir a Sakura sólo para garantizar una vida tranquila a ella. No, no, no puede ser-se decía con lágrimas en los ojos a sí misma la kunoichi, sujetándose cabeza.

Sakuya se detuvo un instante para ver que alguien más se acercó a donde estaba la gemela abandonada, era su maestra más joven. Sus ropas estaban húmedas, con barro encima, aunque lo que más llamó la atención de la pelirrosa era la sangre que estaba alrededor de una gran herida en el lado izquierdo de la chica. La herida era un gran impacto circular que se encontraba en medio la zona de su corazón y el hombro, unos centímetros más abajo le hubiera causado la muerte porque hubiera perforado su corazón. La joven Rin todavía sentía dolor y eso se reflejaba en su rostro; seguido a eso puso, su mano en el hombro y uso su jutsu médico para sanar la herida. Al estar cerca del bebé, le dijo suavemente:

-No te preocupes, Sakuya. Yo seré tu guardián y te protegeré a toda costa. Sólo dame unos instantes para recuperarme y partiremos. Debemos permanecer ocultos ya que ambas seremos como fantasmas de ahora en adelante.

Sakuya se preocupó bastante al oír a la joven Rin. No era por la herida, ya que aún en la actualidad su maestra tenía una gran cicatriz allí; lo que pasaba era que esas sí fue lo que le dijo su maestra cuando la conocía en Konoha. Si esa parte era cierta, podía ser posible que….

La oscuridad envolvió la escena desapareciendo el bebé y su joven protectora. Sakuya busco alguna luz que pudiera guiarla a la salida o al menos saber donde estaba. Viendo a todas direcciones, divisó una puerta a lo lejos y se apresuró a abrirla. Una vez del otro lado, reconoció el lugar de inmediato.

Era la aldea de los secretos, específicamente el frente de su antigua casa. Al entrar no escucho ningún ruido, sólo un leve lamento de una niña. Conforme se adentro llego a la mesa de la cocina donde se vio a sí misma sentada en una silla. Reconoció el recuerdo, ella tenía puesta una vestido amarrillo suave con mangas verdes y su típico gorro blanco como la nieve. Tenía 9 años exactos, lo sabía porque ese día era su cumpleaños. Estaba completamente sola en la casa porque su sensei tuvo que salir, a pesar de buscar por todos los medios posibles aplazar la misión, dejándola a la niña sola ese día. La niña tenía al frente un panecillo dulce con una vela prendida y con la mirada triste que ocultaba a los presentes dijo su deseo antes de cumplir.

-Deseo…no estar más sola. Poder estar en Konoha, rodeada de amigos, con Rin-sensei y poder ver a mis padres, aunque sé que eso último es muy difícil ya que…ellos no están en este mundo más-dijo soltando unas lágrimas la niña-Feliz Cumpleaños para mí.

Sakuya estaba frente a ella, recordando el dolor de ese entonces cuando sólo tenía a Rin-sensei y era a veces porque ella se iba seguido para cumplir misiones. Se salió de sus pensamientos al oír las risas de unos niños afuera. Se acercó a la ventana más grande para ver del otro lado a Sakura rodeada de los amigos que conoció en la fiesta, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y otros niños que no reconocía junto a Sakura divirtiéndose, riéndose, disfrutando de lo que parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sakuya veía esto con ira, detrás esta su versión joven sola, triste, abandonada y al frente la gemela de la otra en una situación completamente opuesta. Luego llegaron sus padres a la escena, lo cual enfureció a la kunoichi y crujió sus dientes recordando lo que había pasado cuando vio la escena donde la abandonaron. Ryo traía un gran pastel con cubierta blanca y detalles rosados con forma de flor de cerezo y Akina abrazó a su hija preguntándole qué pensará en un deseo por su cumpleaños. Las palabras que dijo la pequeña Sakura le hirvieron la sangre a la pelirrosa que veía todo desde la ventana.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir? Estoy rodeada de todos mis buenos amigos ahora, unos padres que me quieren bastante y están siempre a mi lado. Solo agradezco por tener una vida tan feliz, es casi perfecta.

_-Una vida perfecta dirás Sakura a costa de la felicidad de tu otra mitad quien ahora está sufriendo para que puedas disfrutar de esa vida tranquila y sin problemas, tú y nuestros padres-_pensaba Sakuya.

Sumida en esos pensamientos no noto como la imagen cambio antes sus ojos. De pronto a otro quedaron de un lado estaba la Sakuya más joven y del otro Sakura, quien tenía el cabello largo y lacio. La pelirrosa veía como del lado de Sakura aparecían muchas personas, sus amigos, sus padres que estaban a cada lado de ella, sus compañeros de equipo y cerca de ella Naruto mirándola sin quitarle los ojos de encima con una sonrisa en el rostro . Por su parte, la otra gemela estaba aislada sin nadie que la notase, sólo aparecía la silueta de Rin-sensei aunque casi no se notaba.

-Creo que ya entendiste o me equivoco-sorprendida Sakuya se dio la vuelta para ver que quien dijo eso fue su hermana gemela, Sakura.

Ella se veía tal y como la recordaba antes del combate, aunque había algo extraño en su personalidad; tenía cierto aire de superioridad mezclado con malicia en su mirada. La chica se acercó a su hermana para verla directamente a la cara.

-Creo que ya sabes muy bien quien eligieron nuestros padres-sonando presuntuosa "Sakura".

-¡NO TE CREO! Todo eso fue una ilusión, ellos no pudieron traerme de regreso debido a la muerte del Yondaime, además se han preocupado y demostraron que me querían.

-Hablas de ilusiones y si todo lo que pasó fue un engaño de parte de ellos. Ahora yo puedo cuidarme sola y tengo gente que me protegería a toda costa. Por esa razón, pueden dejarte aquí, sino fuera así la Hokage misma de enviaría de vuelta a la aldea de los secretos. Yo soy más importante para ellos que una recién llegada como tú. Pregúntate, ¿Mamá te ha abrazado o estado contigo a solas para decirte lo importante que eres para ella o simplemente te quiero mucho como soñabas cuando eras pequeña?-Sakuya dudo un poco, a veces se lo decían pero no como decía "Sakura"

-Parece que no, siempre ha sido a la distancia, sólo te abrazó cuando te vio la primera vez aparentando la situación.

Sakuya está paralizada, sería acaso que tenía razón y todo fue un engaño para ocultar que nunca la quisieron. Era una de sus sospechas, pero no lo creía todavía. Se aferraba a ese sueño de familia, amigos, desaparecer la soledad y tristeza que guardaba de su infancia. Sakuya se decidió defender aunque la duda ya estaba en su voz:

-Fue una ilusión, un genjutsu lo que me mostraste cuando era bebé. Es mi debilidad, pero fue una…

-Ilusión-hizo una pausa "Sakura", lo cual extraño a Sakuya- ¿Acaso fueron falsas las palabras de Rin-sensei cuando te encontró o ese cumpleaños solitario? Sabes deberías de haber visto tu cara, era tan lamentable y patética como ese sueño del cual intentas aferrarte. Dime acaso no fueron ciertos esos momentos, como la herida de tu maestra o las lágrimas que derramaste ese día. Sólo has visto la verdad-Sakuya abrió los ojos sorprendida comenzando a creer que si era verdad.

-Por si no lo comprendes, te lo diré fácil: Nuestros padres siempre quisieron solo una hija, por eso nunca exististe para ellos. Mintieron para no herirte más, aunque no les importo. Ahora esta es mi vida donde tú solo eres un extra. No le interesas a mamá, no le interesas a papá. Naruto y los demás, sólo te trata bien porque ven en ti una imagen mía, no por quien tú eres. Siempre serás en Konoha una copia mía, la chica que se parece a Sakura, no como un individuo-le dijo "Sakura" a Sakuya quien estaba envuelta en ira, odio el cual cubría la herida que había abierto la otra pelirrosa en el interior de la chica.

-Creo que sabes ya que para Naruto, nuestros padres y la aldea…Yo soy siempre seré la favorita-terminó con una sonrisa malvada esa Sakura la cual se borró de inmediato por el gran golpe que le mandó Sakuya.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Sakura fuiste la culpable de todo, junto con ellos. Ese sueño fue una tonta ilusión y pagarán caro todo lo que me hicieron esos años. Ahora sentirán el dolor que yo sentí todos estos años.

….

Sakura se acercó a ver como estaba su hermana quien no reaccionaba desde que los Tengu atacaron. En eso nota como Sakuya alza la mirada para verla directamente, sin embargo sus ojos no tenían su brillo usual, eran como los de aquella noche cuando despertó de aquella pesadilla. No será que…

No pudo darle mucha vuelta al pensamiento, el chakra cambiante de Sakuya actuó generando de inmediato una cadena de chakra que fue lanzada con toda su potencia a ella. El impacto fue inmenso y doloroso, la fuerza del chakra la empujaba hacia atrás con gran fuerza hasta que cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-Disculpa, ¿Herí a la princesita? Pues, espero que SÍ-al escuchar eso, Sakura miró atónita a su hermana quien se ajustaba los guantes para atacar.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura sorprendida por la respuesta de la chica, Naruto quien estaba lejos tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Sí, estoy harta de esta historia, hermana. Esa técnica me hizo ver las cosas como son en verdad. En Konoha nunca podremos estar las dos juntas, siempre harán la comparación y te verán sólo a ti. Por tu simple existencia, ya me causaste una gran herida la cual siempre ha estado abierta. Nunca podremos ser esa familia unida que soñé, porque desde un inicio fui indeseada y rechazada, eran ustedes sin mí. No me quisieron, siempre fuiste la favorita y yo el estorbo, la hija que no desearon tener y lo mejor fue olvidar su existencia para darle lo mejor la otra. Ahora es tiempo de vengarme con ellos y contigo-dijo Sakuya llena de ira corriendo donde estaba Sakura.

Sakuya empezó a atacar con un violento taijutsu, lanzando golpe tras golpe reforzado de chakra. Esos ataques eran más poderosos aunque carecían de la precisión del inicio del combate; prácticamente eran impulsados más por las emociones de la pelirrosa, lo cual le dio algo de ventaja a Sakura para esquivar y anticipar la dirección de los próximos ataques. Sin embargo, el dolor y las heridas del inicio del combate comenzaron a afectarla y en un instante su hermana aprovecho para conectar una patada en el costado izquierdo de la kunoichi. Sakura sintió la enorme fuerza del golpe y apenas pudo usar su brazo para protegerse de la siguiente patada. En ese instante vio el casi irreconocible rostro de Sakuya: Su mirada esta oscurecida con unas ojeras moradas, además su cara denota una gran rabia e ira. Sakura estaba indefensa cuando Sakuya comenzó darle puñetazos en el torso y luego rematar con uno en la cabeza, que afortunadamente no fue tan fuerte como los otros, pero provocó que sus piernas temblarán y estuviera a punto de caer.

_-No puedo luchar con ella es mi hermana y está bajo el efecto de esa técnica. Se aprovecharon de su situación para controla de ella-_pensaba Sakura.

_-__**Sí, pero si no haces nada ella no dudará ni un segundo en destrozarte o exterminarte con sus manos, más con esa ira que liberó. Debes responder y contraatacar, ya estas herida y saldrás más lastimada sino haces algo CHAA. Hay que pelear con todo, sólo así podremos ayudarla a volver a la normalidad-**_le respondió la Inner Sakura y sus palabras fueron el impulso que ocupo para responder.

-Pensé que la alumna de Lady Tsunade daría más pelea. Bueno ser la hija favorita no te enseño a ser valiente y luchar por lo que quieres, ya que se te dio todo en bandeja de plata o tenías a alguien a tu lado para ayudarte a conseguirlo. Yo lo hice por mi cuenta, sólo tenía a mi maestra y por sus deberes no pudo estar todo el tiempo conmigo. Nunca supiste que es trabajar duro y llorar por lo que…-no lo completó porque Sakura le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! Piensas que mi vida ha sido fácil, NO. Si he tenido que luchar-se acercó para atacar con unas patadas que al fallar dejaban pequeños cráteres en el suelo-Tal vez nunca entienda lo que pasaste en esos tiempo, pero si tenías y tienes personas que le importaba mucho- Sakuya esquivaba pero quedo sorprendida cuando al enviar un golpe para salir de esa situación, Sakura lo atrapo para acercarla y conectar una serie de golpes logrando que ella cayera al suelo, entonces le dijo tomando aire:

-Yo he trabajar duro como tú y he sufrido, tal vez no igual, pero si experimentado el dolor de la soledad, de no poder ayudar a la gente que es importante para mí y tomar decisiones de las cuales siempre me arrepiento, pero me hice más fuerte para serles útil y protegerlos-dijo pensando en ese instante en Naruto-Y ahora te detendré para que puedas las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Nunca fueron normales, ¡SÓLO fueron mentiras para olvidarme!-respondió Sakuya quien rápidamente se levanto, conectando un golpe en el estomago a Sakura, seguido de una patada en la barbilla para mandarla a volar dejándola semiinconsciente a la chica.

Cerró los ojos anticipando el impacto con el suelo pero en vez de algo duro y áspero, la sorprendió ser atrapada en una extraña calidez, el agarre que recibió era fuerte aunque con cierta suavidad. Al abrir los ojos supo de inmediato quien era.

-Naaruuuto-dijo con algo de debilidad y confusión en voz, el rubio paso su mano por el rostro de la chica para ver su rostro claramente.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? Trate de llegar antes, pero debía asegurarme que tus padres estuvieran a salvo. Esos sujetos están atacando a los demás y Kakashi y Rin-sensei están evitando que lleguen a la aldea, pero ¿Qué fue lo que ellos le hicieron a Sakuya-chan, dattebayo?-preguntó preocupado viendo a Sakuya del otro lado del campo.

-No entiendo la técnica que usaron con ella, pero parece que alteraron su percepción de la realidad, usando el rencor y dolor que aún tiene dentro para ponerla en mi contra y de nuestros padres. Además esas marcas moradas potenciaron su chakra-dijo Sakura tratando de levantarse aunque tenía problemas.

Sakuya estaba del otro lado con marcas en su rostro de los puños y el dolor en su cuerpo donde había sido impactado por los ataques de su hermana. Sin embargo, no tenía problemas para moverse además solo tenía un poco de cansancio y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era extraña esa situación, se sentía más fuerte y una extraña energía la impulsaba a seguir adelante. En eso al ver donde estaba Sakura, vio que estaba en los brazos de Naruto, lo cual la hizo explotar de ira.

-_NO, no, no. Ya me quito muchas cosas de mi vida, Naruto es la primera persona por la que siento este sentimiento, no me interesa cual sea la relación entre ustedes te quitaré del camino. Sin ella en el camino, tendré al menos una oportunidad con él…Pero si atacó…ambos resultarán heridos. No puedo…él entiende mi dolor y me acompaña-_al final la duda llego a la kunoichi aunque una extraña sensación la impulsaba a atacar olvidando las consecuencias.

En ese instante un fuerte dolor de cabeza atacó a Sakuya quien se tomo la cabeza con las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gritando por el dolor donde sólo podía pensar en el dolor que Sakura le hacía, como los sentimientos de ella por Naruto interferían con los suyos. De un pronto a otro, olvido las enseñanzas de su maestra con respecto a considerar lo que las emociones de los demás más en el amor y cualquier otra restricción que le impidiese atacar, ahora el dolor dirigía sus pensamientos en una sola dirección: Sakura intentando de nuevo quitarle algo más de su vida.

Naruto y Sakura desviaron su mirada para ver como el chakra morado surgía de nuevo al igual que las marcas en los brazos, piernas de la otra pelirrosa quien parecía estar sufriendo cuando la energía morada la cubría. De un pronto a otro, Sakuya paro de mostrar dolor y las marcas volvieron a desaparecer, pero ahora los miraba a los dos directamente. Enfoco gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos, el cual era azul en una mano y rosado en la otra junto sus manos e hizo una posición de manos para liberar una gran esfera de chakra combinado al aire que se convirtió en una gran cantidad de aves, las cuales se lanzaron contra ellos en forma de flechas. Naruto sujeto a Sakura para saltar a un lado, pero las otra vez los siguieron hacia donde estaban. Sakura al ver esto le dijo a Naruto quien la estaba cargando:

-Naruto, suéltame y ve a la derecha. Lo más seguro es que irán contra mí, entonces ve donde Sakuya e intenta ayudarla-Naruto la veía con preocupación hasta que ella le afirmó-¡Estoy bien, SOLO HAZLO YA!

En eso Naruto aceleró para soltar a Sakura, entonces Sakura se movió a la derecha y Naruto a la izquierda. Cuando Sakura voltea, descubre que las aves no estan tras ella, sino que persiguen a Naruto hasta que lo rodean y lo dejan sin mucho espacio para actuar.

-Esto es un asunto familiar, Naruto. No intervengas o las aves irán directo contra ti. Son como impactos de chakra y no quiero lastimarte ya que eres inocente, lo malo es que quieras siempre proteger a esa inútil de Sakura-respondió Sakuya mirando al rubio sin darse cuenta que Sakura se aproximaba.

-¡Sakura-chan no es inútil! Tú lo sabes bien Sakuya-chan, por favor recuerda.

-Naruto, no intentes convencerme. Ella no pudo salvarse de mi último ataque si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda. Eso comprueba lo dije, ella no puede hacer nada por su cuenta.

-¡Déjame demostrártelo, SHANARO!-dijo Sakura quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpear una pierna de Sakuya y por poco acierta un puñetazo si no hubiera retrocedido su hermana a tiempo.

-Tuviste suerte de que me distraje hablando con Naruto-respondió Sakuya mientras usaba el jutsu médico en su pierna que había resultado afectada por el ataque de su hermana-Haber como enfrentaste esto.

Paró el jutsu médico para canalizar el chakra cambiante. Sakura no podía permitir que ella usará su talento, así que se acercó lo más pronto posible para atacarla y terminar con el combate, pero en eso Sakuya liberó lo que parecían dos serpientes de chakra. Las serpientes eran largas y se dirigieron directamente hacia donde estaba Sakura quien tuvo que devolverse para evitar los ataques. En eso sintió una precisión en el tobillo para descubrir que una tercera serpiente recién creada la sujetaba y las otras envolvían las piernas impidiendo que avance. Sakura actuó de inmediato, usando un puño con chakra para destruir una de las serpientes pero no tuvo tiempo porque su hermana la atacó con toda su fuerza dejándola completamente incapaz de reaccionar y enviándola directamente contra una roca gigante que estaba al fondo del campo de batalla.

Naruto estaba viendo todo rodeado por las aves de chakra, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Si hacía un intento de posición de manos, las aves se acercaban para atacarlo. Cuando Sakuya conecto el último golpe, se dio cuenta que Sakura no reaccionaría e iba a impactar de cabeza contra la roca. No pensó mucho, corrió a donde iba a impactar Sakura lo más rápido que podía. Las aves de chakra se lanzaron como flechas a máxima velocidad contra el jinchūriki y se sentía como si la impactaran varias agujas que explotaban causando gran daño en su cuerpo, ya que el poder de estas era considerable. Soporto la fuerza del ataque para lanzarse a donde hacia donde iba a caer Sakuya y pudo atrapar a Sakura, sin embargo la fuerza con que lanzó Sakuya a su hermana fue lo suficiente para que, aún atrapándola, impactarán con la roca. Naruto tomo todo el daño y se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza muy fuerte, afortunadamente su esfuerzo valió la pena, su querida Sakura-chan esta intacta.

…

Muy cerca del campo donde la batalla entre las gemelas Haruno, Tenfur tenía un combate intenso. Su misión consistía en asegurar que nadie interfiriera en la batalla entre las hermanas hasta que las dos estuvieran lo suficiente débiles para llevárselas. El rubio se le escapó y estaba interfiriendo bastante para agilizar la operación, sin embargo la gemela que controlaban se las estaba arreglando con esos.

El portador de la máscara azul tenía un ojo puesto en el combate de las hermanas y el otro en su propio enfrentamiento donde estaba en una seria desventaja. Sus rivales eran la Hokage, Jiraiya, Sai y Yamato a los cuales debía evitar que se acercaran al combate y a la vez tratar de derrotar. Los 4 shinobi de Konoha lo rodearon, así que decidió usar de inmediato su armadura de viento ya que Jiraiya y Yamato lanzaron ataques de fuego y madera respectivamente. Con su velocidad aumentada, fue capaz de esquivar los golpes de los dos, para sorpresa de Jiraiya y Tsunade que no habían experimentado los poderes de ese individuo en persona. Apareció como una ráfaga de viento enfrente de Sai para usar sus navajas de viento contra él, forzando al shinobi artista a usar su ninjato para defenderse de los golpes. Tras un par de ataques, Tsunade se acercó para atacarlo con su fuerza bruta pero de igual forma su velocidad le permitió escapar por muy poco.

-Este sujeto es insoportable, no lo podemos atacar porque desaparece de inmediato-dijo la Hokage irritada.

-Calma, Tsunade. Esto nos da un plan para vencerlo-dijo Jiraiya quien se acercó a ella con Yamato-Somos cuatro contra uno, podemos pasar si lo retenemos con ataques a corta distancia y larga distancia de forma que no pueda ver a los otros. Yamato y tú pasarán cuando les de la señal. Además mira que él está quieto allí esperándonos, su misión no es derrotarnos, es evitar que ayudemos a Sakuya.

-De acuerdo, Jiraiya. Confió en ti para hacer este trabajo.

-Pueden planear lo que quieran pero no los dejare avanzar. Más bien, me aseguré de que de derrotarlos uno por uno. Arte ninja, escudo de chakra-dijo Tenfur, que después de activar su barrera hizo unas rápidas posiciones de mano que Yamato reconoció de inmediato.

-Cuidado-apenas pudo decirlo porque lanzó un ataque de agua que tenía la forma de un dragón contra los cuatro.

-Yamato, Tsunade avancen ahora. Sai usa tus bestias de tinta. Toma esto Estilo de fuego: Bala de Fuego-dijo Jiraiya lanzando una bola gigante de fuego, mientras que Sai envió dos leones de tinta contra él.

-Inútil distracción-Tenfur dijo calmado mientras que llegaba el ataque.

La flama y las bestias fueron capaces de destruir el escudo dejando una gran cantidad humo que aprovecharon Yamato y Tsunade pensando que el ataque fue lo suficientemente intenso para neutralizarlo hasta que oyeron al frente de ellos una voz decir:

-Estilo de viento, Ráfaga de viento cortante

El mismo humo, que en un principio les iba a ayudar, se convirtió en su enemigo ya que impidió que vieran que Tenfur se acercó a máxima velocidad para atacarlos con esa técnica de viento que consistía en rodearlos para lanzar ráfagas de viento intensa dejando cortadas en su piel. Después remato su ataque con su otro técnica "Palmas de bestia de viento" forzando a la Hokage y el Capitán Yamato a defenderse para no ser arrojados por la intensidad del viento.

-Les dije que no avanzarían y para asegurarme…Clon de agua-dijo Tenfur creando una réplica suya, lo cual sorprendió a Jiraiya.

-_Kakuzo, oculto muy bien la existencia de estos alumnos porque nunca en mis investigaciones pude rastrearlo a individuos tan fuertes. Él ha usado ataques avanzados y técnicas de agua sin ninguna fuente de la misma cerca. Parece que duraremos más de lo planeado. Naruto confiamos en ti, traeré de hacer todo lo posible._

_-_No crean que les dejare avanzar de nuevo, tendré que usar ESE combo en este caso-dijo alzando su voz como si llamará a alguien más, lo cual generó la duda del sabio de los sapos.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, como si intentará concentrar buena parte de su chakra; en eso aprovecharon los shinobis esa ventana de oportunidad para atacarlo y derrotarlo, sin embargo tanto el clon como el Tenfur real se arrodillaron rápidamente retrocediendo su brazo y enviándolo hacia adelante lo más cercano del suelo dijeron:

-Estilo de Viento: Palmas del rey de las bestias de viento

El ataque era más poderoso y las ráfagas más rápidas. Lo más sorprende era que al parecer por la cercanía con el suelo la tierra se unió al viento creando tormentas de arena que atacaron a los shinobis.

Yamato tuvo que crear una protección de madera ya que no podían ver por la arena y la fuerza del ataque era mucho mayor al primero y los podía dejar gravemente heridos por la potencia del ataque. Por su parte, Tenfur aprovecho los instantes de debilidad de los ninjas para cambiar la dirección de la tormenta de arena volviendo a usar las palmas de viento para generar dos tornados que absorbían la fuerza de la tormenta creando así un muro de viento hacia el campo de batalla.

-Con esto bastará por el momento, hora de divertirme con ellos. Debo agradecerte sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido posible, mejor regresa antes que pierdas el control del cerezo-dijo Tenfur creando sus navajas de nuevo para seguir su ataque a los ninjas, confiando en que los cerezos se eliminarán entre sí.

…

Más alejado el fuego comenzaba a extender en los bosques de la aldea por las flamas que Tengur enviaba a los árboles. Kakashi y Rin estaban detrás de él, la kunoichi usaba su jutsu de disparos múltiples de agua para controlar el fuego que ardía en los árboles. Kakashi iba un poco más adelantado para alcanzar a Tenfur y detenerlo.

Antes de salir del campo de entrenamiento donde estaban, Kakashi pudo alcanzarlo y empujarlo, sacándolo de balance y colocarse al frente de él deteniendo su paso. Rin se acercó para ponerse en posición de combate para enfrentar al enemigo.

-Detente ahora y dinos que le hiciste a mi alumna-le gritó Rin a Tenfur quien solo se reía.

-Jaja, crees que te diré la brillante idea que tuvimos. No soy tonto, sólo puedo decirte que tu alumna entenderá mejor la realidad sobre su pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Kakashi.

-El cerezo va a reclamar la vida que perdió, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que pueda tener. Pero si quieren saber más, bueno-hizo una pausa e hizo unas posiciones de mano lanzo dos ruedas de fuego contra los shinobis quienes saltaron de inmediato esquivando el ataque.

-Jutsu Disparos múltiples de agua-dijo Rin

-Jutsu Misil Tiburón-respondió Kakashi para detener las ruedas de fuego y que no llegarán a la aldea.

-Esa técnica…fuiste tú quien protegió al cerezo en el acantilado. Mujer dime tu nombre porque de este campo no pasarás.

-Nohara, Rin, pero serás tú quien no saldrás de aquí. Estilo de agua: Torrentes ascendentes.

De un pronto a otro, una gran cantidad de agua broto del suelo como si fueran geiseres contra el enmascarado quien recibió los impactos de la técnica, pero allí no termino. Aprovechando el agua que había llegado al campo de batalla, se colocó y lanzo otra técnica de agua:

-Estilo de agua: Jutsu explosión de cañones de agua-dijo Rin notándose la decisión en su voz porque sabía que si detenía a ese sujeto podría salvar a su alumna.

El agua que estaba acumulada en el campo se lanzó en una solo torrente contra el adversario a gran velocidad y concentrado dejando a Kakashi muy sorprendido por las habilidades en combate de quien era su compañera de equipo.

-_Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Rin. Gai tiene razón, hemos cambiado mucho y no puedo dejar que el pasado me siga atando. Comenzando en este instante no permitiré que ninguna de esas nuevas oportunidades vuelva a escaparse y nadie volverá a herirte, en especial yo._

Cuando el agua impactó, Rin espero para ver si lanzaba otro ataque o lo atrapaba en un vórtice para darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de vapor que comenzaba a surgir donde estaba el sujeto. En eso escuchó:

-Creíste que podrías detenerme tan fácil. Me sorprendes, pero yo soy el maestro del fuego y ni siquiera el agua impedirá que yo consiga mi objetivo. Quemaré esta aldea y sobre todo a ti, kunoichi. ¡Explosión de flamas!-Dijo Tenfur enviando al final una llamarada que evaporó todo el ataque de Rin y ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

-Estilo de Tierra, pared de tierra-una muralla de tierra con símbolos de perros apareció al frente de Rin y luego a ambos lados, al voltearse la castaña descubrió que fue Kakashi quien activo el jutsu.

-Gracias, Kakashi-kun. Te debó una-le dijo Rin agregando una sonrisa al final.

-De nada, Rin. El poder de ataque de este sujeto mayor de los que me imagine. Necesitamos inmovilizarlo, ¿Puedes encerrarlo en una prisión de agua?

-Algo parecido, pero sí.

-Cuando este quieto, atacaré a uno de sus corazones con mi Chidori…-en eso vio la reacción fría de Rin al oír la técnica y quiso decirle algo pero las paredes se comenzaron a agrietar hasta romperse mostrando como Tenfur estaba afuera lanzando lo que parecían ser lanzas de trueno.

-Lamento interrumpir a los tortolitos, pero mi trabajo es aniquilarlos a ustedes y a esta aldea así que sin más demorará…

Tenfur acortó distancias con ellos para atacarlos con taijutsu y separarlos. Primero fue por Rin, impulsado por la venganza de cuando lo dejo herido. Cuando Kakashi intentó acercarse para atacarlo uso una lanza de relámpago débil, pero efectiva para alejarlo y reducir su velocidad. Luego atacó a corta distancia para evitar que usara algún jutsu contra él y forzándola a intercambiar ataques. Tras un minuto de combate, Rin comenzó a sentir como sus extremidades comenzaban a inmovilizarse cuando él impactaba sus ataques en los brazos o piernas.

Kakashi recuperándose de la descarga eléctrica, sacó su kunai y se acercó para ayudar a Rin. Sin embargo Tenfur previo el ataque, se agachado para esquivar el primer ataque con la kunai y creó una esfera eléctrica similar al Rasengan conectando al levantarse en el centro del pecho de Kakashi dejando fluir la descarga eléctrica a máxima potencia.

-¡KAKASHI!-dijo Rin atacándolo directamente con unos cuantos disparos de agua.

El ataque de Rin detuvo la descarga pero Kakashi quedo de rodillas, aún consciente pero con gran parte de su cuerpo entumecido por la electricidad del ataque. Tenfur se alejo y le dijo a Rin quien iba a donde estaba Kakashi para ayudarlo:

-Es la última vez que interfieres en mis planes, mujer-

Tenfur sujetó con su mano izquierda la muñeca de la derecha concentrando el chakra de los dos elementos. El poder era tanto que un círculo de chakra lo rodeo y provocó que Kakashi viera la situación. Esa técnica era muy similar a su chidori, pero unía el fuego y el trueno. Quería reaccionar pero su cuerpo no le respondía y Rin apenas se dio vuelta para darse cuenta que el enmascarado se dirigía hacia ella a máxima velocidad con la mano envuelta en electricidad y fuego, en una especie de déjà vu, de cuando fingió su muerte, pero ahora ella no tenía ninguna salida.

-¡Explosión combinada de fuego y trueno!

…

**Los dejo en suspenso por poco tiempo. Primero que todo, disculpen por todo el tiempo que no pude escribir, allí me merezco todo el desprecio de ustedes por no haber avanzado con la historia en este tiempo. El capítulo tuve que cortarlo debido a la extensión. En esta parte se explica un poco más sobre el pasado de Sakuya en la aldea de los secretos, además aproveche que en la pausa Kishimoto explico sobre lo que sucedió con Rin y Obito para implementarlo a la historia.**

**Volviendo con Sakuya, la técnica la puso fuera de control y uso sus dudas en su contra. Espero que la "Sakura" de esa parte haya sido buena para mostrar la intención del duo Tengu. Ahora en el siguiente capítulo: Rin podrá salvarse del ataque final o su vida terminará frente a los ojos de Kakashi como la primera vez y Sakuya confrontará a las personas que la enviaron a la aldea de los secretos en el capítulo 17 "La herida se cierra".**


	17. La Herida se Cierra

Capítulo 17 La herida se cierra

El ataque de Tenfur se dirigía con toda su fuerza hacia Rin, quien apenas se dio cuenta del blanco de su atacante, además su reacción estaba disminuida producto de los golpes con las palmas eléctricas que había recibido hace pocos instantes. Kakashi se sentía inservible de nuevo no iba a poder hacer nada, hasta que decidió concentrarse para hacer el único movimiento posible que podría salvar a Rin.

Antes de que la impactara, uso toda su concentración y chakra para abrir la primera de las puertas internas, la Puerta de la Apertura. El flujo de chakra recorrió su cuerpo aumentando la fuerza de sus músculos, los cuales tuvieron la energía suficiente para reaccionar ante la parálisis y sujetar la mano para desviar con toda su fuerza el ataque al suelo evitan por centímetros que Rin resultase herida.

-¿¡Como lo hiciste!? Eres el primer en levantarse tan rápido tras recibir una descarga así-le dijo Tenfur justo antes de que Kakashi dirigiera el ataque directo al suelo causando una gran explosión que afecto a ambos

La explosión de ambas energías contra el suelo, lanzó con fuerza a los dos shinobis siendo Kakashi el más afectado debido al gran cansancio generado por el contra efecto de la primera puerta. Trató con fuerza de levantarse hasta que sintió una suave mano sobre su espalda y vio a Rin allí. Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo antes de caer al suelo por la fatiga.

-No podía fallarle de nuevo a alguien valiosa para mí.

Rin cerró los ojos un segundo para controlar sus emociones, no podía distraerse ya que debía proteger a Kakashi quien estaba indefenso. Todo dependía de ella, así que alzo la mirada para ver si Tengur se había levantado; al no ver rastro de él uso su jutsu médico para revisar si había daños serios en Kakashi. Suspiró aliviada ya que las heridas eran nada más daños producto de la explosión que podría curar sin problemas después.

-Los ninjas de esta aldea les encanta entrometerse en mis asuntos, ¿no es verdad?-escuchó Rin para ver a Tengur con su capa negra rota con varios cortes y marcas de quemaduras.

-Es la voluntad de fuego de esta aldea, nos motiva a proteger la aldea y todos aquellos que viven en ella. Nos da la fuerza para seguir luchando y eso haré ahora. Por Kakashi y Sakuya, quienes me necesita.

-No creas que te dejaré pasar tan fácil. Estilo de Fuego: Ruedas Infernales-dijo Tenfur lanzando su ataque a Rin quien espero unos instantes para atacar.

-Estilo de agua Torrentes Ascendentes.

-Ese jutsu ya lo vi, no podrás sorprender con ese truco…

-Estilo de viento: Vendaval de tormenta-dijo Rin usando esa técnica que se mezclo con sus torrentes de agua exterminando las ruedas de fuego y enviando el ataque con a toda potencia a Tengur, quien nunca espero que luego del jutsu combinado, Rin apareciera detrás de él para atacarlo.

-Esto es el final-clavando en el centro de la espalda de Tenfur su mano usando el bisturí de chakra, como arma, para herir sus corazones dejándolo inutilizado e incapaz de seguirlos.

Rin creyó que estaba derrotado por lo que fue donde estaba Kakashi para ayudarlo a levantarse y diciéndole cara a cara con una voz tierna:

-Al igual que tú, me prometí una cosa, Kakashi-kun. Nunca más permitir que mis seres queridos resultaran heridos por mi causa-cambiando el tono de su voz continuo- Vamos nuestros alumnos nos necesitan-le dijo pasando su brazo por debajo de él para que se apoyará en- Te ayudaré, nuestros alumnos nos necesitan ahora.

-Claro-le respondió Kakashi viendo de cerca a Tengur asegurándose de no ver ninguna reacción en su cuerpo.

-_Creo que Rin pudo aniquilar los dos corazones. Naruto, Sakura aguanten un poco más vamos para allá._

Conforme los dos shinobis se dirigían al campo donde estaban las gemelas, Tengur abrió sus ojos inspeccionando el territorio y que nadie estaba cerca. Entonces suspiró algo adolorido de los ataques, pero vivo.

-_Afortunadamente, esa kunoichi falló. Aunque estuvo cerca, sólo hizo un corte profundo en ambos. Podía recuperarme, pero si luchaba con los dos a la vez estaría en una seria desventaja y tal vez me habrían matado. Bueno me quedaría un rato, porque creo que el plan fallará con tantos presentes. Por lo menos, valdrá la pena ver su cara después_-pensó Tenfur quien se quedo allí mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas y desaparecer.

…

Sakura comenzaba a levantarse viendo a Naruto quien la había protegido de nuevo, y de igual forma resultaba herido. La culpa volvió ante ella al ver a su amigo lastimado, pero unos aplausos la devolvieron.

-¡Bravo, bravo, Sakura! De nuevo con tu simple existencia hieres a los demás, esto comprueba lo que pensé, sólo eres un estorbo. No sirves para nada, sólo lastimas a quienes te rodean incluyendo a Naruto quien claramente siente algo por ti-en eso Sakura reaccionó en especial por las palabras de Sakuya y pensando que sentimiento se refería.

-Tal vez nuestros padres tenían algo de razón. Una de las gemelas si implicaba un riesgo para la otra, aunque se equivocaron. Apártate de donde esta Naruto porque no quiero que lo lastimes ya que ¡Tú eres la verdadera maldición!

Con debilidad, Sakura se alejaba de donde estaba Naruto, dando cortos pasos por las heridas en su cuerpo, sin embargo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakuya. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas, le quedaba poco chakra, muchos moretes y heridas causados por los golpes y combinado con cuantos cortes productos de las caídas y ataques. Sus opciones se agotaban, pero estaba decidida a salvar a su hermana a toda costa.

-Sabes, me aburró y ya es suficiente-acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en sus palmas para enviar el chakra como un solo torrente contra su hermana, el cual tenía forma de dragón.

Era casi inevitable el impacto, más cuando su gemela podía contralar la dirección del flujo. No podía reaccionar en velocidad, así que lo único que pudo y con el chakra que tenía hizo un genjutsu. Una serie de hojas surgieron creando una imagen falsa de ella y mientras se corría a un lado. El genjutsu era evidente, apenas era para darle unos segundos antes de que cambiara de dirección el ataque como sucedió con las aves. Pero, para su sorpresa, Sakuya se trago el genjutsu y envió todo el ataque donde seguramente veía a la ilusión. El cerezo se cubrió de los residuos del impacto y en eso abrió sus ojos como platos cuando recordó algo importante que dijeron sus padres.

-_¡Eso es exactamente lo que necesito!-_pensó Sakura, pero sintió el chakra de su hermana y su mirada fría sobre ella.

-Tal vez eso funciono, pero no te salvaras ahora-la voz de Sakuya tenía un tono frío casi de muerte y las marcas volvieron a aparecer en sus brazos junto-Adiós Sakura.

El chakra en las manos de la kunoichi que estaba de pie aumentó en gran cantidad al mismo tiempo que tomaba el tono morado de las marcas en el cuerpo de Sakuya. En eso un fuerte grito se escucho y vieron a una mujer que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡DETENTE, SAKUYA!

En eso llego la madre de las gemelas colocándose en medio de sus dos hijas con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura se encontraba de rodillas, tratando de levantarse apoyándose con una de sus manos, pero sus piernas le fallaba. La intervención de su madre le dio un segundo para dar un respiro profundo pero debía encontrar la fuerza suficiente para actuar ya que si su teoría era cierta, su madre corría un grave peligro.

-Por favor, hija detente no eres así. Para ahora, entiende esos sujetos te atacaron y necesitas ayuda. Cálmate y junto podremos solucionar esto, tu hermana, tu padre y yo. Juntos como familia.

-¿Juntos y Familia?-respondió con ironía en su voz mientras bajaba la cabeza-Extrañas palabras para ti no crees. Ahora hablas de estar juntos cuando te conviene o cuando tu perfecta hija Sakura está en problemas. Respóndeme algo-alzando la cabeza y mirándola con todo el odio posible en su mirada- ¡¿Por qué me elegiste a mí y no a ella?!

-¿De qué hablas Sakuya?-dijo sorprendida Akina sin entender bien su pregunta

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, ya he jugado a la "hija buena" por mucho tiempo. Te pregunto porque enviarme a mí y no a la consentida de mi hermana a la Aldea de los Secretos. Me vieron como una carga y se deshicieron de mí para cuidar a la hija que era la opción fácil.

-No, hija-dijo Akina acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su hija, la cual quito y dio un paso para atrás.

-Dime la verdad. Esos "sujetos" me la mostraron, lo que, en verdad, sucedió esa noche. Siempre fue Sakura, la hija deseada y ustedes se olvidaron de mí por ser la no deseada, el castigo a su vida. Yo estaba sola con mi maestra a quien también lastimaron al enviarnos allá. Sakura era feliz, mientras yo estaba en vuelta en la soledad. NUNCA te perdonaré por eso.

-Sakuya, te lo vuelvo decir perdónanos tratamos de todas las formas…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! Ya me harte del mismo relato donde me mandaron a la aldea de los secretos por mi habilidad. Tal vez mi madrina tenía una buena intención, pero ustedes siempre tomaron la vía fácil engañando al Hokage influyendo en su decisión.

-Sakuya tratamos de todos los medios, pero…-la cortó de nuevo Sakuya mientras el brillo de las marcas se incrementaba.

-Entonces dime porque no fueron uno de los dos a cuidarme a la aldea, o mandar a las dos gemelas para asegurar que nadie pudiera afectarnos. ¿Cómo una madre es capaz de abandonar a su hija así de fácil? No crees que hubiera sido más inteligente que uno de mis padres estuviera con su bebé y no cargar a una joven kunoichi con todo el trabajo.

-Sakuya, tú sabes bien como nos explico Rin-sensei que las reglas no funcionan así-hablaba Sakura quien adolorida trato de entrar en razón a su gemelas, pero solo recibió un impacto de una ave de chakra que Sakuya le envió con rapidez.

-¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN! Luego me encargaré de ti.

-Sakuya detente-le dijo Akina a su hija poniéndose como escudo entre las hermanas estirando los brazos-Sé que cometí graves errores en mi vida y uno de ellos fue dejarte ir por ese tiempo. Tratamos luego de la muerte del Yondaime, pero con el tiempo perdimos las esperanzas, lo cual fue mi mayor pecado contigo. Pensé que si bromeaba o actuaba así contigo tal vez te haría sentir en la familia de nuevo

-Yo necesitaba saber que me querías en verdad. ¿Cuántas veces me abrazaste o demostraste afecto sólo entre tú y yo? Debías hacerlo público para ocultar que siempre me odiaste por haber nacido y poner en riesgo a tu otra hija.

-¡No es verdad! Quien dijo eso fue mentira, tanto a ti como a Sakura las quiero-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Akina mostrando el dolor que sentía por haberle fallado a su hija en el pasado y por sus errores

-No pasaba un día sin que pensará en ti, rezando porque algún día volvieras para estar a nuestro lado. No quisimos decirle a Sakura para no darle alguna falsa esperanza y quedará con ese peso en su corazón siendo tan joven y los problemas que tenía. Sé que te fallamos, pero cuando nos perdonaste esa noche, pensé que podrías comenzar de nuevo.

-Jajaja-respondió Sakuya ahora frunciendo el seño y remarcando con odio sus palabras- Ese perdón fue falso. No crees que alguien sin nada todo su vida, nunca trataría de tener una vida normal. Ese tonto sueño de una familia me hizo débil. Dude al inicio, pero ya no más sé que sólo querían una hija y esa no soy yo-respondió Sakuya enviándole una mirada asesina a su madre.

Akina no tembló ante la reacción de su hija, más bien fue decidida a donde estaba ella. La envolvió con fuerza con sus brazos para decirle:

-Sakuya, hija sé que cometí muchos errores y no pasa un día sin lamentarme o no haber pensado alguna otra opción. Me rendí en buscarte tu regreso y ese fue mi peor error. No creo que tendré vida suficiente para enmendar todo lo que te hice, pero sólo te pido dame una oportunidad para tratar de hacerlo bien-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Akina a lo que Sakuya respondió concentrando su chakra respondió:

-¡Quitante de mi camino!-Con toda su fuerza estiró el brazo lanzando a Akina, quien cayó duramente contra el suelo.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Sakura quien comenzaba a levantarse, pero le sorprendió a su madre quien adolorida aún se ponía en pie buscando ponerse de nuevo entre las hermanas.

-Sakuya, te perdí una vez sin poder hacer nada. Pero, no voy a permitir que te aparten de nuestro lado sin que haga todo lo posible aunque me cueste la vida-respondió Akina con voz alta y firme.

-Bueno, parece que tendré que cambiar mis planes. Los iba a dejar hasta el final a ustedes para mi venganza, pero habrá un cambio de planes.

-Ni se te ocurra, cabello de chicle. Esto inicio entre nosotras y así debe terminar-dijo Sakura, quien ya estaba al lado de su madre- Mamá, no te preocupes yo puedo con esto, sólo cuida a Naruto.

Akina dudo, pero sabía que en ese instante Sakura era la única que podía ayudar a su hija a volver a la normalidad

-Ten cuidado tanto contigo como por Sakuya.

Sakura le aseguró con un gesto de la cabeza a su madre y sacó una kunai para prepararse a atacar, pero Sakuya la miró indiferente diciéndole:

-En verdad, crees que podrás protegerla si ni siquiera puedes luchar conmigo. No tienes la fuerza suficiente, yo estoy con plena capacidad además puede desviar con facilidad el ataque a ti a ella. Lo siento Sakura, pero sólo eres un estorbo como siempre.

-No creas que ganarás tan fácil.

Sakura entonces inició con su plan vio donde estaba su madre y Naruto, dio un respiro y le lanzó la kunai a Sakuya directamente, quien dio un giro para esquivar el kunai. Cuando se dio la vuelta concentro su chakra en sus palmas para usar el chakra cambiante en un solo ataque.

-Veamos qué te parece esto, Sakura-entonces le envió el mismo dragón de chakra a su hermana quien sabía que no reaccionaría por las heridas que tenía-Adiós…

Al impactar en donde supuestamente estaba Sakura una gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezo aparecieron en el lugar y se dirigieron contra ella.

-Extraño Jutsu de sustitución, pero no importa. Ya que no estás en el medio...

En eso desvió el ataque hacia donde estaba su madre dándose cuenta que su chakra se desvanecía en forma de flores de cerezo aumentando la cantidad de pétalos que flotaban en el campo de batalla.

-¡Qué está pasando!-dijo asustada Sakuya hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¿Que le paso a la talentosa Sakuya? Pensé que yo era la gemela débil-se volvió para encontrar a su hermana al lado donde no dudo para impactarla con un solo golpe que resulto en más pétalos de cerezo.

La frustración crecía en Sakuya, pero lo más extraño era que las marcas y el chakra púrpura comenzaba a perder su intensidad y a veces desaparecía por unos segundos. Sakura vio eso como la oportunidad que esperaba

-_Tal como lo pensé... Cuando nos dijeron lo de los talentos de los cerezos, dijeron que la debilidad del cerezo que es Sakuya es el genjutsu y al caer fácilmente en esa técnica recordé ese aspecto. Entonces lo que sucedió aquella noche con la pesadilla y en el combate fue obra de una especie de fuerte genjutsu que la manipula usando sus malos recuerdos y dudas como catalizador para atacarnos. Aunque creo que también tiene cierto control sobre ella en caso de tener problemas con el control sobre ella, así que debe estar cerca. Al ponerla en mi genjutsu, interfiero en el control que tiene el otro en Sakuya lo cual va a resultar en que su técnica se debilite. Ahora necesito esperar el instante en que el chakra morado sea más débil y romper el genjutsu con lo que me queda de chakra-_pensó Sakura que se había ocultado luego de haber usado su genjustu justo después de lanzarle el kunai a su hermana.

La técnica de Sakura no era perfecta ya que podía moverse su hermana, pero sin duda alguna eso debía estar confundiendo a quien manipulaba a Sakuya. Cuando el brillo comenzó a disminuir, Sakura miró atentamente y se apareció enfrente de ella. Aprovechando su entrenamiento en control de chakra, impacto su palma en la frente de su gemela, usando su chakra para detener y alterar el flujo de chakra de Sakuya, además usó lo que le quedaba para tratar de afectar a quien estuviera controlando a su hermana con base en donde creía sentir la fuente del chakra púrpura.

Luego de ese esfuerzo, Sakura sentía que sus piernas temblaban y caía al suelo, en los últimos instantes vio como los ojos de su hermana parecían volver a la normalidad lentamente.

…

En la mente de Sakuya, un fuerte resplandor ilumino todo. Sentía como que le habían quitado un gran peso, su respiración era más fácil y una rara tranquilidad. Sólo pudo divisar un lugar que le parecía familiar por una extraña razón.

El lugar se parecía a la sala de hospital donde descubrió que sus padres habían preferido a Sakura sobre ella. La diferencia es que el lugar era más preciso con más detalles que el de la primera vez, además las cunas de los bebés estaban al lado de una cama donde una joven Akina idéntica a la de la vez anterior sujetaba a ambas bebés. En eso su padre ingreso siendo donde las tres pelirrosas le sonrieron. Ryo recibió a las hijas de su madre donde les dijo:

-_Sakura, Sakuya, sepan que su madre y yo las queremos. Tendremos que separarlas por su seguridad, pero un día, todos estaremos juntos de nuevo. Sakuya no se ha donde te enviaran pero no importa donde estés siempre estarás en nuestro corazón._

En ese momento noto como las máscaras de Tengur y Tenfur estaban en la ventana y desparecieron. Sorprendida por verlos vio como su madre cargo a Sakuya y le dijo:

-_Sakuya, hija. Puede que estés sola y pase un tiempo hasta que vuelvas pero todas las noches estarás en mis sueños porque tú eres uno de los regalos más dulces que me dio el cielo, al igual que Sakura. No podemos partir contigo porque no estaré lista para ese instante, tu padre también debe quedarse para vigilar en caso de que venga por Sakura esos extraños-Sakuya oí atenta ya que esto era completamente diferente a la realidad que vio por la técnica del dúo Tengú._

_Por lo que al lugar, donde van sólo pueden ir tú y el shinobi guardián, al cual le agradezco con todo mi ser-dijo acercándola a su rostro-Puede ser que la distancia nos separé y confío en que el tiempo sea breve, pero el destino se que nos juntará de nuevo y nunca más dejaré que nos separen porque te quiero con todo mi ser._

La imagen se desvaneció como un recuerdo donde al final solo apareció la joven Sakuya con su cabello suelto, el gorro blanco y sentada en el suelo con el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. En eso alzo la vista para ver a otra niña idéntica a ella, quien era Sakura. Se miraron por unos instantes hasta que Sakura estiró su mano para ayudar a la pequeña Sakuya a levantarse. La pequeña niña vio a la otra sonreír, provocando le devolvió el gesto de una forma algo forzada y tomando su mano para ponerse de pie de nuevo. Una vez arriba, por una extraña razón se veía distante la gemela del gorro porque aparte de verse más feliz, era como si un brillará de una forma distinta a como estaba en los recuerdos previos que había visto.

…

Tenfur agradecía inmensamente que dominara el escudo de chakra perfectamente ya que mantener a 4 shinobis calificados en ese lugar fue una lucha feroz. Pudo atacarlos varias técnicas de largo alcance de viento para impactar a los cuatro, pero a veces uno se escapaba y complicaba su lucha.

Luego de cortar el ataque de madera que el Capitán Yamato y que el escudo resistiera a la bestia de tinta de Sai, el miembro de Akatsuki percibió lo que sucedió en Sakuya.

-_Demonios, rompieron el genjutsu además fueron capaces de detener el control sobre la chica._ _No debe tener el chakra suficiente para volver a hacerlo o luchar. Tengur no llegará a ayudar por su ego y yo con estos cuatro-_pensaba el enmascarado.

Como si sus problemas no fueran en aumento, vio como la kunoichi y el shinobi que fueron a perseguir a Tengur regresaban. La chica ayudaba al ninja de pelo platino, pero conociendo sus capacidades no tendría ninguna opción en un 6 contra 1.

-_No me queda de otra y espero que Tengur no se haya quedado descansando para asegurar que el plan de él fallará._

-Creo que hoy tuvieron suerte ninjas de Konoha. Pueden haber ganado hoy, pero la guerra la ganaremos nosotros. ¡Jutsu de Invocación invertida!-grito Tenfur chocando su mano contra el suelo y desapareciendo ante la vista de los cuatro.

Kakashi y Rin llegaron donde estaban los demás para ver que todos estaban viendo a un mismo punto.

-¿Qué ocurrió Hokage-sama? Preguntó apurada Rin a Tsunade.

-Tuvimos un inconveniente con uno del dúo Tengu. Creó ese muro de viento y nos entretuvo para no interferir con Sakuya, quien está con Sakura y Naruto. El viento ya está disminuyendo así que entraremos. Confiemos en que estén bien.

-¡Lady Tsunade!- entonces apareció Ryo Haruno de entre los arbusto cerca donde estaba el muro de viento.

-Ryo-san, que haces aquí ¿dónde está Akina?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Ella entró a donde estaban nuestras hijas antes de que comenzará el combate. Intente ingresar con ella, pero el enmascarado creo esa tormenta que me impidió avanzar. Debemos apresurarnos, algo le hicieron a Sakuya quien estaba luchando con Sakura luego de que todo comenzará.

-Lo haremos, señor Haruno. Ya se está debilitado el viento, ¡Vamos!.

Los shinobis y el padre de las jóvenes se acercaron al campo de entrenamiento para darse cuenta de que Akina estaba cuidando a Naruto que estaba inconsciente, y lo más preocupante ver a Sakura quien estaba a duras costas de pie y Sakuya de pie al frente de ella.

…

Sakuya sintió como sus ojos se abrían de nuevo, un gran cansancio empenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo acompañado de dolor . En eso distinguió que a su hermana, la cual estaba lastimada con una gran cantidad de moretones, raspones y cortes en su cuerpo. En eso ella se desplomó.

-¡SAKURA!-reacciono por instinto para atrapar a su hermana antes de que ella se lastimara con el suelo

-¡¿Qué te pasó?! Recuerdo estar totalmente molesta contigo en nuestro combate y luego las cosas fueron borro…- En eso imágenes de su actitud arrogante en la batalla, lo que hizo con Sakura, Naruto y su madre en ese estado aparecieron en la mente de Sakuya quien mostro miedo y preocupación genuina en su cara.

-Fui yo, Sakura en verdad. ¡Reacciona cabeza de fresa!-dijo Sakuya sacudiendo a Sakura, quien pudo decirle con los ojos entreabiertos con debilidad antes de quedar completamente agotada.

-Parece que volviste a ser la misma, cabello de chicle.

-Sakura….gracias-

Los resultados del combate comenzaron a afectar a Sakuya, quien con dificultad sostenía a Sakura. Su chakra era casi inexistente, producto de que el chakra púrpura se alimentaba de ese y servía para evitar que disminuir el dolor de los ataques. Además combinado con el daño recibido que ya lo sentía por completo, provocó que también cayera al suelo, mientras llegaban los demás a donde estaban las gemelas Haruno a auxiliarlas.

…

**Este fue el capítulo 17 de las Gemelas Haruno, espero que haya sido de su grado. Busque terminar la parte de las dudas y el conflicto de Sakuya con su pasado para entrar a los últimos capítulos de la historia. Ahora en el próximo capítulo veremos las secuelas del combate entre las gemelas en especial con el dúo Tengu donde el verdadero líder de ellos aparecerá. Manden sus reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones o críticas sobre el capítulo.**


	18. Reconciliaciones y Explicaciones

Capítulo 18: Reconciliaciones y Explicaciones

La noche era tranquila para aquellos que en el transcurso del día alcanzaron su objetivo. Sin embargo en las afueras de Konoha, escondido estaban el dúo Tengu recuperándose de sus heridas y probando el amargo sabor de la derrota, uno más que otro. Tengur permanecía recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Tenfur estaba concentrada tratando de calmar su ira hasta que en ese instante no lo soportó más.

-Tengur ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE!

-No sé que hablas, estoy ahora recuperando del combate con esa kunoichi. Ya te lo dije, no tuve ninguna opción de ayudar. Era seguir peleando y morir o descansar para luchar otro día. Además siempre estuve en desacuerdo con ese patético elaborado plan.

-¡De nuevo tu ego nos cuesta una operación para atrapar a los cerezos! Me dejas con 6 ninjas mientras mirabas el firmamento tranquilo.

-Tú mejor sabes que las heridas en nuestros corazones son significativas en el manejo de las fuerzas elementales. Ella casi lo logra con su bisturí si no fuera porque se desvío unos centímetros en el impacto final. Tú solo ganaste tiempo para que él pudiera usar a la gemela como marioneta, pero el jinchūriki y la otra gemela fueron más capaces que el presuntuoso de…

-¡SUFICIENTE!-dijo una voz, que a pesar de desconocer el origen sabían de quien era.

-Vaya hasta que por fin reaccionas. Te lo dije la vez anterior, no funcionaría tu plan.

-Y tú no hiciste nada para ayudarlo, flamitas-reaccionó Tenfur formando las navajas de viento.

-Parece que el perrito faldero va a proteger el plan fallida de su amo. Vamos, resolvámoslo de una vez, Tenfur-las palmas electicas estaban formadas y estaban a punto de atacarse cuando la tierra retumbo apareciendo un muro de tierra para evitar que los dos se detuvieron.

-Mejor detente Tenfur o te amarraran más duro la correa-le dijo Tengur a su compañero buscando provocarlo más y casi lo logra ya que el ninja de la máscara azul se preparaba para atacar cuando la voz regreso y provenía del pilar de tierra que los separaba.

-Ya estoy harto de sus continuos fracasos con los cerezos. Era algo sencillo, los dos debían alejar o matar a los shinobis de Konoha, mientras yo controlaba a la chica fuerte para atrapar a la otra como planificamos

-Pero no fue nuestra culpa que el cerezo se saliera de tu control. La hermana pudo salvarla y de paso dejarte incapaz de hacer algo…bueno salvo huir y mantener tu engaño. Pero claro, el chico del Kyuubi y la madre interfirieron; lo cual de paso fue responsabilidad del inservible de Tenfur quien aún con tu ayuda en esa tormenta de arena. Brillante, pero ineficiente. Yo hice mi rol en la operación, aleje a algunos de los fuertes lo más pude, que no pudieran retenerlos no es mi culpa.

-Irrespetuoso, presuntuoso-le dijo Tenfur cuyo chakra de viento estaba explotando.

El enmascarado se detuvo cuando de la tierra comenzaba a salir, como si fuera agua, una figura enmascarada. El sujeto era más alto que los otros dos, además de aparentar una mayor fuerza física, lo cual indicaban sus brazos más grueso y fuertes. Tenía una armadura similar a la de los otros, además de portar una capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, la cual se extendía como una especie de capa que cubría sus hombros y la mitad del torso. Al mirarlos dejo ver su máscara amarillenta con forma de armadillo.

-Maestro Tenkai, disculpe mi actitud-dijo Tenfur inclinando, pero Tengur increpó al de la máscara amarrilla.

-No esperes que me incline con este. Más bien, ahora yo soy el que doy las órdenes.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? Hasta el momento yo he sido la mente detrás de nuestros planes y les he ayudado en sus combates como los shinobis de Konoha. Por ejemplo sujetándolos para que no huyeran a los ninjas de Konoha.

-En primer lugar, sólo ayudas al débil de mi compañero y por otro lado recuerdas nuestra última discusión. Si tu plan fallaba seguiríamos el mío, lo cual parece ser que me pone en el lugar que me corresponde y tú devuelta a tus sombras.

-Insolente, yo…-decía Tenfur hasta que Tenkai puso su mano enfrente a él indicándole que se detuviese.

-Parecer ser que tienes algo de razón. Dime tu plan ya que ahora sólo tenemos una oportunidad de lograr el objetivo antes de que Akatsuki busque nuestras cabezas. Ten en eso en cuenta.

-Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente. Ahora ya no haremos más cuestiones altamente elaboradas como jugar con pergaminos y control mental. Lo haremos simple, apenas tengamos un cerezo a la vista, en preferencia la del chakra cambiante. Una vez en nuestro poder extraeremos su chakra por el ritual mientras llega la otra por su hermana, quien será nuestro señuelo.

-Bien ¿Y cómo la haremos?-preguntó Tenkai.

-Ya se lo explicaré con detalle, pero ellos nunca verán venir nuestro ataque ya que necesitaremos usar la carnada perfecta. Esta noche ingresaré y allí planificaremos nuestro ataque a los cerezos-dijo Tenfur sonrisa diabólicamente mientras en su mente estaba creándose el plan para completar su misión.

…

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakuya estaba durmiendo en una habitación. Tenía varios vendajes alrededor de sus manos y brazos, los doctores habían examinado su torso donde solamente tenía varias contusiones, afortunadamente Sakura no le había roto ningún hueso al atacarla. El rostro dormido de la kunoichi tenía unas cuantas bandas en las mejillas donde había recibido los golpes finales de su hermana, pero al día siguiente podría salir sin problemas del hospital.

La joven sintió una suave brisa que la hizo parpadear y comenzar a abrir los ojos despacio. Todavía sentía el agotamiento producto de haber estado bajo el control de esa extraña fuerza y sus niveles de chakra seguían estando bajos aunque mejores que cuando despertó del genjutsu. Con dificultad comenzó a levantarse para sentarse dándose cuenta que su cuerpo estaba débil y si caminaba terminaría en el suelo de inmediato.

-Vaya Sakura sí que me dio una buena pelea, mi cabeza me duele todavía de esos golpes-dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

Observo la habitación para ver que era de noche, la ventana, que estaba junto a su cama, estaba ligeramente abierta y del otro lado había unas flores dentro en un vaso con agua. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue ver que su madre estaba allí, durmiendo en una silla con una manta encima de ella. La kunoichi al verla se entristeció recordando lo que sucedió cuando era en parte manipulaba, pero sabiendo que el odio que sentía por ella y el resto de su familia en ese momento si era cierto.

-Me alegra ver que ya despertaste hija mía-sorprendida vio a su padre acercarse con un café en sus manos.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarían en casa o no me querrían ver luego de lo de hoy-dijo Sakuya con pena en su voz, a su vez él se acercó.

-Lo que cualquiera padre haría: Cuidar a sus seres queridos cuando están en el hospital. Sobre lo de hoy, fue en parte nuestra culpa y creo que en parte tu madre te lo explico, pero quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste una bendición para nosotros y hasta hoy te seguimos queriendo.

-¿Mamá no fue a descansar a la casa por esa lesión?-preguntó Sakuya viendo que ella tenía su brazo sujetado de la misma forma como si tuviera un yeso, lo cual preocupo a la chica

-Hija, créeme que ustedes heredaron el carácter de su madre, si se proponen algo no hay casi ninguna fuerza que las pare. Ella no quiso apartarse de ti; cuando ingresamos al hospital la revisaron y después le dio un vistazo a Sakura para quedarse contigo todo el tiempo. Me dijo que no quería separarse de ti, ya que eras tú quien más la necesitaba ahora. Su pequeña flor de cerezo la cual no le había dicho cuanto la quería.

La chica se paso la mano para secarse una lágrima y ver que su madre, aún tras haber sido lastimada por ella, estaba a su lado acompañándola a pesar de cómo la había tratado tan mal en el combate. El rencor y odio que sentía por ella, parecía que ya se había ido de su ser. En eso escucho la voz de Akina:

-Ryo, deberías dormir un poco. Yo estoy cuidando a Sakuya y me parece que le debo una conversación entre las dos, así que si no es problema ¿Podrías salir?-dijo Akina sonando lo más educada posible inclinando su cabeza a un lado y sonriéndole a su esposo.

-Está bien, cariño. Por cierto mejor cierren la ventana.

-Lo haremos, ahora vea a casa- cuando el señor Haruno salió de la habitación, Akina miró a su hija diciéndole-Eso siempre funciona con él, esa mirada siempre me ayuda si tenemos un problema.

-Ok-dijo algo extrañada Sakuya-Mamá antes que nada, en verdad lo siento mucho, lamento todo lo que les hice. Sé que no estaba bajo mi control, pero te lastime y yo lo…

Akina puso su mano en el hombro de su hija con suavidad para permitirle hablar

-Cálmate hija. En ocasiones las disculpas llegan a estar de más si ves que la persona lo siente desde el fondo de su ser. En parte debo entender cómo te sentías, pensar que no tenías familia fue nuestra culpa. Quiero que sepas, que de ahora en adelante si algo te incómodo o necesitas hablar tu padre y yo estamos para cuando nos necesites-le dijo tomado la mano de Sakuya.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo sonriéndolo con sus ojos verdes algo cristalinos.

-Sé que has pasado por mucho y nos será difícil compensar ese tiempo; por lo que si todavía te sientes heridas o resentida con nosotros, quiero que sepas que lo entendemos y cuanto te sientas a gusto podemos intentar comenzar de nuevo ser una familia para ti. ¿Sólo si estas te acuerdo?

Sakuya agachó la cabeza un segundo, pensando en lo que le dijo su madre en esos momentos. Ella la entendía y en verdad quería empezar de nuevo, tanto ella como su madre por lo que pensando en los hechos de los últimos días recordó lo último que que le dijo Rin antes de la fiesta:

-_Aunque haya sido por una buena acción o incluso una mentira blanca, esas acciones ocasionan heridas tan profundas que lastiman el corazón. Quien causó la herida la culpa, la tristeza y lamentación yacen en su ser, buscando la forma de cambiar ese instante e imaginan las posibilidades, el "qué hubiera pasado" o "si hubiera hecho esto" pero ya es tarde para cambiar el pasado. Si los destinos de ambos llegan a cruzarse otra vez, buscarán tratar de enmendar ese daño, aunque no funciona perfectamente. Hay una forma de sanarlo requiere algo especial. Un gesto puro y honesto, que muestre el verdadero sentimiento y amor por la persona y no un simple arrepentimiento._

Sakuya se dio cuenta que las palabras de su maestra explicaban en parte la actitud de su madre, quien arriesgo todo por al menos la oportunidad de enmendar lo que hizo, probándole que en verdad la quería con todo su ser. Ella sabía que no quería que ese gesto de amor de su madre fuese desaprovechado por su terquedad.

-Si he aprendido algo es que las segundas oportunidades cuesta mucho que se den. En ese momento, no fuiste para proteger sólo a Sakura de que la atacará… lo hiciste para detenerme y que regresará a la normalidad sin importar que te podía pasar. Creo que será difícil y necesitará algo de esfuerzo de mi parte, pero sí quiero comenzar de nuevo con mi familia. Mamá-entonces ella la abrazó olvidándolo lo del brazo de ella

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No me di cuenta. Déjame que ver si puedo curar más rápido tu brazo.

-No te preocupes, no estás en condiciones para hacerlo según me dijo Lady Tsunade. Si esto me hizo recuperar a mi hija valió la pena. Ahora descansa yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche hasta que te den el alta médica.

-Está bien. Por cierto ¿Cómo están Naruto y Sakura?

-Por tu hermana, ella tiene muchos golpes fuertes en varias partes de su cuerpo y cortadas pero ya la atendieron y pasará la noche en la habitación del frente. No te preocupes, afortunadamente no tiene heridas de consideración y creen que para mañana estará bien. En cuanto a Naruto, bueno él es un chico valiente y muy fuerte para arriesgarse por tu hermana. Tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando chocó con la piedra-el rostro de la kunoichi se le notaba el remordimiento al ver lo que había causado al rubio-La Hokage lo revisó y luego de que recupero el conocimiento pudo salir en la tarde. Él trajo esas flores para ti y Sakura.

-Qué bueno que este bien-dijo algo apenada la pelirrosa-¿Sakura esta despierta? quiero disculparme y hablar con ella.

-Mejor hazlo en la mañana tendrán mucho tiempo después. Duerme mi niña-Sakuya le hizo caso no sin escapar antes de dormir lo que dijo su madre acerca de Naruto y las flores.

…

En la azotea del hospital, Rin estaba con un botiquín de primeros auxilios dándoles los últimos tratamientos a Kakashi luego de su combate con Tengur. Mientras los dos mira

-Ya estás listo. Nada más no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o algo lo suficientemente tonto como para que te saquen en camilla y todo estará bien.

-Comprendo. Parece que cambiamos un poco los roles de cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo con Minato-sensei ¿No crees?-le dijo Kakashi un poco despreocupado tratando de crear una conversación mientras miraba el firmamento

-Sí, cambiamos un poco. Tú ahora eres parecido a Obito-reaccionó Rin como si hubiese dicho algo malo Rin en ese instante mirando a Kakashi-lo digo en el buen sentido aunque si eres algo…

-Descuidado y me pierdo con facilidad en los largos caminos de la vida-dijo Kakashi lo cual sonrojo a Rin y dibujo un leve gesto de alegría en su rostro.

-Sí, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tus alumnos tuvieron que tener mucha paciencia contigo, Kakashi-kun.

-Sí, Naruto y Sakura son excelente shinobis a los cuales les podría confiar mi vida en cualquier momento. Nunca se los he dicho, pero me ayudaron de más formas de las cuales ellos podrían imaginarse, lograron que volviese a confiar en mis compañeros. Ellos junto a Gai me ayudaron bastante.

-Sí, Gai siempre fue así, él sabe como levantarte el ánimo cuando lo necesitas-en eso bajo la cabeza y le dijo con algo de seriedad- Kakashi con lo que pasamos hoy, quiero que me perdones por fingir mi muerte. Nunca supe el impacto que tuvo; nada más deseo que nunca más lastime a mis seres queridos como paso hoy.

-Rin, nunca te culpe. Lo de hoy fue mi propia decisión para protegerte luego de que esa vez. Tu muerte la fingiste para proteger a Sakuya, lo entiendo-en eso Rin lo miró y Kakashi entendió que ella no había terminado-¿Necesitas decirme algo Rin-san?

-Espere nunca tener que explicarte esto, pero es necesario que sepas la verdad sobre el día en que "morí" en el campo de batalla. Aquella noche me dijiste que no te sentías digno y que merecía algo mejor. No sé si al escuchar esto sea yo quien sea la indigna. Dime con sinceridad, pensaste en lo que sucedió en el día en que los ninjas de la neblina que nos atacaron.

-Sí, no pude permitir que murieras dos veces en mis manos.

-Eso es lo que necesitas comprender. El día en que fingí mi muerte me aproveche de ti para cumplir mi misión-dijo Rin con pena en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Será necesario que te lo explique bien a lo que me refiero. Esa vez estábamos rodeados por todos los shinobis enemigos. La lluvia caía y nuestras oportunidades de salvarnos comenzaron a disminuir con cada minuto que pasaba. Tratabas de protegerme con todas tus fuerzas hasta que formaste tu Chidori.

Rin hizo una pausa y se paso la mano por el hombro izquierdo, mientras que Kakashi la veía con tristeza. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y cuando pensó que él hablaría continuo.

-Mandaste tu ataque, acertaste al primero. Tenías tu sharigan activo, luego te volteaste y dirigiste tu ataque con toda la fuerza. Pensé que había alguien detrás bajo alguna técnica para ocultarse, pero al dar un paso sentí que no había nadie. En ese momento supe que ibas a atacarme y moriría. Por eso me aproveche y te hice creer con un genjutsu que me impactaste en el corazón cuando, en verdad…

-Falle-contestó fríamente Kakashi recordando ese día, el cual no pensaba mucho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que había sido un error, nunca creía que tú me fueses a matar por eso dije tu nombre para ver si reaccionabas, aunque sonó como el lamento de un muerto. Por suerte, pude controlar, mínimamente, la pérdida de sangre y cuando me trajeron a la aldea comenzó mi misión. Minato-sensei se aseguró de guardar el secreto de mi falsa muerte aunque no estuvo tan lejos de que fuera real porque en verdad por unos minutos si estuve del otro lado. Nuestro sensei siempre dudó que tú busques matarme esa noche-al detenerse Rin, Kakashi se encontraba con dificultad para entender a la castaña.

-Rin, no sé qué decirte. Yo nunca pensé que te estaba atacando, creía que era un enemigo incluso confíe en el sharingan cuando envié el ataque y todo parecía normal. Desde entonces me he preguntado lo mismo cada noche y culpándome hasta que no pude más y deje de pensarlo, no sin olvidar nunca proteger a mis aliados de la forma en que debí hacerlo contigo

Conforme le decía eso, Rin comenzaba a verse como si fuese culpable de algo y sintió que debía parar, porque no quería que ella pensará que era culpable de algo que no era responsable y le pregunto

-¿Aún no me has explicado por qué dices que eres indigna o una escoria? Sólo hiciste lo que haría un shinobi y nunca tuviste control sólo protegiste tu vida en ese instante. Yo no ve nada malo.

-No es eso-la voz de Rin comenzó a quebrantarse como si quisiera llorar lo cual sorprendió a Kakashi-Acaso sabes que yo también me he lamentado de todo eso, yo te hice pensar que habías sido responsable de la muerte de tus compañeros. Note desde la misión del puente que tu conducta cambió en el sentido en que parecías estar cargando un peso por lo de Obito y yo, en vez de aliviarlo, lo agrave. ¡No importa las reglas! Yo debí decirte que estaba viva porque sé que eso te afecto ¡Acaso no sabemos los dos que quienes abandonan un amigo son peor que la escoria, eso fue lo que hice contigo! No por la misión sino por abandonarte y dejándote como un castigo la culpa que siempre has cargado. Debías saber esto antes, ya que no comprendo cómo puedes querer a alguien que sólo te ha causado pesares a tu vida.

Rin le dio la espalda y se levantó de donde estaban sentados en la azotea, pero antes de alejarse de allí una mano, la sujeto y vio a Kakashi quien se levantó para pasar su mano por el rostro de Rin quitándole las lágrimas que tenía.

-Somos quienes somos ahora por las decisiones y hechos que tomamos. Debemos seguir por el camino que trazamos buscando dar siempre nuestro máximo y si cometemos un error, evitar volver a caer en él y corregirlo. Sí tú cambiaste y te apegas más a las reglas como solía ser yo, sin embargo sigues la misma chica dulce en el interior que conocí, eso es lo importante. Es hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo una de las personas más valiosas e importantes en mi vida, incluso…tal vez la más.

-Kakashi-kun-Rin estaba viendo fijamente a Kakashi dando por entender que era posible que sus suposiciones y lo que deseaba en su corazón era cierto. Aquel sentimiento también lo sentía el shinobi. Pero…

-Entonces si sientes en eso en tú corazón porque no tomas ese riesgo. Yo estoy dispuesta a tomarlo y aún no sé por qué dudas tu mismo de tus sentimientos. Si sólo me mentiste ahora para calmarme, mejor dejémoslo así porque no quiero arriesgar el vínculo que ya compartimos por unas palabras que podamos puede destruirse todo-Kakashi dudó pero supo que era ahora el único lugar para despejar el fantasma que le impedía expresarse con libertad.

-Rin, lo que siento por ti si es verdadero. Aunque sólo no sé si podré hacer que me quieras en realidad. Ya que, aunque él no esté aquí, es como un insulto a la memoria de Obito, si lo hago. Se notaba en tu mirada y gestos que todavía lo amas y no creo que ocupar ese lugar de esa forma, no sería algo genuino.

-¿Crees que te quiero sólo para reemplazar el lugar de Obito, cuando descubrí que me quería?-Rin le preguntó algo molesta, pero comprendió el predicamento de Kakashi; entonces poniendo su mano en el corazón respondió.

-En verdad, tienes parte razón. Déjame terminar antes de digas o hagas algo. Obito siempre y por siempre tendrá un lugar valioso en mi corazón, lamento no haber sido capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos ni darle la oportunidad. No podemos cambiar el destino y él no me perdonaría hacer esto: Permitir que el pasado me impida vivir el presente y buscar un futuro. Además, ¿No crees que lo que yo sentía por ti antes lo olvide? Antes de todo esto, tenía un sentimiento por ti el cual guarde luego de que la guerra comenzó y conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que había crecido y era…-la kunoichi se sonrojó hasta que tomo una decisión valiente-Amor. Eso es lo que siento por ti, yo te amó Kakashi-kun

Cerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la pena, vergüenza. Rin esperaba que Kakashi se fuera y la dejará, pero al contrario de sus suposiciones una suave sensación rozó su rostro obligándola a abrir sus ojos. Allí vio que Kakashi sujetaba su rostro y la alegría podía verse debajo de la máscara que portaba. En eso escucho las palabras que más esperaba:

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti y creo que estoy listo para esta peligrosa misión llamada amor junto a ti-los rostros se acercaban hasta que Rin se detuvo en seco, observó a todos lado asegurando que no estuviera nadie cerca.

-Sí esta misión la tomaremos, este beso quiero dárselo al verdadero Kakashi no una máscara; lo cual incluye ver tu rostro por primera vez. ¿Me lo permites?-Rin le dijo viendo como Kakashi se reía entre diente y respondió:

-Sólo tú tienes ese derecho, Rin.

La kunoichi se rió bajando la máscara del ninja con facilidad y unieron sus labios por primera vez siendo la luna y las estrellas los únicos testigos de ese momento especial.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuya se despertó para encontrar que su madre seguía a su lado. Observó la hora y decidió levantarse de la cama para ir a ver a su hermana y disculparse de una vez con ella. Antes de ponerse en pie, le pareció haber visto una sombra naranja y negra cruzar frente a su cuarto desde la habitación del frente.

-_¿Será quien creo que es?-_pensó Sakuya sobre la identidad de esa persona.

Al salir de la habitación vio a una enfermera cerca, se acercó y le dijo:

-Buenos días, una pregunta alguien visitó ahora el cuarto de mi hermana, Sakura Haruno.

-Sí señorita. Aparte de sus padres, un joven rubio de chaqueta naranja vino ayer y hace poco se fue. Es asombrosa su fuerza, ya que luego de que salió del hospital regresó poco después con unas flores. Unas flores las dejo en su habitación y las otras en las de Sakura quedándose después allí por unas horas cuidando que estuviera bien. Hoy hizo lo mismo aunque sólo la vio desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya veo-respondió algo desalentada pero entendiendo aquellas sospechas que tenía- Por cierto ¿Sakura ya despertó?

-Sí, los doctores ya la están revisando para ver si puede salir esta tarde. Ahora que lo pienso fue el chico rubio quien le dijo al doctor, no sé porque se fue si la acompañó todo el tiempo.

-_Porque tanto Naruto como Sakura son el peor par de ciegos y tontos que aún no entienden lo que pasa entre ellos-_pensando Sakuya mientras su Inner se llevaba la palma a la cara al escuchar la reacción de Naruto.

-Enfermera ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-le dijo sonando lo más inocente posible.

-Creo que no habrá problema.

-Gracias-Así se fue a ver a Sakura y llevar a cabo un plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

…

Sakura Haruno sentía que había salido de un entrenamiento con la Hokage. El combate con Sakuya fue muy difícil, resulto con muchos golpes muy fuertes y perdió el conocimiento por un tiempo, pero valió la pena ya que su hermana está a salvo, al igual que Naruto y su madre. Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención y desvió la mirada:

-Cabeza de fresa, puedo pasar-Sakura frunció un toque el ceño viendo a su hermana-Vengo en paz y hablar.

-Pasa y siéntate cabello de chicle-le respondió a Sakuya sonando como si estuviera algo molesta.

La gemela tomo una silla y se puso al lado de la cama de su hermana mirándola fijamente por unos minutos. Cuando el silencio se comenzaba a hacer incómodo, Sakuya tomo aire y habló:

-Creo que debo una…una muy grande, cabeza de fresa…digo Sakura. En verdad no sé como agradecerte por lo de ayer, te arriesgaste mucho por salvarme y muchas gracias por hacerlo…hermana-escucho Sakura a su hermana quien en cada palabra fue sincera.

-Para eso estamos las hermanas, Sakuya. Sé que si me pasa algo tu harás lo mismo por mí.

-Tal vez-respondió en tono de broma, lo cual hizo que Sakura la mirará como diciéndole "¿En serio?"- Sí, Sakura. Sólo una cosa no me pidas que te quite el apodo de "Cabeza de fresa" porque eso nunca va a pasar.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes… cabello de chicle-le respondió riéndose ambas y dándose cuenta que esa era la primera vez que hablaban si pelear la una con la otra.

-Además debería agradecerte, aparte de salvarme, por darme la oportunidad de resolver mis asuntos con mamá.

-¿En serio? Eso si son muy buenas noticias Sakuya. ¿A todo eso donde esta ella?

-En mi habitación, me estuvo cuidando toda la noche para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Sakura notó la sonrisa ligera en el rostro de su hermana, la cual hizo que se sintiera satisfecha de que su esfuerzo haya valido la pena porque de esa forma logró rescatar a su hermana y volvió a unir a su familia. En eso volteó la mirada y vio varias flores en la mesa de noche.

-¿Quién trajo estas flores? Son mis favoritas-le dijo Sakura a su hermana quien vio la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Vamos no es tan difícil adivinar, Sakura.

-Nuestros padres o bien Ino.

-Segura que no te golpee demasiado duro porque no. Piénsalo bien quien es la persona que te conoce mejor que nadie y que sin duda alguna siente algo por ti-Sakura se puso roja, primero pensó en Naruto. Pero se dio cuenta que era poco probable, cuando se le cruzó la imagen de Rock Lee sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

-Espero que no se te haya ocurrido Lee, porque si no eres más ciega de lo que pensaba. Vamos es Naruto, hasta yo notó que a él le gustas mucho y tú a él.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Sakura con las mejillas enrojecidas y con cierto tono en su voz de culpa. Sakuya se estaba dando cuenta de la mentira en el rostro de su hermana, así que decidió molestarla.

-Bueno como no le gustas entonces no te molestaría que yo salga con él, lo tome de la mano y lo be…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Naruto es mi compañero de equipo y…-dándose cuenta Sakura que su grito mostraba algo, por no decir demasiados celos como si fuera la novia del jinchūriki.

-Te atrape-la pelirrosa del gorro se calmó y le dijo a su hermana todo de una vez

-Seré sincera contigo, Sakura ya que ocultarnos cosas ha complicado bastante nuestra relación y lo de ayer fue un ejemplo. A mí…sí me gusta algo, Naruto-Sakura sintió en ese instante un golpe en sus adentros al saber que a ella y su hermana les gustaba el mismo chico

-_**Recuérdame de nuevo porque la salvamos. Ahora para complicar las cosas ella compite por el corazón de Naruto también-**_pensaba la Inner Sakura mientras que su contraparte sólo escucha a su hermana.

-Aunque me guste, sé que él sólo me ve como una amiga importante. Ya que por sus gestos y todo, él está enamorado de otra chica, lo cual respeto porque no quiero ser un obstáculo entre los dos. Además mi maestra me enseño algo sobre el amor: "_El corazón no puede ser forzados a amar a alguien, él mismo elige con quien quieren estar para ser feliz_". Eso aplica en este caso, Naruto ya ama alguien y esa persona sin darse cuenta también lo ama, pero son tan ciegos que no sean dado cuenta.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Sakura preocupada de que Naruto quisiera ya a otra chica deseando tener una oportunidad para intentar decirle que lo quería aunque tenía sus reservas y el fantasma de Sasuke.

-Por Dios, ¡Sakura eres una BAKA! Naruto sólo tiene ojos para ti, incluso ayer cuando estaba controlada me di cuenta. Él te protegió con su cuerpo, luego pasó a dejarnos flores y se quedó contigo mientras dormías. Tú y él son tan ciegos al amor que sienten uno por el otro aunque buscan el bienestar del otro. Dime tienes alguna duda de qué él te quiere-le dijo Sakuya a Sakura quien estaba roja y en parte dejo salir unas lágrimas entendiendo los sentimientos de Naruto por ella.

-No lo sabías, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakuya viendo a su hermana, a lo cual se acercó para poner su mano sobre su hombro con cuidado de que no tuviera una marca del combate.

-Tenía mis sospechas y créeme que me alegra en el interior bastante que sienta lo mismo que yo. Sí lo quiero, pero siento que no soy capaz de amarlo como él y yo quisiéramos. Hay algunas dudas y alguien más que esta allí. Sé que si le digo lo que siento por él estará muy feliz, pero no quiero lastimarlo si tengo esta duda en mí-Sakuya se acercó y abrazó a su hermana quien seguía con lágrimas en su rostro, tratando de consolarla.

-Si es por eso, tenía en mente un plan para ayudarte. Sólo necesitas confiar en mí, hermanita-le dijo Sakuya intencionalmente

-¿Hermanita?-dijo secándose las lágrimas-Hasta que yo tengo entendido yo soy mayor que tú.

-Mamá o papá nos tiene que confirmar a ese momento podemos definirlo. Ya vengo, solo quiero que revises si puedes caminar bien y moverte sin problemas.

Sakuya salió unos momentos de la habitación mientras que Sakura se paraba y miraba al espejo comprobando si tenía cicatrices o cortes en la cara. Después camino por la habitación y ver que estaba normal. Abrió la ventana mientras veía pensativa a la aldea.

-Ya regresé.

Sakuya apareció en la habitación con una hoja de papel y un lapicero. Fue a la mesa de la habitación y escribió un mensaje en el papel.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitaremos un refuerzo en este plan que vendrá en unos minutos luego de que le envié esto-Sakuya concentró su chakra para crear una ave de chakra que sujeto el papel y salió volando.

-Ok, explícame tu "brillante" plan Sakuya. No me agrada como las miradas que has hecho, pero soy toda oídos-dijo Sakura desconfiando por un lado en la eficacia del pensamiento de su hermana

-Bueno, para empezar recuerdas quien permaneció de pie al final de nuestro combate, como ganadora ¿verdad?-dijo Sakuya sonando algo presuntuoso como si tratará de decirle una indirecta a su gemela.

-Tú, pero fue debido a…No, no, no eso no cuenta, mejor hablemos de otra cosa como lo de Kushina…

-No cambies de tema, cabello de chicle y con lo otro...Ohhhh claro que sí cuenta y parece que YO gane nuestra pequeña apuesta sobre Naruto. Ya sabes qué significa eso-dijo Sakuya con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sakura no le gustaba por donde iba esa idea.

….

**Al fin, el capítulo 18 terminado costó un poco más de lo que pensé en especial la parte de Kakashi y Rin, la cual espero les haya gustado. De antemano, les aviso a todos los que siguen mis historias que me enfocaré en terminar primero Las Gemelas Haruno antes de actualizar las otras ya que faltan sólo 3 capítulos. El siguiente capítulo se llama ****"La Cita de Naruto"**** así que ya pueden ir pensando por dónde va el plan de Sakuya. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios, falta poco para terminar y me gustaría que la historia tuviera más un poco más de 50. Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrada y los veré pronto.**


	19. La Cita de Naruto

Capítulo 19- La Cita de Naruto y Sakuya

Naruto se dirigía de vuelta al hospital para ver como seguían las hermanas Haruno. Aún sentía una leve molestia del golpe que se llevo en la cabeza, pero el chakra del Kyuubi lo ayudaba con el dolor. Mientras caminaba al hospital, pensaba que tal vez no planifico bien la forma de salvar a Sakura, en especial la parte donde no se dio cuenta que se llevaría un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero no le importaba el dolor siempre y cuando ella estuviese a salvo, su amada Sakura-chan…

-¡¿Amada?!-dijo en voz alto recibiendo unas miradas de los transeúntes lo cual no ayudaba a su sonrojo.

_**-¡En verdad quieres que te ahorque con las nueve colas, idiota! Después de todo lo que ha pasado no te has dado cuenta que en verdad amas a esa chica-le replicó el Kyuubi.**_

_-Bueno… sé que la quiero demasiado, no sé si la amó; pero es un amor que no podría funcionar ya que ella a quien quiere es a Sasuke y tengo la promesa con ella de traerlo, la cual no le he cumplido._

_-_**Por lo que he visto no es cierto tu opinión sobre ella, pero eres muy terco o tienes la cabeza muy dura por no darte cuenta de lo todo que han pasado desde que conocieron a Sakuya.**

_-Bueno, además tengo algo de miedo de decirle lo que siento por ella en verdad y me diga que…_

-**¡Ten algo de valor! Has enfrentado cosas más difíciles y la has demostrado lo que sientes con acciones. Una vez escuche: Es mejor decir "lo intenté" que quedarse con el "qué hubiera pasado". Ya la has invitado varias veces, la has cuidado mientras estaba en el hospital, mejor inténtalo una vez más, arriésgate a decírselo.**

**-**_Vaya que cuando a veces tienes buenas ideas Kyuubi. Deberías decirlo más a menudo._

_-__**Libérame y allí te diré lo que haría con mis ideas-**_dijo en un tono malévolo el Kyuubi dejando que Naruto respondiera tímidamente

_**-**__Mejor lo dejamos así._

Naruto se acercaba al hospital cuando en la entrada vio a Ino salir con una bolsa grande en su mano, lo cual extraño un poco a Naruto. No pudo imaginar que quería Ino, porque de inmediato ella le habló:

-Hola Naruto, ¿Vas a ver a Sakura y Sakuya?

-Sí, Ino-san. No sabía que tenías turno hoy en el hospital. ¿Qué tienes allí, dattebayo?-le dijo Naruto a la rubia platinada que se sorprendió por un minuto para decirle más pausadamente.

-No es que olvide esta bolsa con unas cosas que ocupaba en la tienda. Entonces me dijeron que Sakura estaba mejor y pase a verla-le respondio sonando lo más inocente posible.

-Es extraño que vuelvas a dentro ya que me topé con una enfermera que dijo haber visto a cierto shinobi rubio hiperactivo en el cuarto de Sakura y luego desaparecer antes que ella despertará ¿Qué raro, verdad?

-Sí….mucho… Ino, ¿No le dijeron eso a Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto nervioso

-No, tranquilízate. Debiste haberte quedado, ella hubiese valorado mucho que su compañero de equipo estuviese allí todo el tiempo. Bueno se me hace algo tarde, te veo después.

Naruto no percató el suspiro de alivio de Ino al alejarse, ya que se apresuró a entrar y ver de nuevo los ojos verdes de Sakura. Ignoraba a las enfermeras que gritaban "No corra en los pasillos", su único objetivo era ver despierta y en buenas condiciones a su mejor amiga. En eso llego al pasillo donde estaba ella y cuando se acercaba escuchó a Sakuya llamarlo:

-¡Naruto, ven aquí un segundo! Necesito hablar contigo-el chico se detuvo y paso de largo la habitación, cuya puerta estaba apenas abierta por lo que no pudo ver el interior. Al entrar en el cuarto de Sakuya, vio que la kunoichi ya por fin estaba bien aunque sin su distintivo gorro, el cual no se veía por ningún lado. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que estuviera fuera de trance, camino alrededor de ella sin quedarle los ojos de encima.

-Naruto, sabes que tengo una paciencia mayor que la de mi hermana, aunque es por muuuuuuy poco así que para de actuar tan raro o yo me encargaré de la misma forma que en la aldea de los secretos-dijo presionando su puño lo cual hizo que el rubio se quedará frente a ella quieto.

-Lo siento, Sakuya-chan es que me alegra mucho ver que Sakura pudo ayudarte.

-Sí-ahora hablando más relajada-se lo debo a Sakura, mi mamá y a ti. Es por eso que te lo quería agradecer en persona. Fuiste la primera persona que confió en mí y me ayudó por lo que estoy en deuda contigo.

-No te preocupes somos amigos, siempre puedes contar conmigo para esas situación…Ahora voy a…. ver a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto algo apurado.

-Ehh bueno, creo…que eso no va poder pasar-dijo Sakuya algo apenada.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada cuando despertó, dattebayo?-preguntó alarmado el rubio a la chica.

-Cálmate Naruto. Sakura está sana y salva, los doctores la revisaron, consideraron que por el golpe que le di en la cabeza cuando, aclaro, estaba controlada sería mejor dejarla descansar y observar si no había problemas. Mi mamá se quedará con ella y me pidieron que no entrara nadie.

-Ahh está bien-dijo algo triste el rubio mirada que no soportó Sakuya

-Bueno tal vez podríamos-dijo con la mirada caída y poniendo una mano sobre el otro brazo dudando si sería una buena idea-escabullirnos en el cuarto de Sakura y tal vez puedas hablar con ella, ¿Qué opinas de romper una regla para verla?

-Sí, ¡Vamos de una vez!

-Ok, me adelantaré y espera al lado de la puerta. Y lo más importante ¡NO ESPIES ADENTRO!

-Sí, sí, Sakuya-chan. Lo haré lo que me digas, incluso me quedaré afuera del pasillo y apenas pueda entrar me dices, dattebayo-dijo Naruto cuyo entusiasmo había vuelto luego de oír a la pelirrosa.

-OK, perfecto Naruto ahora esperemos un momento para ver si no hay nadie en el pasillo-le dijo Sakuya sonriéndole con alegría al chico.

Ambos shinobis revisaron cada lado del corredor para asegurarse de no ver a nadie, sin embargo antes de ir al cuarto Sakuya le hizo una pregunta sacada de la nada al rubio:

-Naruto ¿Mi hermana te comentó alguna condición o apuesta para nuestra pelea, bueno antes de que todo se saliera de control?

-Ehhh…la es que verdad no lo recuerdo, tal vez jeje-dijo Naruto algo apenado aunque Sakuya se llevo la mano a la frente luego de escuchar eso y dio un respiro.

-Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas-al notar que estaba pensando en voz alta, movió rápido la cabeza a los lados y dijo-Olvida lo que dije, es que trataba de recordar algo antes de la pelea, aún tengo unas lagunas sobre que paso antes del combate.

-No te preocupes Sakuya-chan, yo me encargaré de ellos si vuelven por ti o por Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-Lo sé Naruto, aunque déjame algo porque esos sujetos van a pagar caro por usarme como su marioneta-le respondió apretando su puño, pero luego de un instante se relajo y continúo

-Bueno, es hora. Quédate junto a la puerta y veré si Sakura estaba bien y en condiciones de salir.

Al entrar Sakuya a la habitación le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que esperará allí, sin embargo el rubio notó como la gemela estaba nerviosa y entonces oyó unas voces dentro de la habitación, por lo que concentrándose trató de escuchar algo de la conversación:

-Parece ya estás lista aunque te falta algo, ya sé…

-Ya te dije que es mala idea, con respecto a eso no y no

-Cumple con tu palabra, una apuesta es una apuesta y lo acordamos. Ahora dile hermanita porque fuiste tú quien se lo dijo.

-Uno "hermanita", él no se acordará y dos no quiero lastimarlo y que pasa si…

-Por todos los cielos, VE AHORA, ambos son iguales y seguro nos está escuchando. No es así, ¡Naruto, QUE TE DIJE DE ESPIARNOS!

Aunque las voces eran muy similares, sabía por el escalofrío y por una imagen de él por los aires que recorrió su mente que la última en hablar había sido Sakuya entonces se acercó a la puerta y dijo con un tono tímido.

-Ok, no escuche nada. ¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras estás bien?

-Sí, Naruto, ya estoy mucho mejor y parte de eso es gracias a ti. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que Sakura-chan, siempre puedes contar conmigo que estaré junto a ti cuando me necesites a tu lado y en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé, Naruto…

Podía ser que no se estuvieran viendo pero Naruto sentía que Sakura tenía en ese instante una mirada dulce en su semblante y una de esa sonrisas que al verla eso le daba una calma ya que su compañera se encontraba bien y todo al final había valido la pena.

-Entonces ya puedo entrar para ver como sigues, te lastimaste mucho en la batalla y estaba…-Naruto se detuvo en ese instante y le pareció escuchar el sonido en la habitación como de "No puede ser".

-Naruto, ya estoy mejor pero digamos que no estoy….en condiciones…para que pueda salir o verme, dejémoslo así. Aparte aún estoy con los efectos del tratamiento e iba a descansar un poco más y no quiero preocuparte de más. Más tarde cuando me den el alta tendremos tiempo, por lo que…

-Ejem, disculpa por interrumpirlos, cabeza de fresa ¿No deberías estar hablando acerca de cierto trato que hicimos hace 2 noches?

-¿De qué están hablando, dattebayo?-Dijo Naruto quien permanecía contra la pared.

-Bueno-continuó Sakura aunque a regañadientes-Recuerdas que te dije ayer sobre cierto premio que tendría la ganadora de nuestro combate, lo del día de descanso pagado por la perdedora.

-Sakura-chan la lucha no terminó…

-Déjame terminar, bueno verás, la apuesta era quien ganaba, al final quien permaneció de pie al final tras todo eso fue… Sakuya, por lo que ella ganó-dijo Sakura y no había que ser un experto para saber que miraba con cierto desprecio a su hermana

-Ahh o sea el descanso lo tendrá Sakuya y ¿Eso en que me incluye, no entiendo?-pregunto Naruto de forma

-Es que verás Naruto, tú irás con ella como…acompañante de mi hermana míralo como si fuera una especie de ci….reconocimiento, digo agradecimiento de mi familia-Sakura completó inventando eso último para no decir la palabra que en verdad venía al caso.

-_Un segundo ¿acompañante? Aún no entiendo porque debo ir con Sakuya-chan-_pensaba el rubio aún sin entender aunque el zorro se reía dentro de su jaula porque la inocencia/ignorancia de su jinchūriki.

-Bueno, lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que hoy vas a salir conmigo, Naruto-dijo Sakuya saliendo de la habitación sorprendiendo a Naruto y luego le dijo a su hermana-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, Sakura, luego te cuento con detalle como saldrá todo en nuestra cita

-¿¡CITA!? Sakuya-chan, espera, espera que cosa dijiste-dijo Naruto sonrojado y hablando rápido totalmente confundido por lo que iba a pasar

-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, saldrá bien y verás que lo disfrutarás Naruto. Sólo espérame a fuera para que me aliste y recoja mis cosas. Te veré en el parque cercano al hospital en unos 30 minutos. ¡No llegues tarde!-dijo Sakuya alegre y fue a su habitación.

-Ok, en algún momento metí la pata para tener una cita con Sakuya-chan-dijo Naruto recuperándose del impacto y con una cara de extrañeza en su mirada-Mejor hablo con Sakura-chan antes…

Cuando iba a entrar se escucho a la par la voz de Sakuya y la de Sakura ¡NO ENTRES!

-Es oficial, estoy frito-dijo Naruto saliendo para ver como solucionaba esta cita con el cerezo.

…

La noche anterior había sido mágica para Kakashi y Rin quienes se quedaron toda la noche en la azotea viendo las estrellas y hablando de cosas sin sentido o recuerdos del ayer en calma hasta que el sueño invadió a Rin quien se quedo unos minutos dormida en el hombro de Kakashi; quien simplemente se quedo mirando el rostro cubierto por un par de mechones de pelo. Intento despertarla, pero estaba profundamente dormida así que decidió llevarla a su departamento ya que estaba más cerca y se estaba enfriando la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rin abrió los ojos, sintiéndose perdida al mirar la habitación y no reconocer donde se encontraba. En ese momento, al ver la mesa de noche noto dos fotografías que la hicieron saber se hallaba. La castaña se levantó de la cama, notando que no tenía su chaqueta de jounin y su portakunai, los cuales estaban encima de un ropero al otro lado de la alcoba.

Rin salió de la habitación para encontrar en el sillón cubierto con una simple cobija y una almohada a Kakashi, quien seguía dormido. Ella lo miró por unos instantes y decidió acercarse para despertarlo con un suave beso en la mejilla y decirle:

-Despierta, Kakashi-kun. Ya es de mañana y debemos reportarnos con Lady Tsunade. Si quieres puedo cocinar algo ligero para irnos.

Kakashi abrió despacio los ojos para ver a su novia con su cabello algo despeinado con una suave mirada de esos ojos castaños sobre él. Nunca imagino que estaría vivo para presenciar este momento tan precioso que ni en sus sueños más locos tendría cabida; aún más tener una novia que llenará el vacio que en su corazón habían dejado esos años oscuros antes de conocer al Equipo 7.

-Kakashi, me agrada que saber que fuiste un caballero y estamos juntos; pero deberías levantarte porque me debes una cita oficial-Kakashi dio una leve risa y se levantó del sofá.

-Sí, déjame cambiarme y te llevaré a comer. De igual forma puedes ir donde te estás hospedando para cambiarte e ir a comer algo al lado de la Torre de la Hokage y si nos damos prisa podremos esquivar a Gai.

-¿Por qué sientes pena de tu novia ahora, Kakashi-kun?-Dijo Rin fingiendo una cara de enfado y dándole la espalda aunque se reía en su interior.

-No para nada-respondió rápidamente Kakashi en parte asustado de que sus palabras fueran mal interpretadas-Es que ya conocemos como es Gai y puede ser mi amigo, sin embargo quiero darle la noticia despacio y no que lo descubra montando de paso una escena a su estilo.

-Tienes razón, ocultémoselo solo a él y nuestros alumnos, Sakuya puede ser madura pero en ese caso será como una niña de 9 años. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Gai? ¿Llorará, gritará, le dará vueltas a la aldea o te retará a un combate por mí?-le dijo Rin a

-Jajaja, bueno tal vez grite tan alto como nunca, aunque si hace ese retos puedo asegurarte que recuperaré mi ventaja contra él sólo por ti.

-Kakashi-kun-le dio un beso en la mejilla-te veré después, no tardes.

Luego de que Rin saliera de su departamento se sentó un instante en el sillón para dando en parte gracias que todo esto no fuera un sueño y que tal vez algo de calma habría llegado a su vida.

-No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad que me diste, Rin.

…

Naruto Uzumaki en muchas ocasiones se había metido en aprietos, a veces por su propia cuenta y en otras por cosas fuera de su control; sin embargo ninguna se podría comparar con esta. ¿¡En qué momento, él había aceptado tener una cita con Sakura o Sakuya?

_-Rayos cuando me metí en este problema, ahora saldré en una cita con Sakuya-chan a costa de Sakura-chan, esto está mal en todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste por donde iba eso, Kyuubi?_

_-__**Creí que estaba demasiado claro por lo que no quise intervenir; además quería verte así chico. Pero pensé que te gustaría tener una cita con la pelirrosa.**_

_**-**__No así…y si quisiera tener una cita sería con Sakura-chan, no Sakuya-chan._

_-¿__**Estás seguro de eso? No será que también sientes algo por la otra gemela.**_

_-Bueno…_

Naruto quedo con esa ligera duda ante las palabras del zorro, ya que en ese momento vio como salía Sakuya del hospital para su cita con él. Ella vestía su ropa normal con su falda verde, blusa amarilla, las colas de cabello rosado que tenía a cada lado de su cabeza y su tradicional gorro blanco. Sin embargo, al verla Naruto sentía que había algo diferente en ella, miraba su cabello para ver si se había hecho algo, tal vez un poco de maquillaje sobre sus mejillas para ocultar algún golpe, sin embargo ese algo especial hacía que se viera diferente ante los ojos del rubio.

-¿_El Kyubbi tenía razón con lo de Sakuya-chan_?-pensaba Naruto mirando a la chica mientras se acercaba a la banca donde él estaba.

-Bueno Naruto…estás listo para nuestra cita-viendo que Naruto estaba aún con la mirada perdida le preguntó-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Sakuya-chan. Te hiciste algo, es que te ves diferente.

-No nada, bueno tal vez algo mejor luego de que todo lo de mi pasado se resolvió de una vez por toda y no sé creo que eso se refleja en mi jaja-dijo Sakuya riéndose brevemente lo cual saco una sonrisa en Naruto.

-Ok, bueno es algo temprano no sé qué te parece si damos una vuelta tranquila por aldea como la última vez y luego vamos a comer.

-Me parece bien, pero por favor NO vamos por ramen a Ichiraku, siempre vas allí, según me dijo Sakura.

-Ahh Sakuya-chan no es justo.

Luego de esos ambos shinobis comenzaron con su cita, Sakuya actúa diferente que otras veces se reía a sus anécdotas de viejas misiones que tenía con el equipo 7 y lo dejaba hablar casi todo el tiempo y ella solo comentaba o preguntaba cosas al respecto.

Se habían sentado cerca de un arroyo que cruzaba por uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Mientas se quedaban allí, sin darse cuenta la pelirrosa que cerraba los ojos para sentir la fresa brisa; Naruto la observaba con cuidado viéndola tan tranquila dándose cuenta que el resolver sus problemas y regresar a su hogar había levantado ese velo de tristeza que tenía encima la gemela. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía muy bien estando con Sakuya-chan, era muy casi como estar con Sakura-chan.

-_Tonto, son gemelas es normal que eso pase cuando este con ellas…supongo._

-Sakuya-chan, me alegra que ver que estas bien-dijo Naruto acercándose un poco a donde ella estaba y con algo de nervios y miedo acercó un poco mano a lo de ella.

-_No, no es porque se parece a Sakura-chan que me pasa esto. No puede ser que me este enamorando de Sakuya… ¿O sí? AHHH NO SÉ QUE HACER AHORA._

_**-Chico estas un gran problema. No quisiera ser tú, pero es muy bueno ver este show en primera fila.**_

Cuando estaban cerca de tocarse, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, Sakuya alzó su mano sin darse cuenta del intento de Naruto. En eso le dijo:

-Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte. Por favor tómalo con calma y no te alteres.

-Ok, Sakuya-chan pero qué es, ¿No es nada malo verdad?

-Bueno, tal vez…aunque confió en que no lo sea. Sakura y yo estuvimos hablando sobre una kunoichi de esta aldea que para mí siempre ha sido una de mis ídolos desde que era pequeña.

-¿Cómo se llama, dattebayo?-dijo Naruto entusiasmado con respecto al relato

-Ten algo de calma, Naruto-dijo Sakuya algo molesta, pero tratando de controlarse más de la cuenta por el bienestar del rubio-Cuando era pequeña…Rin-sensei me contaba de una ninja que respetaba cuando era pequeña y era la novia de su sensei, a ella la molestaban mucho, como a mí cuando estaba en la aldea, pero dio una paliza a varios chicos que se burlaban de ella y se dio a respetar por todos.

-No sé porque esta historia me está asustando y preocupando por mi seguridad en esta momento, Sakuya-chan-dijo Naruto quien se sentía un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Calma, Naruto no te pasará nada por el momento. Bueno, esa kunoichi tenía el apodo del "Habanero Sangriento de Konoha"

-_**¡NO, ella de nuevo!-**_dijo el Kyuubi gruñendo en su celda al oír ese apodo, aunque Naruto lo ignoró por estar presentándole atención a Sakuya.

-Un segundo Sakuya-chan ¿No me habías hablado de esto la primera vez que nos conocimos?

-En serio…bueno eso no es importante. La razón por la que te cuento esto es porque ella según me dijeron mi mamá es mi madrina, bueno mía y de Sakura.

-Excelente Sakuya-chan, son excelentes noticias. ¿Y vas a poder conocerla pronto?

-No creo que sea posible, Naruto. Ella ya no está entre nosotros-dijo entristecida la kunoichi, lo cual entendió el rubio y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Gracias, aunque la razón por la que decía esto no es para que tengas lástima. Quiero que respires con calma, te digo esto porque ella, la kunoichi se llamaba Kushina…Uzumaki

-¡UZUMAKI!...Sakuya-chan…no crees que ella…sea…-dijo Naruto nervioso y con algo de pesar en su voz.

-No estoy segura todavía, mi hermana y yo estamos buscando información para confirmarlo aunque es difícil. De verdad, Naruto créeme de todo corazón que no buscamos lastimarte o abrir viejas heridas, porque ambas sabemos que tú mereces al menos saber su nombre y conocer como era tu mamá. ¿Estás bien, Naruto?-dijo Sakuya viendo como unas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro del jinchūriki.

-Sí, estoy bien… Es que nadie se había preocupado por mí a ese nivel y si llegan a saber, no sabrían cuanto se los agradecería, siempre he querido aunque sea verla en una fotografía -dijo Naruto llorando aunque conteniéndose controlada

Sakuya entendió como se debía estar él en ese momento, por lo que se acercó y le dio un abrazo para que él pudiese desahogarse con ella en ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos en que el mundo no existía para los dos jóvenes quienes estaban quietos allí.

Cuando Naruto logró calmarse por completo se pasó la mano por el rostro, para limpiarse las lágrimas que quedaban. Sakuya lo soltó para que el pudiera recuperarse y levantarse por completo.

-Disculpa Sakuya-chan, debe de ser la peor cita del mundo. Ya te ensucie la ropa por eso.

-Descuida, lo importante es que estás bien y esto no es nada. Tengo un poco de hambre, vamos ya a comer algo.

-Si, Sakuya-chan-sonreía el chico con su característica alegría.

….

Ambos chicos caminando uno al lado del otro, discutían por el lugar que irían a comer cuando en eso vieron algo que llamó su atención y lo dejó quietos.

-Sakuya, dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo en este momento.

-Pensé que era una broma, pero no puede ser cierto lo que veo. Creía que existían una posibilidad de que pasará, pero tan pronto….

Ambos chicos, al igual que algunos aldeanos, veían con asombro al ninja de cabello plateado de la mano con una hermosa kunoichi de cabello castaño que ocasionalmente recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi riéndose de paso y claro sin soltarse de las manos.

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei y Rin-sensei están saliendo juntos!?-dijo Naruto y Sakuya al mismo tiempo.

-Es oficial, ya lo hemos visto todo. Ven, Naruto hay que escondernos y ver a donde van ahora-dijo Sakuya arrastrando a Naruto con toda su fuerza.

Los dos jóvenes se escondían y movían con cautela viendo a sus sensei estar en una cita. Sakuya se veía como algo sorprendida y cuando iba a hablar se detenía y continuaba viéndola la escena, por su parte Naruto veía incrédulo.

-Si Sakura-chan viera esto casi que estallaría de curiosidad

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Sakuya algo confundida.

-Bueno, hay algo de Sakura-chan que siempre llama tu atención y es su curiosidad. Siempre que hay un desafío o un misterio puede tratar de ocultarlo o fingir que se niega, pero en verdad se nota algo…como una chispa o fuego en sus ojos que te hace saber que ella está interesada y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo-dijo Naruto dejando muy sorprendida a Sakuya.

-Vaya en verdad que conoces bien a mi hermana, yo aún no lo he notado y créeme que he discutido con ella muchas veces y no he visto esa chispa.

-Bueno…esa es parte de la personalidad de Sakura-chan. Ella puede enojarse a veces y ser algo mandona o explotar con facilidad; sin embargo ella no lo hace por una mala forma-por una extraña razón Sakuya pareció molestarse cuando Naruto dijo eso-Lo he experimentado de primera mano muchas veces, pero ella busca mantener a todos a salvo y ayudarlos a su propia manera. Sé que le doy mucho trabajo por mis heridas y quisiera no preocuparla tan seguido; pero de la misma forma que ella busca ayudar a los demás, esta es la forma en que puedo hacerlo y no dudaría ni un segundo en protegerla…..al igual que a ti y a los demás, Sakuya-chan-dijo Naruto avergonzado aunque no vio el rostro de Sakuya quien bajo un poco su gorro y puso atención a la nueva pareja de Konoha.

-No te preocupes, mejor pon atención porque no vas a creer quien está cerca de llegar-respondió manteniendo su tono firme aunque podía sentirse algo extraño en su voz luego de oír las palabras de Naruto acerca de su hermana

…

Kakashi y Rin ignoraban las miradas de asombro de los habitantes de la aldea mientras estaban juntos. Ambos estaban enfocados uno en el otro, hasta que una voz familiar que sonaba como un trueno y se acercaba con gran velocidad dejando una tormenta de polvo a su paso.

-¡KAAAAKAAAASHIIIII!

-Hora de probar tu teoría, Rin-dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para recibir a su amigo/rival

-Hola Gai…

La tormenta se detuvo y apareció Gai-sensei quien miro fijamente a su antiguo rival permanecía junto a Rin.

-Kakashi, mi antiguo y eterno rival-le dijo fría y seriamente-¿Por qué… no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Rin-san? Debí saberlo de primera mano que saldrías con la hermosa flor de la aldea que es Rin y no por un rumor en el mercado-completo llorando de la emoción sujetando de los hombros al ninja de cabello plateado

-Bueno, fue algo que sucedió y digamos que fue oficial hasta anoche que logramos aclarar nuestras dudas-respondió Kakashi rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras que Gai se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se tapaba el rostro gritando Noooo.

-Gai-ahora era Rin-esto no se hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda; Kakashi-kun me hablo de la ayuda que le diste y debería agradecerte a ti también-se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla provocando que la Bestia Verde de Konoha se derrumbará como una pila de naipes-Espero que esto no moleste a Kakashi ahora jajaja.

-Gracias Rin-san-respondió Gai levantándose y mirando a Kakashi-Sólo te digo, como recordatorio, no te atrevas a herirla, a sentir que no mereces esto Kakashi porque sino me encargaré de recordártelo.

-Lo haré Gai, no le pasará nada a ella.

-En ese caso, me alegra ver que el poder de la juventud brilla en ustedes dos y esto me hace muy feliz por los dos-terminó Gai dejando algo avergonzado a los dos ninjas.

-Creo que acertó con todo lo que te dije que haría Gai al darse cuenta, Kakashi-kun-dijo Rin en susurro al cual solo asintió su novio.

Ambos jounin entraron a la Torre de la Hokage no sin antes mirar a un callejón donde les pareció que al alguien los veía, pero al no ver nada siguieron con su camino.

…

Naruto y Sakuya estaban ocultos sentados en el suelo uno al lado del otro respirando profundo porque casi los atrapaban sus sensei espiándolos. Naruto se puso en pie y ayudo a su "cita" a levantarse.

-Uff eso estuvo muy cerca.

-Sí, nunca había espiado a este nivel a Kakashi-sensei como cuando intentamos ver su verdadero rostro.

-Cierto, ese plan fue demasiado divertido y accidentado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Sakuya-chan?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio, lo cual asusto a la chica pero luego le respondio

-Vamos Naruto, comparto cuarto con Sakura y la visite anoche. No crees que hablaríamos de su nuestro pasado. Ella me lo menciono la noche previa.

-Ahh bueno, me sorprendiste Sakuya-chan. Ahora como no hay ramen en mis opciones quieres ir por unos dangos. Sé como le gustan a Sakura-chan, pero no sé te gustará lo mismo.

-Me parece, así veremos si mi hermana tiene buenos gustos con la comida, jaja.

…

Luego de comer una orden de dangos en el restaurante, Naruto quería llevar a Sakuya a una parte boscosa que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea; que estaba seguro no conocía. Allí estaba la cascada que el capitán Yamato había creado y pensaba que sería un interesante lugar para llevar a Sakuya antes de regresar al hospital para ver como seguía Sakura aunque tuviese que pasar a todos los doctores del hospital. Mientras caminaban por la aldea hacia allá, Sakuya tenía una pregunta que quería hacerle a Naruto desde hacía mucho tiempo:

-Naruto, verdad ¿Qué puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?

-Bueno, siempre que pueda responderla jajaja, claro Sakuya-chan dime.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, en verdad? Y antes de que respondas, me refiero a si sientes algo más que una amistad.

Naruto se había quedado helado ante las palabras de la pelirrosa. Ella le había preguntado la única cosa que había dudado en el transcurso de todo el día.

-Sé que sientes algo por mi hermana y eso se puede ver a la distancia. Pero ustedes son sólo amigos o en verdad a ella…la amas-le decía con firmeza, pero con un extraño temor en su voz-Respóndeme Naruto, por favor, porque si en verdad sientes algo por mí, quiero saberlo para aclarar esto que siento cuando estoy junto a ti.

-Sakuya-chan….

Él estaba nervioso, con miedo en su interior, ya que si no sabía que responder en ese momento, podría ser que Sakuya lo hiciese dudar de lo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo y sin olvidar que repercusiones podría tener esto en su relación con las hermanas; en especial luego de la cita que tenían, la cual lo hacía pensar las cosas dos veces. Sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos la imagen para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos y despejar sus miedos, una imagen apareció en sus pensamientos.

Era Sakura.

Esa era la imagen que estaba. En eso recordó tanto los buenos como los malos momentos que habían pasado juntos, el esfuerzo que ambos había hecho para superar los obstáculos que la vida les daba, lo que sentía al ver reír, llorar, emocionarse por algo simple o lograr grandes hazañas y florecer en la chica que era ahora. Allí supo la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Sakuya-chan, para mí siempre serás alguien muy valiosa y a quien quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres de las personas más asombrosas, talentosas e increíbles que he conocido. No quiero herirte, porque…eres una gran amiga y no quiero perder esto. Pero, la respuesta es que a quien quiero…no más bien… a quien amó con todo mi corazón es a Sakura-en eso los ojos de Sakuya se abrieron de la sorpresa y su rostro reflejaba esa misma sensación- y para mi eres una gran amiga y espero que podamos serlo.

Naruto esperaba salir volando por los aires, ver a Sakuya salir corriendo o al menos que le respondiera algo sencillo, pero ella se había quedado quieta frente a él. Mantenía la cabeza abajo y antes de que Naruto le preguntará si estaba bien, ella respondió:

-Entiendo…sin embargo ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aún?-respondió sin alzar la mirada, solo dándose la vuelta aunque su voz si sonaba afectaba.

-No encontrado la forma ni el momento para decírselo. La verdad es que tengo miedo de que pueda pasar. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero así, pero si le confieso lo que siento tengo miedo de que se aleje o que me rechacé mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué crees que eso puede pasar? Tal vez…ella sí sienta lo mismo por ti-dijo Sakuya asomando un lado de su rostro mirando a costado como si quisiese ver al ninja.

-Porque Sakura-chan aún ama a Sasuke y se nota en ella que cada vez que hablamos de él. No puedo competir contra él, además tengo mi promesa con ella, le prometí que lo traería de vuelta a la aldea y sé que de esta forma ella podrá volver a ser feliz sin tener ese peso en su rostro. Además-dijo ahora con fuerza casi como un grito- ¡No quiero volver a ver a Sakura llorar como la vez que le hice la promesa!

Hubo un silencio luego de eso, nadie estaba cerca ya que era un atajo para ir al bosque y las pocas construcciones de esa área tenían su entrada por el otro lado. Solo estaban los dos jóvenes uno cerca del otro y el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre los dos. Naruto no sabía que responder y Sakuya parecía aún afectada por las palabras que él dijo. Esos segundos que se hacían eternos terminaron cuando Sakuya se dio vuelta y respondió con una lágrima en el ojo y tratando de fingir una sonrisa:

-Deberías decírselo y correr ese riesgo. Dile todo desde el corazón y con la verdad de lo que sientes, como me lo dijiste ahora y quizás si llegues a aliviar su dolor porque tal vez, quiera Sasuke; pero tal vez sea una carga para ella al igual que para ti ese pasado con Sasuke.

-Sí, gracias Sakuya-chan-le respondió en un tono suave cortando la distancia entre ellos-Me has ayudado mucho, tal vez deba comenzar por confesarle aquello que te dije en la aldea de los secretos cuando nos conocimos

-¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?-dijo completamente confundida y algo sorprendida

-Seguro no lo recuerdas Sakuya-chan-le respondió el rubio más tranquilo-Cuando nos conocimos, que te había confundido con Sakura-chan y casi me matas por mencionar algo sobre tu frente. Allí te había dicho, pensando que eras ella, que hace unos años me había transformado en Sasuke y aprovechando que a él no lo odiaba, pude decirle lo que pensaba de su frente, la cual es amplia y encantadora. Creo que debería decirle eso desde un inicio… ¿Sakuya-chan?

Naruto se preocupo porque cuando menciono eso, Sakuya estaba completamente impactada sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, sus mejillas ruborizadas y un rostro de asombro completo. Parecía completamente sorprendida por esa frase y no entendía porque ella estaba así si ya lo sabía.

No pudo saber que pasaba con Sakuya porque justo después el sonido de grandes explosiones que provenían de diferentes partes de la aldea los alertaron. Naruto al darse vuelta, vio como grandes columnas de humo aparecían en el cielo de la aldea y se dio cuenta que Tengur estaba en lo alto de un edificio controlando las explosiones.

-Sakuya, el dúo Tengu está atacando la aldea…-Naruto se le quedaron las palabras porque cuando vio a Sakuya, se dio cuenta que Tenfur estaba cubriendo la boca de Sakuya y tenía una kunai sobre el cuello de ella.

-¡SUELTALA AHORA!-dijo Naruto furioso

-No lo creo, mientras la tenga a ella es mi boleto para que no nos ataques además los tres cumpliremos nuestro plan de atrapar a los cerezos comenzando por ella.

-¿Tres?-Naruto pregunto cuando aparecía un tercer sujeto con la armadura de los Tengu de la tierra y antes que Naruto reaccionará, el misterioso ninja cubrió su puño con rocas y lo conectó con fuerza en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que cayera.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, en verdad somos el trío Tengu. Yo soy Tenkai, el líder de este equipo jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Ahora, Tenfur mándalo a volar.

-Si señor-soltó con gran velocidad a Sakuya y usó una de las técnicas de viento-¡Estilo de viento, Palmas de Bestia de Viento!

Naruto recibió el golpe directo, trato de sostenerse, sin embargo la fuerza del viento lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Por su parte, Sakuya viendo la oportunidad para ayudar a Naruto intentó avanzar, pero Tenkai se puso frente a ella y haciendo varias posiciones de mano le dijo:

-No creas que me olvide de ti. ¡Envoltura terráquea!

En ese momento, Sakuya intento acercarse para conectar un golpe a Tenkai; pero el jutsu comenzó su efecto cubriendo su pies y evitando que se moviera, luego fue cubriendo rápidamente sus piernas como si la tierra fuera una especie de pergamino que la estaba envolviendo. Cuando sus manos quedaron atrapadas, alzó la mirada para ver que el rubio se estaba levantando:

-¡Naruto, no te rindas…!

-Tenfur ponla a dormir un poco con tu genjutsu sus gritos no nos ayudarán a huir-el ninja de la máscara azul asintió y supuso su mano sobre el rostro de la chica que un segundo cayó en un trance después.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-ahora mirando al rubio-Te perdonaré la vida por el momento, ya que no estás en nuestros objetivos por el momento. Pero cuando tengamos el chakra de este cerezo, iremos por el de su hermana y luego por tu bijuu. Por si caso para que no nos sigas…

Tenkai creó unos grilletes de roca que cubrieron los tobillos y muñecas de Naruto evitando que por más que lo intentase con toda su fuerza él no escaparía. Tengur se acercó a donde estaban los otros dos con una sonrisa macabra luego de ver todo el caos que había creado y que pudieron atrapar al cerezo. Naruto veía con desesperación la escena mientras una tormenta de arena se formaba, y los tres enmascarados y Sakuya desaparecían frente a sus ojos. Cuando la tormenta se disipo no quedaba ningún rastro de Sakuya y Naruto estaba lleno de ira por no haber sido capaz de protegerla otra vez.

-¡Naruto!-el shinobi reconoció la voz de su sensei que venía acompañado de Rin y el Capitán Yamato corriendo a máxima velocidad al verlo en el suelo.

-Déjame soltarte, Naruto-dijo el Capitán Yamato usando una técnica de madera que rompió los grilletes desde afuera. Apenas quedo liberado, Naruto se quedo así y soltó varios golpes al suelo mostrando la impotencia que sentía en ese instante al no proteger al cerezo y repitiéndose "No, no, no"

-Naruto qué fue lo que paso-dijo Rin agachándose para poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Ellos vinieron por ella y no pude salvarla, se la llevaron…

-¿A quién se llevaron Naruto?-preguntó Rin con temor de saber la respuesta

-Discúlpame Rin-sensei, no pude hacer nada-Naruto estaba afectado y tragando profundo respondió- se llevaron a Sakuya….

-¿Naruto, Rin-sensei, todos se encuentran bien?-el rubio y todos los demás voltearon sorprendidos para ver en ese momento se estaba acercando rápido…

-¿¡Sakuya-chan!?-Naruto se levantó con dificultad y de inmediato-¿Cómo, cómo escapaste de ellos?

-Escapar de…oh no…no me digas que ellos fueron…no, no…-dijo Sakuya quien estaba en ese momento altamente preocupada

-¿Sakuya de que estás hablando?-preguntó Rin

-Sakuya-chan, que pasa…lograste escapar de ellos.

-Yo no escapé de ellos, Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas? Pasamos todo el día juntos, ellos nos atacaron y te llevaron, pero seguro fue un clon y lograste escapar sin problemas. Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu gorro?-pregunto Naruto, algo más relajado suponiendo que se le había caído en su huída.

-Perdóname Naruto…sólo hablamos en el hospital. La verdad es que, no estuve contigo el resto del día. Quien estuvo contigo todo este tiempo y a quién se llevaron fue…en verdad a… Sakura.

….

**Aquí está el capítulo 19, estamos a sólo dos capítulos del final. En verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero no sabía cómo desarrollar este capítulo y por las clases no pude seguir la historia. Pero en estas dos semanas estará el final del fic. Ahora con respecto al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado en verdad, en especial con ese giro que dio al cierre. La explicación de lo que pasó entre las gemelas y cómo reaccionará Naruto para salvar a Sakura, lo verán en el próximo capítulo: "Rescate contra el tiempo". Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen, y espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y críticas con respecto al capítulo. **


	20. Rescate contra Tiempo

Capítulo 20: Rescate contra el tiempo

El caos en la aldea por las explosiones distraía al cuerpo de ninjas de la aldea ya que iban de un lado a otro apagando los incendios provocados por las explosiones y ayudando a los heridos; las cuales nadie sabía cómo se originaron. Bueno, nadie excepto 5 personas que iban a toda velocidad a la Torre a ver a Lady Tsunade. El grupo lo lideraba Kakashi y Rin, luego Sakuya y el Capitán Yamato; por último un cabizbajo y decaído Naruto que podía tener varias heridas superficiales aunque el golpe más fuerte era interno. Primero aclarar y confesarle a Sakuya lo que sentía por ella y su hermana, los Tengu secuestrando a Sakuya; sólo para saber que la chica a quien le dijo la verdad de lo que sentía en su corazón era la que más amaba y acababa de perderla frente a sus propios ojos, siendo incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sakuya podía tratar de ocultar lo mejor posible, pero la verdad se notaba en su expresión. Ella estaba completamente preocupada y asustada por su hermana quien había sufrido la trampa que era para ella y todo debido a su tonto plan para lograr que su hermana y Naruto se dieran cuenta que lo que sentían por el otro. Todo por esa idea que tuvo en la mañana.

_**Flashback**_

-No cambies de tema, cabello de chicle y con lo otro...Ohhhh claro que sí cuenta y parece que YO gane nuestra pequeña apuesta sobre Naruto. Ya sabes qué significa eso-dijo Sakuya con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sakura no le gustaba por donde iba esa idea

-Verás tengo derecho a una cita con Naruto, de la cual pienso aprovechar al máximo. Paseando por la aldea, tomarnos de la mano, comer juntos, incluso tal vez le dé de comer románticamente, hablar de muchas cosas como por ejemplo que opina de mí, como sabes, yo siento algo por él y quien sabe tal vez juzgue mal y me quiera a mí… puede ser que le robe un beso a él-le decía Sakuya sonando inocente pero por el momento lo único que estaba logrando era enfurecer a su hermana.

-¡Sakuya, más te vale que digas planeas porque por el momento solo estas asegurando que tu estadía en el hospital se alargue más!

-Calma hermana, déjame seguir. Naruto es tan inocente que puede ser que tenga dudas de lo que siente o sea tan tonto como tú en este aspecto para no darse cuenta de sus emociones o miedo de admitirlo o…haya algo que lo ate del pasado, una promesa-Sakura en ese momento tomo con seriedad a su hermana ya que recordó aquel día frente a la puerta de la aldea antes de la misión de recuperar a Sasuke.

-Por todo lo anterior creo que es necesario dejarlo claro y que "Sakuya Haruno" se encargue de confesarle lo que siente, y conocer lo que piensa de nosotras-cuando menciono su nombre con un tono más fuerte como recalcándolo, Sakura no sabía si estaba molestando o quería decir algo más

-No entiendo que tengo yo que ver en esto, bueno salvo en la parte obvia de lo que sientes por él. ¿Y por qué rayos me estás hablando de todo esto?

-Si en algo tienen en común ustedes dos, es en lo ciegos y cerrados para admitir lo que sienten uno por él otro. Mira que sólo porque te empuje a confesarlo, te atreviste a afirmar que si sientes algo por tu compañero.

-_**Hay que admitir que tiene razón, haz tenido esa duda de tus sentimientos por Naruto desde que volvió a la aldea o incluso desde un poco antes-**_le respondió la Inner Sakura a su contraparte, ya que ella le había insistido a Sakura que admitiera lo que sentía por Naruto, pero seguía rechazando sus sentimientos dando las misma excusas de siempre

_-No me ayudas en este momento. Es suficiente con Sakuya ¿Ahora tú también?_

-_**No sé, pero si esto te ayuda a estar con Naruto, apoya a nuestra hermana.**_

_-Sólo esto me faltaba, ustedes dos trabajando juntas-_pensaba Sakura, mientras su gemela se sentó a su lado en la cama del hospital.

-Escucha Sakura, podrán pasar muchos años y no sé darán cuenta de lo que sienten y llegarán a lamentarse por no haberse arriesgado por algo como esto. Eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Tal vez no tenga experiencia, pero por Rin-sensei sé que es algo que no te desearía jamás más a mi hermana.

-Entiendo, Sakuya-dijo Sakura ahora comprendiendo algo de la intención de la otra pelirrosa-Pero porqué no dejas que yo hable con él, creo que es más adecuado y cuando…

-Me crees tonta o qué. Para empezar, si te dejo hacerlo sola vas a esperar el momento perfecto, que bien puede no llegar, y lo pospondrás de nuevo. Además ¿Piensas confrontar sobre sus emociones a un chico que siente algo por ti y es tímido al respecto preguntándole si le gustas directamente? Eso sería un completo desastre, no sé quien estaría peor tratando de hablar o, mejor, quien estaría más rojo Naruto o vos cabeza de fresa. Si de esa conversación salen más de 5 palabras es un logro.

-OK, suficiente, suficiente, entiendo no es necesario seguir con eso… Ve y encárgate de eso de una vez por toda, dattebayo-respondió muy rápido Sakura con la mejilla completamente coloradas sin darse cuenta de que había dicho.

-¿Cómo fue eso último, Sakura? Me parece que has estado mucho tiempo con Naruto que se te han pegado algunos hábitos jaja-dijo Sakuya mientras su gemela se tapa la cara de la pena con la sábana-Bueno falta explicarte algo muy importante. Naruto tendrá una cita con Sakuya Haruno, pero nunca dije que yo iba a salir con él.

-Espera, que estas pensando hacer-respondió Sakura quitándose la sábana de encima.

-Verás quien saldrá con Naruto y tratará de hacer todo lo que dije serás TÚ. Te harás pasar por mí con nuestro querido Naruto. Yo me encargaré de todo para convencerlo y hacerlo salir en la cita conmigo, bueno contigo. Lo único es que debes actuar como yo, lo cual no será ningún problema.

-¡UN SEGUNDO! Somos totalmente diferentes por si no te has dado cuenta. Tal vez pueda imitar algunas cosas pero lo que hayas hablado con Naruto no lo sabré y si me pregunta estaré en problemas. Además por si no lo has notado, por el pelo se dará cuenta de inmediato.

-Tranquila ya lo pensé. El pelo me lo puedo cortar de forma que asunto resuelto.

-En serio, Naruto puede ser un poco tonto; pero incluso él se extrañará de que Sakuya de un día para el otro tenga el pelo corto y actué algo sospechoso.

-¿Quién dijo que tendría el pelo corto? Me cortaré algo de cabello para ayudarte a parecer que tienes pelo largo; incluso creo que te quedaría bien dejarte crecer el cabello, te verías bien. Primero te peinaremos para tratar de parecer las colas que hago, luego usaremos unas extensiones, algo de maquillaje y listo.

-¿Te cortarás el cabello y todo para ayudarme con Naruto?

-Sakura, recuerda te lo dije. Te debo una muy grande por salvarme y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, eres mi gemela no crees que haría esto para ayudarte, solo asegúrate de no meter la pata con Naruto.

-Lo haré, gracias Sakuya… Un segundo, ¿Dijiste "peinaremos"? ¿A quién le mandaste esa ave?-en eso alguien entro a la habitación con una gran bolsa en su mano

-Hola a todas, Sakuya traje lo que me pediste y créeme que quiero saber esto-Sakura se dio la vuelta ya sabiendo por la voz quien era

-¿Ino? Trajiste a Ino para ayudarte-respondió Sakura sorprendida e incrédula a la elección de su hermana

-Por supuesto frentezota. No crees que me encantaría ver que se trae una de mis mejores amigas con un cambio de ropa, varias extensiones de cabello rosadas y tinte de cabello rosado del mismo tono…los cuales Sakuya costó mucho de encontrar.

-Lo sé, Ino. Pero en verdad te lo agradezco te va a gustar mucho este plan déjame explicártelo…

Pasaron un par de horas donde Ino luego de escuchar el plan de Sakuya, el cual la hizo reírse mucho, estuvo de acuerdo sólo para ver a Sakura salir de una vez por todas con Naruto. Ella se encargo de cortar un poco el cabello de Sakuya, algunos mechones largos teniendo cuidado de que mantenerlo lo suficientemente largo para el agrado de la kunoichi. Luego Ino peino a Sakura formando lo mejor posible las colitas características de Sakuya apenas pudo hacerlas aunque eran muy pequeñas. Luego Sakuya se encargo de "alargar" el cabello de Sakura, primero midiendo cuantas extensiones iba a necesitar comparando su cabello y el de Sakura. Ella había decidido cortarse su pelo ya que en caso de que Ino no encontrase extensiones iguales debería estar preparada a usar el suyo como reemplazo y teñir algunas extensiones para que se asemejasen a su tono de pelo. Por suerte, no tuvo que cortar tanto y las extensiones servían. Ella e Ino se encargaron de amarrar las extensiones de modo que al hacer las colitas el broche tapará esa parte.

Al final, Sakura se puso frente al espejo del baño para ver cómo había quedado y darse cuenta que, salvo por la ropa, se veía idéntica a su hermana. En eso vio como en el espejo aparecía detrás de ella Sakuya comprobando que ambas se veían idénticas.

-Ahora si te ves bien, Sakura. Sólo un par de detalles y estarás lista para hacerte pasar por mí.

-Chicas debo felicitarlas, al inicio no las creí capaces de hacerlo pero esta perfecto.

-Bueno, las dos se parecen, pero creo que Naruto no tardará en llegar. Se quedo vigilándote todo el tiempo y se fue luego de que despertaste, según me comentaron las enfermeras-Poniendo algo rojo de paso a Sakura- Si conozco algo de él no tardará en llegar, así que me voy para no levantar sospechas suerte.

**Fin del flashback **

-Sakuya-san, alza la cabeza. Vamos a recuperarla sana y salva-le respondió Kakashi tratando de parecer calmado pero en su interior sentía dudas si podrían lograrlo.

-Lo sé, gracias Kakashi sensei. Pero aparte de Sakura, me preocupa Naruto en este instante. Siento que fue mucho para él y por su mirada creo que mi hermana si se lo dijo…

-Sakuya-ahora fue su maestra Rin-¿Sabes que fue lo que hablaron Naruto y Sakura? Naruto está peor de lo que pensé por el rapto de Sakura.

-Creo saberlo, aunque siento que no es el momento para discutirlo y es algo personal para ellos-dijo Sakuya sin querer mirar a Naruto quien parecía envuelto en su pensamientos y como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre él.

-Bueno confió en ti, Sakuya, como siempre. Sólo quería saber si lo que hablaban pudo estar relacionado con el ataque, sin embargo parece que no. Hemos llegado apresuremos a hablar con la Hokage.

Los shinobis seguido por Naruto corrieron hasta la oficina de la Hokage donde Tsunade estaba histérica hablando con Shizune y Jiraiya al respecto del ataque a la aldea.

-SHIZUNE, ¿¡Cómo es posible que nadie viera quien atacará a la aldea!?-gritaba Tsunade poniéndose de pie.

-Le repito las explosiones fueron sorpresivas y no se vio nadie extraño. Además están muy lejos una de las otras y no parecen haber rastros de papeles bombas que era la suposición inicial de Ibiki.

-No crees que lo sé, por suerte no hay heridos de gravedad y los daños se van a poder reparar. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa al respecto de todo esto…

-Sientes que este ataque fue tan extraño que parece como una distracción-dijo Jiraiya quien estaba recostado a un lado de la habitación.

-Sí, y me preocupa que no sabemos cuál fue su plan-ahora notando a Kakashi y los demás que estaban en su oficina-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, deberían estar ayudando con el control de la situación?

El grupo, menos Naruto quien se quedo en el marco de la puerta, entro a la oficina. Entonces fue Rin quien habló:

-Disculpe Lady Tsunade, pero fueron los Tengu quienes atacaron la aldea y provocaron este desastre. Fue un ataque sorpresa no pudimos hacer nada…

-Rin ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma que fue lo que hicieron?-pregunto

-¡SE LLEVARON A SAKURA Y FUE TODO POR MI CULPA!-gritó Naruto furioso que incluso algo del chakra del Kyuubi se libero notándose en sus ojos.

-Calma Naruto, la traeremos de vuelta escucha a Lady Tsunade por unos instante. Por favor…-le dijo Sakuya, tratando de contener con sus brazos, el ninja la miró por unos instantes, estando aún insatisfecho se quedo allí y Jiraiya aprovecho para hablar sin quitarle la mirada a Naruto por si la situación se salía de control.

-Desde que los atacaron la primera vez he estado consiguiendo información acerca de ellos. Existe algo extraño en todo esto, si los Tengu buscan atraparlas a ustedes, ¿Por qué fueron por Sakura y no por ti?

-Jiraiya-sama, que quiere decir eso-le pregunto Kakashi confundido por las palabras del Sannin.

-Si el plan que ellos buscan es obtener el poder de los cerezos, es necesario obtener primero el chakra de Sakuya por su habilidad y fuerza, aunque tendrían poco tiempo para ir por la otra ya que contenerlo sería difícil. Luego irían por Sakura para usar su red de chakra para controlar el poder de ambos y usarlo a su antojo. Que fueran por Sakura es lo extraño ¿Qué te pasa Sakuya?

Jiraiya le pregunto eso porque la chica soltó un par de lágrimas y Naruto miro a otro lado buscando contenerse a su vez que presionaba con fuerza su mano. Kakashi, Yamato y Rin entendían parte de la situación, por su parte la Hokage y los otros no tenían idea.

-Ellos se llevaron a Sakura porque ella estaba vestida como yo, lo más seguro es que la atraparon pensando que era yo. Y ahora tienen a Sakura, ¿Qué le van a hacer a ella?

-Si no se dan cuenta que no eres tú, lo cual lamentablemente creo que será; la situación es crítica. Ellos harán un ritual para extraer todo su chakra, similar al que usan los Akatsuki para extraer los biju. Sakura no tiene mucho tiempo, ya que si hacen eso, tendremos un máximo de 2 horas desde el momento en que el ritual en que inicie para encontrarla y detenerlos o…

-¡BASTA, NO LO DIGA ERO-SENNIN!…. eso no le pasará a Sakura-al verlos a todos prosiguió-No puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada, me voy.

-Naruto, espera-le dijo Sakuya aún con lágrimas tratando de sujetarlo de su brazo, pero él la ignoro antes de irse a máxima velocidad y justo antes de que la pelirrosa lo siguiera Jiraiya se acerco y la detuvo.

-Déjalo, en este momento necesita estar a solas; pero debemos apresurarnos para rescatarla y evitar que el chico haga algo estúpido.

-Jiraiya-sama, qué es lo que le pasará a Sakura si no llegamos a tiempo-respondió la pelirrosa quien estaba bastante herida

-Lo mismo que le pasa a un jinchuriki cuando le extraen su bijuu…morirá-respondió fríamente Jiraiya y la chica se puso en el suelo de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro y soltó un llanto que los demás solo la vieron

-Primero por mi estúpido plan tienen a Sakura y Naruto esta intratable porque se la llevaron frente a él, todo es culpa mía…

-¡Suficiente, Sakuya!-sorprendido fue Rin quien le grito y eso hizo que su alumna la mirará sorprendida al igual que todos los demás presentes en la habitación

-Deja de estar culpándose por lo que paso y sentir lástima por ti. En vez de eso actúa de una buena vez. Si te quedas aquí, no la podrás salvar y sé que no quieres hacer eso-ahora estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Ahora levántate y demuéstrame que la chica que crie puede soportar esto y darle su merecido a esos tres de una vez por todas.

-Sí eso haremos y los detendremos-dijo la Hokage- Debemos evitarlo, irán todos ustedes a rescatarla junto con Naruto, Yamato quédate para reunir a los shinobis de otros equipo y buscar a Sai que se les unirá apenas pueda. Puede ser que Akatsuki ataque, pero no perderemos a Sakura. Jiraiya ve con ellos y traeremos de rastrearlos con la ayuda de Neji, Hinata o Kiba.

-Lady Tsunade, el equipo de Kurenai no se encuentra cerca y Neji habría que buscarlo porque por la conmoción del ataque todos los shinobis están distraídos y atendiendo la emergencia-respondió Shizune

-Entonces necesitamos una forma para encontrarla y como esos sujetos lo han planeado deben haber previsto bloquear cualquier rastro de Sakura en ese caso-respondió Jiraiya.

-Pero ellos piensan que fue Sakuya a quien se llevaron. Por lo que el olor que tienen es el de las dos, si tratarán de bloquear el rastro de una sería el directamente generado por la persona o el de la ropa. Entonces necesitaríamos algo con una esencia u olor tan intenso que pueda seguirse por Pakkun, sea de Sakura o de Sakuya-dijo Kakashi-sensei en eso Sakuya recordó algo muy importante.

**Flashback**

Sakuya había logrado convencer a Naruto de seguirlo a la habitación y con algo de "intimidación" se aseguro de que el rubio no entrará y viera a su hermana. A veces el miedo por la paliza que podían dar ella o su hermana, o peor ambas, era suficiente para asustar a Naruto. Cuando ella vio a Sakura sentada pensativa, con las manos juntas y presionándola con algo de temor, mirando por la ventana. Sakuya respiro profundo y se acerco para susurrarle

-Tranquila lo harás bien, hermana-Sakura se levanto y su hermana la revisó para ver si se veía exactamente igual a ella ahora con sus ropas normales. La blusa amarrilla con mangas blancas, la falda verde, las colitas a ambos lados con sus broches en el mismo lugar y forma. Todo hasta el momento se veía bien, era como verse en el espejo salvo…

-Parece ya estás lista aunque te falta algo, ya sé…-en eso Sakuya se dirigió a la mesa de noche para agarrar su gorro blanco y se lo puso a su hermana en la cabeza con cuidado para que quedará igual que ella idéntica y con una sonrisa mostro su satisfacción por su trabajo-Recuerda hacer todo según al plan que te dije y pregúntale qué siente por las dos, directamente.

-Ya te dije que es mala idea, con respecto a eso no y no-se acercó para decirle con cuidado-Ni creo que sea lo mejor seguir con lo de esta cita.

-Cumple con tu palabra, una apuesta es una apuesta y lo acordamos. Ahora dile hermanita porque fuiste tú quien se lo dijo.

-Uno "hermanita", él no se acordará y dos no quiero lastimarlo y que pasa si…

-Por todos los cielos, VE AHORA, ambos son iguales y seguro nos está escuchando. No es así, ¡Naruto, QUE TE DIJE DE ESPIARNOS!

…

Luego de que Sakura explicará de mala gana lo de la "cita", buscando evitar mencionar esa palabra; ambas gemelas le dijeron a Naruto que no entrará a su habitación lo suficientemente fuerte para que le quedara claro. En ese momento, Sakuya asomó su cabeza al pasillo y cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto ya se había ido fue con su hermana para los detalles finales de su plan. Sakura respiro profundo y se miro en el espejo cuando entro su gemela:

-Asombrada por el parecido, luego me agradecerás por este trabajo. Recuerda que debes preguntarle con confianza y asegúrate de estar en un lugar apartado para sea algo de los dos y que nadie interrumpa. Si dice lo que esperas y creo, confiésale lo que sientes.

-Seguro me detestará por mentirle…

-Sí eso pasa yo me encargaré de decirle que fue mi plan todo el tiempo y que sólo lo seguiste porque tú lo quieres.

-En verdad… eres despreciable a veces-

-Lo sé-Sakuya cambio su semblante a uno serio y mirando a Sakura continuó-Hay algo que necesito que le hables con él de un aspecto muy importante es sobre aquello que hablamos aquella noche sobre Kushina.

-¿Descubriste algo con respecto a ella?-dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

-Sí, tengo un par de fotos e información aunque nada concluyente de que es la madre de Naruto. Creo que lo que no viene puede ser que nunca estuviera o el papel fuera parte de un señuelo para atraerme, ya que puedo asegurarte que fue allí donde lograron usar el jutsu para controlarme.

-¿Y estás segura que es confiable esa información aunque la dieron ellos?

-Pudo ser una trampa, pero puedo asegurarte que esos papeles son oficiales y las fotos calzan con la descripción de Kushina incluso partes que no recordaba. Por lo que creo estoy segura si es información real. Y ¿Puedo confiarte algo?

-Con todo lo que hemos pasado aún haces esa pregunta-dijo cruzando sus brazos con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Quisiera con todo mí ser que fuera cierto y ella sea su madre. Luego te mostraré la foto de Kushina, siento que para mí tiene algo de parecido con Naruto, mínimo, pero algo.

-Sí, merece saberlo para tenerlo. ¿Por qué quieres que se lo diga yo?

-Van a tener calma y tranquilidad, lo cual en estos días y más en esta aldea es difícil de conseguir. Además si alguien lo conoce mejor que nadie eres tú; sabrás como decírselo y ayudarlo según como reaccione. Confió en ti para esto.

-Lo haré. Bueno, es ahora o nunca deséame suerte.

-No la necesitarás, mas si tiene mi gorro. Únicamente asegúrate de que NO le pase nada a eso o me encargaré de ti. Si lo pierdes…no querrás saberlo…

**Fin del flashback**

-¡Mi gorro!-exclamó Sakuya llamando la atención de todos

-Sakura esta vestida como yo por completo y si hay algo que nunca se ha despegado de mí es mi gorro, lo tengo desde que soy pequeña. Si necesitáramos algo para seguir a Sakura, en caso de que ellos bloquearán su olor, podremos usar mi esencia para rastrearla.

-Ok, perfecto. Es hora de llamar a Pakkun, ¡Jutsu de invocación!-dijo Kakashi sin darse cuenta que Rin realizaba las mismas posiciones de mano para hacer su propia invocación. Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta ella le dijo con seguridad.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos si vamos a actuar rápido, Kakashi-kun.

Por un lado del humo salía el perro pequeño café de Kakashi, Pakkun, mientras que del otro salía una especie de perro Beagle con un chaleco violeta oscuro.

-Haremos esto ya que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra podemos perder más el tiempo. Kaede- dirigiéndose a su perro- quiero que vengas conmigo y con Kakashi necesitamos que sigas el rastro del gorro de Sakuya que lo tiene su hermana. Pakkun quédate con Sakuya para que ella haga entrar en razón a Naruto y de una vez nos sigan. Si el rastro del gorro se desvanece podremos usar el de Sakura, el cual sólo Pakkun conoce el olor. Lady Tsunade apenas puede enviaremos una señal para que los refuerzos puedan llegar.

-Bien, rápido y vayan de una vez. Kakashi, Rin, les encargo a Sakura; Jiraiya ve con ellos-Cuando los shinobis y Kaede desaparecieron Tsunade se acerco y detuvo a la pelirrosa.

- Sakuya espera un segundo.

-Lady Tsunade, no hay tiempo que perder…mi hermana está en peligro.

-Lo sé, pero si vas a buscar a Naruto sin un rumbo no vale la pena. Él está herido y culpándose seguro irá al lugar donde fueron esos dos y tratará de ir por allí. ¿Pakkun puedes oler el rastro de Naruto?

-Sí, está cerca y moviéndose podremos alcanzarlo rápido si salimos ya-respondió el perro a lo que afirmaron ambas kunoichis.

-Sakuya debes asegúrate de que Naruto entre en razón y no esté echándose la culpa de todo o trate de hacer algo lo suficientemente estúpido antes de ir por Sakura. Tanto por su bien como el de los demás, no debe permitir que el Kyuubi se salga de control ahora. Yo iré con tus padres a decirles la situación… ¡QUÉ ESPERAN VAYAN YA!

Luego de que la chica y el perro, la Hokage miró por la ventana cerrando los ojos por un segundo pidió al cielo que todo saliera bien porque el panorama no era el mejor para sus shinobis.

…

Sakuya iba a máxima velocidad siguiendo a Pakkun, saltando por los edificios de la aldea, pasando por las edificaciones dañadas por las explosiones de los Tengu. Llego al lugar donde su hermana fue raptada y Pakkun se detuvo por el momento para ubicar el rastro ya que parecía confundirse ya que como él había caminado por allí durante la cita el rastro era extraño. En un instante, el perro comenzó a correr y mientras la pellirosa lo seguía escuchó:

-Es por allá, se dirige a los bosques de la aldea. No puedo equivocarme ahora, solo te recomiendo ir con cuidado ya que siento que su chakra está actuando extraño y creo que se siente la energía del Kyuubi. Actuemos con cuidado

La chica solo se decía en su mente"_Naruto…voy a ayudarte a salir de esta, ya que si alguien es el héroe que puede salvar a Sakura, ese eres tú". _En el bosque encontró un claro que era un campo de entrenamiento con tres troncos, donde esta Naruto golpeando un árbol con toda su fuerza se podía sentir al acercarse un chakra distancia.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡NO PUDE! Lo intente, mande varios clones pero no hay ningún rastro de Sakura, fui a donde están y nada, nada. No sé que más hacer para encontrarla y el tiempo se acaba, no quiero que ella….

-Déjanos ayudarte Naruto…

-¡NO!-allí Sakuya se estremeció un poco por el chakra rojo que emanaba Naruto-No quiero que más gente que quiero sea lastimada por mi culpa, yo debo hacerlo esto sólo aunque me atrapen o muera. Sakura estaba frente a mí y no pude protegerla de ellos ni siquiera pude hacer algo. No pude hacer nada salvo dejar que se la llevarán para dañarla ni siquiera fui capaz de ayudarla cuando me necesita, como fui incapaz de proteger a alguien muy valiosa para mí.

-¡Y no crees que para mí ella también es valiosa!-le gritó Sakuya buscando hacerlo reaccionar mientras se acercaba a él viendo que el chakra rojo se disipaba algo-Ella es mi hermana por lo que es muy importante para mí. Puede ser la única con la que peleo y me llevo mal, pero sin ella a mí lado no es lo mismo; no regresé a casa para perder a la hermana que acabo de recuperar y estoy seguro que Sakura es algo similar para ti. Todos estamos ayudando y vamos a luchar con todo para que ella regrese. Ahora estás aquí culpándote, mientras Sakura está a merced de esos infelices. ¡El Naruto que conozco NO se rinde y cae así ahora! Le prometiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke no, entonces prométete a ti mismo recuperar a Sakura ya que si ella estuviera aquí te haría dejar esa actitud y luchar-Naruto en ese instante la vio, el chakra del Kyuubi había desaparecido se acercó a ella.

-Si estuviera aquí tal vez me hubiera mandado a volar por actuar así o gritado; pero lo haría todo por hacerme recapacitar-ahora mirándola a los ojos aún cabizbajo-No quiero imaginar el mundo sin ella.

-Lo sé, por eso la vamos a traer de vuelta. Además sé que harás todo lo que puedas para rescatarla, en eso tiene en común ambos, son demasiado testarudos para dejar que los ayuden y en que harán todo lo que puedan por el bienestar del otro. Ella estará bien, sé que lo haremos-entonces le dio un abrazo amistoso al rubio para animarlo.

-No quiero interrumpirlos en este tierno momento, pero debemos alcanzar a Kakashi y los otros.

-Entendido, llévanos a donde están ellos. Vamos Sakuya-chan.

Sakuya asintió con la cabeza y los dos shinobis se fueron siguiendo el rastro de Pakkun para alcanzar a Kakashi, Rin y Jiraiya que tenían el rastro hacia la guarida donde estaban los Tengu con Sakura. Sin embargo, no sabían que los estaban esperando para enfrentarlos.

…

Tengur estaba mirando al bosque que estaba alrededor de su guarida donde sabía perfectamente que pronto llegarían los ninjas de Konoha a rescatar al cerezo que atraparon. Por su parte Tenkai había soltado a la chica de la envoltura de tierra para en su lugar unas fuertes cadenas de roca que la atarán de los brazos a lo alto de la cueva. Tenfur viendo la escena hizo un jutsu de invocación para traer una gran estatua cuyas manos estaban a cada lado de la pelirrosa. Cuando Tenkai se alejo de la chica asegurándose de que las cadenas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes en caso de despertará durante el ritual, miró a su compañero y le dijo:

-Pasaron 16 años, pero por fin lograremos la meta de tener el poder de los cerezos gemelos bajo nuestro control

-Sí, con el chakra cambiante de esta chica conquistaremos nuestro objetivo. Espera ¡Cómo es posible esto!…-dijo Tenfur al darse cuenta que la chica estaba comenzando a despertar de su genjutsu.

-¿Dónde estoy?... Naruto, él lo estaban atacando…-respondió la chica abriendo con dificultad sus ojos y recordando lo último que vio.

-No es imposible que el cerezo del chakra cambiante reaccione tan pronto, a menos que ella no lo sea…-respondió Tenfur mientras Tenkai se acerco a donde estaba la chica para sentir su chakra.

-¡NO LO ES! Trajimos a la equivocada, esta es la otra solo que esta vestida como su hermana-respondió furioso el Tengu, hasta que recapacito-No importa, aún así vendrán los tontos de Konoha y de fijo la otra gemela con el jinchūriki. Podremos capturar a las dos y al Kyubbi.

-Suéltenme ahora mismo. ¿¡Que van hacerme ustedes!?-dijo Sakura tratando de romper las cadenas concentrando todo su chakra

-Parece que esta es valiente. No te preocupes no dolerá mucho jajaja. Solo adelantamos lo que te iba a pasar a tu hermana y luego a ti. Con esto te extraeremos todo tu chakra, el cual tiene la capacidad de permitir un excelente control y al unirse con el de tu gemela nos permitirá usarlo para nuestro beneficio.

-No lo permitiré-Sakura se movía con fuerza y comenzaba a romper un poco la cadena hasta que Tenkai hizo una posición de manos para hacer más cadenas más gruesas y que la ataron con más fuerza inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas.

-Lo siento, trabajamos mucho para esto y ahora también nos sirve de señuelo. Tus amigos no durarán en venir a tratar de rescatarte, sin embargo les preparamos varias sorpresitas para detenerlos y dejarnos la mesa servida para la mejor captura de todas hasta Akatsuki estará satisfecho.

Sakura entendió a que se referían y siguió tratando de moverse hasta que Tenkai llamó al de mascara azul y le dijo algo al oído. Entonces le mencionó:

-No te preocupes, tengo algo de piedad. Él hará caer en otro genjutsu para no escuchar tus gritos mientras sacamos el chakra y tu vida se va. Que mal debes sentirte, ser sólo un estorbo, incapaz de ayudarlos y nada más complicar sus vidas.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar porque de inmediato sintió como el genjutsu la envolvía y caía en él. Una vez que la cabeza de la pelirrosa cayó, los dos enmascarados se posicionaron sobre cada mano de la estatua realizando a gran velocidad muchas posiciones de mano iniciando el ritual para extraer el chakra de Sakura.

…

-_Entonces es este es el final de todo-_pensaba Sakura quien sentía como poco a poco se iba la energía de su cuerpo.

_-__**No, no puede ser así. Hemos luchado demasiado, tenemos a nuestros amigos, tenemos una nueva hermana y Naruto. Debe haber una forma de huir.**_

_**-**__Yo también quiero luchar y todo pero estamos atrapadas. Lo que no soporte es que de nuevo me volví una carga para Naruto al final de todo. Sólo quisiera tener un instante para decirle que a él en verdad lo amo._

_-__**Es triste saber que llegaste a esta conclusión hasta ahora. Pensé que cuando Naruto cayó por el abismo te habías dado cuenta y al recuperarlo se lo dirías. Como aquella noche cuando bailamos con él. **_

_-Lo sé y eso es lo peor, tuve la oportunidad intentar estar con él y la deje ir. Por lo menos, hay algo que me alivia y es que por lo menos sé que Naruto si siente algo por mí y es más que una amistad, él me ama de verdad. Tuve la fe en Sasuke por ese recuerdo en que me alaga por algo que odio como mi frente, sin saber que todo este tiempo fue Naruto. Él siempre me ha querido y preocupado por mí, incluso sacrificaba todo por verme feliz y nunca pude devolverle, darle las gracias suficientes por todo o responder a sus sentimientos. Quien hubiera dicho que ese pequeño sentimiento de amistad creció hasta volverse en esto, amarlo. Y sabes se siente bien este sentimiento de amar y ser amada._

_-__**Sí, todo esto se lo debemos a Sakuya. Si no hubiese sido por ella no lo habríamos logrado. Quizás la hayamos "odiado" algo por intentar quitarnos a Naruto, pero en verdad que se lució con esto. **_

_**-**__Sí, ella es una gran hermana y la extrañaré. Lo bueno es que ella podrá acompañar a papá y mamá cuando no estemos, igual a Naruto. Si no estamos, sólo espero que él pueda ser feliz y logre cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, siempre estaremos junto a él aunque no lo vea… Demonios esto apesta no quiero irme así como un lastre._

_-__**Quisiera seguir hablando y pensar en algo, pero cada vez siento más difícil hablar contigo.**_

_-Es como si todo se oscurecerá poco a poco _

…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡Rin-sensei!-los dos maestros se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon las voces de sus alumnos llamándolos juntos con Pakkun. Los dos shinobis y Jiraiya se detuvieron por un instante para que los dos jóvenes los alcanzarán y tomarán un breve respiro.

-¿Ya saben dónde está Sakura, dattebayo?

-Sí, parece que el rastro nos lleva hasta allá-dijo Kaede sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto-Sakuya ¿Segura que este chico nos ayudará, lo veo algo…?

-Claro que sí, Kaede. Entonces que tan lejos estamos de donde ellos se ubican

-No, y si mi nariz no me falla, tu hermana se encuentra dentro de esta cueva que esta.

-Sí, tiene todo la razón. El olor de Sakura también lo siento adelante aunque hay unas extraños cerca, creo que unos tres-Naruto al oír al perro ninja

-Apresurémonos cada segundo que pase, es valioso para Sakura. Pero hay que estar atentos ya que siento que nos van a estar esperando con alguna trampa o emboscarnos-dijo Kakashi quien descubrió su Sharingan para prepararse ya que algo le indicaba que este último tramo sería muy peligroso

Todos los shinobis se prepararon para avanzar, el tiempo estaba en su contra pero iban confiados. Los perros iban adelante del grupo detrás estaba Sakuya y Naruto, sus sensei miraban a los lados para asegurarse de que no los siguieran y por último Jiraiya. Sin darse cuenta, los ninjas habían ingresado a un campo envuelto con una especie de hilo con chakra que rodeada los alrededores de la cueva, lo cual a lo lejos sacaba una diabólica sonrisa de Tengur quien sabía que ahora su plan avanzaba a la segunda etapa.

Jiraiya iba detrás del grupo para estar atento cuando sintió un fuerte chakra a su alrededor entonces gritó:

-Dispersen, estamos dentro de una trampa.

Los shinobis apenas reaccionaron porque en el lugar donde estaban, una torre de fuego apareció como si la erupción de un volcán.

-No se queden quietos-gritó Kakashi mientras se alejaba del fuego-Estas son similares a las explosiones que atacaron la aldea, por lo que lo más seguro es que las controla donde saldrán.

Los ninjas de Konoha se movieron de un lado a otro brotaban más flamas del suelo. Intentaban avanzar rápida pero el fuego los igualaba casi en velocidad. Kakashi, Jiraiya y Rin esquivaban con velocidad las flamas intentando ver si había algun patrón en las explosiones; por su parte Sakuya y Naruto trataban de simplemente avanzar pero las flamas se lo evitaban y apenas podían esquivar el fuego. En eso Kakashi descubre como una especie de hilos de chakra que se enredaban con los árboles e incluso tocaban el suelo.

-Jiraiya-sama, los arboles tienen una especie de hilo de chakra en la parte que detecta nuestra posición. Necesitamos destruirlos para evitar que sigan atacan detectándonos tan fácil.

-Ok, déjame encargarme de estos a la derecha. Rin me ayudas-Ella asintió con la cabeza y saltó para atacar

-¡Estilo de agua, Disparos Múltiples de Agua!-grito Rin atacando con fuerza a los delgados hilos que apenas veía cortándose con facilidad e incluso ataco los que estaba más adelante para facilitar su paso

-¡Estilo de fuego, Jutsu Dragón de Fuego!-Jiraiya mando las flamas directo a los hilos del lado opuesto quemando todos lo que habían tanto en los arboles como en el suelo y como los hilos se entrecruzaban las flamas avanzaban destruyendo otros.

Por último Kakashi hizo un chidori y usando su sharingan cortó los hilos que habían quedado todavía en el camino incluso los que estaban delante de su alumno y Sakuya. En ese instante Sakuya y Naruto se detuvieron y voltearon para ver lo que sus sensei habían logrado, quedando sorprendidos del poder de ellos.

-Excelente, Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin. Ahora tenemos vía libre para donde esta Sakura-chan y parece que todo está bien…

En eso la tierra tembló y los shinobis saltaron cuando aparecieron 3 ciempiés gigantes rojos cuyas tenazas eran filosas como navajas, además de una araña de igual tamaño blanca cuyos colmillos estaban cubiertos con veneno.

-Naruto, nunca, pero nunca digas se te ocurra decir en un campo de batalla que todo está bien-le dijo Sakuya mirándolo mientras los ciempiés se dirigían contra ellos.

Por su parte, los adultos trataban de ver la forma en cómo atacarlo, sin embargo no encontraban un punto débil para derrotarlos rápido y para empeorar la araña se quedaba atrás lanzando hilos que parecían ser duros como el hielo, mientras que las tenazas de los ciempiés podían calentarse y alcanzar elevadas temperaturas. Jiraiya lanzo un ataque de fuego para alejar a los insectos y le dijo al grupo:

-Esto es una distracción para que perdamos tiempo. Naruto, me voy a quedar aquí y lucharé contra ellos. Ustedes vayan todos y rescaten a Sakura.

-¡Estás loco, Ero-sennin! Ellos son demasiados necesitarás ayuda de al menos uno de nosotros, dattebayo.

-El objetivo de esto es salvar a Sakura. En este instante estas invocaciones son sólo para retrasarnos y que ellos terminen el ritual, deben destruir lo que sea que usen para extraer el chakra y así salvarán a Sakura. Además, Naruto recuerda que yo soy el Gran Sabio Jiraiya y pudo llamar a unos amigos nuestros para derrotarlos e igualar el juego, si sabe a lo que me refiero…

Naruto entendió y comenzó a moverse indicándole a los demás que lo siguieran y cuando los ciempiés iban a atacarlos una gran cortina de humo apareció revelando a 3 sapos gigantes siendo uno de esos el jefe sapo, Gamabunta.

-Apresúrense, nos queda poco tiempo y deben pasar a los Tengu.

-Lo haremos, gracias Ero-sennin.

-Sólo asegúrate de salvar a tu chica, mocoso.

Entonces los 4 shinobis desaparecieron dejando al sabio de los sapos contra los insectos mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-_Tú puedes hacerlo, Naruto. Si derrotaste a Kakuzu, podrás con sus alumnos. Mi único temor es haya fallado con el tiempo y que a Sakura le extraigan todo su chakra antes de que puedan salvarla. Sakura resiste la ayuda va en camino._

-Jiraiya, estás listo para aniquilar esta plaga-le preguntó Gamabunta mientras sacaba su espada

_-_A la carga, Gamabunta es hora de aplastar bichos.

…

**Les dejo aquí este capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo veremos la confrontación final entre Naruto, Sakuya, Rin y Kakashi contra el trío Tengu. El tiempo se acaba y queda un gran obstáculo ¿Podrán salvarla a Sakura a tiempo o habrán llegado tarde? En el siguiente capítulo, una traición se dará en el campo final de batalla donde la lealtad no existe, la frontera entre la vida y la muerte se hará cada vez más delgada para Sakura cuando se sumerge en ese vacío, y alguien importante, que ha sido mencionado, una aparición. Todo eso junto en el penúltimo capítulo de las Gemelas Haruno "Confrontación final: El poder del zorro y los cerezos"**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden el review. **


	21. Confrontación Final: El poder del zorro

Capítulo 21: Confrontación Final: El poder del zorro y los cerezos

El equipo de cuatro ninjas avanzaba mientras escucha las explosiones y el sonido del metal del combate entre Jiraiya con los insectos gigantes. Naruto se volvió por un segundo para ver a Gamabunta usar su espada para intentar golpear a dos ciempiés. Otro sapo azul verdoso trataba de impactar a uno de los ciempiés pero la bestia era escurridiza y lo atacaba con sus tenazas que podían ponerse en llamas para tratar de quemarlo. Por su parte, un sapo con kimono negro que tenía una especie de escudo intentaba atacar con su sasumata detener a la araña que su hilo congelaba parte del escudo. El combate era muy parejo y Jiraiya intentaba hacer combinación para detener a las invocaciones.

-Naruto, deja a Jiraiya con su pelea y escucha con atención lo que haremos una vez que lleguemos-le dijo Kakashi a Naruto mientras se agrupaban conforme avanzaban de un árbol a otro.

-Una vez dentro quiero que ustedes dos-señalado Rin a Sakuya y Naruto-No se metan en combate directo contra los enemigos y quédense detrás nuestro en todo momento.

-Pero Rin-sensei son más…

-No me interrumpas, Sakuya. Ustedes deben llegar como sea con Sakura, el tiempo apremia y si se detienen a ayudarnos será un problema. Ellos sólo buscan retrasarnos para obtener su objetivo. Además un antiguo miembro de ANBU y yo somos capaces de luchar con ellos usando todos nuestros trucos. ¿Entendieron los dos?-termino de decir firmemente Rin a los dos jóvenes que se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Naruto, Sakuya una vez dentro deben tener cuidado ya que estarán por su cuenta. Y no dudo que tengan alguna trampa o sorpresa adicional. Sólo espero que la batalla de Jiraiya sirva como distracción y hacerles creer que nosotros seguimos allí-dijo Kakashi a su vez que Rin le tomo de la mano para darle su apoyo, gesto que no paso desapercibido por sus alumnos, sin embargo no era momento para esas cosas.

…

En la cueva, Tengur estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas fijando su mirada en el combate que se desarrollaba en el bosque. Sus ojos amarillos que reflejaban la oscuridad de su interior estaban atentos al desarrollo de la batalla.

-Tal parece que mi invocación parece que te está ayudando a no quedar mal, Tengur-el enmascarado se volteo para ver a su compañero de azul

-Tenfur, no deberías de estar más atento en la chica del cerezo que en las batallas que no te corresponden. Por si no lo has notado tu araña congelada esta sola contra una rana o sapo, yo que sé, pero no está haciendo la gran cosa. Mis ciempiés de lava luchan contra el sannin y otras dos criaturas y por lo menos los están hiriendo.

-¿Y los otros ninjas que detectas con los hilos? Me dijiste que había más o por fin fuiste útil y los mataste con tu fuego.

-No-dijo molesto Tengur-Creo que sobrevivieron, no sé en verdad porque ellos cortaron los hilos que estaban en el bosque y no puedo detectarlos. Esos hilos se conectaban con el árbol y con un poco de chakra usaba el bosque como radar. De alguna forma se dieron cuenta y aniquilaron todos los hilos.

-¡IDIOTA! Como no lo impediste es tu deber contenerlo o matarlos antes de que pusieran un pie aquí.

-Es sólo un contratiempo, lo importante es que el Sannin no está con ellos. Sin importar cuantos lleguen, podremos encargarnos. Hablando de encargarnos, no deberías regresar a vigilar que la estatua extraiga todo el chakra de la chica.

-Por eso no hay problema. Tenkai y yo aceleramos todo el poder de la estatua para absorber su poder. La chica ha resistido mucho y ha luchado para evitar que le extraigamos su chakra; aún no entiendo cómo se ha aferrado a su vida si esta en un genjutsu. Pero no importa ya queda poco tiempo para completar el ritual de forma que no es necesario cuidarla. ¿Cuánto crees que durarán en llegar?-Pregunto Tenfur de forma que el de la máscara roja ignoro la batalla y se dirigió a él.

-No sé, ni me importa. Sólo quiero poner mis manos sobre el chico del Kyuubi y la mujer de ese grupo. Nadie humilla al Gran Tengur y me vive para contarlo…

Entonces sin darse cuenta, cuatro sombras saltaron hasta la entrada de la cueva. Fue tan rápido la aparición de los shinobis de Konoha que ambos enmascarados no fueron capaces siquiera de reaccionar cuando fueron atacados por un jutsu de fuego y disparos de agua que los hicieron retroceder a los dos Tengu lo suficiente. Kakashi y Rin sacaron una kunai preparándose para lo que pudieran hacer sus enemigos.

-Parece que fue más pronto de lo que pensé…La pelea que estaba esperando y tengo ganas de arreglar cuentas con ellos. Tenfur no te entrometas en mi camino que es un mano a mano con ese jinchuriki. Aún recuerdo ese combate en el acandilado y es hora de resolverlo-dijo Tengur levantándose concentrando chakra en su mano para generar electricidad

-Voy a encargarme de él de una vez y por todas-Naruto se preparaba para ir contra su rival; sin embargo Kakashi se cruzo en medio con su brazo y le dijo.

-Detente, solamente te está provocando para que luches contra él. Eres más listo que él, yo me encargaré de esto. ¡Solo hazme caso!

-Ahora deben luchar tus amigos por ti. Bueno, eso explica porque no fuiste capaz de ayudar a esa chica de cabello rosado. Debiste ver sus lágrimas y gritos cuando la traíamos hacia a cada, ese sufrimiento y todo fue por tu culpa. Quizá no la querías si no intentaste nada para salvarla…

Naruto estaba furioso en ese momento quería aniquilarlo por haber hecho sufrir a Sakura, pero Kakashi lo sujeto de nuevo antes de que hiciera.

-¡Recuerda lo importante es salvarla!

Kakashi perdió su concentración al parar a Naruto y no vio cuando se dirigía Tengur hacia ellos para impactarlo con esfera eléctrica a máxima velocidad. Sin embargo, el enmascarado fue recibido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo neutralizo y lo hizo chocar contra la pared de roca.

-Creo que debes recordar una regla básica de combate shinobi, Kakashi-kun. No se le da la espalda a tu oponente-Rin se acercó a él y con la mirada puesto a Tenfur quien sólo se había quedado allí concentrando su poder y le dijo

-El sujeto de viento es todo mío y tú ve por el de rojo con cuidado que no quiero tener que salvarte todo el tiempo.

-Rin-chan, yo…

-No creas que te dejaré solo en esto. Yo me encargaré de ellos de una vez por toda. Naruto, Sakuya apenas vean la oportunidad aléjense sin dudar ni un segundo. Es nuestro trabajo rescatar a nuestra compañera.

-¡SÍ!-dijeron los dos de forma que se dispersaron, buscando luchar contra los Tengu y que Naruto y Sakuya pudieran pasar.

Tenfur activo su armadura de viento, la cual le permitía moverse con más velocidad. En el instante en que se acercaron las dos kunoichis, él comenzó a esquivar las patadas y golpes que les mandaban. Si Sakuya se alejaba, él iba donde ella para enfrentarla y retenerla allí. Por su parte, los ataques de Rin no buscaban causar gran daño, por el contrario buscaban conectarlo para que Sakuya diera un segundo impacto y ella fuese por Sakura. Aunque todo parecía ser inservible la gran velocidad del oponente.

Tenfur seguía moviéndose como si estuviera en un baile para evitar los ataques. En eso, y cuando vio que ambas ninjas estaban con la guardia baja, decidió contraatacar usando sus navajas de viento. Los cortes rozaron el brazo izquierdo de Rin quien soltó un leve grito de dolor, para que luego siguiera con el ataque en las piernas de la mujer. Rin de forma casi automática se puso la mano sobre la herida para sanarse. Entonces fue por Sakuya, a quien por milímetros alcanzaban a impactar; pero no contaba con la audacia del cerezo quien uso su chakra cambiante para crear una especie de escudo a lo largo del brazo que bloqueo el ataque del Tengu. Logro detenerlo por un segundo para crear el espacio para atacar.

-¡Esto es por raptar a mi hermana!- Concentro su chakra al mejor estilo de Sakura pero en vez de su mano, fue a su pie para darle una patada que lo dejo sin aire aunque de pie. Viendo que iba a ser impactado por un golpe reforzado en la cara uso taijutsu para contrarrestarlo y luego creó un escudo de chakra para detener el impacto.

-¡Demonios es muy rápido!

-Y esto es solo el comienzo, me encargaré que acompañes a tu hermana en el más allá después.

-Al más allá es donde te enviaremos primero-Sakuya concentró su chakra cambiante uniendo sus manos para crear una parvada de aves que se dirigieron contra él de una forma tan rápida que eran como una lluvia de kunais a máxima velocidad. Las aves chocaban contra el escudo creando un resplandor frente al enmascarado.

-Sin importancia, tus golpes son muy débiles comparados con esta barrera, prepárate a volar-justo antes de que atacará recordó algo muy importante que descuido.

"_¿Donde está la otra mujer?"_

-¡Ahora Sakuya!-Tenfur se volvió sorprendido ya que el brillo de las explosiones contra su escudo lo distrajeron y Rin aprovecho para atacar por detrás con disparos de agua logrando quebrar su escudo. Quedando en medio de dos ataque sólo pudo reaccionar enviando con su técnica de bestia de palma de viento ráfagas de viento contra Rin, instante que Sakuya aprovecho para huir. Al darse cuenta, Tenfur intentó alcanzarla solo que choco contra la kunai de Rin.

-Tu pelea es conmigo.

…

Tengur se levantó de entre las y fue directo contra Naruto lanzando un llamarada para bloquear el paso. Al verlo, Kakashi busco el combate mano a mano, pero varios clones de Naruto aparecieron a su lado para atacar. Los ninjas de la hoja al acercarse fueron recibido por una lanza de truenos.

-No creas que permitiré al jinchuriki del Kyuubi huir. Luego mataré a la mujer y me encargaré que lo veas.

-Kakashi-sensei, será más difícil de lo que pensamos-le dijo Naruto mientras creaba más clones de sombra que fueran a la pelea.

-Sí…Naruto crea tantos clones como puedas y te garantizaré que podrás llegar con Sakura-le dijo el ninja que copia en voz baja.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero entendió muy bien cuando hizo 30 clones que fueron directo contra Tengur; quien simplemente se preparo con las palmas eléctricas para aniquilarlos a todos esperando hallar al verdadero. Los pocos clones que quedaban lo rodearon, se miraron entre sí y como una ráfaga naranja mandaron un ataque simultáneo lo cual no sorprendió al enmascarado quien liberando una gran onda eléctrica desde su cuerpo. Eso alcanzo a detenerlos a todos… menos a uno que se agacho. Sin embargo, no creía lo que veía cuando el que estaba abajo tenía una Raikeri en la mano listo para atacar.

Tengur no pudo hacer nada cuando la explosión le dio de lleno en el pecho; causándole un gran daño, destrozando gran parte de su armadura y dejando expuesto la piel que comenzaba a cerrarse con los hilos característicos de su maestro Kakuzo. Al retomar el aire vio como el Naruto que lo ataco con el Raikeri desaparecía en una nube de humo revelando a Kakashi, mientras que a lo lejos el verdadero Naruto se alejaba para unirse con Sakuya.

-¿En qué instante…sucedió todo?-preguntó jadeante Tengur.

-Cuando te ocupabas de los clones, pensaste que Naruto iría allí por lo que me transforme en Naruto para atacarte sin sospechar mientras que el verdadero se hizo pasar por mí para avanzar. Ese ataque fue por amenazar a mi novia, ahora te juró que no saldrás de esta vivo.

-Me parece bien, hombre contra hombre.

…

Sus maestros les habían dado el tiempo para escapar sin haber sufrido casi ningún daño. Naruto y Sakuya se adentraban en lo profundo de la cueva siempre con un ojo atento por si el tercer miembro de los Tengu los trataba de sorprender. Los ruidos de explosiones y de metal contra metal provenientes de la batalla de Kakashi y Rin, aún se podía escuchar en el interior de la guarida. La preocupación de los jóvenes ninjas crecía cada vez al adentrarse en la cueva hasta que al final de la profunda cueva encontraron una gran estatua. La estatua tenía forma humana sólo que era del torso a la cabeza, la cabeza tenía unos grandes ojos que brillaban con un tono azul y parecía tener una máscara puesta. Del cuello, cruzando por el pecho hasta llegar a las manos existían una especie de líneas como canal estaban brillando del mismo color. Sin embargo el rasgo más destacado de la estatua era un medallón de roca sólida que parecía contener la fuente del brillo de la estatua.

Naruto no le importo el tamaño y la imponencia que daba la estatua, su mirada se dirigió directamente a lo que se encontraba entre las manos de ella. Allí encadenada de manos y piernas se encontraba su querida Sakura. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Destacaban algunos marcas como moretes, no tenía nada de fuerza ni para mover su cuerpo. Ella estaba quieta, su cabeza estaba mirando al suelo. Lo que más le preocupaba y extrañaba era ver como el chakra de Sakura iba saliendo de su cuerpo conducido por las cadenas para entrar a la estatua. El flujo del chakra era muy poco y delgado.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Naruto gritó corriendo lo más rápido que pudia para salvar a Sakura antes de que fuera tarde. No se dio cuenta de que de lo alto de la cueva varias estacas de roca se dirigían hacia él.

-¡Naruto, Cuidado!

Naruto no entendió la razón del grito de Sakuya, quien sólo pudo lanzarse para agarrar a Naruto y tumbarlo a un lado esquivando la estaca más cerca. En el suelo vieron como el ataque de las estacas seguía y se levantaron para esquivarlo. La pelirrosa creó con su chakra un ataque en forma de onda para detener una estaca que no iba a poder evitar.

-¿Quien está haciendo esto?-le preguntó Sakuya a Naruto.

-Da la cara de una vez cobarde, enfréntanos.

Naruto lamento sus palabras porque justo al frente de donde estaba la tierra tembló revelando a Tenkai quien le conecto en la barbilla un puñetazo con lo que era un cubierta de roca que lo elevo para solo recibir un segundo impacto veloz en el estómago.

-Nadie me llama cobarde, mocoso insolente-

Tenkai por instinto giró porque en eso veía como Sakuya enviaba ondas de chakra cambiante las cuales iban a gran velocidad. El shinobi se mantuvo sólido como roca ni un gesto de preocupación se noto en su rostro cuando levanto una gran muralla de roca sólida entre él y el ataque. Sakuya al ver como sus ataques eran inutiles, se desespero enviando ola tras ola para tratar de romper la pared hasta que tierra a su alrededor comienza a moverse provocando que ella saltará antes que el enmascarado amarillo la pudiera atrapar con una mano que surgió del suelo. Sakuya vio en ese instante su oportunidad por lo que ataco usando espirales creadas con su chakra cambiante, la técnica le permitía dirigir las espirales por lo que le sería incapaz de huir. Él seguía esperando el impacto en el mismo lugar del inicio y solo cerró los ojos cuando lo impacto. Aunque sonrío de satisfizo, rápidamente esta se esfumó.

Sakuya no lo creía. El escudo de roca no resistió la potencia del ataque de la pelirrosa, sólo la potencia del jutsu y al tocarlo el ataque lo travesó sin problemas. Nada más veía asustada como del cuerpo de su oponente se desprendía polvo por donde había pasado el ataque. Parecía incluso estar hecho de arena su cuerpo por como el flujo de esta caía.

Sakuya bajó y decidió usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra él ya que su técnica no funciono. Tenkai se limitó a abrir sus ojos y darle una mirada intimidante sin querer levantar ni un músculo. Sakuya ataco con toda su fuerza, dando poderosas patadas y golpes al cuerpo de Tenkai, donde se repetía que la arena que formaba su cuerpo absorbía el impacto.

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, podré esto más interesante porque aún hay tiempo-respondió Tenkai.

Sakuya no entendió ni una palabra, pero no quería saberlo por lo que usó un puño cargado de chakra para impacto la cara del sujeto. Justo antes de tocarlo, todo su cuerpo convirtió en arena fina y desapareció como polvo en el viento. Sakuya solo pudo ver como su puño golpeaba el vacío. Mirando a todas direcciones buscaba donde estaba ahora el enmascarado. En eso notó como la arena se unía para que volviera a aparecer Tenkai. La kunoichi se mando de nuevo contra él y sucedió de nuevo lo mismo, provocando que la chica perdiera la paciencia.

-Pensé que buscabas salvar a tu hermana…con estos patéticos golpes no me causas ni un rasguño-Respondió Tenkai que solo desaparecía como la arena o creaba una pared de piedra para parar una patada o un impacto de chakra cambiante.

-No me subestimes, además creo que debería recordar que somos dos…

-Tu compañero sigue viendo estrellas ya que ese golpe….-Tenkai no siguió ya que por detrás venía un Naruto recuperado y con una de sus técnicas favoritas preparadas

-RASENGAN

….

El combate entre Kakashi y Rin contra el dúo Tengu estaba en su apogeo. Rin tenía múltiples cortes en sus brazos, piernas, torso y rostro generados por los ataques de viento de Tenfur aunque no era la única que sufría los estragos del combate. Su oponente comenzaba a desgastarse por usar tanto el escudo y esquivar los ataques de agua de Rin. Adicionalmente parecía ser que los disparos de agua lograban ser el único jutsu que le permitía alcanzar la velocidad del enmascarado azul.

En el otro lado, la batalla de Kakashi y Tengur se intensificaba. En la cueva todavía había flamas que seguían ardiendo en los lugares donde ambos ninjas habían chocado, al igual que grandes cráteres provocados por las técnicas eléctricas de los dos. Tengur estaba herido por el poder del Raikeri que Kakashi le había conectado al inicio, sin embargo cada vez que se estaba cerca a Kakashi este impactaba en su cuerpo sus palmas eléctricas provocando que sus reflejos se redujerán y su cuerpo se paralizará por momentos.

-No creas que perderé contra ti, ninja de Konoha-repetía jadeando Tengur, quien concentro su chakra y lo liberó -¡Estilo de fuego, Gran Bola de Fuego!

La técnica era inmensa y Kakashi intentaba moverse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

-_Sus ataques eléctricos ya me están afectando más. Solo espero que esto aguante._

_-_¡Estilo de tierra, Pared de Tierra!

La gran pared con esculturas de los perros invocados de Kakashi apareció para protegerlo de la gran esfera de llamas, la cual parecía ser detenida por la pared hasta que un sonido parecido al de chillar de pájaros comenzaba a sonar. Si no hubiera enfrentado antes al enmascarado, no hubiese recordado la única técnica que hacía su oponente con ese ruido y la cual era su más poderosa. Usando toda la fuerza que tenía, superando en parte la parálisis que tenía en sus músculos, se corrió a un lado ya que segundos después el muro fue destruido por Tengur.

Tengur alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que ahora estaba pocos metros de donde estaba la mujer que casi lo había matado la vez anterior. Le dio un vistazo a Kakashi quien todavía tenía problemas para ponerse en pie por la electricidad. Su venganza y deseo de aniquilar a quienes lo humillaron valía más que aniquilar a Kakashi. Además sabía que la mejor forma para destruir a un hombre es por dentro que por fuera y la muerte de su novia sería un golpe mejor.

-Creo que es momento de aniquilarte.

Kakashi miraba atento a como se hacían las posiciones de mano que hacía y al chakra que se estaba concentrando en la mano del enmascarado. Luego de su último esfuerzo, le costaba todavía moverse pero cuando la técnica se formo, Tengu le dijo maliciosamente:

-Morir en este momento sería un alago, ya que aún existiría varios que amas. Siento que sería mejor que ellos te esperen en el otro lado, algunos como esa distraída mujer…-una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro cuando se volteo y miro donde estaba Rin atenta a los ráfagas de viento que creaba su oponente. Simplemente se mando contra ella con su mejor ataque: La temible explosión de fuego y trueno.

-¡RIN, HUYE!-Kakashi gritó con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a su compañera, pero parecía que no lo escucho ya que se mantuvo quieta.

Los segundos parecían eternos cuando Tengur se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde estaba Rin, la cual seguía enfocada en el otro enemigo que parecía preparar un ataque diferente a máxima velocidad (según lo que vio con el Sharingan) el cual grito: "Misil Dragón de Agua".

Ambos ataques casi impactarían a Rin a la vez. Pero en el instante antes de que Tengur pudiera impactarla, la castaña saltó y uso sus jutsus de agua para alejarse más de la explosión como para atacar a Tengur desde arriba, quien fue quien recibió el misil de agua.

Rin sí había oído a Kakashi, pero decidió esperar al último momento para esquivar y atacarlo de paso. Antes de saltar, noto como Tenfur había enviado su técnica de dragón de agua contra ella, así que podría hacer que se aniquilarán entre ellos dos. Kakashi por su parte dio un respiro de alivio al ver la astucia de Rin aunque haya sido tan riesgoso su plan. En ese momento Rin se acerco para atender sus heridas.

Tengur estaba sufriendo bastante. En el instante en que estaba a punto de conectarla, vio como salto a lo alto y para complementar su compañero lo impacto con su técnica a máximo poder. El enmascarado fue enviado contra la pared de la cueva con fuerza y recibiendo mucho daño y causando una gran grieta. Ese ataque unido al combate con Kakashi lo tenía gravemente herido. Apenas se puso de pie su compañero, Tenfur se acerco a él para ver si estaba vivo, pero solo recibió un puño con flamas en su cara.

-IDIOTA, te dije que no te entrometieras en mi camino. Ya la iba a derrotar y vienes a atacar a mí-el fuego en la mirada de Tengur era tan intenso que podía calcinar con sólo fijar sus ojos en un enemigo.

-¡La misión es matarlos, no seguir tus estúpidas intenciones personales! Lo tenías para terminarlo y vas contra ella cuando yo la iba a derrotar-le dijo Tenfur empujando a su compañero donde comenzaron a atacarse entre sí con ataque débiles descuidando a sus oponentes que ya se reagruparon. En ese momento Rin termina de atender velozmente a Kakashi, solo logrando aliviar la parálisis.

-Kakashi, con esto al menos podrás moverte por un tiempo. Debemos atacarlos ahora.

-Sí, además debemos aprovechar la situación junto a esto debemos utilizar su rivalidad en nuestro favor para que se ataquen entre sí. En especial, voy a usar lo que me queda de chakra en ellos- Los dos se miraron a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza y fueron contra ellos sin mostrar un gesto de dolor por las heridas de sus cuerpos.

Tenfur y Tenkai pararon de atacarse cuando percibieron que sus enemigos se acercaban contra ellos. Tenfur reactivo su armadura de chakra para atacar a máxima velocidad contra los dos, pero las llamas del portador de la máscara roja se cruzaban en su camino.

-Luego arreglaremos esto. Debo matarlos a ambos. ¡NO TE METAS!-respondió Tengur lanzando espirales de llamas contra los ninjas de Konoha que esquivaban sus ataques.

-No sirve debes atacarlos con más velocidad algo así-Tenfur lo empujo para enviar sus ráfagas con fuerza contra Kakashi y Rin-¡Estilo de viento: Palmas de rey de bestia de viento!

El viento era más intento que nunca y la velocidad era tal que podía cortar el suelo de roca de la cueva acarreando los restos contra los ninjas de Konoha. Al ver el movimiento, Rin miró a Kakashi quien por inercia asintió creando el muro de rocas, luego ambos salieron por cada lado corriendo contra ellos resistiendo a duras penas el poder del viento, sin embargo una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Si no puedes esquivarlo…-dijo Rin para revelar a Kakashi detrás de ella, en la misma posición que Tenfur hace unos instantes

-Busca usarlo en su contra.

Kakashi había visto las técnicas lo suficiente con su Sharingan para poder copiarlas y en eso uso el mismo jutsu de palmas de rey de bestias de viento. Las ráfagas de viento chocaban con toda su fuerza igualando la velocidad del viento que había creado Tenfur aunque nunca vio que Rin hizo otro jutsu:

-¡Estilo de viento, Vendabal de viento!

Moviendo ambos brazos envió un intenso viento que se fusiono con el de Kakashi para devastar por completo el jutsu del enmascarado azul quien sólo pudo ver como el viento comenzó a destrozarlo, cortarlo y elevarlo por los aires para chocar con las rocas donde el ataque continuaba.

-¡AAHHHHH!-gritaba Tenfur y cuando abría sus ojos con dificultad vio que Tenkai no estaba cerca y más bien uso una técnica de sustitución cuando las cosas se pusieron horribles.

Cuando el impacto del jutsu combinado termino, el de la máscara de pájaro cayó al suelo destrozado e inmóvil en el suelo. Sus corazones estaban heridos aunque todavía le permitían seguir vivo con dificultades, pero recuperarse sería algo dificil. Kakashi y Rin permanecieron lado a lado, cansado pero buscando con la mirada donde se hallaba el otro Tengu. No duraron mucho, ya que el mismo se dirigía hacia ellos con el mismo jutsu combinado de fuego y trueno aunque parecía más un acto de desesperación.

Kakashi y Rin esperaban ese ataque por lo que se miraron entre sí para moverse uno a cada lado. Esquivaron el ataque, el cual se explotó en el suelo haciendo un gran agujero donde la mano de Tengur se había quedado atrapada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo lo lograron?!

-Se llama trabajo en equipo y eso será tu perdición-le dijo Rin mientras le clavaba un golpe con el bisturí médico justo en el corazón de trueno y Kakashi un débil Chidori al otro corazón.

El de la máscara roja solo dio una gran exhalación mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo inmóvil. Los dos shinobis de la hoja jadean, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la brutal batalla. Rin se apoyo sobre Kakashi y aprovecho ese instante para darle un beso en la mejilla al enmascarado. Kakashi sólo se limito a verla con cariño. Rin le dijo suavemente al oído:

-Eso es para recordarte lo fuerte que somos cuando estamos tú y yo juntos Kakashi-kun. ¿Listo para una última batalla?

-Sí, debemos apurarnos porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que nos espera allá.

Ambos corriendo hasta el final de la cueva a todo lo que sus cuerpos daban. Lo que ninguno de los dos alcanzo a darle cuenta fue que en el cráter donde yacía Tengur, sus dedos se movían levemente haciendo el intento de ponerse moverse.

…

-¡RASENGAN!

Naruto se lanzo con todo contra Tenkai con el rasengan en mano. Su enemigo se preocupo y se reaccionó; aunque su cuerpo se hizo de arena en ese momento vio como por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía dolor por el impacto en su cuerpo.

-No lo vi venir…tuvieron algo de suerte con ese golpe. Eso a diferencia de todo lo que hiciste cerezo…fue un rasguño a mi cuerpo-los miro a los dos con supremacía ocultando esa sensación

-Sin embargo creo que deberían preocuparse por otra persona. Tal parece que la suerte de tu hermana se está acabando.

Naruto y Sakuya se dieron la vuelta para ver a Sakura. Su condición empeoraba ya que el chakra que salía de sus manos eran sólo unos delgados hilos azules que recorrían las cadenas. Los brazos y piernas de la joven se mantenían firmes sólo porque las cadenas la mantenían sujeta sino estaría inmóvil en el suelo.

-Sólo le deben de estar quedando un par de minutos antes de que se quede por completo sin chakra y la vida del cerezo se extingurá al mismo tiempo. Lástima que no pudieron hacer nada.

-Aún tenemos tiempo. Parece que impactos con chakra parecen funcionar contra su cuerpo solo necesitamos un gran… ¿Naruto?-Sakuya se detuvo de decirle su plan para ver el rostro enfadado del rubio.

Esa había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. Naruto estaba furioso, veía a su amiga y amada Sakura morir lentamente ante sus ojos. Sakuya sentía como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Naruto. Ella nunca había visto a Naruto así de furioso; sus ojos azules se habían tornado rojos como los de un animal salvaje. Un extraño manto rojo comenzaba a cubrirlo, las marcas de su rostro se notaban más y parecía que sus colmillos eran más filosos.

Naruto se lanzó contra Tenkai a una velocidad que ni Sakuya ni el mismo Tenkai esperaban. El enmascarado se quedo quieto viendo que lo iban a golpear y confiaba en la misma técnica que uso con Sakuya. Lo que no esperaba es que cuando Naruto lo ataco los golpes en verdad lo herían.

-_¡Cómo es posible si debería estar golpeando arena!-_Tenkai veía con preocupación la situación. Comenzó a reaccionar y a bloquear en lo posible los rápidos golpes de Naruto. En ese momento se dio cuenta del manto rojo

-¡El chakra del Kyuubi!

Sakuya quien sabía muy poco acerca de la relación de Naruto con el Kyuubi trataba de entenderlo. Razonando un poco, el chakra del Kyuubi parecía que envolvía a Naruto y lo ayudaba a dañar en serio el cuerpo de arena de Tenkai.

De vuelta en el combate, Tenkai estaba en un verdadero reto. No solo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo perjudicaba sino que la velocidad y furia de los ataques que eran como los de una bestia que perseguía a su presa. No podía hacer ni un jutsu ni menos protegerse bien. Cuando estaba cansado vio como Naruto se detuvo por unos instantes dejándolo respirar aunque no fue mucho. Aparecieron varios clones que también estaban cubiertos con el chakra rojo. Lo rodearon y entre todos conectaron varias patadas que lo enviaron a los aires donde el verdadero Naruto lo esperaba con un ataque.

-¡Uzumaki Ráfaga!

Tenkai se dirigía al suelo a gran velocidad, y para su sorpresa la gemela estaba preparada para atacarlo con un puño cubierto con chakra abajo. Ella espero el momento preciso y conectó su puño para enterrarlo en el suelo.

Cuando Naruto aterrizo, vio como Tenkai estaba inmóvil en el suelo. No le importo si aún estaba vivo, sólo que él no se metería en su camino. Ignoro a Sakuya, y se dirigía hacia donde su miraba se dirigía. Sakura.

Sakuya veía a Naruto y su actitud. Parecía que su furia se desvanecía en parte ya que el chakra rojo se disminuía. Ambos se acercaron para ver como aún seguía brotando chakra del cuerpo de Sakura. Sakuya sujetó el rostro de su hermana tratando de que reaccionara y le decía:

-Vamos hermana. Mira Naruto ya está aquí también. Vamos a liberarte, resiste un poco nada más.

Naruto miró por un instante la cara de la pelirrosa. Sentía un gran temor en su interior de que nunca volvería a ver abrirse esos preciosos ojos verdes como esmeralda que lo hacían sonreír. Esa sensación la uso para tratar de romper con sus brazos las cadenas que sujetaban a Sakura. Al notar las acciones de Naruto, la kunoichi decidió a hacer lo mismo usando su fuerza descomunal para romper las cadenas.

No funcionó. Por más fuerte que fuera el ataque, las cadenas no tenían ni un rasguño de todos los ataques.

-¡NO SIRVE! AHHH-gritaba Naruto que se mezclaba con un lamento que brotaba desde su ser. En ese momento una voz débil sonaba desde atrás.

-No resultará para nada sus intentos… No gasten sus fuerzas, por como esta sólo le debe quedar unos instantes de vida.

Naruto se repetía que no era cierto este momento. Sólo era una pesadilla; pero ver a Sakuya sosteniendo a su hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos sólo hacia lo hacía darse cuenta que era realidad. No podía creer una estatua sería capaz de acabar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. En eso lo recordó, las palabras de Jiraiya:

-"_D__eben destruir lo que sea que usen para extraer el chakra y así salvarán a Sakura"._

Naruto miraba la estatua. Eso era lo que estaban usando para robarle el chakra a Sakura y en el centro debía estar almacenando todo. Sólo debía romperlo con todo su fuerza. Se lanzo con un rasengan contra la estatua para hacer el intento. No funcionaba. Aún con el chakra del zorro, solo hacia una marca en el lugar del impacto. Miró hacia atrás para ver como los hilos azules de chakra de Sakura ahora eran tan delgados como la seda. No tenía tiempo. En ese instante, cerró los ojos. Por su mente pasarán varios recuerdos de él con Sakura desde pequeños hasta la actualidad.

-_Kyuubi, sólo por esta vez. Préstame tu poder para romper esta maldita estatua y salvarla._

Dio varios pasos hacia tras e hizo un clon que estaba apareció a su lado. Sin perder ni un segundo los dos se lanzaron contra él solo que estaba vez en sus manos estaba un Rasengan mucho más grande que los anteriores y más poderosos. Ese era….

_-_¡ODAMA RASENGAN!

El impacto fue inmenso justo donde estaba concentrado todo el chakra que le habían extraído a Sakura. La tierra retumbró y la estatua comenzó a partirse por la mitad hasta ser destruida por completo. Tenkai con dificultad se levantó para ver como el jutsu del jinchuriki del 9 colas había hecho el milagro.

-Imposible…Sin embargo aún así es tarde para salvarla.

El chakra escapo de la estatua y fluyó por todas direcciones. Una parte regresó por las cadenas hacia donde estaba Sakura aprisionada, pero no tenía ningún efecto en ella. Seguía igual de débil por lo que su hermana uso su chakra cambiante para romper las cadenas que ahora si cedieron y partieron. Naruto se acercó y arrodillo ante Sakura para sostenerla. Sakuya se puso a revisar la salud de su hermana asustada sólo para darse cuenta de lo peor.

-NO...Su corazón se detuvo.

…

-Así que este es el fin.

Sakura Haruno nunca pensó que su muerte fuera así. No tenía idea en donde estaba solo que era un lugar muy amplio con algo de luz que no le permitía ver algún detalle. Ella sabía desde un inicio que al ser una ninja su vida estaría en riesgo, aunque pensó que daría más pelea antes de partir al otro mundo. En ese instante su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más frio, era como si una brisa helada la envolviese cada vez más.

-Perdónenme mamá, papá. Sé que esto les dolerá mucho, pero tienen a Sakuya quien estará con ustedes ahora en mi lugar. Sakuya discúlpame por arruinar nuestro plan, fue bueno y me ayudo a aclarar mis dudas de una vez por toda. Sabes tener una hermana me gusto mientras duró. Acompaña a mis amigos y a Lady Tsunade ahora que no estoy.

Las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro y sentía como se congelaban conforme recorrían su rostro. La habitación donde estaba se cubría de una gran oscuridad y solo quedaba una ruta con algo de luz hacia la cual sentía que era jalada lentamente.

-Ahora que sé que no me queda nada, sólo quisiera estar junto a Naruto por unos segundos más y decirle que yo siento lo mismo que él. Estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto Uzumaki. Siempre estarás en mi corazón y trataré de cuidarte desde quiera que vaya.

Sakura cerró los ojos conforme se acercaba a la luz. Justo antes de llegar a ella sentía como alguien la agarra y la regresaba hacia atrás. Pudo distinguir su rostro unos extraños ojos color violeta tal vez, piel blanca como la nieve y un largo cabello rojo.

-Aún no es tu momento Sakura-chan.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto en mi vida. Pero aún si yo estaba…

-¿Muerta? No, cariño. Digamos que tienes a dos personas luchando por ti en este momento. Aún no se acaba pequeña Sakura, aunque si has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi hace mucho tiempo

-Pero si me viste y estas aquí…

-No quiero que lo pienses mucho. Sólo es importante que sepas que hace mucho tiempo se los prometí a tus padres que te cuidará si algo pasaba. Akina no se equivoco. Ahora te espera una larga vida, pero debes luchar y NO DUDAR para nada señorita y decir lo que sientes en el corazón en especial a ese chico-le dijo decidida la misteriosa mujer con una extraña alegría en su rostro

-Está bien. Te lo prometo.

La mujer sonrío con tranquilidad y se acerco para decirle suavemente mientras le dio un suave abrazo.

-Así se hace cambies tu actitud y por favor cúmpleme este deseo: Cuida mucho a Naruto de mi parte.

-¿Un segundo cómo conoces a Naruto? ¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabrás…

La pregunta no tuvo ninguna respuesta porque en ese momento todo se volvió borroso y lo único que pudo ver después fue el rostro de su hermana Sakuya curándola y Naruto a la par de ella.

…

-Parece que funciono ese último esfuerzo-dijo Sakuya recuperándose del esfuerzo que hizo-Su condición esta mejor. Mira ya está abriendo los ojos.

Sakuya hizo un gran trabajo médico. Comenzó a atender las heridas de su hermana y con el jutsu médico logro que su corazón reaccionará de nuevo. Luego iba a pasarle algo de su chakra a su hermana, pero Naruto le dio su mano para que usara el suyo. En todo momento, Naruto sostenía a Sakura en sus brazos dejando su cabeza descansar en su torso.

Cuando ella despertó, el rostro de Naruto se alegró y esta vez se tranquilizo que no le conectó su golpe más poderoso como antes. Más bien ella lo abrazó con fuerza como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Sakura-chan estás bien!-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Sí…Se lo debo a ustedes dos. Naruto antes que nada quiero decirte que…

Sakura no pudo continuar ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza y al ver el origen de la vibración descubrieron que era Tenkai. Él estaba furioso y sus puños estaban cerrados controlando el movimiento sísmico.

-¡Han arruinado mis planes demasiado! Es hora de que paguen. No me importa Akatsuki ni nada. Sólo quiero tomar sus vidas con mis propias manos y para hacerlo necesito un par de sacrificio. ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Kakashi y Rin llegaron a la entrada del sitio donde estaban sus alumnos solo para ver como Tenkai realizaba el jutsu de invocación apareciendo allí Tenfur y Tengur. Ellos estaban moribundos y a duras penas de pie. En ese momento Tenfur le dijo:

-Maestro qué bueno que has venido a…

Tenfur no puso seguir porque en ese momento Tenkai le clavo su brazo en el pecho. En eso envollvió la zona en la arena. Tengur quiso reaccionar y atacar, pero sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero. En sus últimos momentos dijo:

-¡Maldito! ¡Sólo nos usaste para dominar los otros 4 elementos que te faltaban!

-Primera vez que tienes razón Tengur. Si quiero terminar esto necesitaré la fuerza de ustedes dos para ser invencible. Aún así solo les quedaban unos pocos minutos más de existencia. Shinobis de Konoha, prepárense para su final.

Tenkai se deshizo de los otros dos Tengu que estaban en sus manos lanzándolos a los lados como marionetas huecas. La arena comenzó a envolverlo y una armadura de roca solida comenzó a cubrir sus brazos, piernas y torso mientras se acostumbraba a sentir los 5 corazones elementales en su interior. Al abrir sus ojos se notaba que el fuego de odio que ardía en su interior. Preparó en una mano un puño de fuego y la otra cubierta con viento cortante. Con una velocidad de un relámpago se aproximo hacia donde estaban las gemelas y Naruto para atacarlos. Ellos estaban sorprendidos por el poder y no tenían ninguna capacidad de reacción en ese instante. Sin embargo, para suerte de ellos fue detenido en seco por los dos sensei armados con una kunai que los detenía.

-¡Kakashi, Rin-sensei!-dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos y aliviados de ver a sus maestros.

-Chicos, huyan de la cueva. Nosotros lucharemos, aprovechen y escapen

-Ustedes piensan que podrán hacerme frente entre ustedes dos-Tenkai empujaba con más fuerza a los dos haciendolos retroceder ya que aún están cansados de su combate anterior

-Ya lucharon contra ese dúo. Les agradezco dejarlos débiles para mi uso y como no tienen fuerza. ¡Desaparezcan!

Tenkai liberó una gran cantidad de chakra en los jutsus que tenía en cada mano. Las manos de los sensei no soportaban esa cantidad de energía y cedieron ante el poder. Ambos cayeron al suelo ante los gritos de sus alumnos. Se levantaron rápidamente, sólo para ser recibidos por Tenkai con golpes al cuerpo. La velocidad era como el viento viento y los puños cubiertos con tierra que daban un daño mayor. Naruto estaba impaciente y quería ayudar hasta que Kakashi le dijo:

-Naruto, olvídense de nosotros. Aléjense.

-Debes a las chicas. Haremos todo lo posible por detenerlo-respondió Rin antes de ser impactada en el estomago por el puño solido del enmascarado.

-No los abandonaré. Sakura-chan, Sakuya-chan por favor escapen no están en condiciones de pelear y no puedo dejarlos abandonados. Solo me queda fuerza para un jutsu y será el definitivo. Necesito que se alejen

-¡NI LO PIENSES!-respondieron las hermanas simultáneamente. Sakura apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana le respondió.

-Si piensas hacer ese jutsu. Nunca más podrás usar tu brazo si haces el ataque. Recuerda lo peligroso que fue la última vez y aún no estás curado del todo. No existe una forma de darle más control al ataque en este momento y necesitamos hacerlo rápido. Si Kakashi tenía razón duras mucho antes de que puedas atacar.

-Y si trabajemos los tres juntos-le dijo Sakuya a los chicos apresuradamente. Naruto y Sakura no entendieron a que se referían.

-Si lo que planeas hacer es un jutsu a gran escala que le falta control podemos dártelo nosotras más un extra de potencia. Sakura, podemos usar las habilidades de los cerezos gemelos para combinarnos. Recuerdas, yo puedo manejar el chakra de otros si estoy en contacto y tú puedes tienes el control perfecto. Mientras yo hago el canal, tu controlas el jutsu de Naruto e incluso podemos hacerlo más fuerte. No hay tiempo que perder tortolitos.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí y vieron como sus maestros les estaban dando una brutal paliza. Ambos olvidaron lo que dijo Sakuya en ese momento y sabían que esta era la última oportunidad de derrotarlo y la idea de ella no eran loca.

-Lo haremos. Una vez que esté listo solo asegúrense de que pueda atacarlo y aléjense bastante de la explosión.

-Sí.

Tenkai no tenía problemas con los dos jounin. Eran simplemente unos insectos contra él. Nada le impedía llegar al premio mayor que eran los cerezos y el Kyuubi. El problema era la insistencia de ellos, por más fuerte que los atacará, ellos seguían levantándose tras el dolor.

Tenkai se preocupó mucho al desvió su mirada y ver como las gemelas estaban detrás del jinchuriki. Sakuya tenía una mano en la espalda del rubio y tomada de la mano con su gemela. Había dos clones extras y una gran concentración de chakra en la palma de Naruto. No le gustaba esa situación y debía pararlos.

-_No puedo correr riesgos con eso más si los cerezos están juntos-_pensaba Tenkai quien fue con todas fuerzas contra los tres jóvenes.

Se olvidó de Kakashi y Rin para atacar al trío. Tenía la explosión de trueno y fuego en una mano y en la otra un puño de roca con fuego. Iba con una velocidad inmensa contra los jóvenes ninjas quienes aún no tenían listo el jutsu. Pero en eso Kakashi y Rin lo atacaron por detrás deteniéndolo por unos instantes más. Se devolvió para tratar de impactarlos con sus técnicas, pero los sensei esquivaron la técnica mostrando aún algo de resistencia. Sorprendido les dijo:

-Débiles ¿Cómo es posible que aún puedan luchar.

-Porque queremos proteger aquellos que son valiosos para nosotros. Ese deseo de proteger a los demás nunca lo entenderás por lo que le hiciste a tus aliados-dijo Rin y Kakashi completó

-Además porque son capaces de vencer ¡AHORA NARUTO!

Tenkai se desvió para ver como Naruto tenía la Rasen Shuriken lista. Sin embargo para el asombro de él, y de Kakashi mismo, era distinta a las otras. Mantenía la forma y el sonido de la normal, pero estaba cubierta con una especie de aura de tono rosa delgada que parecía darle algo de control y una segunda hoz a la "shuriken" del mismo tono del aura. El enmascarado fue con los dos técnicas en la mano contra Naruto, quien hizo lo mismo teniendo detrás a las gemelas. Unos segundos después se dio la explosión de ambos ataques.

-¡VE, DUAL RASEN SHURIKEN!-Gritaron Naruto, Sakura y Sakuya que rompieron el ataque de Tenkai para impactar la técnica de lleno en el pecho enviando por los aires hasta el fondo de la cueva.

Por más que trato de defenderse con la arena no funciono para nada más cuando la dual rasen shuriken comenzó a atacarlo con sus millones de mini cortes, los cuales eran más que con Kakuzu según lo que veía por su Sharingan. En eso llego la explosión final del ataque donde todos los demás fueron afectados. Rin sentía que el impacto se la llevaría pero fue en eso que Kakashi la sujeto firmemente poniéndola entre sus brazos para protegerlo de algún contra efecto. Los tres jóvenes ninjas estaban en el suelo levantándose cuando vieron caer derrotado a Tenkai.

-¡Por fin! Lo derrotamos…-respondió Naruto alzando su brazo al aire en señal de victoria.

…

**Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de las gemelas Haruno. Aún falta el epilogo que estará esta semana listo y esta vez es una promesa. Antes que nada me disculpo con todos los seguidores de la historia porque este año tuve varios problemas que me impidieron terminar este capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado. En el epílogo veremos la conclusión de los hechos de la historia. Por cierto, espero que sepan quien fue la que vio Sakura en el otro lado. Me despido deseándoles felices fiestas a todos los seguidores de la historia.**


	22. Epílogo

Capítulo 22-Epílogo

Luego de que Tenkai cayera derrotado por el jutsu de Naruto y las gemelas Haruno; Sakuya y Naruto fueron con sus maestros para ayudarlos a ponerse en pie. Sakura iba detrás de ellos dos con algo de dificultad al caminar. Mientras Naruto iba con Kakashi a ayudarlo, dio un vistazo para notar que Rin ya estaba de pie. Seguido busco a Sakura que estaba algo lejos y al darse cuenta de Naruto le indico que estaba bien con la mano, sólo para no preocuparlo.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que lo ayude a levantarse?

-Gracias Naruto-Naruto ayuda a Kakashi quien tras unos momentos se levanta sosteniéndose del rubio por unos instantes- Creo que hicieron un gran trabajo en equipo ustedes tres.

-Sí, Sakuya y Sakura-chan juntas son increíbles, dattebayo. Sin ellas me hubiera lastimado demasiado haciendo la Rasen Shuriken.

-No debiste hacerlo; aunque conociéndote eso no te impediría seguir tus instintos. Lo cual creo que debo agradecértelo porque nos salvas a mí y a Rin-chan

Oír a Kakashi decir Rin-chan hizo que levantará la ceja de asombro y se preguntase si había algo más entre ellos teniendo en cuenta lo que vio en la mañana. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando llego Rin y Sakuya juntas. De cerca noto algunos raspones en los brazos de Rin, una gran cantidad de cortaduras y otros golpes. Aún así se mantenía de pie por su cuenta supervisada por la atenta mirada de Sakuya. Rin miró preocupada al hombre de la máscara y respondió angustiada:

-Kakashi-kun…recibiste más golpes por protegerme ¿Ocupas que use mi jutsu médico?

-Gracias, Rin…-san. No, estoy sano sólo es un poco de molestia que me impide caminar. Se me quitará en unos instantes.

Kakashi se detuvo al hablar ya que quería ocultar por un poco más su relación con la kunoichi conociendo las reacciones que tendrían sus alumnos al darles la noticia. Rin estaba mirándolo y con una sonrisa le dio a entender al enmascarado que lo entendía.

-Bueno, hicieron un excelente trabajo como equipo los tres. Afortunadamente estamos todos bien… Un segundo y ¿Sakura?

Todos voltearon la mirada hacia atrás para ver donde estaba Sakura quien no se veía nada bien. Su mirada comenzaba a perderse y su rostro reflejaba debilidad. Un segundo después, Sakura se desmayó cayendo al suelo. Afortunadamente, Naruto quien apenas la vio se acercó a ella y logro atraparla justo antes de que impactara con el suelo.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no nos asustes ahora. Despierta-le decía Naruto sosteniéndola en sus brazos moviéndola mientras llegaban los demás shinobis. Rin llego y comenzó a revisarla.

-Naruto déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de ella. Kakashi, no quiero sonar grosera; pero llévatelo afuera para que podamos atenderla. Ambos necesitan algo de aire fresco.

Naruto no discutió la petición de Rin-sensei y Kakashi acompaño al rubio a la salida. Todo el camino hacia afuera, Naruto se volteo hacia atrás fijando la mirada en su amada Sakura en el suelo quieta. Al notar Kakashi le dijo al oído:

-Tranquilo, ellas son las expertas en esto. Sakura está en buenas manos.

Las palabras de su sensei lo calmaron un poco aunque sentía algo de miedo de perderla luego de haberla rescatado de la muerte hace unos pocos instantes.

…

Naruto y Kakashi estaban sentados afuera de la cueva viendo como el sol estaba cayendo. Jiraiya lo más seguro estaba de camino hacia donde estaban ya que las invocaciones tuvieron que desaparecer al desaparecer los Tengu. Naruto estaba inquieto y trataba de mantenerse en silencio. Kakashi no podía dejar de ver la preocupación que tenía el rubio, en eso le puso la mano en la espalda para que reaccionara.

-Sakura es fuerte y valiente. Saldrá de esta. Además ella tiene a dos excelente doctoras a su lado-le respondió Kakashi tratando de iniciar una conversación

-Lo sé. Ella es una de las más valientes que conozco, dattebayo. Ojala pudiera hacer algo más ahora.

-Ya lo hiciste. Y creo que ella aprendió un poco de ese valor de ti, Naruto.

-No lo creo. Ella es quien me da el valor para seguir. Si alguien es la valiente en el equipo, es ella

-Aunque no lo creas ambos están para apoyar al otro. Desde que él partió ustedes han estando más unido que nunca y sanado las heridas del otro cuando surgen. Ojala hubiera conocido ese sentimiento antes de cometer algunos de los más grandes errores de mi vida. Sabes, gracias en parte ustedes me dieron el valor para arriesgarme con Rin.

Los ojos de Naruto se hicieron como platos al escuchar a su sensei. En eso algo hizo conexión: Rin-chan, "arriesgarse con ella", las extrañas miradas entre ellos.

-Kakashi-sensei, acaso quiere decir que usted está saliendo con Rin-sensei.

-Bueno, Naruto…

Como si tuviera algo de suerte el ninja que copia, Sakuya salió de la cueva para llamarlos para que entraran. Naruto como un relámpago naranja fue directo con la gemela y Kakashi lo siguió.

-Sakuya-chan ¿CómoestaSakura-chan?-dijo Naruto a máxima velocidad logrando que apenas la pelirrosa comprendiera.

-Respira, Naruto. Mi hermana está bien, sólo recayó del cansancio y la pérdida de chakra. La estabilizamos lo suficiente para que pueda ir a la aldea. Debe descansar toda la noche y esperemos que este bien para mañana en la tarde. Ella es muy fuerte y resistente. Sólo que le costará moverse de regreso a casa.

-Entonces está a salvo-Naruto dio un gran suspiró de tranquilidad para encontrar a Sakura descansando sobre la mochila de Rin y la castaña a su lado

-Gracias Sakuya-chan y Rin-sensei. En verdad se lo agradezco, dattebayo.

-De nada, Naruto. Kakashi, creo que yo puedo cargar a Sakura parte del camino e irnos turnando en la ruta hasta llegar a la aldea. Ella no va a poder moverse por un buen rato.

Kakashi iba a decir algo, sin embargo Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante y dijo confiado:

-Yo llevaré a Sakura-chan. No estoy tan cansado y sé que la puedo llevar. Kakashi-sensei, Rin-sensei ustedes están muy golpeados tras la batalla y nos protegieron todo este tiempo. Dejenme a mí a Sakura-chan.

Kakashi y Rin vieron la actitud de Naruto. Antes de que Rin protestara y emitiera su criterio médico sobre Naruto y sus heridas, Kakashi antepuso su mano. Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mirando a Rin dándole entender que no lograría nada por más que tratará. En eso le dijo a Naruto:

-Está bien. Sólo no te esfuerces más de la cuenta, si te cansas sólo nos dices a cualquiera de nosotros. No necesitamos que ambos se lastimen-Naruto asistió con la cabeza-Bueno, vamos a la aldea. Seguro nos encontraremos con Jiraiya-sama de camino.

…

Kakashi y Sakuya ayudaron a poner a Sakura en la espalda de Naruto. Sin embargo, el rubio les dijo que esperarán un instante. Los dos shinobis se miraron extrañados viendo como el rubio se quitaba su chaqueta naranja y se la daba a Rin-sensei.

-Es de noche afuera y está haciendo frío afuera. Pónganle mi chaqueta encima a Sakura, así no se resfriará cuando vayamos de regreso, dattebayo.

Sakuya hizo un leve sonido de "aww" al ver el gesto caballeroso de Naruto. Sin la menor duda, él era el chico ideal para su hermana; más que era el único capaz de sobrevivir al temperamento de su hermana y seguir a su lado. Cuando Kakashi acomodo a la pelirrosa en la espalda de Naruto le puso la chaqueta de Naruto. El rubio se aseguró de que la estuviera sujetando bien y en eso se pusieron en marcha.

…

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentía como si su cuerpo pesará una tonelada, sus piernas eran como gelatina y no tenía la mínima fuerza para hacer algún movimiento, apenas podía abrir sus ojos por unos momentos. Sakura sentía algo encima que la mantenía algo caliente y emanaba un familiar aroma similar a una mezcla de ramen y hojas. Al abrir los ojos pudo reconocer que estaban saltando de rama a rama y alguien la estaba cargando. Nota unos mechones de cabello rubio y una piel bronceada. No cabía duda que era Naruto, su Naruto. Pudo echar un vistazo notando que Jiraiya, Rin, Kakashi y su hermana estaban con ellos. Todos estaban a sanos y salvo e iban de regreso a casa. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos ya que no podía mantenerse despierta. Allí fue cuando pensar en toda su historia con Naruto: Desde el comienzo cuando lo veía siendo rechazado por la aldea, lo mala que ella era al darlo por un problema y persiguiendo a Sasuke, la promesa, cuando volvió a la aldea. Fue cuando regreso que algo comenzó a surgir en ella por Naruto y que había florecido de nuevo cuando escucho decir que él estaba enamorado de ella de su propia boca. Sin duda alguna él debía escuchar lo que su corazón quería decirle cuando lo supo.

…

La oficina de la Hokage era el peor lugar para estar en la aldea. Primero, llegaban los reportes de daños producto de explosiones y las inspecciones de equipos ANBU para verificar que no quedará nada oculto. Luego el estrés por el secuestro de Sakura y ahora la familia y todos los amigos de Sakura estaban en la oficina pidiendo explicaciones e información.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿Dónde se la llevaron? Necesitarán un equipo de apoyo y yo me ofrezco solo díganos donde está-respondió Ino quien era una de las más preocupadas junto con Hinata, Kiba y Rock Lee.

-¡Ya les dije! Esa información no la tengo. Debemos confiar en Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin y Sakuya-ahora en forma de murmullo dijo-_Ya deberían estar en la aldea o al menos algo._

-Tsunade-sama, Akamaru y yo somos excelentes rastreadores con Hinata y Shino podemos seguir el rastro que hayan dejado Naruto y su grupo. ¡Verdad, muchachos!-dijo Kiba apoyado por su equipo.

La Hokage no estaba soportando mucho la situación. No porque estaban molestándola, por el contrario si fuese posible mandaría a la mayor cantidad de ninjas posible traer a Sakura. Pero no podía dejar la aldea insegura o arriesgarlos a caer en una trampa.

-Chicos, agradezco sus intenciones. Aunque no los puedo dejar ir. Es muy peligroso para ustedes que no han tenido experiencia con esos sujetos. Sólo podemos confiar y esperar que lo hayan logrado a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo?-esta vez fue la madre de las gemelas que estaba sentada en un rincón con lágrimas en el rostro desde que escuchó la noticia-Que quiere decir con a tiempo.

-Akina, yo…no sé si sea apropiada decirte-Tsunade le temblaba la voz decirle ese detalle a los presentes y Shizune lo notaba en las reacciones de la Hokage cuya mano estaba temblando.

-Necesito saber la verdad, Hokage-sama-le dijo Akina y ese era el deseo de los presentes en eso alguien apareció en la ventana con rastros de que había tenido una batalla.

-Hola Tsunade. Parece que toda la pandilla esta aquí reunida jaja.

-¡JIRAIYA!-dijo Tsunade brincando de su asiento y agitada-Dime que sucedió, ¿Sakura está bien? ¿Lo lograron?

-Sí. El chico lo logró con algo de ayuda de las hermanas. Naruto la llevó directo al hospital para que la traten. Esta fuera de peligro, pero necesita descansar y que la revisen mejor.

Tsunade y los padres de Sakura respiraron profundo para sentarse un segundo. Por su parte, los 11 de Konoha que estaban en la oficina salieron corriendo al hospital para ver que había pasado yendo al frente Ino y Lee.

-Nuestras hijas tienen muy buenos amigos-dijo el padre de Sakura a su esposa-Lady Tsunade, vamos a ir al hospital. Nos retiramos.

-De acuerdo, Ryu. Cuando lleguen díganle a los chicos que no hagan demasiado ruido en el hospital a esta hora.

Los padres de Sakura y Sakuya asintieron y se retiraron. Apenas se fueron la Hokage se reclino en su silla sintiendo como se levantaba un gran peso de sus hombros. Entonces le dijo a Shizune:

-Shizune, dame una botella de sake. Estos mocosos van a matarme un día de estos. Jiraiya dame los detalles de la misión y que sucedió.

El sabio de los sapos entro en la oficina y se quedo con la Hokage que había tenido un duro día al igual que todos.

…

Sakura Haruno despertó la mañana siguiente. Al ver la habitación donde estaba vio que sus muñecas y tobillos tenían vendajes. Sentía un leve mareo, pero era mínimo comparado con otras batallas que había tenido. Vio a su alrededor para ver algunas tarjetas y la chaqueta de Naruto a la par de su cama.

-Sabes las enfermeras ya están pensando apartar esta habitación por lo seguido que estamos viniendo-Sakura miró a la puerta y vio a su hermana gemela acercándose a donde estaba

-De paso mi gorro quedo en parte arruinado por prestártelo, Sakura.

-Discúlpame, Sakuya. Me estaban secuestrando y tratando de matarme en el camino. No pude salvar el tan "preciado" gorro de mi hermana-dijo Sakura con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Calma, estoy bromeando. Mi gorro lo encontré en la cueva algo sucio, con unas cortadas en la tela; aunque nada que no se pueda reparar-en eso Sakura se rio de su hermana-Por lo menos se nota que estas bien, para bromear. Ya te revise y creo que puedes ir a casa.

-Me alegro. En verdad, ayer fue una locura completa.

-No tienes idea. Primero con la cita que tuviste con Naruto en mi lugar, enfrentar a los Tengu para salvarte y tu desmayo. Tuvimos suerte que le contamos a nuestros padres anoche contigo aquí en el hospital. Según me dijo Shizune, la Hokage estaba muy preocupaday ni que decir de los demás muchachos cuando oyeron que te secuestraron. Ellos estaban listos para ir a ayudarnos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la situación, pero era entendible. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos. En eso miro la chaqueta de Naruto y Sakuya se dio cuenta por lo que decidió aprovechar.

-Sabes quien fue tu héroe principal ayer…Naruto. Él sí que no se rindió ni un momento, incluso al inicio se culpaba porque te secuestrarán.

Sakura sacudia la cabeza y pensaba "_Sólo le doy problemas a Naruto" _y en sus adentro la Inner Sakura le gritó que se callará para evitar que cayera de nuevo en la rutina de lástima

-Antes que piensen sobre darle problemas a Naruto. Él no te culpa, por lo que no debes hacer lo mismo. Ahora con lo de si el plan de la cita funciono con él, no sabría decirte; pero él ya casi viene para acá. Te informo que él te cargo todo el tiempo sin importar el cansancio y te puso su chaqueta para que no tuvieras frio. Para que lo tengas en cuenta en lo que vayas a hacer ahora. Te espero afuera en media hora-le dijo Sakuya retirándose de la habitación de su hermana.

-Sakuya-su hermana se detuvo-en serio gracias por todo. Eres la mejor hermana que pude pedir.

-Lo sé

…

Naruto Uzumaki nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso y confundido. Ahora se dirigía al cuarto de Sakura. Él se había quedado en la recepción toda la noche luego de que lo revisarán y atendieran. Se encargo de explicar todo a sus amigos (excluyendo la parte de la cita y de Sakura pretendiendo ser su hermana) y permaneció allí hasta el día siguiente. Luego Sakuya se acercó y lo acompaño buena parte del tiempo. Cuando estaba durmiendo algo en la sala de espera, Sakuya fue a hablar con la enfermera y al despertar le dijo que podía ir a verla.

-Ok, necesito hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó. Demonios, ella lo sabe…sabe que estoy enamorada de ella… no sé que voy a ser y si dice que…

-Hola Naruto-en eso alzó la mirada para ver a Sakuya a lo que respondió alzando la mano ocultando sus nervios que no pasaron desapercibido por la pelirrosa quien lo miro de forma picara.

-_Oh no estos dos hacen que esto sea muy fácil molestarlos-_pensaba Sakuya.

_-_Respira Naruto, no le vas a pedir que se case contigo jaja-eso hizo que Naruto se quedará rojo y quieto mientras pasaba la pelirrosa quien se detuvo y se quedo al lado de él.

-Ella esta despierta y esperándote. Sólo hazlo con calma y recuerda lo más importa…respirar ya que hasta eso creo que puedes olvidar jaja. Ya en serio, buena suerte.

Sakuya le dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa para continuar su camino. Naruto camino hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían dicho estaba Sakura. Toco la puerta y espero a que Sakura respondiera.

-Adelante

Al escuchar la voz desde adentro el rubio e ingresó para ver a Sakura sentada en la cama mirándola con su cálida sonrisa, con las mejillas algo coloradas y aún vistiendo las ropas de su hermana. Queriendo evitar que le pasara lo mismo que con la cita donde no distinguió a las gemelas decidió preguntarle, por si acaso:

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿o Sakuya-chan? Es que como aún estás vestida como ella...-Sakura bajo la mirada para darse cuenta de que seguía con las ropas de su hermana y entendía algo a Naruto.

-Sí…bueno hasta ahora despierto por lo que aún no me cambio. Pero tranquilo si soy yo, Sakura. Naruto con lo de la cita…bueno es que como decirlo, pero no te quedes allí. Siéntate aquí, por favor-le dijo Sakura tratando de esquivar el tema y le indico la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. El problema era que Sakura no sabía cómo hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

Naruto se sentó junto a la cama de Sakura. Al igual que la kunoichi, no tenía ni idea de ómo actuar luego de revelarle sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de la reacción desde que lo mandará contra la pared del hospital, no le hablará o que dejarán de ser amigos. Tenía la esperanza de que le dijera algo bueno. Luego de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos donde cada uno tenía la cara roja de la pena, Sakura decidió hacer el primer intento.

-Naruto…

-Sí, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias-le dijo Sakura generando algo de confusión en Naruto-Primero por salvarme la vida sin ti, no estaría aquí. Discúlpame por causarte tantos problemas, nunca puedo hacer algo por ti sólo pequeñas cosas-Sakura agachó la cabeza para ocultar su pena y alguna lágrima que saliera eso fue hasta sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Sakura, no te culpes. Esas pequeñas cosas que haces, le dan alegría a mi vida todos los días-le dijo Naruto sonriéndole para alegrar a la pelirrosa-Yo soy el culpable, no pude reconocerlas y no pude protegerte ese instante. Lo mínimo que debía hacer era rescatarte, ya que si tú no estás…no es lo mismo-le terminó de decir el rubio sin soltar la mano de la kunoichi.

-Te lo agradezco Naruto, por siempre estar conmigo y ser mi mejor amigo-hizo una pausa algo incomoda para Naruto-Acerca de la cita, fue excelente y la disfrute bastante. Bueno, salvo el final. Quiero decirte que lo que me dijiste acerca de mí…

-Sakura, no quiero causar problemas. Perdón por ocultarte lo de Sasuke hace tres años y por cómo te hable a veces, te juró que si lo hubiera sabido no hubiese actuado así-le dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos tratando de disculparse. Sin embargo, en ese instante sintió como la mano de Sakura no lo soltaba y al abrir los ojos vio a Sakura mirándolo con alegría y sonriéndole.

-Me alegro que me lo hayas dicho por fin. No debiste ocultarlo por tanto tiempo, más que eso ha sido una de las cosas más lindas que me han dicho en mi vida. Eres una de las personas más especiales e importantes para mí. Con lo que me dijiste ese día, quiero seguir…bueno…la verdad yo siento… sabes creo que es mejor probártelo que decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?

Naruto estaba confundido con lo que le dijo Sakura. Sin embargo, Sakura se movió para estar frente a él mirándolo directamente fijamente a los ojos. Puso su frente contra la de él y sus brazos con algo de lentitud alrededor del cuello de Naruto. El rubor se notaba en las mejillas de ambos conforme sentían la respiración del otro. Al final, lentamente Sakura acercó su rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios a Naruto, el cual fue correspondido por él para alegría de la kunoichi.

-Lo que quiero decirte, es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

-Sakura-chan-lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos azules de Naruto-No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de un tiempo para acá. Cuando pensé que no regresaría con vida, lamenté no habértelo dicho. No quiero desperdiciar un momento más contigo ya que eres quien amó de verdad Naruto- El rubio no soltaba a Sakura, a quien tenía envuelta entre sus brazos inclinados para besarla en la frente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba con besar esa frente encantadora que tienes.

-Ahhh, sabes que hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos-Naruto y Sakura sin soltearse voltearon para ver la puerta donde estaba Sakuya recostando viéndolos a los dos quienes estaban con una gran sorpresa y pena en sus rostros.

-No hagan esas caras raras, al final era algo que se venía venir. Nada más tengan discreción porque podría alguien decirle a sus amigos y eso si sería un show digno de ver.

-¡Sakuuuuyaaa!-dijo Sakura enojada con su hermana, mientras Naruto trataba de controlarla-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien esto!

-¿Por qué? Acaso te da pena tu novio-dijo Sakuya provocando a su hermana y complicándole el trabajo al pobre de Naruto. No funciono porque Sakura lanzo la almohada de su cama contra Sakuya

-¡NO! No quiero decirles a los demás porque sé que se podrán como locos y no nos dejarán en paz. Esperaremos un tiempo y luego lo sabrán. Y si llegas a decirle a alguien…bueno yo no dormiría en nuestro cuarto.

-Ok, perfecto entendí la amenaza. Sólo vine a decirte que ya puedes irte a casa. Yo puedo acompañarte, aunque creo que alguien más se puede encargar-justo antes de irse les dijo a los dos ninjas- Por cierto, felicidades a ambos ya era hora.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí luego de que se fuera la gemela y rieron por unos instantes. Luego Naruto ayudó a su nueva novia a salir del hospital, sosteniéndola de un brazo para que caminara sin caerse ya que sus piernas aún estaban débiles. Sakura seguía con la chaqueta de Naruto puesta desde que salieron del cuarto del hospital hasta el camino a casa de la pelirrosa. Caminando del brazo de Naruto, hablaron de la relación de Kakashi y Rin, recordando cuando los vieron saliendo juntos en la cita de ellos, más lo acontecido en la cueva durante la batalla final. Al final, concordaron en que nunca pensaron ver a su sensei enamorado y confiaban en que Rin evitará las excusas patéticas de su maestro para sus retrasos. Conforme avanzaban algunos de los aldeanos los veían y murmuraban si algo acaso el ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea y la hermana de su compañera de equipo eran algo más que amigos por cómo se veían. Tras unos 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de Sakura.

-Bueno, Sakura ya estás aquí-le dijo Naruto poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Sí. Naruto…te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en una cita oficial entre los dos. Además tengo que devolverte limpia tu chaqueta.

-Por supuesto, Sakura-chan. Te veo mañana descansa bastante-le dijo Naruto quien se fue brincando de edificio en edificio con un entusiasmo que nunca Sakura le había visto.

-Bueno…ese es mi baka.

…

-Ya era hora de que llegarás, hermana.

Sakura al entrar a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, encontró a Sakuya acostada en su cama con una caja, un pergamino y unas cuantas fotos en su mano.

-Lo siento, estaba con Naruto y creo que mis piernas aún no están recuperadas por completo.

-Es algo de cansancio acumulado y el daño de las cadenas en tus tobillos. No te esfuerces mucho hoy y mañana estarás recuperado. Aunque…-dijo levantándose de la cama y hacia su hermana-¿No te molestaría que Naruto siga junto a ti todo este tiempo ayudando a caminar o me equivoco?

Sakura no contesto, sólo se limito a sonreír. Eso fue suficiente para Sakuya. Ella ayudó a su hermana a sentarse en la cama para hablar con ella. Sakura, acomodada, notó como en la cama de su hermana había algunas fotos de una peculiar mujer de cabello rojo que extrañamente se le hacía familiar.

-Ahora, dime todos los detalles de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Ese beso entre ustedes fue muy tierno; aunque todo lo que te dijo antes.

-Eres peor chismosa que Ino, lo sabes Sakuya… De paso si te lo digo debes jurarme jamás decírselo a nadie, en especial a Ino-hizo una pausa para ver las fotos-Oye antes de que te lo diga, podrías decirme que son esas fotos que tienes en tu cama.

-Bueno. Recuerdas cuando buscamos información de la mamá de Naruto. No sé como ellos lo supieron y me tendieron una trampa para controlarme. Usaron un pergamino con información de Kushina Uzumaki para engañar y manipularme.

-¡Ellos hicieron eso!-dijo Sakura molesta presionando con fuerza su mano-¡Sólo agradezco que ellos ya no existan, porque me encargaría de destrozarlos parte por parte!

-Cálmate, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces y te hagas daño. Tal vez ellos nos hicieron un favor con esa trampa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Busque en los registros e incluso lo comprobé en el hospital con los datos y los archivos shinobis de la Hokage. Los pergaminos son reales y completamente verídicos, entonces…

-Podemos comprobar si Kushina es la mamá de Naruto-le dijo Sakura entusiasmada-¡Sakuya, es perfecto!

-Ya me adelante. Estuve revisando las fechas y las relaciones que venían en el documento. No hay duda, más lo que sabemos, Kushina es la mamá de Naruto y nuestra madrina. Además no me creerás quien podría ser su padre…

-En serio, podrías pasarme la foto para verla.

Sakuya le paso la foto de Kushina a Sakura, quien al verla se quedó fría. El cabello rojo era inconfundible al verlo de cerca, ella era la misma mujer que vio cuando estaba a punto de morir. Su hermana se quedo preocupaba al ver a Sakura, quien parecía muy sorprendida al ver la imagen. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sakura…me estas asustando… ¿Pasa algo? ¡Reacciona!-le dijo su hermana jalándola del brazo. En eso su hermana volvió en sí y le dijo con la voz algo temblante:

-¿Estás segura que ella es Kushina Uzumaki?

-Tienes los oídos tapados. Sí, estoy segura.

-OK, hay algo que quiero decirte. No se lo he dicho a nadie ni Naruto. Puede sonar extraño. Antes de que me salvaran, yo estuve en un lugar muy oscuro y sentía que estaba muerta. Puedo jurarte que no sentía mi cuerpo era como si fuera arrastrada a una luz-le decía Sakura a su hermana pensando que ella diría que estaba loca o algo así.

-¿No estabas sorprendida?

-Sakura… te creo por completo. Tu corazón no latió por un tiempo. Hicimos un gran esfuerzo y fue casi un milagro que latiera de nuevo. Por lo que no estaría sorprendida de que eso hubiera pasado. Sigue que aún no entiendo tu reacción…a menos que…

-Alguien me detuvo antes de ir a la luz. Ella me dijo que no era mi tiempo aún. Era la misma de la fotografía, la mamá de Naruto. Me trato con mucho cariño y me hizo prometerle no dudar de mi corazón y que cuidará mucho a Naruto de parte de ella. Eso explica porque me hizo jurarle eso y que me había visto.

-Claro. Tuvo que haber visto a sus ahijadas antes de morir y su espíritu te reconoció evitando que fueras al otro lado. Siempre te protegió, bueno a las dos. Y con lo otro es obvio, Sakura: Ella quería que la futura novia de su hijo le prometiera eso. Kushina-san se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos, ella es genial.

-Bueno, sí. Creo que se lo diré a Naruto mañana a solas y le daré las fotos de su madre. Le prometí que si sabía algo de su madre le diría de inmediato. Él lloro con sólo saber que podía haber un indicio de su madre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Por supuesto. Eres la más adecuada para el trabajo. Ahora necesitas descansar mañana viene tu príncipe del ramen jaja. Descansa hermana.

…

El día siguiente fue tranquilo. Sakura le confesó la verdad a Naruto en la cima de los Montes Hokage donde podrían tener la privacidad necesaria para ese momento. Sakura nunca había visto a Naruto tan feliz y su mirada lo reflejaba. Él la abrazo con gran fuerza luego de mostrarle las fotos de Kushina, las cuales Naruto no dejaba de verlas mientras escucha algunos relatos de su madre. Se quedaron un tiempo viendo el firmamento, en eso la pelirrosa sintió que la veían y le susurraban un "Gracias". Naruto la miró extrañado y preguntando si pasaba algo, sin embargo ella se limito a sonreír y decir "Nada".

Conforme pasaba la semana, los amigos de los dos shinobis se extrañaban de ver a Naruto y Sakura tan cerca e incluso algunos los vieron de la mano. Los rumores de la relación se confirmaron cuando de regreso en una misión Ino los vio besarse. Eso basto para que toda la aldea lo supiera en menos de una hora. La mayoría de sus amigos lo aceptaron muy bien, salvo Hinata y Rock Lee. Rock Lee estuvo encerrado en su dojo un par de días y luego salió alegre a entrenar. Se detuvo un segundo para hablar con Naruto, reconociendo su victoria por el corazón de la pelirrosa y más le valía cuidarla. Hinata por su parte se notaba triste, aunque Kiba y Akamaru estuvieron a su lado para apoyarla en esos momentos. Hinata se sintió mejor por la compañía de Kiba a quien se apego más. Superado el impacto de la noticia, el ambiente de los 11 de Konoha se tranquilo por un par de meses.

Esa tranquilidad se rompió una mañana por un fuerte grito de "¡QUÉ!, el cual hizo despertarse a más de uno en la aldea incluyendo una Hokage molesta. El grito era el de un hombre: Maito Gai.

…

Maito Gai fue temprano luego de su exagerada rutina de entrenamiento al apartamento de Kakashi. Cuando vio una nota en la puerta donde le indicaba que fuese a los campos de entrenamiento para un desafío entre los dos,

-Parece que mi eterno rival por fin ha aceptado mi desafío para empatar nuestro récord personal-dijo completando con su sonrisa brillante.

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, se encontró con Rin y Kakashi que lo estaban esperando.

-¡KAKASHI! He venido a aceptar tu desafío. No importa la difícil prueba que pongas, encenderé mi llama de la juventud para superar el reto. Rin-san, siempre es un gusto verte aquí y presenciar mi victoria

-Te dije que vendría de inmediato, Kakashi-kun-le dijo Rin riéndose con su novio.

-Tenías toda la razón-al ver confundido a Gai, Kakashi le dijo a su amigo-Bueno verás te traje aquí porque si lo hacemos en la aldea será muy ruidoso…el desafío.

Al oírlo, Gai se entusiasmo. Parecía que el desafío sería uno de los más exigentes en años. Sus ojos estaban en llamas y Kakashi sentía como una gotita de sudor le pasaba por su frente.

-Gai, el desafío que te voy a poner es difícil y complicado, no sé como decírtelo de otra forma. Necesito que seas…-Gai estaba viéndolo con los ojos abiertos e ilusionado-seas mi padrino de bodas.

-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gai tuvo que haber encendido su llama de la juventud por los cielos porque los pájaros de los árboles volaron por el grito. El cejotas se cayó al suelo luego de estar temblando por unos instantes. Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza mostrando cierta pena y Rin se estaba riendo.

-Gai, está bien si no quieres hacerlo. Puedo entender…

-¡KAKASHI!-le dijo Gai llorando y sujetándolo de los hombros-por supuesto que sí. Esto es una de las mejores noticias y la forma de hacerlo fue brillante, digno de mi gran rival. El desafío es aceptado.

-Puedo agregar que fue idea de Rin lo del desafío. Yo propuse decírtelo dándole algunos rodeos.

-Rin-san, usted es una de más brillantes mentes en la aldea y será una de las novias más hermosas-ahora Gai fue con ella para tomarla de las manos y felicitarla

-Será la mejor boda en la historia de la aldea y más porque yo, Maito Gai, seré el encargado de todo-completo con su pose característica y alzando un pulgar a Kakashi.

-Gai-dijo Kakashi en ese instante preocupado porque si conocía a Gai el iba a exagerar.

-No, no digas nada Kakashi. Ya me lo imagino cómo será la boda. No se preocupe de los detalles. Ya me voy, tengo que entrenar y comenzar con los detalles. Kakashi, esto empatará nuestro record de desafíos.

Gai se fue a máxima velocidad con una gran alegría en su rostro, lo cual era opuesto a la de Kakashi quien comenzó a dudar si su elección de padrino había sido la más adecuada. Rin tenía una leve risa que ocultaba con su mano, se acercó a Kakashi y le dijo:

-Gai fue la elección más adecuada.

-Bueno…es mi mejor amigo y una de las razones por las que estamos juntos, aunque…es Gai, podríamos esperar cualquier cosa. Me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí…-dijo Kakashi viendo el firmamento y pensando en Obito

-Lo sé. Yo también-le dijo con una sonrisa, que demostraba como era en realidad tras su faceta de sensei estricta-¡Recordé algo importante!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo Gai organizará la boda si ni siquiera sabe cuando la haremos?

…

Sakura, Sakuya y Naruto fueron los primeros en enterarse del compromiso entre sus sensei. Los ninjas casi se caen de espaldas al enterarse de la noticia y no creían lo que escuchan. Sakuya no se imaginaba a su maestra siendo romántica y menos casándose con un vestido blanco siendo ella una de las shinobis más peligrosas, ambas imágenes no calzaban. Algo parecido pasaba a los miembros originales del equipo 7, quienes no lo hubiesen creído de no oírlo de boca de su sensei. Luego Rin le ofreció a su aprendiz, Sakuya, que fuese su madrina de bodas lo cual acepto de una vez.

Dos meses después fue el gran día en la aldea. Todos estaban reunidos desde los amigos de Naruto, las familias de estos, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune y por supuesto la Hokage quien le tocaba dirigir la boda. Naruto, Sakura, Shizune y Jiraiya estaban en la primera fila. Para variar, Naruto estaba con un traje negro y con corbata naranja que las gemelas se aseguraron que se pusiera para la ocasión y a la par suya su novia Sakura con un kimono rojo con flores rosadas y el cabello recogido. Al frente junto con el novio estaba la madrina, Sakuya Haruno, con un kimono idéntico al de su gemela sólo que amarillo con las flores verdes. Del otro lado de Kakashi, estaba Gai, quien como prometió, había realizado una de increíble boda, con una gran decoración, lujo de detalles y una gran cantidad de flores cortesía de la tienda de la familia de Ino. Kakashi aún así, se quedo viendo el peculiar traje de su amigo quien fiel a su estilo mantuvo su tono verde en su traje: pantalones verdes, saco verde y corbata verde. Kakashi con su traje negro, tradicional japonés, vio como Rin entraba por el pasillo con un kimono blanco, una capucha blanca similar a un velo dejando su largo cabello castaño caer. Todos estaban de pie y atentos a como entraba la novia cargando un ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas. Los presentes vieron como se desarrollaba la boda con mucho gozo. Las chicas estaban en un modo soñador pensando en ocasiones que eran ellas las que estaban en el lugar de Rin. Ino soltaba en ocasiones algunas lágrimas secándose con un pañuelo y sujetándose del brazo de Sai. Por su parte, Sai trataba de entender el comportamiento social en y la razón por la cual lo habían hecho venir como el acompañante de Ino.

Cerca del final de la boda, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo importante y jalo de la tela del kimono para acercar a Sakura que estaba absolutamente concentrada. Algo molesta le dijo a Naruto en voz baja

-¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?! Estamos en medio de la boda de Kakashi y Rin-sensei.

-Sakura, verdad que en las bodas al final hay un beso entre los novios-extrañada la pelirrosa le dijo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y eso a que viene al caso.

-No creo que Rin-sensei besé una máscara en ese momento tan importante.

-Cierto eso quiere decir que veremos por fin-en eso lo dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos-¡El rostro de Kakashi-sensei!

-Shh, hagan silencio-dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto y Sakura estuvieron atentos mirando fijamente a su maestro hasta el final cuando la Hokage dijo:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Todos los presentes tuvieron la misma idea de Naruto, se inclinaron hacia adelante dándose cuenta que por fin verían la cara que se escondía tras la máscara. Rin lo noto y le hizo un gesto a Sakuya para que se acerque con el ramo. Kakashi levanto la capucha del kimono de novia, Rin se acercó a su nuevo esposo con la mano derecha colocándola en la máscara para bajarla. Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio y atentos como se desarrollaba la situación; era como un evento en cámara lenta y la intriga aumentaba en especial la parejita de Sakura y Naruto, quienes esperaron ese momento desde que tenían 12 años.

Rin le encantaba tener a todos así que cuando bajó la máscara, puso el ramo de flores delante de ellos de modo que nadie pudo ver el momento mientras que Kakashi besaba a Rin. Buena parte de los presentes bajaron la cabeza decepcionados y Naruto y Sakura se cayeron al suelo.

-Valió la pena el intento-dijo Sakura a su novio.

-Sí, dattebayo. Aunque creo que recordé porque dejamos de intentarlo hace tiempo-le contesto Naruto, levantándose los dos con algo de pena por haber hecho eso frente a todos.

-Por eso ustedes son la pareja perfecta, meten la pata juntos para que el otro no pase vergüenza solo-dijo Sakuya acercándose a su hermana-Eso lo planeó Rin-sensei desde el inicio. Me dijo literalmente "Sólo yo veré el rostro de Kakashi, nadie más".

-Rin-sensei es demasiado astuta para nosotros-dijo Sakura y Naruto.

Los novios salieron del lugar donde se efectuó la boda y en las afueras todas las jóvenes solteras y la Hokage, arrastrada por Shizune, se pusieron detrás de la novia esperando el ramo. Ino, Sakura, Sakuya estaban al fondo mientras esperan el momento. Jiraiya le dio un golpecito a su aprendiz para decirle:

-Te imaginas si Sakura atrapa el ramo chico. Quien lo atrapa es la próxima que se casará y no me imagino a ti pronto en el lugar de Kakashi-le dijo Jiraiya provocando que Naruto tragará profundo y un escalofrío pasará por su cuerpo hasta que el rubio se vengó.

-Y si la abuela Tsunade lo atrapa que pasará con usted sabio pervertido-le contestó haciendo que Jiraiya fuera corriendo a sacar a Tsunade de allí y Naruto riendo detrás de él.

-Preparadas, ¡Allí va!-dijo Rin poniéndose de espaldas y lanzando el ramo que voló por los aires pasando a muchas que brincaron para atraparlo y reboto casualmente en la cabeza de Jiraiya para caer en las manos de nada menos que…

-¿¡Ino!?-dijeron las gemelas sorprendidas porque el ramo paso muy cerca de sus manos y, para tranquilidad de Naruto, no lo agarraron.

-Bueno, quien lo diría jaja-respondió Ino viendo a Sai que estaba de lejos, él noto las miradas románticas de la rubia platino y le preguntó a su amigo:

-Naruto, que significa que Ino atrapará el ramo y me este viendo de esa forma ridícula aunque interesante hacia mí.

Mientras los novios y los amigos hablaban, Naruto trataba de explicarle a Sai la costumbre del ramo; sin embargo ninguno de los presentes notaba que una sombra oculta miraba toda la celebración. Su capa negra con nubes rojas era cubierta por las sombras de un árbol al igual que su máscara naranja donde se podía ver un solo ojo rojo. Él dijo en ese momento:

-Kakashi, disfruta esto mientras puedas. Te agradezco recuperar a Rin-chan y que este viva. Sin embargo, eso no impide haber vivido el infierno que atravesé y aún vivo. Protegeré a Rin con mi plan del genjutsu eterno donde por fin estaremos juntos Rin. Kakashi desaparecerá del camino-dijo el enmascarado esfumando del lugar cuando los novios cortaron el pastel y continuaba la celebración

…

**Por fin, este es el final de mi primer fanfiction que duro mucho más de lo que esperaba. A los que lo estén leyendo les agradezco la atención y espero que les haya gustado la historia en especial con ese final (si van al día con el manga sabrán quien fue el de la última parte). Ojala que puedan poner un review con su opinión sobre la historia en general, recomendaciones, opiniones. Espero poder traducir el fanfic al inglés. Ahora continuaré con mi otra historia de "Una oportunidad para cambiar". Nos vemos y de paso desearle un algo atrasado feliz Año 2014. **


End file.
